Prescindible
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Hermione descubre, pocas horas antes de que Draco le pida matrimonio, que este le ha sido infiel. ¿Podría ser más irónica la vida? ¿Será Hermione capaz de olvidar el pasado? La capacidad de cambio y perdón de nuestros protagonistas se verá puesta a prueba por un misterioso pero letal enemigo. [Regalo para Gizz Malfoy Granger]
1. Cinco fotos

_**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

 _ **AVISO:** Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible del grupo Dramioneras bitch!_

 _ **NOTA:** Post-Hogwarts situado en la actualidad. Me encanta hacer que los personajes interactuen con objetos muggles como móviles, etc. En definitiva, me gusta que se mezclen el mundo mágico y el muggle. _

_Y mi Amigo Invisible es... *redoble de tambores* **¡**_ **Gizz Malfoy Granger** _ **!** Amor, espero que esto te guste. Sé que no es lo que habías pedido, pero no por eso tiene que ser malo (?). Además, ya llevo escritos 7 capítulos (y los que me quedan), así que, si no te gusta, me auto-crucio y lo reescribo todo. P.D.: Sé que amarás la cita célebre de este capítulo ;)_

 _A la gente que sigue alguno de mis otros fics, por favor no me queméis en la hoguera *carita de pena*. Organizamos este AI hace semanas y tenía el capítulo escrito desde entonces. Pronto actualizaré los demás fics (aunque no sé aún cuándo, sorry)._

 _Podría publicar cuál fue la petición de Gizz, pero prefiero mantener vivo el encanto de lo desconocido ;) ¡ALLÁ VA!_

* * *

 **PRESCINDIBLE**

* * *

‹‹Pero mientras la gente se deje arrastrar por su imaginación para formarse juicios errados sobre nuestra conducta y la califique basándose en meras apariencias, nuestra felicidad estará siempre a merced del azar››.

Jane Austen

 **Capítulo 1:** **Cinco fotos**

Hermione se secó las lágrimas con rabia. No, no iba a consentir derramar una sola lágrima más por él. No se las merecía. No se merecía nada que procediera de ella. Bueno, sí. Un sillazo en la cara. Eso sí podía dárselo con gusto.

Se levantó de un salto, apretando con fuerza el sobre que había llegado aquella mañana. Se obligó a relajarse: no podía romperlo, necesitaba aquella información. Empezó a pasear por la habitación, meditando cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. Por un momento, pensó en llamar a alguno de sus amigos, pero desechó la idea rápidamente. Lo único que conseguiría de ellos era una mirada de pena de Harry, un comentario crítico de Ginny y un «Te lo dije» de Ron. Lo peor de todo era la vergüenza que sentía. ¿Cuántas veces se había peleado con sus amigos de toda la vida por él? ¿Cuántas veces ella les había replicado que ya no era el que había sido en Hogwarts? Qué ingenua había sido.

De repente, su móvil vibró. Hermione estuvo a punto de arrojarlo contra la pared, pero se contuvo al ver de quién era el mensaje.

«Mira en el vestidor. Tercer armario por la derecha».

Hermione enarcó una ceja. Se dirigió a la habitación y entró en el vestidor. En realidad, el vestidor era más un capricho que una necesidad, al menos para ella. Apenas tenía ropa con la que llenarlo, y la que tenía estaba compuesta por pantalones vaqueros, algún traje, unas cuantas blusas y un par de vestidos, cortesía de él. «No puedo dejar que vayas en vaqueros a estos restaurantes tan caros».

Pasó la mano por las chaquetas de él. Le encantaba acariciar las telas. Cuando llegó al tercer armario, descubrió que había colgado un vestido que no había visto nunca. Lo cogió por la percha y lo levantó en alto. Tenía que reconocer que era un vestido de un gusto exquisito; miró la marca: Dior. Torció el gesto. Tendría que haber establecido unos límites al principio de la relación, en vez de sonreír maravillada con cada regalo, cada uno más caro que el anterior. Ahora solo tenía la sensación de que lo había hecho para burlarse de ella. De la base de la percha colgaba un cartelito amarillo.

«Esta noche en _La vie est belle_ a las ocho y media. Te quiero».

Hermione resopló con incredulidad. Aquel «Te quiero» dolía más que una decena de puñaladas en el pecho. Pero así se sentía: como si la hubieran apuñalado en el corazón. Como si se lo hubieran arrancado del pecho y lo hubieran pisoteado sin miramientos.

De repente, lo vio todo muy claro; debía empezar a arreglarse: había quedado para cenar con su novio. Puso especial atención en su aspecto: se puso el vestido rojo y se subió a unos tacones negros de escándalo. Se peinó, consiguiendo que su pelo quedara sedoso, contrariamente a como solía llevarlo. Se maquilló, aplicando sombra oscura a sus ojos color chocolate; utilizó el pintalabios rojo sangre que sabía que tanto le gustaba a él. Se miró al espejo, satisfecha por cómo había quedado; nunca había tenido un cuerpo especialmente bonito, pero con aquel vestido, casi podría decirse que estaba atractiva. Sonrió, pero era una sonrisa vacía. Tenía que recordarse cada maldito segundo por qué se tomaba tanta molestia, en vez de echarse a su cama a llorar. «Ah, sí», pensó con un sabor agridulce en la boca, «La venganza...».

Salió del ático media hora antes de su cita y condujo hasta el restaurante. Desde que terminó la guerra, Lucius Malfoy se había tomado muchas molestias en aparentar normalidad. No se relacionaría con los muggles ni muerto, pero había descubierto el maravilloso —y lucrativo— mundo de las inversiones y especulación. Se había convertido en el mayor inversor de una importante empresa de construcción. Pero Lucius había ido más lejos: había encargado a su hijo que llevara los negocios familiares en el mundo muggle, mientras él se quedaba en el mágico. Esto, sumado al hecho de que no participaran activamente en la guerra, ayudó a que la sociedad mágica empezara a considerar a los Malfoy dignos de una segunda oportunidad. Ellos eran el claro ejemplo de alguien que, aunque la cagara siempre, conseguía salirse con la suya.

Bajó del coche y se acercó al restaurante, inmune al frío típico de Londres en el mes de abril. Debía reconocer que Draco tenía buen gusto: _La vie est belle_ era uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, además del favorito de Hermione. Pero, claro, era lo que tenía ser rico: no hacía falta preocuparse por el precio. Cuando entró, el metre se apresuró a saludarla.

―Qué placer verla de nuevo, señorita Granger. Sígame, por favor.

No había ido tantas veces como para obtener la deferencia del metre, pero salir con un hombre que cada vez que iba, se dejaba en un vino el equivalente al sueldo de un mes del camarero. La acompañó hasta una mesa situada al lado de la ventana, el lugar favorito de la pareja.

―¿Desea tomar algo para beber mientras espera al señor Malfoy? ―preguntó el hombre de forma servicial.

Hermione se lo pensó durante un momento; normalmente no bebía, pero aquella era una ocasión especial.

―Un whisky con hielo, por favor.

El metre asintió y se alejó con rapidez. Volvió treinta segundos después con un vaso lleno de un líquido dorado. En otras circunstancias, Hermione le habría dado las gracias, pero aquel día no estaba de humor para comportarse como se esperaba de ella.

Se limitó a tomar un sorbo mientras se cruzaba de piernas y observaba a la gente que pasaba por delante de la ventana. Padres con sus hijos, amigos que salían a divertirse, parejas felices, cogidas de la mano.

―Voy a vomitar ―susurró para ella misma, bebiéndose el vaso de golpe. Esbozó una mueca de asco al sentir el ardor que recorrió su garganta al tragar el whisky, pero se repuso pronto. Necesitaba algo de dolor físico que la ayudara a olvidar que el emocional, pero lo único que consiguió fue que le escocieran los ojos por el alcohol y tener el corazón tan roto como antes.

De repente, sintió un roce familiar en el hombro. Se giró y se encontró de frente con esos ojos grises que conocía mejor que los suyos propios. O eso creía. Draco se agachó para darle un beso en los labios. Hermione le devolvió el beso casi inconscientemente, pero sintió tal repulsión que se apartó inmediatamente.

―Qué pronto has llegado.

―¿No será que tu llegas tarde a todos lados? ―inquirió Hermione, entornando los ojos. Intentó enmascarar su frialdad con un tono burlón.

Draco rio, ajeno al huracán que devastaba a Hermione por dentro en aquellos momentos. Tener que actuar como si nada hubiera pasado la estaba matando. En aquel momento llegó una camarera para tomarles nota. Hermione apenas le prestó atención, pero vio de reojo cómo la miraba Draco, y cómo la miraba ella a él. No supo cómo consiguió contenerse para no romper el vaso de cristal en la cabeza de su novio. La castaña señaló lo primero que vio en la carta, sin pararse a leer qué había pedido.

―¿Qué te pasa? Te veo rara ―preguntó Draco.

―Digamos que hoy no ha sido un buen día ―se limitó a responder ella. Como el rubio le dedicó una mirada sospechosa, decidió que podía seguir con aquel teatro un poco más; al fin y al cabo, él lo había hecho durante Merlín sabía cuánto tiempo―. Ollard está muy estresada últimamente y lo está pagando conmigo. El lunes tengo que ir a pasar un test de control de calidad a varios productos de Sortilegios Weasley. ―Lo cual no era del todo falso: sí tenía que ir a inspeccionar un par de tiendas de artículos mágicos para comprobar que no hubiera ninguna violación de la normativa de Seguridad Mágica, pero aquello no sucedería hasta dentro de dos semanas.

―Esos Weasley... ―dijo él en tono ligeramente despectivo. «¿Conque los viejos prejuicios de sangre ya estaban olvidados, eh, Malfoy? ».

Les trajeron la cena pocos minutos después, y Hermione se limitó a asentir e intervenir con monosílabos mientras él hablaba del último negocio en el que estaba metido. Si hubiera dicho que un elefante cruzaba la calle en aquellos momentos, Hermione le hubiera prestado la misma atención que a aquella conversación: ninguna. Se limitaba a mirar a su novio. A observar cualquier indicio en su rostro que le indicara que lo que había descubierto aquella mañana era mentira. Sacudió la cabeza levemente: ya estaba bien de justificar siempre sus acciones.

Terminaron de comer (Hermione no sabía cómo había conseguido digerir la mitad de su plato sin vomitar) y llegó el postre: tarta de chocolate negro con nueces. Hermione sonrió con tristeza: era su favorita. Draco cogió su vaso de vino y lo levantó.

―Antes de que te lances sobre la tarta, brindemos. ―Hermione levantó su copa, pero no se molestó en sonreír —. ¡Por una noche especial! ―exclamó él, mirándola con atención.

Hermione enarcó una ceja.

―¿Especial por qué?

―¡Por Merlín, pensaba que no preguntarías nunca! ―Draco soltó una risa nerviosa.

En aquel momento, se metió una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón. Antes de que sacara la mano, Hermione cerró los ojos con dolor. Sabía lo que venía a continuación y le parecía una broma de muy mal gusto. En otros tiempos, más concretamente unas horas atrás, habría llorado de la emoción, pero las cosas habían cambiado. Aquel sobre lo había cambiado todo.

Draco depositó una cajita cuadrada tapizada con cuero negro encima de la mesa, cerca de la mano derecha de Hermione. Ella miró la caja con incredulidad y luego lo miró a él.

―Vamos, no muerde ―bromeó él. Hermione se mordió el labio con fuerza, resistiendo la tentación de romper esa nariz tan perfecta a golpes.

Alargó la mano lentamente y tomó la cajita entre los dedos. Cuando la abrió, un diamante de tamaño enorme brilló con el reflejo de las luces del restaurante. Era un anillo precioso. Qué lástima que no despertara en ella más que rabia y odio. Cuando Hermione apartó la vista de la piedra preciosa, Draco había hincado una rodilla en el suelo, a su lado, y había tomado la mano derecha de ella entre las suyas.

―Hermione Granger, ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Hermione clavó sus ojos oscuros en los grises de él. Casi creyó la sinceridad que vio en ellos. Casi. En vez de responderle, liberó su mano y abrió su bolso. Sacó el sobre marrón que había recibido aquella mañana.

―Yo también tengo algo para ti ―repuso en tono gélido, tendiéndole el sobre.

Draco, aún de rodillas, la miró sin comprender. Cogió el sobre y lo abrió. Cuando sacó el contenido, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Cerró los ojos por un segundo antes de levantarse y volver a ocupar su silla. Dejó las fotos encima de la mesa.

Hermione había recibido cinco fotografías aquella mañana. Fotos de su novio con otras chicas. Fotos de su novio besando a otras chicas. Fotos de su novio, completamente borracho, sobando a chicas medio desnudas sentadas en su regazo. La castaña las cogió con cuidado y contempló la primera con asco. La dejó en la mesa, enfrente de Draco, y la acercó a él con un dedo. El chico estaba con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

―Nochevieja ―señaló. Era cierto eso que decían de que para ser feliz había que tener mala memoria―. Me dijiste que pasarías esa noche con Blaise, Theo y los demás. ―Draco se dignó a mirarla al fin, pero no dijo nada―. Se ve que lo pasasteis bien.

Hermione cogió la segunda foto.

―¿Conque te quedarías trabajando hasta tarde, verdad? ¿Qué investigabas? ¿Cuántos billetes podías meter en el tanga de la stripper? ―A medida que hablaba, Hermione iba sintiendo como el fuego de la ira recorría sus venas.

Cuando llegó a la tercera foto, ya no tuvo el coraje de seguir manteniendo la fachada de tranquilidad. La arrojó delante de él.

―¿Esta cuándo fue? ¿Cuando fui a visitar a unos familiares? ¿O tal vez cuando dijiste que querías pasar unos días en casa de tus padres?

Draco cogió la foto, la observó durante un segundo y la dejó en la mesa, boca abajo. Dedicó a Hermione una mirada indescifrable. Miró a su alrededor; la gente empezaba a fijarse en su «pelea». Hermione soltó un bufido. Le importaba una mierda si todo Londres se enteraba de que Draco Malfoy era un hijo de puta mentiroso. Cuando él alargó una mano para coger la suya, ella sintió que ya no podía más. Necesitaba salir de allí; se ahogaba. La presión de sentir que a él le preocupaba más que la gente los mirara que por lo que le había hecho a ella la aplastaba. Cogió la caja con el anillo de compromiso y se la tiró a la cara.

Salió del restaurante sin preocuparse por las miradas perplejas que le dedicaron los clientes y camareros. A la mierda con ellos. Cuando pudo respirar aire fresco, se tomó un segundo para cerrar los ojos y contener las lágrimas. Se había jurado que no lloraría. No iba a dar a Draco ese placer. Al final, abrió los ojos. Había tomado una decisión: se marcharía de allí. Volvería al lujoso ático en el que había estado viviendo hasta aquel momento, recogería sus cosas y se iría. Aún no sabía dónde, pero tenía claro que necesitaba alejarse de todo lo que le recordara a él. Cuando se dispuso a moverse, una mano la sujetó por el brazo. Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza. Reconocía esa mano sin verla. Era la misma mano que tantas veces había sujetado entre las suyas, que tantas veces había recorrido su cuerpo desnudo.

―Déjame en paz ―siseó, zafándose de él de un tirón brusco. Apretó los dientes. No. No se iría sin una explicación. No huiría como si fuera ella la que había hecho algo malo. Se volvió hacia él―. ¿Por qué?

Él la soltó y suspiró.

―Se suponía que no debías...

―¿Qué? ¿Enterarme de que me has puesto los cuernos incontables veces?

―¿De dónde has sacado las fotos? ―preguntó él, completamente serio.

Hermione lo miró con la boca abierta.

―¿En serio eso es lo _único_ que te preocupa en estos momentos? ―Con cada palabra de él, se confirmaba su peor temor: no había explicación racional que pudiera reparar en lo más mínimo su destrozado corazón. Se cruzó de brazos―. ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿Después de que aceptara casarme contigo? ¿En la boda, delante de todos? ―Él permaneció imperturbable―. Nunca, ¿verdad? ¿Te das cuenta de lo despreciable que eres? ―escupió con todo el asco que pudo.

Draco enarcó una ceja.

―Ya sabías cómo era antes de que empezáramos a salir. No sé de qué te sorprendes.

― _¿Que no sé de qué...?_ Ah, no sé. Tal vez solo me esté comportando como una puta loca y que tu novio se folle a otras es algo normal.

Salía tanto ácido de su boca que creyó que se quemaría en cualquier momento. Qué importaba, las heridas ya las tenía.

―¿Tienes alguna explicación para esto? ―Hermione ya conocía la respuesta: Draco Malfoy no inventaba excusas. Para él, todas sus decisiones eran correctas porque su apellido y dinero lo avalaban. Draco Malfoy era la medida de todas las cosas. Formuló la pregunta que tanto temía expresar. No sabía si soportaría escucharla en alto―. ¿Me has querido alguna vez?

―¡Por supuesto que sí! ―Ahora él parecía indignado―. ¿Crees que me habría tomado tantas molestias por conquistarte si no hubiera estado enamorado de ti?

― _Molestias_ ―repitió ella―. Siento mucho que tus sentimientos por mí te hayan causado tantos problemas ―inquirió con sarcasmo.

Draco se acercó un paso hacia ella, pero Hermione retrocedió un paso hacia atrás. Ni loca se acercaría a ese maldito cerdo.

―Te quiero, pero... ―Se pasó una mano por el pelo rubio platino. Hermione levantó el mentón, esperando el final de la frase. No quería mostrarse débil― a veces... me aburro. Necesito _algo más_.

No, no quería mostrarse débil, pero aquella confesión golpeó a Hermione de lleno en el pecho y la resquebrajó por dentro. _Se aburría_ , había dicho. La engañaba porque se aburría con ella. Genial, y ella que temía que lo hiciera porque era un hipócrita de mierda que le mentía cuando aseguraba que la amaba. Ahora todo estaba claro.

―Eres un gilipollas de mierda, Draco. ―No pudo contener las lágrimas por más tiempo―. Nunca me he arrepentido de nada en la vida tanto como de haberme enamorado de ti. ―Los ojos claros de él se agrandaron y le dedicó una mirada ofendida―. Nunca te has preocupado por las personas a las que hieres a tu paso, ¿verdad? ―Una vez empezó, ya no podía parar. Sentía que, si no lo soltaba todo, explotaría―. ¿Qué más da, si el gran Draco Malfoy consigue lo que quiere? ―Se llenó de un valor que no supo de dónde sacó para acercarse a él―. Si tu plan durante todo este tiempo era hacerme sentir como basura, lo has conseguido. ¡Enhorabuena! ―Aplaudió un par de veces―. No quiero volver a verte ―sentenció―. Ojalá pases el resto de tu vida solo. ―Le dedicó una última mirada de absoluto desprecio antes de alejarse de él―. No mereces que nadie te ame. Yo, desde luego, no lo haré más.

Se alejó en sentido contrario al del lugar donde había aparcado su coche, recordando que ni el coche era suyo: había sido un regalo de él por su veinte cumpleaños. También de él era el piso. Y mucha de la ropa y joyas que llevaba. Se abrazó con fuerza mientras vagaba sin rumbo fijo por las calles de la ciudad, clavando las uñas con fuerza en los antebrazos. No paró hasta que sus dedos se llenaron de sangre.

Hacía frío, pero ella apenas sentía o veía nada que no fuera las lágrimas que empañaban su visión. Al final decidió coger un taxi hasta casa de sus padres. Necesitaba estar en algún lugar en el que hubiera sido feliz. Cuando estos abrieron, la sorpresa que se llevaron fue mayúscula: su hija, llorando, con el maquillaje corrido y heridas en los brazos.

―Cariño, ¿qué ha pasado? ―exclamó su madre.

Hermione abrió la boca para responder, pero de sus labios solo salió un grito ahogado. Cayó de rodillas, incapaz de detener el llanto. No sabía si sería capaz de parar alguna vez.

* * *

 _Bueno... Acepto cualquier crítica (constructiva, please, mi frágil autoestima no soportaría un "qué historia tan horrible"), ¿felicitación? o review en general :) A lo largo de la historia veréis a Hermione llorar, ser borde y comportarse de manera errática y contradictoria. Entendedla, tiene el corazón roto._

 _Nos vemos en un par de semanas con el segundo capítulo._

 _Un beso enorme,_

 _MrsDarfoy_

 _P.D.: ¡10 puntos para Gryffindor! Gizz sabe por qué, jeje._


	2. Algo más

_Este también va para_ **Gizz Malfoy Granger** _. Te quiero, amor._

 _Como le dije a **LadyChocolateLover** , esto aún tiene que empeorar antes de mejorar. Diría que lo siento, pero me encanta escribir drama #SorryNotSorry. _

_La frase de este capítulo es de un escritor español cuyos libros recomiendo mucho, especialmente_ Marina _y la trilogía de_ El cementerio de los libros olvidados _. No os arrepentiréis de leerlos._

 _ **NOTA:** A partir de ahora empezaré a usar _**~ · · · ~** _para cambiar de personaje y_ **· · ·** _para cambiar de escenario dentro del pov un mismo personaje ._

* * *

 **PRESCINDIBLE**

* * *

‹‹¿Sabes lo mejor de los corazones rotos? Que sólo pueden romperse de verdad una vez. Lo demás son rasguños››.

Carlos Ruíz Zafón

 **Capítulo 2:** **Algo más**

Hermione abrió los ojos al oír cómo se abrían las cortinas. La luz matutina la golpeó de lleno, haciendo que gimiera y se girara hacia el lado contrario de la cama. No sabía cuándo se había quedado dormida, pero no debía haber sido mucho tiempo atrás, porque aún tenía las mejillas ligeramente húmedas. Había pasado la mayor parte de la noche tumbada boca arriba en la cama de su antigua habitación, con la vista fija en la oscuridad del techo. Había llorado tanto que sentía que iba a deshidratarse en cualquier momento.

Había estado reflexionando mucho sobre los eventos de la noche anterior. Había repasado hasta el mínimo detalle de su relación con Draco desde que empezaron a salir, cuando volvieron a Hogwarts para terminar séptimo. Bueno, entonces fue cuándo formalizaron su relación y la hicieron pública, pero sus escarceos se remontaban a sexto curso. Le costó horrores perdonarle que no hiciera nada mientras su tía Bellatrix la torturaba en el suelo de su salón, en la mansión Malfoy, pero pareció tan arrepentido… ¿Cómo resistirse a sus promesas de amor incondicional? ¿Cómo no creerlo cuando juraba que no volvería a fallarle?

—Cariño… —Su madre se sentó en la cama, a sus espaldas, y acarició suavemente su cabello enmarañado—. ¿Quieres contarme qué ha pasado? Papá y yo estamos preocupados.

Hermione hundió el rostro en la almohada y negó con la cabeza. No estaba preparada para decir en alto aquello que siquiera se atrevía a pronunciar con claridad en su mente. Su madre suspiró.

—¿Por qué no te das un baño? Todavía no te has quitado ese vestido.

Era cierto: después de llegar a casa de sus padres, había subido directamente a su habitación y se había echado en la cama. Sus padres se habían quedado al otro lado de la puerta, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Finalmente, siguiendo el buen juicio que caracterizaba a los Granger, decidieron que lo mejor sería dar a su hija algo de espacio. Y lo más importante, algo de tiempo. Desgraciadamente para Hermione, el tiempo se había acabado.

—Sí —accedió; tenía la voz ronca de tanto llorar—, creo que un baño estará bien.

Se levantó y fue al baño en silencio. Llenó la bañera y se desnudó, evitando mirarse al espejo; si por fuera estaba la mitad de horrible que por dentro, no era una imagen que quisiera ver. Metió un pie en el agua; estaba ardiendo. Perfecto, pensó, así tal vez conseguiría eliminar el tacto de las manos y labios de él en su piel. Se frotó con fuerza, pensando en todas las otras pieles que habría tocado.

Sumergió la cabeza y se restregó los ojos con las manos, hasta que concluyó que el maquillaje y la sal ya habrían desaparecido casi por completo de su piel. Se quedó en esa posición hasta que sintió que se quedaba sin aire. Entonces, sacó la cabeza, se abrazó las piernas y apoyó el mentón en las rodillas. Tal vez así se haría más pequeña y sus problemas disminuirían con ella.

Suspiró.

—¿Qué ha sido de ti, Hermione? —susurró, formando espirales en el agua con el dedo.

Poco a poco, su mente empezó a reunir los fragmentos y juntarlos. Se dio cuenta de que llorar era fácil; lo difícil era asumir el rumbo inesperado que había tomado su vida. Su vida no había empezado con Draco Malfoy y, desde luego, no terminaría porque él había decidido serle infiel.

Ella era Hermione Granger, la bruja más brillante de su edad. Había ayudado a derrotar a Voldemort. Había sido torturada. Había estado a punto de morir en la batalla, pero había sobrevivido. Había empezado a trabajar en el Ministerio a los veintiún años, siendo ascendida a los pocos meses. Era una bruja respetada y una amiga e hija querida. No, Hermione Granger estaba lejos de dejarse hundir por una decepción amorosa. No sería recordada como la ex que no pudo superar una ruptura. Costaría, pero lo intentaría. Y Hermione no estaba acostumbrada al fracaso.

Pensó en las palabras de él la noche anterior: ‹‹No sé de qué te sorprendes››. Sí, sabía cómo era él en Hogwarts: tonteaba con todas, no mostraba cariño ni respeto por nadie y se metía con ella y sus amigos siempre que podía. Después, cuando se reencontraron en séptimo año, él se disculpó, le dijo que lo sentía. Y ella le creyó.

‹‹Estúpida››.

Salió de la bañera, se tapó con una toalla blanca y se acercó en el espejo. Después de limpiar el vaho con el antebrazo, se miró con atención. Los estragos de la noche anterior eran bien visibles: tenía los ojos hinchados, adornados por círculos negros debajo, mezcla de los restos del rímel _waterproof_ y las ojeras por no haber dormido bien. Cogió un peine y tiró de su pelo hasta que no quedó ni un enredo. Quizá si empezaba por arreglar algo tan sencillo como su pelo, conseguiría arreglar también el destrozo que era su vida.

Se enfundó en unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta gris de los tiempos en que aún iba a Hogwarts. Bajó las escaleras con lentitud; decidir que era lo bastante valiente para enfrentarse a sus problemas y enfrentarse al mundo real eran dos cosas distintas. Cuando entró en la cocina, sus padres, que habían estado discutiendo en susurros, callaron de golpe. Intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, pero no dijeron nada. Hermione se sentó en la mesa, enfrente de ellos. Permanecieron en silencio durante un minuto, hasta que su padre no pudo contenerse más:

—¿Ha sido él, verdad? —preguntó—. ¿Qué te ha hecho? ¿¡Te ha pegado!?

—Me engañó —dijo Hermione sin apartar la mirada de las líneas oscuras de la madera.

Su madre se cubrió la boca con las manos; su padre soltó una exclamación airada. Se miraron, el señor Granger con cara de ‹‹Te lo dije››. Hermione cerró los ojos y esbozó una mueca de dolor. ¿Tan evidente era para todo el mundo? Al final era verdad eso de que el amor cegaba.

—¡Lo sabía! Ese malnacido…

El señor Granger tenía mucho que decir sobre ese hijo de perra, pero calló cuando su mujer tocó su brazo levemente, indicándole con una mirada que aquel no era el mejor momento para recordar a su hija el objeto de aquello que tanto la hacía sufrir. Margaret Granger se levantó, incapaz de permanecer inmóvil durante más tiempo.

—¿Quieres que te prepare unas tortitas? Con sirope de arce, como cuando eras pequeña.

Hermione dedicó a su madre una mirada vacía.

—¿Tú qué crees? —espetó.

Su madre volvió a sentarse lentamente. Hermione apretó los labios. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué la pagaba con sus padres? Ellos solo se preocupaban por ella. No la habían presionado para que hablara, le habían dado tiempo para que llorara. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al pensar en su comportamiento.

—Mamá. —Alargó una mano, que su madre cogió—. Papá. —Su padre le dio un pequeño apretón en la otra mano—. Gracias. Un par... Un par de tortitas estarían bien —se obligó a decir.

Su madre preparó comida para los tres. Hermione miró las tortitas bañadas en sirope como si de un animal muerto se tratara. Cualquier otro día las habría devorado en cuestión de segundos y habría pedido más, pero no tenía apetito. Aun así, se obligó a comer. Por su padre, que estaba rojo por la ira y lo único que lo calmaba era ver a su hija comer. Por su madre, que la observaba con expresión de angustia aunque fingiera estar concentrada en su propio desayuno. Y por ella misma, porque debía hacerlo.

Cuando ya iba por la mitad, sonó el timbre. El tenedor de Hermione se detuvo a medio camino hacia su boca. La castaña intercambió una mirada con su padre. El timbre volvió a sonar con insistencia. Y una tercera vez. Adam Granger se levantó con resolución. Hermione cerró los ojos y rezó por primera vez en su vida. Suplicó a todos los dioses que conocía que fuera cualquiera menos él. Él no, por favor.

Los dioses ignoraron su súplica.

—Adam... —La voz de Draco se clavó en Hermione como un puñal.

—Déjate de mierdas, hijo. —La voz del hombre dejaba claro que no estaba de humor para tonterías. No cuando se trataba de la felicidad de su hija—. Lárgate ahora mismo si no quieres que te dé tal paliza que desees no haber existido.

Hermione sonrió ligeramente. Aunque Draco era más alto, su padre estaba más fornido. Sin duda, apostaría por su padre.

—No pienso irme hasta que Hermione venga a hablar conmigo.

La castaña reconoció el tono de superioridad del antiguo Draco Malfoy. Casi podía verlo frente a ella, cruzado de brazos, con una sonrisa ladeada, como si con esa actitud pudiera conseguir lo que quisiera. Se oyó un forcejeo. La voz del señor Granger descendió hasta convertirse en un susurro. Adam Granger solo bajaba la voz cuando estaba realmente cabreado. Desde la cocina no se oía lo que el hombre decía, pero sí la respuesta.

—¡Quíteme... las manos... de encima!

Hermione se levantó con decisión.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres —dijo su madre, sujetándola por el brazo—. Le diré a tu padre que lo eche de aquí.

La señora Granger fue a levantarse, pero Hermione la detuvo. Depositó un beso en la mejilla de la mujer antes de dirigirse hacia el vestíbulo. No podía permitir que los demás libraran sus guerras; era algo que debía hacer ella sola.

Cuando cruzó miradas con él, el mundo se detuvo. La asaltaron miles de recuerdos: ellos dos estudiando en la biblioteca, su primer beso, la primera vez que se acostaron, la reunión que celebraron para comunicar a todo el mundo que estaban juntos, las reconciliaciones después de cada pelea... Hasta que el recuerdo de cinco fotos cruzó su mente. Hermione apretó la mandíbula; centró la vista en la inmensidad grisácea de los ojos de Draco, pero se prohibió perderse en ella. No podía dejar que sus sentimientos la dominaran. «Que no te vea vacilar».

—Puedes irte, papá —dijo, sin apartar los ojos de los de él—. No pasa nada, estaré bien.

—Hermione, yo... —Draco vaciló. Hermione casi podía oír sus pensamientos; seguro que estaba buscando la mejor manera de volver a engañarla.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, marcando la distancia.

—Cualquier excusa que quieras ponerme ya ha pasado por mi mente. Y estoy segura de que tú ya conoces mis respuestas. —Su voz sonó vacía.

Una voz vacía para un envoltorio vacío.

—Haré cualquier cosa para compensarte. Lo que quieras —aseguró él.

Hermione sonrió con cinismo.

—Me hubiera bastado con que te hubieras conformado conmigo. No sé ni por qué te digo esto: debería ser algo obvio. —Entornó los ojos—. Menos para ti, claro. Tú necesitabas más, ¿verdad? Querías demostrar que Draco Lucius Malfoy puede tener a quien quiera, ¿me equivoco?

—Escúchame, yo...

La castaña levantó las manos; no soportaba oír su voz ni un segundo más.

—¿¡No lo entiendes!? ¡Me importa una mierda lo que _tú_ quieras! ¡No soporto tenerte delante! —Draco parpadeó, pero no se movió—. ¡VETE! —gritó, llena de ira.

Él se quedó allí plantado durante lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que cuadró los hombros y levantó el mentón.

—Cuando cambies de opinión, ya sabes dónde vivo —dijo en tono indiferente.

Hermione resopló. ¿Él se había comportado como un gilipollas, y era ella la que debía reflexionar sobre sus acciones? Qué pronto se había quitado la máscara al ver que no conseguiría nada con esa apariencia de novio arrepentido.

—No cometo el mismo error dos veces —respondió con todo el veneno que pudo. Él ya se alejaba cuando Hermione recordó una cosa—. Ah, Malfoy —llamó. Era incapaz de pronunciar su nombre. Draco se detuvo, pero no se volvió, sino que ladeó la cabeza—. Mi varita sigue en tu casa; mandaré a alguien a por ella. No la rompas, hazme el favor: la necesito.

Draco siguió avanzando, pero la castaña sabía que había captado el mensaje: no pensaba volver. No quería tener nada que ver con él. Ni siquiera sabía si podría perdonarlo alguna vez.

Hermione cerró la puerta y apoyó la cabeza en la madera. Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla. Ahora solo tenía que convencer a su corazón de que debía olvidar todo lo que seguía sintiendo por él.

 **· · ·**

Esa misma tarde, llamó a Ginny y le pidió que se pasara por casa de Draco a por su varita. Cuando la pelirroja llegó a casa de sus padres, dos horas después, no iba sola: Harry la acompañaba. Hermione torció el gesto, pero no protestó; al fin y al cabo, era su amigo. Pero eso no hacía que le apeteciera más ver a nadie. En fin. Al menos no había ido Ron también. No podría soportar el tono de superioridad del pelirrojo al decir que él ya sabía que Malfoy era un sinvergüenza y blablablá.

Sus padres tuvieron la delicadeza de irse a dar un paseo, así que estaban los tres solos.

—Toma —dijo Ginny, tendiéndole la varita. Hermione la cogió y la arrojó a un lado. La pelirroja estuvo mirándola con intensidad durante unos segundos. Hermione se sintió tan incómoda que apartó la mirada—. Supongo que no quieres oír lo que Draco me ha pedido que…

—Es verdad —cortó la castaña—. No quiero saber nada.

Se quedaron sentados en el salón en silencio durante varios minutos. Hermione no podía ni tenía ánimos para aparentar normalidad y los otros dos no saben cómo sacar un tema normal sin sentirse incómodos.

—¿Vas a ir mañana a trabajar? —Harry fue el primero en romper el silencio.

Hermione dudó un segundo, pero finalmente asintió.

—Por supuesto. Estoy deprimida, no enferma.

Harry asintió levemente, pero lanzó una mirada casi imperceptible en dirección a Ginny.

—Creo que es una buena idea que te quedes en casa, al menos durante un par de días. Que se las apañen sin ti durante una temporada —secundó Ginny.

Hermione miró a sus amigos detenidamente. Apenas era nada, pero la forma en que habían intercambiado miradas… Si no los hubiera conocido como lo hacía, lo habría dejado estar. Sin embargo, no podía.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —se apresuró a responder Harry.

Hermione entornó los ojos.

—¿Sabes que siempre respondes rápido cuando mientes? —comentó Hermione. Miró a Ginny—. Y tú siempre aprietas los labios inconscientemente.

Nada más decirlo, sus amigos se miraron, sorprendidos. Mantuvieron una batalla mental durante unos pocos segundos antes de que la pelirroja suspirara.

—No podemos decir que no lo hayamos intentado.

Abrió su bolso y sacó un ejemplar de periódico. Hermione reconoció el formato: El Profeta. Ginny se lo tendió.

—Ha aparecido esta mañana.

Cuando Hermione lo desdobló, aparecieron dos fotos ante ella.

En la primera, salían ella y Malfoy cogidos de la mano. Hermione recordaba perfectamente cuándo se sacó: fue al principio de salir juntos, justo después de terminar en Hogwarts. Hermione había convencido a Draco para ir a dar un paseo por Hyde Park. ‹‹Demasiado muggle››, había dicho él. ‹‹Venga, hazlo por mí››, había suplicado ella. Y al final había accedido, haciendo inmensamente feliz a Hermione. Haciéndola creer que ella era importante para él. Qué ilusión más hermosa.

Hermione ya conocía la segunda foto. Era una de las cinco que había recibido. Concretamente, la de Draco con una stripper en el regazo. El rubio tenía el pelo deshecho y los primeros botones de la camisa negra desabrochados. Hermione recordaba perfectamente cuánto le gustaba Draco cuando iba de negro. Él a veces bromeaba, diciendo que se había convertido en mortífago solo para ir de negro.

Después de autolesionarse psicológicamente observando cada detalle de la foto, Hermione se tomó un momento para leer el título:

 _A Draco Malfoy le gusta más el mundo muggle de lo que pensábamos_

 _(Artículo completo en las páginas cinco y seis)_

Hermione vaciló antes de ir a las páginas con el artículo completo.

—Hermione… —Ginny se levantó para quitarle el periódico de las manos, pero Hermione se giró hacia el otro lado, quedando fuera de su alcance.

—No pasa nada —señaló con indiferencia—. Solo quiero saber qué mierda publican los buitres que trabajan en El Profeta. —Cuando vio el nombre de la periodista, todo quedó más claro—. Rita Skeeter… Debí haberla dejado encerrada en aquel frasco un par de años más.

 _Todos sabíamos que Hermione Granger no tardaría en fichar un nuevo objetivo. Primero fue el Niño que Vivió, pero como el pobre Harry Potter —a pesar de sus carencias maternales— fue inteligente, no cayó en su trampa. Después le llegó el turno a Victor Krum, pero la estrella de Quidditch se marchó justo a tiempo. Pero la voraz depredadora no desistió. En su incansable búsqueda de fama y un compañero cuyo atractivo superara sus posibilidades, la señorita Granger consiguió su objetivo: el heredero de los Malfoy, Draco Malfoy._

No pudo seguir leyendo por temor a echarse a llorar de nuevo, pero repasó rápidamente, muy por encima, la bazofia que escribía ese chiste de periodista que era Rita Skeeter. En el artículo, Skeeter ensalzaba los logros económicos de Malfoy y pintaba a Hermione como la peor novia del mundo: posesiva, celosa, dominante, lo que obligó al pobre Draco a buscar refugio en otros brazos.

Hermione cogió su varita y apuntó al periódico.

— _Reducto_ **—** musitó, y el papel se desintegró—. Recordadme que nunca vuelva a comprarles un periódico. —Miró a sus amigos, que la observaban, varita en mano, por si debían intervenir—. Bueno, contadme algo. —Necesitaba desesperadamente cambiar de tema—. ¿Cómo van los entrenamientos, Ginny?

Estuvieron una hora más hablando de nimiedades, pero la conversación decayó hasta un punto insalvable.

Antes de que sus amigos se marcharan, Hermione preguntó:

—¿Qué te dijo Malfoy? —Quería saberlo. Cuánto más dolor absorbiera de golpe, más pronto podría digerirlo.

Ginny se tomó un tiempo antes de responder:

—Dijo que, si no vuelves dentro de una semana, no te molestes en volver.

Ese hijo de perra arrogante...

* * *

 _Lo advertí: esto empeoraría..._

 _¿Reviews?_

 **Gizz** _, espero que te guste :)_

 _MrsDarfoy_


	3. Varios frentes

_Este, como todos, también va para **Gizz**. _

_Lo dije: las cosas siempre empeoran antes de mejorar. Este va a empeorar un poquito más. Espero que no me odiéis._

* * *

 **PRESCINDIBLE**

* * *

‹‹Somos fácilmente engañados por aquellos a quienes amamos››.

Molière

 **Capítulo 3: Varios frentes**

Hermione entró en el Ministerio con la cabeza alta, mirando al frente. Oía los susurros a su alrededor, sabía que era el centro de todas las miradas, pero decidió que no le importaba. Había ido allí a trabajar, no a esconderse por miedo a unos cuantos cotilleos. Que hablaran si querían.

Cuando llegó a su despacho, se encontró con una nota de su superior, ordenándole que fuera a verla inmediatamente. Hermione suspiró y se dirigió al despacho de Ollard. Recorrió diferentes pasillos, donde la gente callaba a su paso, hasta llegar al amplio despacho de Mina Ollard. Llamó y esperó a oír un escueto ‹‹Pase›› para entrar.

—Siéntese, señorita Granger.

Wilhelmina Ollard era una mujer de facciones y carácter severos, que había ocupado el cargo cuando se atrapó y aprisionó a Yaxley, su predecesor y un mortífago profeso. La mujer, que por aquel entonces no tenía ni la mitad de canas, se había encontrado con un nido de corrupción y desorganización.

—Dígame, ¿cuándo empezó a trabajar aquí?

—Hace poco más de un año, señora.

Ollard se inclinó hacia delante y clavó sus ojos oscuros en los de Hermione. Después, se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz y abrió un cajón. Sacó un periódico, que tiró encima de la mesa.

—Tendrían que implantar un filtro de veracidad periodística… —indicó, señalando la portada. Hermione mantuvo su vista fija en el rostro de la mujer. No necesitaba ver aquella mierda más de lo necesario. Ollard permaneció en silencio durante un instante—. Si necesita alejarse de… todo esto, no tengo problema en buscar a alguien que la reemplace.

—No será necesario —aseguró Hermione con rapidez. Necesitaba mantener la mente despejada.

Ollard sonrió ligeramente antes de volver a su adusta expresión.

—No esperaba menos. Bien. —Se levantó. Hermione la imitó—. Y, Hermione… eres joven —La miró con una sonrisa triste de empatía— y en los jóvenes el amor viene y va. Esto no es el fin del mundo. Ya he expedido una orden para prohibir la entrada al Ministerio a cualquier reportero de El Profeta, especialmente si es Rita Skeeter —enfatizó.

Hermione le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa —la primera en dos días— y le dio las gracias antes de volver a su despacho. Aquel día estuvo muy ocupada haciendo informes, por lo que no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en otra cosa.

Y así pasó la semana. De vez en cuando recibía alguna mirada de lástima y alguna pregunta del tipo ‹‹¿Cómo estás?››, seguida de una sonrisa condescendiente o unas palabras de ánimo. El summum llegó cuando se le acercó Isabella Thorne, subsecretaria del Comité de Disculpas a los Muggles, conocida por todos por su afición a los chismes. ¿Era su imaginación o la mujer se había relamido los labios? Hermione no iba a darle el gusto de contar nada. Justo cuando la regordeta mujer de mediana edad llegó a su altura, Hermione levantó una mano, adelantándose al bombardeo de preguntas disfrazado de ‹‹genuina›› preocupación.

—Sí, estoy perfectamente. —La mujer la miró sin comprender—. No, no quiero su ayuda. —Thorne se llevó una mano al pecho, ofendida—. Y sí, mi novio se follaba a otras. —Pasó por el lado de la mujer y siguió su camino—. Ahora ya puede ir a contárselo a las chismosas de sus amigas.

Oyó gritos airados a sus espaldas, pero no paró de andar hasta que llegó a la parada de autobús que la llevaría a casa. Sentada en la primera fila de la planta superior, Hermione cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el cristal. ¿Por qué se sentía como si un dementor hubiera robado toda su felicidad? La parte más racional de su cerebro no paraba de repetir que debía superarlo ya, que ella era fuerte, pero su corazón contaba una historia muy distinta.

—Tengo que seguir adelante o nunca podré salir del pozo —murmuró, haciendo que la persona sentada en el asiento de al lado la mirara de reojo. ‹‹Seguramente pensará que estoy loca. Últimamente no sé quién soy››.

Cogió su móvil y mandó un mensaje a Ginny.

 _¿Quedamos para comer el domingo?_

La respuesta no tardó en llegar:

 _¿En mi casa a las doce?_

Hermione sonrió. Necesitaba una quedada de chicas.

 _Perfecto._

Cuando llegó el viernes por la noche, tomó una decisión de la que sabía que se arrepentiría.

—Mañana iré a por mis cosas —anunció durante la cena.

Sus padres se miraron.

—¿Quieres que te acompañemos? —preguntó su padre, sacando su lado más ‹‹voy a darle una paliza a ese gilipollas teñido si te pone un dedo encima››.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No pasa nada, puedo defenderme sola.

—Llévate la varita —pidió su madre. Después de varios bocados en silencio, Margaret volvió a hablar—. ¿Estás segura de que puedes…? Quiero decir… ¿Estás segura de que no…?

—Mamá —interrumpió la castaña—, ¿tan débil me crees como para volver a volver a caer en su trampa?

—Claro que no cariño. Confío en ti —hizo un mohín de desagrado con los labios—, es de él de quien no me fío.

Hermione sonrió.

—Tranquila, papá me enseñó a meter un buen derechazo.

La mañana del sábado, Hermione se dirigió al piso que había compartido con Draco durante los últimos dos años. A las once en punto llamó a la puerta. Tenía llaves, pero se negaba a utilizarlas: aquella ya no era su casa. Nadie respondió, así que llamó de nuevo, esta vez de forma más insistente. Finalmente, cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, escuchó unas voces en el interior. Oyó un golpe y una voz— _su_ voz— maldiciendo antes de que la puerta se abriera de par en par.

Un Draco Malfoy envuelto solamente en una toalla y con el pelo mojado la recibió. Hermione pudo reconocer las diferentes expresiones que adoptó su rostro: primero fue desconcierto por no reconocer quién era, después, incredulidad porque ella estuviera allí, y por último, triunfo porque creía haber logrado su objetivo.

—Sabía que volverías —sentenció, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo de lado.

Hermione intentó obviar el hecho de que estaba tremendamente guapo cuando salía de la ducha, con el torso pálido cubierto de gotitas de agua y olor a limpio, y lo hizo a un lado con un movimiento de brazo.

—Vengo a por mis cosas —explicó—. Si no te has deshecho de ellas, por supuesto —añadió mientras se dirigía al dormitorio.

Justo cuando tenía la mano en el picaporte, la puerta se abrió, revelando a una morena semidesnuda que salía de la habitación. Hermione reprimió las ganas de llorar que sentía en ese momento y enarcó una ceja.

—No pierdes el tiempo —dijo, volviéndose hacia Draco. Él observaba la escena con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. ‹‹¿Por qué parece que disfruta con esto?››.

—No haberte ido —repuso él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione se fijó de nuevo en la amante casual de su ex. Era todo lo que ella nunca había sido: alta, guapa, curvas de escándalo. ¿Si a Draco le gustaban las chicas con aires de modelos, por qué había salido con ella? Podría haber ahorrado muchos disgustos a ella y mucho tiempo y esfuerzos a él.

—Hola —murmuró la chica, roja como un tomate.

Hermione decidió que no podía perder más batallas.

—Hola. —No alargó la mano para estrechar la de la desconocida más que nada porque no quería saber dónde habían estado esas manos—. Soy Hermione —Señaló a Draco—, su ex. ¿Y tú eres…?

—Amanda —respondió la chica, enrojeciendo aún más.

—Encantada —dijo Hermione con afectación—. Si no te importa… —Le hizo una señal para que la dejara pasar—. Vengo a por mi ropa.

—Oh… —La tal Amanda señaló la bata que llevaba puesta: _la bata de Hermione_ —. Si quieres esto, yo…

Hermione entró en el vestidor y abrió la bandolera encantada —una igual al bolso que llevó a la boda de Bill y Fleur— y empezó a meter jerséis en el interior.

—No te molestes, es toda tuya. —Lo que le faltaba, quedarse algo utilizado por la chica de turno de Malfoy.

—Déjanos solos, nena —ordenó Draco. Amanda obedeció como un perrito faldero. Hermione se preguntó si ella también se comportaba así cuando estuvo con él.

Draco se acercó a Hermione, que seguía rebuscando entre los cajones. Como no se detuvo, la cogió por el brazo. Ella lo miró con perplejidad, pero no intentó liberarse.

—No tienes por qué hacer esto.

Hermione, una vez pasada la magia de sentir el calor de su mano contra la tela de la chaqueta, se apartó de él un paso, obligándolo a soltarla.

—¿Tú crees? —inquirió con sarcasmo. Siguió recogiendo ropa y doblándola con rabia antes de meterla de cualquier manera en el bolso.

—Bien, ¿qué quieres oír? ¿Que la cagué? ¡Vale, sí, la he cagado mucho! Y lo siento, ¿¡vale!? La he jodido mucho, pero yo te…

—No te atrevas a decirlo. —Hermione se acercó a él con la intención de golpearlo—. Dime, ¿con cuántas fue? —No pudo contener su lengua; quería saberlo.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—¿Crees que llevo la cuenta? —se mofó.

—Eres un completo gilipollas.

En ese momento, Draco hizo algo impensable: cogió a Hermione por la cintura, la pegó a él y la besó. No fue un beso suave, sino uno duro, directo, casi suplicante. Hermione se quedó en shock durante un momento antes de empezar a golpear su pecho, intentando librarse del beso forzado. Pero él no la soltó, sino que la obligó a entreabrir los labios y metió la lengua en la boca de ella. Hermione, mientras tanto, intentaba librarse de las manos del rubio, que apretaban con fuerza su espalda. Finalmente, dio un puntapié a la espinilla de Draco, consiguiendo que la soltara y se llevara las manos a la zona golpeada con gesto de dolor.

A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de rabia mientras eliminaba cualquier rastro de él con el dorso de la mano. Draco la miró con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Dime que no has sentido nada y te dejaré en paz.

Hermione no podía reprimirse más.

—¿Que te crees, que no sigo enamorada de ti? ¡Claro que sí, imbécil! Pero ¿sabes qué? —La castaña se dirigió hacia la puerta—. También te odio. No sabes cuánto desprecio siento por ti. Me das asco. ¡Solo tú eres lo bastante imbécil como para venir con cuentos de que me quieres horas después de haberte tirado a otra! —Soltó una carcajada seca. Lo miró una última vez antes de marcharse—. Por lo que a mí respecta, tú estás muerto —escupió la última palabra como quien lleva reprimiéndose mucho tiempo.

Pasó por la cocina, donde Amanda estaba sentada en el taburete de la mesa, mordiéndose las uñas. Evidentemente, lo había oído todo. Mejor.

—Cuidado con este, hará que te enamores de él y luego te romperá el corazón —advirtió con amargura—. A no ser, claro, que tengas suerte y solo te quisiera para follar.

Abrió la puerta principal —no sin antes dejar las llaves en el mueble de la entrada— y se dirigió al ascensor. Justo cuando las puertas metálicas se cerraban y Hermione había apretado el botón, la puerta del ático se abrió y de oyó la voz de Draco gritando:

—Me da igual si me amas o me odias. Si me amas, nunca saldré de tu corazón; si me odias, nunca saldré de tu mente. —Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza. No le daría el gusto de responder a sus pullas—. ¡Hermione —gritó él, viendo que lo ignoraba. La castaña siguió sin hacerle caso—, pregúntales a tus amigos por las fotos!

Hermione frunció el ceño, pero no quería darle la satisfacción de preguntar, así que se marchó sin decir nada, pero con la quemazón de no saber algo que él sí sabía.

 **~ · · · ~**

Hermione llegó al diminuto piso en el que vivía Ginny, ubicado en el Soho, cinco minutos después de la hora acordada.

La noche anterior apenas había dormido; su mente daba demasiadas vueltas a lo que había pasado por la mañana. Aún sentía la calidez de los labios de Draco presionando contra los suyos. Aún podía notar sus manos recorriendo su espalda. Se enfadó consigo misma por permitirse tener esos pensamientos.

‹‹¿Acaso has olvidado lo que te ha hecho?››, se recriminó mientras llamaba con fuerza quizás excesiva a la puerta de su amiga.

Tardaron varios segundos en abrir, pero no fue Ginny quien la recibió, sino Blaise. Hermione parpadeó, sorprendida y el moreno abrió mucho los ojos, claramente sin saber que Hermione había quedado con Ginny.

—Pasa —dijo finalmente, haciéndose a un lado.

Hermione fue hasta el salón–cocina y se sentó en el sofá. Blaise se acomodó en una silla. Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos; solo se oía el agua de la ducha.

—¿Quién era? —gritó Ginny desde el baño.

—¡Hermione! —respondió Blaise.

Unos segundos de silencio.

—¡Mierda! ¡Olvidé por completo que venías hoy! —respondió la pelirroja—. ¡Ahora salgo!

Hermione miró a Blaise.

—Entonces ¿habéis vuelto… otra vez?

Blaise y Ginny habían estado saliendo a etapas intermitentes desde que él volviera a Hogwarts para completar sus estudios junto con Draco y Hermione. Que la castaña recordara, habían cortado unas seis veces y se habían perdonado unas cinco. Seis, si contaba este… reencuentro. La última vez que lo dejaron fue en noviembre del año anterior. Poco después él, Draco y unos cuantos amigos más se iban a celebrar la Nochevieja juntos, ‹‹porque Blaise necesita animarse un poco››.

—No lo hemos hablado todavía —respondió él con vaguedad, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—¿Qué tal te va? —preguntó ella.

—Bien. —Se encogió de hombros y sonrió—. Ya sabes, dilapidando la herencia de los Zabini, nada nuevo.

Hermione esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de cortesía, pero no añadió nada más. Al poco tiempo, Blaise, incapaz de soportar la tensión, habló:

—Oye, Hermione, siento mucho que se filtraran esas fotos… —Hermione se incorporó en el sofá y lo miró con atención, pero no dijo nada—. Qué cabrón el detective… Ayer mismo le estaba diciendo a Ginny que debieron contratar a alguien de más confianza para…

—¡BLAISE! —Ginny apareció por la puerta en ese momento, interrumpiendo a su… lo que fuera.

Lamentablemente para ella, la mente de Hermione ya había atado varios cabos.

Blaise miró a la pelirroja, que había palidecido notablemente y luego a Hermione, que permanecía impasiblemente vacía. Se cubrió los ojos con una mano.

—¿La he cagado, verdad? —murmuró.

—Fuera —ordenó Ginny, señalando la puerta principal.

Blaise abrió la boca para protestar, pero se lo pensó mejor y se levantó. Se marchó sin despedirse, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. ‹‹Como si el daño no estuviera hecho ya››, pensó Hermione con amargura.

Miró a Ginny.

—Dime que no es verdad. —Se levantó, incapaz de permanecer quieta por más tiempo—. Ginny, dime que no sabías esto desde hacía meses. —La voz de Hermione se convirtió en una súplica. No soportaría otra traición. Su maltrecho corazón no estaba preparado para ello.

Ginny se acercó y sostuvo sus manos entre las de ella.

—Hermione… —La castaña contuvo las ganas que tenía de empezar a gritarle unas cuantas cosas no muy bonitas por la amistad de años que mantenían.

—Dilo rápido, así dolerá menos. ¿Quién más lo sabía?

—Harry —respondió Ginny—. Y Ron —añadió—. Y desde ayer también Blaise, aunque él no sabe mantener la boca cerrada…

—¿Por qué no me lo contasteis antes? —Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

—No nos hubieras creído —aseguró la pelirroja.

Hermione sintió como un puñal atravesaba su espalda.

—No, tienes razón. Era mucho mejor divertiros a mi costa durante todos estos meses, ¿verdad? ¡Cómo os habréis reído de mí! —Se secó las lágrimas con rabia: ya estaba harta de llorar porque los demás actuaban a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué crees, que no me hubiera gustado decírtelo en cuanto lo supe? —Ginny frunció el ceño y también se cruzó de brazos—. Dime: ¿nos hubieras creído? —La miró a los ojos con determinación—. Respóndeme con total sinceridad. ¡Porque hasta ahora te has comportado como si él fuera lo más maravilloso que haya podido pasarte en la vida! Entiendo que pudieras perdonarle todo lo que te hizo en Hogwarts, pero…

—¡Oh, perdona, pero yo que recuerde, tú ya salías con Blaise cuando yo empecé con Draco! —recriminó Hermione, sin poder creer que fuera tan hipócrita de echarle en cara aquello—. No puedes ser tan hipócrita, Blaise era tan gilipollas y nos trataba igual de mal que Draco.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos. Cuando habló, lo hizo muy lentamente, como quien habla a un animal herido.

—No es lo mismo y lo sabes.

La afirmación golpeó a Hermione de lleno en el pecho. Se paró un segundo a pensar. Pues claro que no era lo mismo: Ginny y Blaise tenían —y seguían teniendo— una relación más conflictiva, pero siempre se habían dicho las verdades a la cara, hirieran al otro o no. En cambio, ella…

—Podríais haberlo intentado —susurró—. Podrías haber intentado hacerme comprender, en vez de dejarme pasar todos estos meses a su lado, creyendo que era el novio perfecto, creyendo que no podía tener más suerte al tener una vida tan buena. He vivido en una mentira durante meses, Ginny, y no sabes cómo duele. —Se señaló el pecho con un dedo—. Es como si tuviera un taladro aquí que no parara de perforar cada vez más hondo. No puedo más.

Con un suspiro hastiado, se encaminó hacia la salida. Ginny no trató de detenerla, gesto que Hermione agradeció. Estaba cansada de discutir, cansada de que, cuando parecía que podía empezar a olvidar —aunque solamente fuera durante un breve instante—, algo volviera a abrir su herida. Acumulaba tantas heridas procedentes de tantos frentes distintos que su alma parecía un campo de batalla.

* * *

 _A partir de aquí las cosas mejorarán poco a poco, pero no prometo amor y felicidad en todos los caps #IRegretNothing_

 _No sé si habéis notado que FF vuelve a funcionar mal con respecto a los reviews, por lo que responderé a cualquier review en cuanto esto se arregle :)_

 _Mil besos,_

 _MrsDarfoy_


	4. Montando el puzle

_¿He mencionado ya que este también va para_ **Gizz** _? ¿No? Bueno, pues ya lo sabéis :) Gizz, espero que te alegre salir un poco de toda la espiral de drama en el que he metido a nuestra pareja._

* * *

 **PRESCINDIBLE**

* * *

‹‹La felicidad es como una mariposa. Cuanto más la persigues, más huye. Pero si vuelves la atención hacia otras cosas, ella viene y suavemente se posa en tu hombro. La felicidad no es una posada en el camino, sino una forma de caminar por la vida››.

Victor Frankl

 **Capítulo 4:** **Montando el puzle**

Pasaron dos semanas hasta que Hermione pudo quedar con sus amigos sin sentir tristeza o rabia al pensar en lo que habían —o mejor dicho, no habían— hecho. Ellos seguían insistiendo en verla, en pedirle perdón, pero ella no estaba preparada para mirar a la cara a la traición. Al final, cuando Harry se sentó en el jardín de su casa y aseguró que no se iría hasta que Hermione no lo escuchara, decidió que aquello debía acabar. El pasado solo servía para causar dolor y ella no pensaba regodearse en él. Necesitaba pasar página y, a veces, eso significaba perdonar y olvidar.

Una tarde decidió quedar con Ginny, Ron y Harry en una cafetería cerca del Ministerio.

—Lo sentimos mucho, Hermione —dijo Ron apesadumbrado.

—No pasa nada —aseguró ella. Después de mucho reflexionar, había llegado a la conclusión de que lo que le dijo Ginny aquel día era verdad. Se encogió de hombros—. De todos modos, tampoco os hubiera creído —aseguró, intercambiando una mirada cómplice con Ginny, quien sonrió—. Por cierto, ¿cuándo empiezas los entrenamientos? —preguntó a la pelirroja.

Los ojos de esta adquirieron ese brillo especial que siempre tenían cuando hablaba de Quidditch.

—¡La semana que viene! —exclamó, emocionada—. El Mundial empieza el nueve de julio —explicó— y jugamos contra Irlanda, así que… —Miró a su hermano de reojo, a sabiendas de que era un gran fan del equipo rival. Este le sacó la lengua, a lo que ella respondió golpeándolo en el brazo.

—¿Cómo le va a Luna? Llevo semanas sin saber nada de ella —preguntó Hermione, intentando que los hermanos no acabaran tirándose de los pelos.

—Creo que la última vez que escribió, ella y Rolf estaban en el Amazonas en busca de no-se-qué bicho raro —explicó Ginny.

—No conozco a ese Rolf, pero son tal para cual —dijo Harry entre risas.

Hermione rio. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos aquello: sonreír, pasar un buen rato con sus amigos, divertirse. Siguieron charlando y bebiendo café hasta que Harry sacó un tema que llamó especialmente la atención de Hermione.

—¡Qué ganas tenía de que los malditos vecinos se fueran! —exclamó.

—¿Cuáles, los del heavy metal a las doce de la noche? —se mofó Ginny.

—Eso, tú ríete de mi desgracia. Estuve a punto de quitarles las ganas de escuchar música a base de c _rucios_ , pero no quería tener encima a Hermione echándome la bronca —bromeó el moreno.

—Y no te olvides de la multa —señaló Ron en tono divertido.

—Te haría precio solo por ser tú —siguió el juego Hermione—. Pero… ¿Entonces el piso ha quedado vacío? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Te interesa?

Hermione se quedó pensando. ¿Por qué no? Llevaba varios días pensando en buscarse algo para ella. Además, no podía vivir eternamente en casa de sus padres, aunque estos aseguraran que estaban encantados con tenerla de vuelta.

—Depende del alquiler.

—Tranquila, el alquiler no será un inconveniente —aseguró Harry.

—¡Serás rata…! —Ron miró a su amigo con fingido resentimiento—. ¡Pero si estás forrado!

Y así fue como Hermione pasó a convertirse en vecina de Harry. El barrio no era ninguna maravilla ni el piso tan espacioso y lleno de comodidades como el anterior en el que había vivido, pero Hermione era una mujer de gustos sencillos. Un mes después de aquella conversación ya estaba completamente instalada; había comprado algún que otro mueble y había pintado todo el piso, porque el rácano de su casero se había negado a pagar ‹‹lujos de niña mimada››, según él. A Hermione no le importó: así podía dar al lugar un toque personal.

La vida transcurrió y Hermione por fin pudo sentir que empezaba a juntar sus fragmentos, como si de un puzle se tratara, y que esas partes encajaban sin fisuras, sin cicatrices que saltaran a la vista. No podía negar que a veces pensaba en Draco y la asaltaba la nostalgia, el odio o la pena —o los tres a la vez—, pero ya no tenía una piedra en el corazón con sus iniciales grabadas. Ahora sí sentía que su vida fluía como un río.

Y como la vida puede ser de todo menos anodina, un día, al poco de estar viviendo en su nuevo piso, distinguió una figura alta y esbelta, con el pelo negro recogido en una coleta, parada frente a la puerta de su edificio.

¿Qué hacía Pansy Parkinson allí, cargada con una bolsa de comida india y las llaves del edificio en la mano?

Las dos chicas se quedaron mirándose sin saber bien qué decir. Hermione llevaba un tiempo intuyendo que su amigo se veía con alguien, pero había decidido que ya lo contaría cuando estuviera preparado. Aun así, nunca hubiera imaginado que esa persona era… Pansy.

—Bueno… Supongo que ahora ya lo sabes —dijo la morena a modo de saludo—. Le dije a Harry que era un sinsentido seguir ocultando esto y más teniendo a la sabelotodo del colegio viviendo debajo, pero…

—Harry puede ser muy cabezota a veces —señaló Hermione, diciendo lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza.

—Tú lo sabrás mejor que yo: lo aguantaste durante más años. —Pansy esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y siguió su camino hasta la tercera planta. Hermione, que también iba hacia arriba, la siguió.

—Así que Draco te puso los cuernos —soltó la morena. No parecía sorprendida.

—Al parecer lo sabía todo el mundo, menos yo —bufó Hermione.

Pansy negó con la cabeza.

—Oh, no lo sabía, pero lo intuía. O sea, es Draco Malfoy, ¿qué esperabas? En fin, mejor que lo hayas mandado a la mierda. Si te digo la verdad, yo le hubiera arrancado sus partes varoniles sin vacilar.

Aquello hizo que Hermione sonriera.

—Empiezas a caerme bien —dijo.

Pansy puso cara de asco.

—No te emociones, Granger. Yo no me junto con gryffindors.

—Ya —replicó Hermione, enarcando una ceja—. ¿Preguntamos a Harry, a ver qué opina él?

La otra sonrió y guiñó un ojo a Hermione.

—Pero es que él es especial: es el Niño que Vivió. Además siempre he pensado que está muy bueno. —Bajó la voz—. Pero que sea nuestro secreto.

—No te prometo nada, Parkinson. Ya sabes que nunca me han gustado las serpientes.

—¡Ja! —respondió la otra—. ¡Pero si casi se ha convertido en una costumbre esto de salir unos con otros!

—Por favor, dime que Ron no está saliendo a escondidas con Goyle. —Hermione fingió un escalofrío.

—¡Por Merlín, cállate! ¿Te imaginas? Ugh. —Las dos chicas rieron.

Se despidieron en el rellano de la segunda planta con un ‹‹Nos vemos››. Hermione entró en su piso pensando que no sería la última vez que la vería, no.

Pasó otro mes más; Hermione ya se había acostumbrado a su nueva rutina. Quedaba con sus amigos algunos sábados y comía en casa de sus padres los domingos. Iba a trabajar y a veces, si terminaba temprano, salía a dar una vuelta por el barrio. Había descubierto una pequeña librería de segunda mano a dos calles de su casa, y a quince minutos había un parque precioso, ideal para sentarse a leer.

Un día, salía del supermercado cuando chocó con alguien que le tiró las bolsas al suelo.

—¡Mira por dónde vas! —espetó Hermione, mirando el desastre que se había formado. Los tomates se habían desperdigado, al igual que las patatas, y el pan de molde se había deformado. Menos mal que no llevaba huevos.

—Lo siento. —Un chico unos años mayor que ella se agachó para ayudarla a recoger. Parecía americano.

Hermione levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos castaños de él mirándola. Frunció el ceño, metió el último cartón de leche (que afortunadamente no había explotado) en la bolsa y se levantó.

—Esas bolsas parecen pesadas, ¿quieres que te ayude? —preguntó él, alargando la mano para coger una de sus bolsas. Hermione echó el brazo hacia atrás.

—¿No crees que es machista suponer que porque soy mujer no puedo cargar con las bolsas? —replicó con una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia.

Él se quedó desconcertado, pero luego sonrió.

—Solo quería ser amable —repuso.

—No hace falta, gracias.

—Soy Will, por cierto. —El hombre alargó la mano, pero al verla cargada con las dos bolsas dejó caer el brazo. Enrojeció, seguramente sintiéndose muy estúpido.

—Hermione —respondió ella. Will enarcó una ceja, sin duda preguntándose de dónde procedería aquel nombre tan raro, pero tuvo la delicadeza de no preguntar—. Adiós.

Hermione echó a andar, pero pronto oyó unos pasos que indicaban que Will la seguía.

—¡Oye, mmmm…. Chica del nombre especial! —dijo—, ¿te apetece tomar un café algún día?

Hermione se quedó parada. No esperaba que un chico al que acababa de conocer le propusiera una cita. Se quedó mirándolo. Era guapo: alto, de ojos marrones y cabello negro. Y lo que era más importante: tenía una mirada sincera.

—Claro —respondió Hermione; él sonrió—. Cuando recuerdes mi nombre, hablamos —añadió. Siguió andando y sonrió para sus adentros con cierta tristeza. No estaba preparada. Era una lástima: el chico parecía simpático.

Volvió a encontrarse con él una semana después, en el mismo supermercado. Hermione estaba comprando unas manzanas cuando una figura se le acercó.

—Hermione. —Ella dejó caer una manzana por la sorpresa, pero recompuso rápidamente y dejó la bolsa en el carrito.

—Esto podría considerarse acoso, ¿sabes?

Will sonrió.

—Qué coincidencia que vivamos cerca de este supermercado y vengamos a comprar a la misma hora, ¿verdad? —Hermione miró sus manos vacías con escepticismo—. Vale —reconoció él—, vengo a por el café que se me debe.

—No aceptas un no por respuesta, ¿eh?

—¡Oh, vamos, he acertado tu nombre, me lo merezco! —Se quedó pensando, dubitativo—. No me digas que no te llamas así. Llevo toda una semana estrujándome el cerebro. ¡No sabes la de webs que he mirado buscando una combinación de letras que empezaran por la ‹‹h›› y…!

—Lo pillo —cortó ella. Lo miró con lástima—. Oye, te agradezco el detalle, pero no estoy interesada.

—¿Tienes novio? —Hermione no respondió, sino que se adentró en el pasillo de los lácteos—. ¡No me digas que tienes novia! —Se pasó una mano por el pelo con cara de consternación—. Estoy quedando como un tonto…

—Primero —Hermione se giró hacia él—: que no tenga pareja no significa que deba mostrar interés por el primer hombre que me ofrece una cita. Y segundo: no, no tengo _novio_. —Calló durante un segundo antes de añadir—. Cortamos hace un par de meses.

No sabía por qué le había contado aquello a un extraño. Desde luego, no lo había hecho con ánimo de despertar en él pena; solo quería que entendiera que no estaba emocionalmente preparada para establecer una conexión sentimental con nadie.

—Oh. —Will parecía desanimado y decepcionado—. Bueno, no te molestaré más… —dijo antes de alejarse lentamente.

Hermione cerró los ojos, frustrada. Había sido bastante desagradable con él. Y parecía realmente agradable. En un arrebato de locura, se dijo: ¿por qué no?

—Sin embargo… —exclamó. Will se giró con una sonrisa expectante en el rostro—. Creo que un café estaría bien —sonrió.

Y quedaron una tarde lluviosa de sábado en una cafetería cercana al piso de Hermione. Era tan fácil hablar con él… Así, descubrió que era americano, más concretamente nacido y criado en una granja de Wisconsin.

—¡O sea, que estás hecho todo un _cowboy_! —Hermione soltó una carcajada, imaginándoselo enfundado en unos pantalones vaqueros, con un sombrero de ala ancha en la cabeza y montando un toro.

—Más o menos. Pero mi padre quería que viera un poco de mundo antes de decidir qué quería hacer con mi vida. —Abrió los brazos—. Así que aquí estoy, un granjero de Wisconsin trabajando como informático en Londres.

Siguieron hablando durante dos horas. Cuando Will preguntó a Hermione por su trabajo, ella se removió en su asiento, incómoda.

—Trabajo para el gobierno —explicó. No especificó para cuál—. Ya sabes, llevo cafés, transcribo informes… —La ambigüedad era su mejor arma.

Afortunadamente, él no era de los que presionaban.

—Vaya, vaya… Un nombre raro… Un trabajo ultrasecreto… ¿Debería tenerte miedo? —bromeó él.

Hermione sonrió.

—Si yo te contara...

Cuando se despidieron, Hermione volvió a su casa con una sonrisa en el rostro. Había sido muy agradable poder conversar con un hombre sin que cayera sobre ella la sombra de Draco, como había temido en un principio. No, no estaba preparada para empezar una nueva relación, pero Will parecía simpático, así que ¿por qué no quedar con él para hablar y pasar un buen rato?

Cuatro meses después de que Draco y ella terminaran, Will le mandó un mensaje preguntando si quería ir a cenar con él esa misma noche.

 _Nada muy lujoso. Una hamburguesa y patatas fritas._

Hermione se mordió el labio.

 _Es tarde._

Era su única excusa.

 _¿Qué más da?_

La respuesta la hizo reflexionar. ¿Quería ir a cenar con él?

Por supuesto.

Entonces, ¿por qué no decía que sí?

Fácil: tenía miedo.

Estaba aterrada de volver a abrir su corazón, especialmente tan poco tiempo después de que se lo rompieran. No quería empezar a desarrollar sentimientos hacia un chico que parecía todo bondad y sinceridad y luego descubrir que no era como ella pensaba. No sería la primera vez que juzgaba mal el carácter de alguien. No estaba preparada para pagar el mismo precio otra vez.

Se enfadó consigo misma, por dejar que Draco siguiera teniendo tanta influencia sobre ella. ¿Por qué no podía tener una cita con un chico que parecía genuinamente interesado en ella?

Deslizó un dedo por el teclado hasta llegar a la ‹‹s››.

Justo en ese momento, llamaron al timbre.

Hermione dejó el móvil sobre la mesa y fue a abrir. ¿Quién sería? Había quedado con Harry —y por ende, con Pansy— para cenar, pero no aquel día, sino el sábado por la noche. Aún era viernes.

Cuando abrió la puerta, vio a una mujer rubia de pie ante ella. Llevaba el pelo pulcramente peinado, recogido en la nuca. Sus labios, pintados de rojo, estaban tan apretados que solo se veía una línea de color sangre. Iba vestida con elegancia, pero discreción: chaqueta negra que combinaba con la falda y los zapatos negros; todo, por supuesto, tremendamente caro.

¿Qué demonios hacía en su casa Narcissa Malfoy?

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó la mujer. Hermione no respondió, pero se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar.

—Señora Malfoy…

—Déjate de formalismos, por favor, querida —dijo ella, sentándose en una silla en el salón.

—Narcissa —rectificó Hermione—. No quiero parecer maleducada, pero… ¿Qué quieres?

No había visto a su ex familia política desde que Draco y ella cortaron. La verdad es que antes de eso tampoco los había visto mucho. Lucius estuvo más de un año enfadado con su hijo por salir con ‹‹una asquerosa sangre sucia››, palabras literales. Cuando por fin lo aceptó, la relación se limitó a unas cuantas comidas tensas. La culminación de la tensión llegó cuando ambas familias se conocieron; una experiencia que Hermione no desearía repetir por nada del mundo.

De todas formas, del matrimonio Malfoy, Narcissa había sido la más receptiva o, al menos, la más resignada. Solo por esto Hermione estaba manteniendo aquella conversación con ella. A no ser que quisiera que perdonara a su hijo, en cuyo caso podía irse a tomar viento fresco.

—Es Draco.

Hermione se tensó al oír ese nombre.

—No sé qué os habrá contado, pero no pienso…

Narcissa levantó una mano.

—Estoy al tanto de sus… deslices —Hermione soltó un bufido indignado—, pero no he venido a suplicar que vuelvas con él. Entiendo lo que hizo y por qué estás enfadada. ¡Merlín, yo ya le hubiera arrancado las pelotas! —Suspiró—. Creía haberlo educado de otra forma; me equivoqué. —La miró con intensidad—. He venido porque, a pesar de todo, sigue siendo mi hijo y necesito saber… ¿Has hablado con él en los últimos meses? —preguntó, dejando entrever un ligero matiz de ansiedad.

—No. —Hermione se cruzó de brazos—. Ni quiero, la verdad.

Narcissa no se inmutó ante el tono hostil de la castaña; era entendible, dada su situación.

—Lucius y yo llevamos meses sin saber nada de nuestro hijo —explicó—. Hemos ido a su casa, pero lleva semanas sin dormir allí. Hemos hablado con Blaise, pero no sabe dónde está; no responde a sus llamadas.

Hermione enarcó una ceja. A decir verdad, no le importaba lo más mínimo si Draco había decidido desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Como si estaba durmiendo debajo de un puente en aquel momento.

—Ya es mayorcito para tomar sus propias decisiones.

Narcissa se levantó y empezó a frotarse las manos. Era la primera vez que Hermione la veía actuar con algo que no fuera la más perfecta apatía disfrazada de buena educación.

—Nos han dicho que lo han visto en bares y discotecas de mala muerte. —Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. ‹‹Qué raro de él››, pensó con sarcasmo—. Lo único que hace es beber hasta que está tan borracho que tienen que echarlo del lugar. —La voz de Narcissa ya no ocultaba toda la preocupación que sentía.

—Lo siento por él, pero… —Mentira, pero no quería ser tan maleducada— no es problema mío.

Narcissa se acercó a ella.

—Sé que no nos debes nada: nunca nos hemos portado como debíamos contigo. Tampoco le debes nada a mi hijo: se ha comportado como un verdadero imbécil y no merece nada de tu parte. Pero, _por_ _favor_ , te lo pido como madre: ayúdame a traerlo a casa. Sé que a ti sí que te escuchará.

Hermione cerró los ojos. _Otra_ _vez_ _no_ , pensó. Cuando ya creía que había dejado toda esa mierda atrás, Draco volvía de una forma u otra para amargarle la vida. ¿Por qué no podía autodestruirse él solito? ¿Por qué tenía que arrastrarla a ella?

Miró a Narcissa con resignación.

—No quiero saber nada del apellido Malfoy después de esto —dijo—. Y tampoco prometo nada.

Narcissa asintió.

—Me parece justo. —Sin decir más, se dirigió a la salida—. Gracias —dijo antes de irse. Sonaba sincera.

Hermione arrastró los pies hasta el salón. De repente se sentía exhausta. ¿Por qué no había dicho que no y ya está? Era estúpida y merecía todo el daño que pudiera hacerle aquel reencuentro.

Cogió su nombre y mandó un mensaje a un número que conocía de memoria. Sabía que a pesar de no haberse puesto en contacto con ella —Hermione había bloqueado su número—, no tardaría en responder. Y así fue.

 _Inferno, St Mary Street, 66._

Hermione cogió su chaqueta y envió otro mensaje a un número diferente antes de irse derechita a su infierno personal.

 _Lo siento, otra vez será. Esta noche no puedo._

* * *

 _Antes de que me odiéis, tres de cosas:_

 _ **1.** Sí, sé que puede parecer que Hermione se ha rendido muy fácilmente, que ha perdonado a sus amigos demasiado rápido, pero entendedla un poco. A mi parecer, está demasiado cansada de todo el drama que se ha instalado en su vida y permanecer enfadada no solucionará sus problemas. Al final, ¿no es eso lo que hacemos todos?_

 _ **2.** Will es amor. Ya está, solo quería decir eso._

 _ **3.** Narcissa debería estar enfadada con su hijo, sí, lo sé. No digo que no lo esté, pero recordemos que en los libros ella lo único que quiere es proteger a su hijo a toda costa. La reprimenda vendrá después, primero toca conseguir que su hijo no se meta en problemas. _

_Espero que os haya gustado :) ¿reviews?_

 _MrsDarfoy_


	5. Tres preguntas

_¡Hola! Pensaba actualizar el viernes, pero como no estaré en casa, traigo hoy el nuevo capítulo :)_

 _He tenido una charla seria y vital para la vida del fic con **Gizz** (te quiero) y creo que durará más de diez capítulos, aunque no sé en qué medida esto puede interpretarse como una buena noticia jaja. Que nooo, que es broma. No todo puede ser siempre sufrimiento, ¿verdad? ;) _

_¡Muchas gracias por los reviews del último capítulo! Siento mucho no haber podido responderos, pero últimamente no paro quieta. Juro que en cuanto pueda, me pongo a ello :)_

 _Y sin más... ¡A leer!_

* * *

 **PRESCINDIBLE**

* * *

‹‹Nunca se sufre tanto por amor como cuando volvemos a ver el objeto amado››.

Napoleón

 **Capítulo 5:** **Tres preguntas**

Hermione se abrochó la cazadora hasta arriba, a pesar de que aquella noche de agosto soplaba una cálida brisa veraniega, algo raro en Londres. Culpa del cambio climático, seguramente.

Caminaba a pasos rápidos por las calles oscuras. Desde luego, Narcissa no estaba equivocada: su hijo no frecuentaba los mejores locales de Londres. Hasta el momento, ya se había cruzado con varias prostitutas y con un grupo de hombres que le habían gritado cosas obscenas cuando pasaba por su lado. Hermione se había limitado a ignorarlos y seguir adelante mirando siempre al frente.

Había dejado su varita en casa —era una imprudencia llevarla a un bar atestado de muggles— y ahora empezaba a arrepentirse. Desgraciadamente, vivía en una sociedad en la cual era peligroso que una mujer anduviera sola por ahí a altas horas de la noche. Se hubiera sentido más segura con la varita en su bolsillo.

Finalmente, llegó a la dirección que Malfoy le había mandado. Un cartel con la ‹‹n›› y la ‹‹e›› rotas iluminaba la entrada del garito. Había un hombre de negro apostado en la puerta, fumando un cigarrillo. Clavó la mirada en ella mientras se acercaba con paso decidido. Hermione ya tenía la mano en la puerta cuando el hombre la detuvo.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres entrar ahí, preciosa? —El hombre aspiró el humo de la última calada y tiró la colilla al suelo.

Hermione comprendió entonces que él no era el guardia de seguridad típico de una discoteca. No se ocupaba de controlar quién entraba, sino de asegurarse que ciertas personas salían.

—Vengo a buscar a mi… —La palabra ‹‹novio›› se le atragantó—. A un amigo —dijo—. Quizás sepas quién es: alto, rubio…

—Ah, el rubio teñido. —El hombre no parecía contento al hablar de Draco—. Viene cada pocas semanas, se pone a beber, discute con cualquiera por el menor motivo y espera hasta que lo echamos. Lo dejo venir solo porque deja buenas propinas. Lo encontrarás pegado a la barra. Llegó hace una hora, así que llevará unos… —Se puso a contar con los dedos— cinco whiskies.

Hermione frunció los labios. Demasiada bebida en tan poco tiempo. ‹‹Genial, ahora tengo que lidiar con un Draco borracho››, pensó mientras entraba en el bar. Arrugó la nariz al sentir el olor penetrante a alcohol, desinfectante y sudor. Miró a su alrededor: había dos tipos jugando al billar en una esquina, otros cuatro discutiendo a grito pelado en una mesa en la esquina y un hombre mayor y de aspecto rudo apoyado en la barra.

Y allí estaba él, sentado en un taburete en el centro de la barra. Tenía los hombros caídos y la espalda encorvada. Desde allí, pese a la poca luz que había, Hermione pudo distinguir que la camisa que llevaba estaba sucia y arrugada, al igual que los pantalones. Ni siquiera llevaba calcetines.

Hermione respiró hondo antes de acercarse. Cuatro meses había durado su tranquilidad. Se puso a su lado, a un metro de distancia, y apoyó un codo en la barra. Él debió de notar su presencia, porque detuvo el vaso a media distancia de su boca.

—No creí que vinieras. —Se bebió contenido del vaso de golpe—. Otro —pidió sin miramientos. Una mujer de unos cuarenta años lo miró con desaprobación, pero procedió a llenar el vaso de nuevo. Buenas propinas, recordó Hermione—. Y otro para ella —dijo, señalando a Hermione.

—No he venido aquí para beber.

Draco se giró para mirarla. Tenía la piel amarillenta, ojeras bajo los ojos y la mirada vidriosa. Parecía que no se había duchado en varios días, puesto que llevaba el pelo rubio, normalmente peinado hasta la perfección, grasiento y sin vida. Hermione apenas reconocía al hombre que tenía delante.

Sonrió de forma ladina.

—¿Entonces, para qué has venido, nena?

—Ni se te ocurra volver a dirigirte a mí como si fuera una de tus zorritas. —El tono de Hermione era afilado como un cuchillo. No iba a consentir más juegos estúpidos por su parte—. Vengo a llevarte a casa. Tu madre me lo ha pedido.

—Vaya, no sabía que mi señora madre pudiera rebajarse tanto —masculló, echando otro trago. Por su expresión, parecía que no disfrutaba con el sabor de lo que bebía; aun así, no soltaba el vaso.

—Si no te comportaras como un imbécil, ella no tendría que hacer nada —replicó Hermione—. Y yo no tendría que venir… —Miró a su alrededor con gesto de desaprobación— aquí.

—Dime —Draco la miró con sorna—, sigo importándote, ¿verdad? No habrías venido si me fueras indiferente.

—No —respondió Hermione sin inmutarse—, pero si no hago esto, nunca conseguiré librarme de ti.

Draco se levantó, tambaleante, y se acercó a ella. La cogió con fuerza por el brazo.

—¿Por qué no lo admites? —Le olía el aliento a alcohol y a algo agrio—. ¡Dilo! —Tenía la mirada desquiciada. En aquel momento más que nunca, Hermione deseó llevar su varita consigo—. ¡Admite que sigues enamorada de mí! ¡ADMÍTELO!

—Draco, suéltame —respondió Hermione con calma pero de forma firme. Forcejeó, intentando librarse de la presión de la mano de él, pero no lo consiguió. Empezaba a dolerle el brazo y su paciencia disminuía por segundos.

Los gritos llamaron la atención de los pocos presentes en el local. El hombre sentado al otro lado de la barra se acercó.

—Creo que la señorita no quiere tus atenciones, jovencito.

Draco parpadeó, desviando su atención hacia él.

—Métete en tus asuntos, viejo —espetó.

El hombre dejó caer una mano sobre el hombro de Draco.

—Suéltala —advirtió.

Draco soltó un suspiro, como si casi le doliera lo que iba a hacer, y dirigió un puño hacia la nariz del hombre. Este se tambaleó hacia atrás por el golpe y cayó sobre una silla, rompiéndola. Por el rabillo del ojo, Hermione vio que la camarera salía de detrás la barra y se dirigía hacia la salida. Hizo un gesto a alguien para que entrara.

—Draco. —Hermione empleó el mismo tono calmado que emplearía con un perro rabioso—. Vámonos de aquí.

Tenía que sacarlo de allí antes de que los metiera a los dos en un lío.

—Será mejor que hagas caso a la chica, amigo. —La voz del hombre de la puerta llegó hasta sus oídos en tono amenazador.

Draco soltó a Hermione, que se masajeó la zona dolorida, y miró al guardia con desprecio.

—¿O qué?

El hombre lo cogió por la camisa y lo tiró de él para sacarlo fuera. Draco poco podía hacer contra los músculos de un hombre de metro noventa y ciento cincuenta quilos.

—¡O esto!

El rubio, bebido y furioso, intentó arremeter contra él. No se daba cuenta —o no quería darse cuenta— de que tenía las de perder. Consiguió darle un puñetazo en la barbilla, pero el hombre ni se inmutó.

—Lo has conseguido —dijo—. ¡Me has cabreado! —exclamó antes de propinarle dos golpes: el primero, en la cara, le rompió la nariz, y el segundo, en las costillas, lo dejó sin aire.

Hermione contempló la escena como si de una película se tratara. No intentó intervenir: sabía que no serviría de nada. Tal vez lo que Malfoy necesitaba era una buena paliza que lo hiciera volver a la realidad. Siguió a la pareja de hombres cuando el más grande arrastró al otro afuera.

Draco estaba tirado en el suelo boca arriba, luchando por respirar. Le salía sangre por la nariz, que ya había manchado la camisa blanca que llevaba —aunque estaba tan sucia que poca diferencia haría un poco de sangre en ella. Parecía no percatarse de que tenía la nariz rota, demasiado ocupado en llevarse la mano al costado izquierdo con gesto de dolor. El otro hombre lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y movía la cabeza con gesto de decepción.

—Nunca entenderé a la gente que desperdicia su vida siendo tan joven —suspiró.

—Yo me encargo. Gracias. —Se dieron un apretón de manos—. Soy Hermione.

—Eddie —se presentó él.

Hermione tiró de Draco hasta conseguir que se pusiera en pie y se pasó un brazo de él por encima de los hombros. Torció el gesto al sentir todo su peso sobre su espalda, pero solo necesitaba un lugar apartado para poder Desaparecerse.

—Ah, Hermione… —llamó Eddie. Hermione giró el cuello todo lo que pudo para verlo—. No te dejes arrastrar por alguien como él. Seguro que puedes conseguir algo mejor.

Hermione suspiró, pensando en Will. Ahora podría estar en un McDonald's, comiéndose una hamburguesa y hablando con un chico fantástico. Pero no, allí estaba, ayudando a su ex, que además estaba borracho y se comportaba como un verdadero cabrón. ¿Por qué la vida era tan zorra?

Arrastró a Draco hacia un callejón y comprobó que nadie les seguía. Lo cogió con fuerza por la cintura y se Desapareció. Cuando abrió los ojos, estaban en una calle poco transitada que había a tres calles del ático donde solían vivir juntos. Por suerte, en aquel momento no pasaba nadie por allí.

—Venga —instó—. No tenemos toda la noche.

—¿Por qué? ¿Has quedado? —preguntó Draco, soltando una risita.

—Habría quedado de no ser por ti —soltó Hermione sin pensar.

Draco se detuvo, obligándola a pararse bruscamente. Casi se caen.

—¿Con quién? ¿Tenías… una cita?

El tono de incredulidad de él hizo que Hermione se sintiera ofendida.

—No es asunto tuyo. Por mucho que te sorprenda, mi vida es algo más que tener que sacarte de bares porque estás borracho —respondió antes de obligarlo a seguir avanzando.

No entraba en sus planes ni sus deseos ponerse a hablar de su nueva vida con él. De hecho, estaba el último en la lista de gente con la que querría mantener aquella conversación. Pero no soportaba esa actitud. ¿Quién se creía? Era un antiguo novio, no la razón de su existencia. Él fue el primero, pero Hermione juraba por Merlín que no sería el último.

Llegaron al apartamento en silencio.

—¿Dónde tienes las llaves?

—En el bolsillo —respondió él con una sonrisa ladeada. Si pretendía que Hermione metiera la mano ahí, estaba muy equivocado.

—Sácalas —ordenó Hermione—. Si no lo haces, te dejo aquí, atado a la barandilla de las escaleras.

—Antes eras más divertida —resopló Draco mientras luchaba por sacar las llaves del bolsillo.

—Antes no tenía unos cuernos que no cabían por esta puerta —respondió ella con dureza.

—Ah, eso.

Hermione le arrebató las llaves de los dedos y abrió la puerta. Un olor agrio la invadió, provocándole arcadas.

—¿Cuánto hace que no limpias? —preguntó con cara de asco.

El rubio se quedó pensando.

—¿Cuánto hace que te fuiste?

Hermione lo condujo hacia el dormitorio. Necesitaba una ducha, un café y dormir doce horas seguidas.

—Venga, quítate la ropa.

—¿Tienes algo en mente? —dijo él, desabrochándose el primer botón de la camisa.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí: una ducha.

La castaña miró a su alrededor, asqueada. Las sábanas no se habían cambiado en meses y la ropa que había desperdigada por el suelo parecía estar en un estado de suciedad similar.

De repente, Draco se llevó una mano a la boca y salió corriendo hacia el baño. Segundos después se oyó cómo vomitaba. Hermione arrugó la nariz; lo que le faltaba. Cuando Draco tiró de la cadena, Hermione lo siguió al baño. Él estaba sentado en el suelo, al lado del váter, con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas y la cabeza apoyada en la pared.

—Creo que estoy algo mareado —sentenció.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos. Empezaba a disfrutar secretamente de verlo hecho mierda. Que probara de su propia medicina. Aunque, claro, no podía compararse a lo que ella había sentido. Pero ya era algo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¡No me digas! ¡Venga, arriba! —dijo mientras tiraba de él para volver a ponerlo en pie.

Lo sentó en el retrete y mojó un poco de papel higiénico para limpiarle la sangre de la nariz. Él esbozó una mueca de dolor, pero no se quejó. Luego, empleó la varita de Draco para arreglarle la nariz. Sonó un crujido seco, pero él aguantó el dolor con estoicidad.

Después, abrió el agua de la ducha y lo metió dentro, ropa y todo. Draco abrió mucho los ojos y soltó un grito ahogado cuanto sintió el agua congelada golpearlo con fuerza. Intentó salir, pero Hermione lo contuvo, mojándose también ella en el proceso. Cuando creyó que ya estaba suficientemente despejado, lo sentó en el retrete de nuevo, buscó una toalla limpia y le ordenó que se secara mientras ella iba a preparar un café.

Rebuscó en la cocina, que iba a consonancia con el desastre del resto de la casa, hasta que encontró café. Mientras lo preparaba, se sentó en una silla —la única libre de trastos que encontró— y se puso a reflexionar.

No tendría que estar allí. Debería haber dejado a Draco tirado en la inmundicia, coger la puerta e irse por donde había venido. Al fin y al cabo, no le debía nada. De hecho, era él quien estaba en deuda con ella: una explicación, paz y una cura para el corazón no vendrían mal.

La cafetera soltó un pitido agudo. Hermione se levantó, vertió el líquido negro en un vaso —después de limpiarlo tres veces— y se dirigió a la habitación. Buscó un pijama limpio y se lo tiró a Draco dentro del baño. Ya lo había visto desnudo varias —muchas— veces, pero quería mantener esa barrera ahora que ya no estaban juntos.

Draco salió del baño solo con los pantalones del pijama puestos y el pelo mojado. Tenía un buen moratón en las costillas del costado izquierdo. Hermione apartó la vista. No, la herida aún no había cicatrizado. El rubio se sentó en la cama. Hermione le tendió la taza de café, que él cogió. Cuando bebió el primer sorbo, hizo un gesto de asco.

—Sabes que no me gusta el café solo.

—Los borrachos no tienen derecho a elegir. Y yo no soy tu elfina doméstica.

Draco se tapó la nariz con dos dedos y se bebió todo el café de un trago.

—Puaj —dijo, tumbándose sobre la cama.

Allí, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión pacífica, casi parecía como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos. Hermione carraspeó.

—Me voy.

—Espera —pidió él, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Hermione vaciló. Finalmente, decidió que cinco minutos más allí no podían hacer más daño del que ya había sufrido. Se sentó en la cama, al lado de él.

—¿Qué?

—¿Puedo hacerte tres preguntas? —preguntó el rubio a su vez.

Hermione apretó los labios.

—Depende de qué quieras preguntar.

—¿Te hice mucho daño?

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos. No se había esperado aquella pregunta tan repentina. ¿A qué venía aquello ahora?

—¿Hace falta que responda?

—Quiero oírlo —dijo él—. Por favor —añadió.

—Sí. —La voz de la castaña era apenas un susurro.

—¿Eres feliz? —Hermione podía leer el mensaje oculto en aquella pregunta: ‹‹¿Eres feliz sin mí?››.

—Sé que con el tiempo seré tan feliz como antes. Con la diferencia de que ahora no viviré engañada —añadió. No podía mentir y decir que todo iba de maravilla, porque eso significaba mentirse a sí misma. ¿Por qué no admitirlo? Las cosas no podían ir mucho peor de lo que habían ido.

Él asintió.

— ¿Es… es por él? —vaciló al preguntarlo, como si no quisiera saber la respuesta.

—¿Esta es tu tercera pregunta? —Hermione le dio una oportunidad para rectificar. Ambos sabían que no iba a responder a eso.

Draco pareció considerarlo por un segundo.

—No.

Hermione esperó, pero respiraba de una manera tan acompasada que parecía haberse quedado dormido. Se levantó, procurando no hacer ruido.

Ya tenía un pie fuera del dormitorio cuando la voz de Draco la detuvo:

—¿Crees que podrás perdonarme alguna vez?

La tercera pregunta. Hermione se enfureció al percibir el tono de esperanza que se escondía detrás del miedo a ser rechazado. ¿Cómo tenía el valor a preguntar aquello después de todo lo que había hecho? ¡Por Merlín, pero si ni siquiera le había pedido perdón!

—No —respondió—. Me hiciste mucho daño. La confianza es un tesoro muy valioso, Draco, y cuando se pierde no hay vuelta atrás. Yo te quería muchísimo, pero tú decidiste que mi amor no era suficiente.

Merlín, hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de cuánto necesitaba decir aquellas palabras en voz alta. Podría haber seguido. Podría haberle contado cuánto había llorado. O que a veces no era capaz de mirarse en el espejo, porque no podía creer lo equivocada que había estado con él. O que ahora le costaba confiar en un chico maravilloso, porque él había sembrado en ella la semilla de la desconfianza y no sabía cómo deshacerse de la sensación de que, al final, todos la traicionarían.

Podría haberle dicho todas esas cosas, pero decidió que ya había tenido suficiente. Lo que necesitaba era pasar página. Seguir adelante.

—Puedo… Puedo cambiar. —Hermione cerró los ojos. ‹‹No, por favor, ahora no››—. Puedo compensarte por todo, Hermione. Aunque no lo parezca, te quiero.

Había tanto dolor y anhelo en su voz que Hermione estuvo a punto de rendirse. Durante un segundo, pensó en lo feliz que había sido con él y en que quizás decía la verdad.

Sin embargo, una parte de ella sabía que no podía perdonarlo.

—Es demasiado tarde, Draco. Debiste pensar en eso antes de romperme el corazón —dijo.

Y se marchó con la intención de no volver nunca.

 **~ · · · ~**

Cuando Draco despertó el día siguiente, con una resaca de caballo y la sensación de haber sido atropellado por un coche tres veces, se encontró con una nota en la cocina. Reconoció al instante la letra pulcra y curvada de Hermione.

 _Ordena este desastre._

Entonces se preguntó si se refería a la casa o a su vida de mierda. Miró a su alrededor Limpiar todo aquello sería mucho más fácil que limpiarse a sí mismo.

Mejor empezar poco a poco.

* * *

 _Bueno, pues otro capítulo con un poco más de drama... Prometo que algún día pararé de hacer esto. Creedme, si no lo creyera absolutamente necesario para una trama más o menos lógica y creíble, no lo haría. O tal vez sí: me encanta el drama ;)_

 _¿Reviews?_

 _MrsDarfoy_


	6. Nuevo amanecer

_¡Hola! Bueno, pues sexto capítulo ya... ¡Hola, **Gizz**! :)_

 ** _Antes que nada, quiero hacer dos anuncios importantes:_**

 _ **1.** Leed lo que pondré al final. De verdad, es muy importante y os incumbe a todos :)_

 _ **2.** Este (junto con los tres AIs que tengo en proceso y algún reto en el que estoy inscrita) será el único fic que actualizaré en algún tiempo. No tengo ánimos ni inspiración para seguir con _ Nada verde permanece _ni_ Una rápida sucesión de terribles infortunios _. Lo siento, pero estoy bloqueada. Pero volveré, lo prometo._

* * *

 **PRESCINDIBLE**

* * *

‹‹Desear no es querer. Se desea lo que se sabe que no dura. Se quiere lo que se sabe que es eterno››.

Rousseau

 **Capítulo 6: N** **uevo amanecer**

Cuando Draco entró en la Mansión Malfoy, lo hizo a sabiendas de que su dolor de cabeza no haría más que aumentar.

—¡Eres una vergüenza para esta casa!

Su padre llevaba media hora repitiendo la misma perorata y no parecía que fuera a callar en un tiempo cercano. Draco estaba sentado en uno de los caros sillones tapizados y se llevaba dos dedos al puente de la nariz. Ojalá pudiera Silenciar a su padre, así tendría paz de una maldita vez, pero, desgraciadamente, eso solo lo enfurecería más. Y Draco planeaba llegar a los veinticinco sin ninguna lesión auditiva.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —vociferó Lucius.

—Creo que te escuchan hasta en China —masculló Draco, lanzándole una mirada de hastío.

—¡Eres un maldito niñato irresponsable! ¿Sabes que he tenido que ir a ocupar tu lugar en la empresa durante los últimos cuatro meses?

Draco esbozó una sonrisa sardónica.

—Merlín te libre de trabajar un poco, ¿verdad, padre?

—Esto no se trata de mí. —Lucius se llevó las manos a la espalda y cuadró los hombros—. Se trata de que asumas tus responsabilidades. Eres un Malfoy, compórtate como tal.

—Porque todos sabemos que los Malfoy siempre nos hemos comportado de forma irreprochable, ¿verdad? —inquirió el joven, levantándose del sillón. Se acercó a la ventana. Empezaba a cansarse de la altura física y moral desde la que su padre lo juzgaba.

—Draco… —advirtió su madre. Narcissa sabía muy bien que Lucius no estaba de humor para las provocaciones de su hijo.

—¿Y todo por qué? ¿Por una…? —El patriarca de la familia esbozó una mueca de asco.

—No te atrevas a decirlo. —Draco se giró para enfrentarlo. No iba a permitir que insultara a Hermione.

—Qué más te da: ya no estáis juntos. Y que yo recuerde, fue por tu culpa.

Draco apretó la mandíbula. Odiaba cuando su padre tenía razón. Y, desde luego, en aquel caso tenía toda la razón. Había sido un verdadero hijo de puta.

—Lucius, ya basta. —Narcissa, siempre tan diplomática—. No sirve de nada seguir martirizándolo.

‹‹No, pero cómo disfruta el cabrón››, pensó Draco.

—Tienes razón. —La voz de Lucius perdió el matiz cruel. Draco se volvió para mirarlo de nuevo—. Lo que necesita es aclarar las ideas. Volver a recordar cuál es su lugar en el mundo.

Draco enarcó una ceja. Odiaba cuando su padre se burlaba de él, pero temía cuando se ponía filosófico, y más si era de su vida de la que estaban hablando.

—No sé qué pretendes, padre, pero no cuentes conmigo.

—Oh, yo creo que sí. Harás lo que yo te digo si quieres seguir optando a mi herencia.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Lucius Malfoy y su herencia. Por él, podía metérsela por el…

—Bien —dijo. Su padre sonrió—. Haré mis maletas en seguida —añadió. Su padre no se esperaba esta respuesta, porque borró la sonrisa de triunfo inmediatamente.

Draco se encaminó hacia la salida, pero el brazo de su madre lo detuvo. Narcissa llevó una mano a la mejilla de su hijo y lo miró con ternura.

—Hijo, por favor. —Vaya, últimamente a su madre le gustaba suplicar—. Piénsalo bien. ¿Dónde irás? No tienes dinero ni contactos. No sabes hacer nada más que ser rico y lo sabes. —Esbozó una sonrisa triste—. No quiero que desperdicies tu vida como en los últimos cuatro meses; escucha a tu padre.

Draco apretó la mandíbula. Cómo odiaba cuando su madre tenía razón.

Inspiró hondo antes de volverse hacia su padre.

—¿Qué propones?

Su padre esbozó una lenta sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Uno de mis socios muggles está planeando ampliar sus fronteras. Necesita empleados en Francia. No es nada lujoso, por supuesto, pero está a la distancia justa como para que dejes atrás el estilo de vida que has llevado últimamente.

Draco leía entre líneas: su padre quería mantenerlo alejado de Hermione, porque creía que ella era la causante de su comportamiento. Bueno, no iba desencaminado: ella era el motivo, pero de Draco era la culpa. Cerró los ojos con frustración; la vida era más sencilla cuando lo único que hacía era beber y maldecirse.

—¿Cuándo me voy?

—La semana que viene. Ah y Draco… —Si el gris de los ojos de su padre fuera acero, Draco sabía que ya lo habría apuñalado— como me entere de que pruebas una gota de alcohol…

—Sí, sí. Lo pillo —cortó Draco—. Nada de beber.

Francia… Sí, ¿por qué no? Necesitaba empezar de cero. Dejar atrás toda la mierda de la que se había rodeado en los últimos meses. Y, por mucho que le pesara, necesitaba dejar a Hermione seguir con su vida.

Debía empezar a asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.

 **~ · · · ~**

Will se abrochó el último botón de la camisa y se miró en el espejo. Inspiró con fuerza y soltó el aire lentamente. Frunció el ceño al observar su pelo. ¿Por qué, de entre todos los días del año, había decidido que aquel día parecería un nido de águilas? Se pasó los dedos, intentando vanamente que el pelo se quedara hacia atrás, pero nada.

Se encogió de hombros con resignación. Tampoco estaba tan mal, ¿no? No era como si Hermione fuera a dejarlo plantado porque no llevara el pelo perfectamente peinado.

Sonrió al pensar en ella. Aún no se creía la suerte que había tenido de que aceptara salir con él en una cita. Una cita de verdad, en un restaurante bonito, cenando a la luz de las velas…

‹‹Contrólate, Will, eres un romántico sin remedio››, se dijo. Era verdad. Su madre siempre se lo decía: ‹‹Will, necesitas atar tu corazón con correa para que no se vaya detrás de la primera chica bonita que te sonría››. La mayoría de las veces, su madre tenía razón, pero Will tenía el presentimiento de que aquella vez saldría bien. Hermione parecía… especial. Sí, sabía que aquello era un cliché y que lo había dicho de muchas chicas, pero sentía que aquella vez era diferente.

Llamaron al timbre. El castaño miró el reloj; aún faltaba un buen rato para la hora a que habían acordado verse. Fue a abrir con una sonrisa en los labios. Estaba impaciente por verla.

Cuando abrió la puerta, no vio los ojos marrones ni los rizos castaños de la chica por la que empezaba a sentir algo especial. Se encontró con unos ojos grises y un pelo rubio platino peinado hacia atrás con pulcra precisión.

Will no tenía ni idea de quien era. Desde luego, no era un vendedor de seguros: la corbata que llevaba costaba más que el sueldo de un mes de cualquier funcionario. ¿Sería del gobierno? Tenía pinta de ser alguien importante, alguien metido en negocios sucios. Will tenía un sexto sentido para esas cosas. Y su intuición le decía que aquel tipo no era alguien en quien se pudiera confiar plenamente.

—¿Qué desea? —preguntó finalmente.

El hombre que tenía delante lo miró de arriba abajo, haciéndolo sentirse incómodo.

—Hablar —respondió el rubio. Will enarcó una ceja—. No nos conocemos, pero tenemos una… amiga en común: Hermione Granger. Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy —dijo con cierta cautela. Al ver que Will no reaccionaba, relajó los hombros.

—Ajá. —El castaño no sabía cómo actuar, pero decidió que si tenía algo que decir sobre Hermione, podía darle una oportunidad—. Pasa.

Se hizo a un lado. El desconocido entró y fue directamente al salón. Will tenía la sensación de que el tal Draco paseaba la mirada por la habitación con cierto aire de criticismo. Un apartamento tan normal debía de parecerle algo muy cutre a alguien con ropa tan cara y pose de aristócrata. Will le indicó que se sentara con un gesto de la mano.

‹‹Rara›› era la única palabra que le venía a la mente para describir aquella situación.

—No pretendo quedarme mucho tiempo, sé que estás ocupado, Will. Puedes llamarme Draco, así nos evitamos los formalismos.

Will puso los ojos como platos. ¿Cómo demonios sabía él que había quedado?

—Perdona, pero ¿quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? —repitió.

—Ya te lo he dicho: hablar.

Ese tono de suficiencia empezaba a cansar a Will. Se cruzó de brazos.

—Bien, habla.

Draco pareció dudar.

—¿Te ha hablado Hermione de mí? —preguntó con cautela.

Will entornó los ojos. ¿A qué venía aquello?

De pronto comprendió: era _él_.

—Eres el gilipollas por quien lo ha pasado tan mal —sentenció. El rostro del rubio se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, por lo que Will supo que había acertado.

—Sí, últimamente la palabra ‹‹gilipollas›› me describe perfectamente —masculló.

Hermione le había hablado del novio con el que había contado unos meses antes. Se lo había contado todo, excepto el nombre del desgraciado. Bueno, ahora ya sabía quién era. No podía creer que hubiera tenido la osadía de ir a su casa a _hablar_. Después de todo lo que había hecho… Aún recordaba cómo Hermione apartaba la mirada, avergonzada, mientras le contaba cómo la había engañado repetidas veces. Como si ella tuviera la culpa.

La sangre empezó a hervir en sus venas.

—Será mejor que te vayas. No tengo nada que hablar contigo. Si vienes a decirme que me aleje de ella, has hecho todo el camino para nada.

El rubio soltó una carcajada amarga.

—No vengo a amenazarte. No me mires así, es verdad. Solo quería conocerte.

—Creo que no estás en situación de evaluar a nadie, _Draco_ —dijo su nombre con un ligero tono de desdén, pero el otro no pareció sentirse ofendido.

—Tienes razón. —Se levantó y tiró de la chaqueta negra, quitando cualquier arruga—. Será mejor que me vaya, no quiero arruinaros la cita.

—¿Cómo sabes…?

Draco sonrió.

—Alguien como yo tiene sus contactos.

Will lo siguió hasta la puerta, pero antes de que se fuera lo retuvo por el brazo.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —El rubio asintió, intrigado—. ¿Eres estúpido? Es una chica inteligente, preciosa, divertida. Y te quería, lo sé por cómo me habló de ti. —Entornó los ojos—. He conocido a mucha gente como tú, ¿sabes?: niños ricos que creen que pueden poseer lo que quieran solo porque tienen un par de millones en el banco.

No pudo contenerse. Le molestaba profundamente la actitud de hombre: actuaba como si nada importara. Nada que no fuera él mismo, por supuesto.

—Supongo que tienes razón —admitió el otro con el semblante serio—. Pero estoy aprendiendo.

—Un poco tarde, ¿no crees?

—Supongo que sí —respondió Draco mientras se alejaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

Will se quedó al lado de la puerta para comprobar que ese pelo rubio engominado desaparecía escaleras abajo. Cerró con cuidado y soltó todo el aire que había retenido hasta entonces. Tenía que admitir que aquel Draco era todo un personaje. Un gilipollas, pero un personaje.

Cuando volvieron a llamar al timbre, Will se tensó, pero sonrió al ver a Hermione al otro lado, mirándolo con expectación.

—¿Nos vamos?

Will depositó un beso en la mejilla de la chica antes de cerrar la puerta.

—He reservado en un italiano, espero que te guste.

 **~ · · · ~**

—¿A Francia? ¡Qué locura!

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Si hubiera sabido que sus amigos hubieran empezado uno a sermonearlo y otro a repetir una y otra vez que irse era una estupidez, no hubiera avisado de que se iba.

—Ya está decidido. Me marcho mañana.

—¿Cuándo volverás? —preguntó Theo.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando mi padre decida que ya no soy un peligro para la economía familiar, supongo.

Blaise soltó una carcajada.

—¡Pero si estáis podridos de dinero!

—Díselo a mi padre, que le ha cogido el gusto al dinero muggle. Creo que tenemos más dinero nosotros que todas las generaciones Malfoy anteriores juntas.

—¿Tanto la has cagado? —Theo lo miraba como si estuviera en un juicio y Draco tenía la sensación de que iba a ser declarado culpable.

—Entre que Hermione me odia, mi padre me considera un débil y que hasta yo estoy harto de mí mismo, supongo que sí: la he cagado bastante.

—No me extraña que Hermione no quiera ni verte —soltó Blaise.

—Si tu novia se hubiera quedado quietecita, esto no hubiera pasado —espetó el rubio.

—Si tú hubieras tenido las manos _y otras partes_ quietecitas, esto no hubiera pasado —añadió Theo, cruzándose de brazos—. Lo que hiciste no estuvo nada bien, tío. Ella te quería, eso lo sabemos todos. Y parecía que tú también la querías. No te entiendo, te lo juro.

Draco bufó. Odiaba al castaño cuando se ponía en plan moralista, aunque no podía negar que tenía razón: era inútil intentar buscar culpables. Solo tenía que mirarse en el espejo para encontrar al idiota que la había jodido a base de bien.

Tendría que haberlo comprendido. Aquel chico, Will —no quería pensar en él como el nuevo novio de Hermione— tenía razón: era un niño mimado que no sabía apreciar lo que tenía porque siempre se lo habían dado todo. Hermione siempre había sido un juego para él. Lo había fascinado en el colegio —por eso siempre se metía con ella, para aliviar su frustración por no poder tenerla— y, en cuanto había tenido ocasión, había ido a por ella.

Durante un tiempo, ella había sido suficiente. Pero después, cuando vio que la tenía comiendo de su mano, simplemente se cansó. ¿Qué diversión aportaba un juguete usado? En los últimos meses se había preguntado a menudo por qué no cortó con ella, por qué quería que se casara con él. Ahora sabía la respuesta: porque Hermione era algo seguro. Era su consuelo después de un día largo. Era la que lo escuchaba, lo aconsejaba, discutía con él sobre cosas importantes.

Ahora lo veía: la quería, a su modo cruel y enfermizo.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Tienes razón —Draco palmeó el hombro de su amigo—. Algún día lo arreglaré.

—Pues buena suerte —Blaise sonaba irónico—. Ginny me ha contado que Hermione está saliendo con…

—Ya, ya —cortó Draco, levantando una mano—. Ya sé que está viendo a alguien. Fui a conocerlo el otro día.

—Que hiciste… ¿¡qué!? —exclamó Blaise, enarcando las cejas—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo acosador y psicópata que acabas de sonar?

—No seas dramático, solo quería saber cómo era.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para comprobar que no es como tú? —inquirió Theo con sarcasmo.

Draco fue a replicar, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía razón.

—Sí.

Al principio, no sabía bien por qué mandaba alguien a investigar con quién salía Hermione. Se dijo que lo hacía por curiosidad, para calmar sus celos. Seguro que no tenían nada importante. Pero cuando vio las fotos de los dos juntos, no pudo evitar el dolor punzante que inundó su pecho. La forma en la que Hermione sonreía cuando él hablaba, el brillo en sus ojos cuando la hacía reír…

Necesitaba enfrentarse a él cara a cara. Ya había asumido que no podía volver a la vida de Hermione, no después de todo lo que le había hecho (como si ella fuera a aceptarlo, ja). Quería asegurarse de que el chico estaba verdaderamente interesado en ella. Que no jugaba con sus sentimientos.

Que nadie volvería a hacer daño a Hermione como Draco había hecho.

Sí, quería comprobar que Will Darcy no era como él.

 **~ · · · ~**

—¿Señorita Granger?

Hermione apartó la vista de los papeles que tenía que rellenar aquella mañana para observar a un hombre que traía un sobre en la mano.

—¿Sí?

—Han dejado esto para usted.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién?

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Ya estaba allí cuando he llegado esta mañana. Solo dice: ‹‹Entregar a Hermione Granger››.

La castaña se levantó y cogió el paquete.

—Gracias.

Levantó el sobre e inspeccionó las letras garabateadas encima. No tenía ni idea de quién podía haberle mandado aquello. Apoyándose en el escritorio, abrió el sobre y sacó un papel doblado.

 _No he escrito yo tu nombre en el sobre porque sabía que no lo abrirías, pero…_

Hermione apretó los labios. Aquella letra sí sabía a quién pertenecía. Se negaba a leer lo él que tuviera que decir, así que volvió a meter la carta en el sobre y lo tiró a la papelera. Había algo duro dentro, pero no se paró a comprobar qué era.

La mañana pasó muy lenta para Hermione. Tenía la mitad de su cerebro ocupado en el trabajo, pero la otra mitad no paraba de preguntarse qué querría Draco esta vez. Al final, después del enésimo suspiro, se levantó y cogió la carta. Sus ojos vagaron por las líneas con impaciente expectación.

 _No he escrito yo tu nombre en el sobre porque sabía que no lo abrirías, pero ahora que has llegado hasta aquí, te suplico que leas lo que quiero decirte._

Draco Malfoy suplicando, debía de estar enfermo o algo.

 _Sé que me equivoqué. Te he hecho mucho daño y ahora, viéndolo en perspectiva, me doy cuenta de que he cometido el gran error de mi vida. No sabes cuánto lamento todo por lo que te he hecho pasar, pero te conozco y sé que no sirve de nada pedirte perdón. Solo te escribo esto para decirte que no tendrás que volver a preocuparte por mí._

Hermione contuvo el aliento. ¿Qué quería decir?

 _Me marcho a Francia a trabajar. No sé cuándo volveré, pero espero que cuando lo haga, me odies un poco menos y podamos sentarnos a hablar tranquilamente. Hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte, pero no es buen momento para ninguno de los dos._

 _Espero que seas muy feliz y que la vida te dé todo lo que realmente mereces._

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _P.D.: He metido el anillo de compromiso que te compré en el sobre. A mí ya no me hace falta. Tíralo, véndelo o guárdalo; haz lo que quieras con él: al fin y al cabo, es tuyo._

Cuando Hermione terminó de leer la carta, cogió el sobre y lo giró, dejando caer el anillo de diamantes sobre la palma de su mano.

Nunca contaría a nadie que destruyó la carta, pero guardó el anillo en un cajón de su escritorio.

* * *

 _No comentaré nada del fic, porque prefiero que cada cuál analice e interprete el capítulo como quiera :) **Gizz** , sé que te habrá gustado el apellido de Will, jeje. No pude resistirme._

 ** _Ahora sí, quería deciros dos cosas:_**

 _El foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black ha empezado dos iniciativas. La primera se llama **#UnReviewUnDía**. Consiste en, como bien indica su nombre, en dejar un review a una historia por día. Así compensamos un poco la avalancha de favs y follows en comparación con los pocos reviews que a veces se reciben. Animaos, un simple review puede hacer muy feliz a un ficker :)_

 _La segunda iniciativa se llama **FICTEO'16**. A finales de año, he decidido sortear entre todas las personas que me han dejado alguna vez un review en_ Nada verde permanece _,_ Una rápida sucesión de terribles infortunios _y_ Prescindible _,_ _básicamente porque creo que son los tres fics que seguiré actualizando cuando llegue enero (aunque si por aquel entonces tengo algún fic más en proceso, también contará para esto). Pero no cualquiera entrará en el sorteo: he decidido poner dos filtros: nada de personas que dejan sus reviews en guest (porque sería casi imposible encontrarlas) y nada de reviews de "Me gusta" o "Conti, está genial". Aprecio estos reviews, pero no me parecería justo que una persona con un review de dos palabras reciba un regalo y una persona que escribe diez líneas, no. Bueno, pues ya está. Iré informando de cualquier novedad que se me ocurra para este sorteo._


	7. Dos mundos

_¡Guess who's back! Sí, increíble, ¿verdad? No me lo creo ni yo, porque normalmente escribía 50 palabras por día (eso el día que escribía), pero hoy la inspiración ha venido a mí y he decidido que era ahora o nunca._

 _Bueno, no sé si os interesa (pero como soy la autora, voy a daros la lata un poquito), pero ya estoy en Edimburgo. Estaré aquí hasta diciembre. La ciudad es genial, he hecho muchos amigos nuevos de diferentes países y las clases molan bastante. En definitiva, que soy muy feliz._

 _Ea, a leer._

 _Por cierto, este también es para ti, **Gizz**._

 _(Mención especial a **LadyChocolateLover** por todas esas charlas feministas)._

 _MIL GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA INFINITA QUE TENÉIS CONMIGO, POR LOS FOLLOWS, FAVS Y, SOBRE TODO, POR LOS **118 REVIEWS** ¡YAAAAAAY!_

* * *

 **PRESCINDIBLE**

* * *

‹‹La felicidad humana generalmente no se logra con grandes golpes de suerte, que pueden ocurrir pocas veces, sino con pequeñas cosas que ocurren todos los días››.

Benjamin Franklin

 **Capítulo 7:** **Dos mundos**

—Aquí tiene, señor Malfoy. —El chófer que había ido a buscarlo al aeropuerto dejó sus maletas en el suelo.

Draco asintió y le dio una generosa propina, tras lo cual se quedó solo.

No fue hasta que entró en el pequeño apartamento propiedad del socio de su padre, cuando se dio cuenta de cuánto había perdido. El señor Hamilton había tenido la deferencia de alquilarle por un precio extraordinariamente bajo uno de los pisos que tenía en uno de los barrios más caros de París.

Draco dejó las maletas en la entrada y atravesó el pasillo blanco hasta el luminoso salón. Miró a su alrededor: todo era de un blanco aséptico, excepto los muebles, que eran de caoba. Blanco, negro y frío. En cierto modo, le recordaba a su casa. No el ático en el que había vivido los últimos años, sino a la Mansión Malfoy.

Recordó la mudanza al apartamento con Hermione.

—¿En serio? ¿Todo eso? —Hermione señaló con incredulidad los tres baúles llenos de ropa que había llevado Draco.

—¿Y tú? —replicó él, señalando la maleta de Hermione—. ¿ _Solo_ eso?

—Es lo que la gente normal hace, Malfoy. —Por aquel entonces, aún no había perdido la costumbre de llamarlo por su apellido—. Además, está encantada para que quepan más cosas. Y tú has ido a Hogwarts…

—Ja, ja, ja. Muy graciosa. —Draco la cogió por la cintura y empezó a mordisquear su cuello, sabiendo que la chica tenía cosquillas en esa zona.

—¡Draco, pa… para! —gritó Hermione.

Cuando consiguió soltarse, echó a correr por dentro del piso entre carcajadas mientras Draco la perseguía. Las maletas quedaron olvidadas en la entrada hasta unas cuantas horas después.

Qué diferentes eran las cosas ahora…

No llevaba ni cinco minutos allí y ya se le caían las paredes encima. Dejó las maletas donde estaban y salió a la calle, a respirar un poco de aire fresco. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y tocó algo pequeño y frío. Se había acostumbrado a llevarlo encima a todas horas; era una manera de recordarse lo que había perdido.

Entró en una pequeña cafetería que había en una esquina y se sentó en la terraza. Un camarero vestido de negro se acercó al instante.

—Un té verde con leche, _s'il vous plaît_.

Sacó el anillo y lo hizo rodar entre sus dedos. Era bonito: sencillo, pero elegante, perfecto para Hermione. Bien podría tirarlo por el desagüe, porque dudaba mucho que pudiera servirle para algo más. O alguien más.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio una figura castaña que se aproximaba por la calle. Durante un segundo, su mente ilusa le hizo creer que era otra persona, una que conocía muy bien. Pero no, solo era una chica que iba mirando el móvil. Tenía el cabello demasiado liso y era demasiado alta para ser Hermione. Y ella nunca iría tan despistada por la calle.

El camarero le trajo el té, pero Draco ni se dio cuenta; estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos. Se masajeó las sienes mientras soltaba un suspiro. A ese paso, se volvería loco antes de un mes.

Se lo merecía. Se lo merecía mucho.

Había pensado en muchas excusas: podría haber dicho que no sabía por qué lo había hecho, que se había acostado con todas aquellas chicas por culpa del alcohol.

Por supuesto, no haría más que mentir.

La primera vez sí que se había pillado una buena borrachera. Unas horas después, cuando despertó, se sintió la peor mierda del mundo, pero cuando regresó a casa, Hermione lo trató como si no hubiera pasado nada, así que pensó: ‹‹¿Para qué arruinar esto por una noche tonta?››. Al final, lo hacía porque podía, porque le apetecía. Lo habían criado para creer que podía tener lo que se le antojara y había actuado en consecuencia. Todos los cambios que había hecho Hermione en él, echados a perder.

¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido que unos momentos de placer valdrían la pena?

Al principio, realmente había creído que no era para tanto. Hermione lo quería, ¿no? Era normal que se enfadara, pero seguro que después de unas cuantas riñas, lo perdonaría. No contó con que lo que había hecho era de ser un hijo de puta y que Hermione tenía amor propio.

Entendía que no lo perdonara. De haberse dado el caso contrario, él tampoco hubiera podido perdonar la humillación. Y aun así, daría su brazo izquierdo para que volviera con él. Así de hipócrita era.

Y luego estaba el tema del chico aquel. Will. Su reacción instantánea a la noticia de que Hermione estaba viendo a alguien había sido de indignación. ¿No había pasado ni medio año y ya tenía un sustituto? De pensar que ahora podría estar en brazos de otro hombre, se ponía enfermo de celos. Sabía que no tenía derecho: ellos dos ya no eran nada. No podía reclamar que estuviera pasando página.

Pero no podía evitarlo.

Se levantó de golpe, saturado por el dolor que le infligían sus propios pensamientos. Pagó con billete de cinco euros y se marchó de la cafetería sin haber probado el té.

Estaba bien jodido.

 **~ · · · ~**

—He traído comida china —dijo Ginny a modo de saludo cuando entró en casa de Harry.

—¡Genial! ¿Has comprado rollitos de primavera? —interrogó Pansy, lanzando una mirada al interior de las bolsas.

—Sí, pesada. Tú y tus rollitos de primavera… —La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco.

—Como si a ti no te gustaran —replicó Pansy, arrojándole un palillo a la cabeza.

Hermione y Harry se miraron de reojo.

—Creo que prefería cuando tu novia se escabullía hasta aquí para verte y hacías como que seguías soltero —dijo la castaña.

—Y yo.

—¡Eh, os estoy oyendo! —exclamó Pansy desde la cocina—. ¡¿A que enveneno vuestra comida?!

—Qué Slytherin —dijo Ginny mientras llevaba los platos a la mesa.

—No quiero perder la costumbre. Echo de menos cuando nos insultábamos por los pasillos. Qué tiempos aquellos… —respondió Pansy con aire melancólico.

—Madurar es un asco —dijo Hermione, riendo.

—¡Qué dices, pero si tú estabas deseando crecer para poner en práctica todo ese conocimiento inútil de los libros que leías! —intervino Harry.

Hermione le sacó la lengua con una mueca burlona.

En aquel momento su móvil vibró. Estuvo a punto de apagarlo —seguía a rajatabla la regla de nada de móviles mientras estaba con más gente—, pero vio que era de Will.

 _Adivina quién tiene_ Memorias de una geisha _en DVD. ¿Sesión de cine mañana?_

Hermione sonrió involuntariamente. Había mencionado una vez en una conversación que _Memorias de una geisha_ le había gustado mucho, pero que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver la película.

—Uh, uh. Hermione está enamorada… —canturreó Ginny.

Hermione levantó la vista de la pantalla de inmediato y guardó el móvil en el bolsillo. Se encontró con tres pares de ojos clavados en ella. Pansy y Ginny se miraron entre ellas con cara de ‹‹Era evidente››, y Harry observaba la escena ligeramente confundido.

—¿Qué me he perdido? —preguntó.

Pansy le dio un beso en la mejilla y dijo:

—Y por esto, querido, es por lo que el Sombrero no te mandó a Ravenclaw. Pero tranquilo, te queremos.

—No os desviéis del tema. —Ginny seguía con la mirada clavada en Hermione y una sonrisa traviesa—. No te librarás de nosotras tan fácilmente. ¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien, qué? —Hermione no estaba dispuesta a admitir nada.

—¿Quién es?

—¿Quién es quién? —Harry seguía sin tener idea del tema.

—El nuevo novio de Hermione.

—No tengo novio —replicó Hermione en tono cortante.

—¡Ah! ¿Es el chico ese que a veces ronda por aquí y…? —Harry no pudo seguir hablando, porque Hermione le había metido un rollito de primavera entero en la boca.

Ginny y Pansy rieron mientras el moreno trataba de no atragantarse con la comida.

—¿Sabe que eres una bruja? —siguió Ginny.

Hermione soltó un gritito exasperado.

—No. Tengo. Novio —repitió, recalcando cada palabra.

—Lo que tú digas —dijo Pansy mientras enrollaba unos tallarines en los palillos chinos—; pero sería interesante ver cómo reacciona…

—Si quieres le digo que venga y se lo cuento aquí, con vosotros delante —respondió ella con sarcasmo—. Podemos cobrar entrada.

—O sea, ¿que reconoces que _sí_ hay alguien? —Ginny no se perdía ni una sola oportunidad de meter baza.

—Puede ser… —admitió finalmente Hermione, fijándose de repente en lo interesante que era la combinación de colores de su plato.

—¿Soy el único que ve que esta conversación está siendo extremadamente incómoda? —inquirió Harry.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó Hermione. Fulminó a las dos chicas con la mirada—. Tema zanjado.

La verdad es que Hermione no quería hablar de Will, porque eso significaría que lo que tenían se haría real. Y eso la asustaba más que nada.

 **· · ·**

Cuando Hermione llegó a casa de Will, lo hizo sabiendo que tendría que arriesgar mucho. No sabía adónde iba aquella relación, pero si de verdad quería que funcionara, tendría que ser sincera con él. Will le gustaba de verdad y no quería que basaran su _lo–que–sea_ en una gran mentira. Bueno, tampoco era mentir, simplemente era maquillar la verdad.

‹‹Venga, Hermione, que tú puedes. No seas cobarde; recuerda que ayudaste a vencer al Señor Tenebroso››.

—¡Hola! —saludó Will a los dos segundos de que ella llamara al timbre.

Se hizo a un lado y Hermione pasó hasta el salón. Encima de la mesa estaba el DVD y un bol con palomitas. Hermione cerró los ojos por un segundo e inspiró hondo. Se sentó en el sofá y esperó a que Will se sentara a su lado para decir:

—Tenemos que hablar.

La sonrisa del chico flaqueó por un segundo.

—Esto se parece demasiado a cuando Laurie cortó conmigo el día después del baile de graduación…

—Tengo que contarte algo importante —prosiguió Hermione. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir a continuación; no se lo pensó mucho, porque si lo hacía, no lo diría nunca—: Soy una bruja.

Will parpadeó; ahora sí que parecía realmente confundido.

—No sé, yo creo que eres buena persona y maravillosa y…

Hermione estuvo tentada a poner los ojos en blanco por la ambigüedad de sus propias palabras, así que intentó ser más concreta:

—Quiero decir que soy una bruja de verdad. De las que hacen magia —añadió.

Como era de esperar, Will estalló en carcajadas, así que Hermione esperó pacientemente a que terminara de reírse. Finalmente, cuando él se secó las lágrimas de risa, se dio cuenta de que Hermione seguía tan seria como al principio. ‹‹No, me temo mucho que no estoy mintiendo››, suspiró Hermione.

—Empiezas a preocuparme —dijo él, desconcertado.

Hermione inspiró hondo de nuevo y sacó su varita del bolso. La sostuvo en alto, como mostrándosela.

—Esta es mi varita; la utilizo para hacer magia. Observa. —Hermione apuntó hacia el bol de palomitas y conjuró un _Wingardium Leviosa_ mudo. Algunas de las palomitas empezaron a flotar en el aire—. ¿Me crees ahora?

Miró nerviosa al chico, que se había quedado con los ojos desorbitados. Will abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero no articuló ningún sonido. La bruja empezaba a temerse lo peor: que tuviera que lanzarle un _Obliviate_.

Finalmente, él se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia el pasillo.

Volvió.

—Tengo que… Necesito asimilar un par de cosas.

Y volvió a irse, dejando a Hermione sola en su casa.

Miró a su alrededor. ¿En serio se había marchado de su propia casa? Will debió de pensar lo mismo, porque al cabo de un minuto llamó al timbre. Hermione reprimió una pequeña sonrisa —aquello era surrealista— y fue a abrir.

Will empezó a gesticular, pero seguía sin pronunciar dos palabras seguidas.

—Será mejor que me vaya… —dijo Hermione.

—Sí —dijo Will—. Necesito…

—Ya. Pensar —cortó Hermione.

Cogió sus cosas y bajó las escaleras con rapidez, intentando dejar atrás esa frustrante sensación de decepción, pero no lo consiguió. Aun así, lo entendía: para un muggle no era fácil descubrir que en el mundo había mucho más que lo entraba en sus esquemas. No, no se arrepentía; no podía dejarlo en la ignorancia, porque la magia formaba tan parte de la vida de Hermione como el oxígeno que respiraba.

—¡Espera! —Hermione se giró cuando oyó a Will llamándola. El chico corrió hasta ponerse a su altura y se detuvo para coger aire—. Uf, tengo que hacer más deporte… —dijo, resollando—. Vale, vale, perdón. No es un buen momento para hacer bromas. —Clavó en Hermione sus ojos verdes y sonrió—. He estado pensando…

—Han pasado dos minutos. Literalmente dos —añadió Hermione, enarcando una ceja con escepticismo.

—¿Qué son dos minutos cuando tienes las cosas claras? —exclamó él—. Mira, no tengo muy claro si lo que he visto ha sido producto de mi imaginación, si es que sigo soñando o si el par de palomitas que me he comido antes de que llegaras tenían droga, pero me da igual. —El corazón de Hermione se detuvo en ese momento—. Me gustas. Me gustas mucho. De hecho, creo que estoy enamorado de ti. —Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hermione casi sin darse cuenta—. Y sé que nos conocemos desde hace apenas unos meses y sé que no estás buscando nada serio con nadie, pero…

Will no pudo seguir hablando, porque Hermione dio un paso adelante y lo besó. La muchacha sabía que él tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho: no tenía claro qué quería hacer con su vida amorosa y se conocían desde hacía muy poco, pero ¿qué más daba? ¡Le tocaba ser feliz, maldita sea! Y puede que —solo _puede que_ — ella también se estuviera enamorando de aquel loco llamado William Darcy.

Cuando se separaron, Hermione dijo:

—¿Y si volvemos y nos comemos las palomitas? Aún tengo que explicarte muchas cosas…

 **~ · · · ~**

Draco se sorprendió cuando llamaron al timbre de su piso; no esperaba a nadie. Cuando abrió la puerta, se sorprendió aún más cuando vio que era su madre quien llamaba.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó antes de que la mujer le diera un beso en la mejilla y pasara dentro.

—No te sorprendas tanto, cariño; te echaba de menos. Y alguien tiene que asegurarse de que… —Una pequeña pausa que daba a entender muchas cosas— estás bien —terminó por decir.

Narcissa se quitó el abrigo, lo dejó encima de una silla —perfectamente doblado, por supuesto— y se sentó en el sofá. Miró a su hijo con una ceja enarcada, como esperando que se sentara a su lado. Su madre tenía la asombrosa habilidad de parecer la dueña de cualquier lugar que visitara, así que Draco obedeció la orden no dicha y se sentó junto a la mujer.

—Bueno, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó Narcissa.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Bien.

Su madre enarcó una ceja.

—Ya, claro.

—¿Cómo está padre? —preguntó Draco en un intento por desviar la atención de él mismo.

—Ocupado, como siempre.

—Si alguien me hubiera dicho antes de la guerra que padre se hubiera asociado con muggles, me hubiera reído en su cara.

—Tu padre también. Pero el dinero es dinero, venga de donde venga —repuso Narcissa—. He oído que tu amigo Theodore se ha ido de viaje por Europa.

Draco levantó las cejas, sorprendido.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó—. Es la primera noticia que tengo; no he hablado con él desde antes de venir aquí.

Aunque tampoco era ninguna sorpresa: Theo no era el mismo desde que la guerra había terminado, pero no en el mal sentido. Era como si, con el encarcelamiento de su padre, se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Desde que quedó a cargo de la herencia de los Nott, Theodore se había dedicado a vivir modestamente e irse de viaje de vez en cuando. Desaparecía unos meses y luego volvía con un brillo diferente en la mirada. Al parecer, ese era otro de esos viajes de auto–descubrimiento.

Narcissa se quedó todo el día con él y obligó a su hijo a llevarla de visita por la ciudad —aunque él estaba seguro de que su madre se conocía perfectamente París. A media tarde, decidieron tomar un té enfrente del Sena y Draco aprovechó el momento para preguntar por el verdadero motivo de su visita.

—¿Es que una madre no puede venir a ver a su hijo?

—Madre…

Narcissa frunció los labios.

—¡Está bien! Prefiero que te enteres por mí que por cualquier otro. —Miró a su hijo con seriedad antes de añadir—: Hermione está saliendo con alguien.

Draco se quedó helado durante un segundo, pero se recompuso rápidamente. No es que lo sorprendiera: aquel chico parecía realmente enamorado de Hermione; solo era cuestión de tiempo que ella se olvidara de él —aunque Draco preferiría que no lo hiciera.

Dio un sorbo a su té y puso su mejor cara de ‹‹No me importa››.

—Me alegro por ella —dijo finalmente.

Narcissa suspiró.

—No puedo decir que apruebe lo que hiciste y entiendo perfectamente que Hermione no quiera saber nada de ti. De hecho, la tengo en mejor concepto por haberte dejado que si te hubiera perdonado. —Su madre, siempre tan directa, maldijo Draco para sus adentros—. Pero eres mi hijo y no quiero que sufras. —Depositó una de sus perfectas y blancas manos en la de Draco y le dio un apretón suave—. Sigue adelante.

—Estoy bien, mamá, de verdad. No había ninguna necesidad de venir hasta aquí para contarme eso.

Casi se sintió culpable por mirar a los ojos a su madre y mentir tan vilmente.

* * *

 _Un par de cosas (o tres):_

 _ **1.** En realidad, este capítulo no entraba en mis planes cuando actualicé el capítulo anterior, pero me dije que Hermione merecía ser feliz. Sí, sé que a todas nos gusta el dramione, pero MI WILL NO SE TOCA. Podéis tener mejor o peor opinión de su relación con Hermione, pero es lo que hay y lo que habrá por un tiempo xDD._

 _ **2.** Narcissa Malfoy for the win._

 _ **3.** ¿Habéis leído _ Memorias de una geisha _? ¿No? ¿Y a qué esperáis?_

 _Y nada, esto es todo por el momento. El reencuentro entre estos dos aún tardará un par de capítulos en producirse, pero creo que al menos Hermione está muy a gusto sin Draco xDDD._

 _Si queréis leer mucho dramione, os recomiendo que paséis por la Dramione Week organizada por El Mapa del Mortífago; allí encontraréis de todo sobre esta OTP. Y ya que estoy, promociono mis tres OS que participan en la DW, recopilados bajo el título_ Y vivieron infelices (pero no siempre) _._

 _Un beso enorme,_

 _MrsDarfoy_

 _P.D.: Como siempre, cualquier opinión, fangirleo y/o queja son bien recibidos en forma de **review**._

 _P.D.2: He puesto una frase en francés; espero que esté bien, porque no tengo ni idea del idioma. Si alguien sabe francés y quiere corregirme, tendrá mi gratitud infinita._

 _P.D.3: FF vuelve a funcionar raro con los reviews, así que los leeré todos y responderé cuando esto vuelva a ir bien :(_


	8. Aires de cambio

_¡HE VUELTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

 ** _Notas de autora:_**

 _ **1.** Dije por Facebook que actualizaría _ Prescindible _mañana (técnicamente en España ya es 16 xD), pero en apenas unas horas tengo un tren a Barcelona y estaré todo lo que queda de semana sin tiempo para FF, así que he decidido no prolongar la espera y publicar hoy. ¡Feliz cumpleaños por adelantado,_ **Gizz Malfoy Granger** _!_ _Te quiero mucho, amor; espero que te guste el regalo :)_

 _ **2.** Tengo un problema grave con este fic: Tengo completamente toda la trama pensada y elaborada en mi mente, pero cuando me propongo escribir, soy incapaz de hacerlo. Aun así, dije que Prescindible volvería, y ha vuelto para quedarse. Como no pretendo ser pretenciosa y prometer cosas que luego no hago, he decidido que habrá una actualización cada dos semanas, los viernes (o los sábados, dependiendo de cómo de ajetreada esté los viernes). Así, **la próxima actualización será el 31 de marzo**. _

_**3.** No sé si sabéis que ya han salido las nominaciones de los **Amortentia Awards** (página de Facebook y blog con el mismo nombre) y he sido nominada en muchas categorías (Drama, Comedia, Romance, Drabble, Oneshot, Autora, Pareja principal y Pareja secundaria). Aunque sé que es improbable que gane nada (y tampoco lo pretendo), quiero dar las gracias por todo el apoyo recibido. Hay fics muy buenos (véase _ Y consumir tu cordura _de_ MeriAnne Black _) y autoras con muchísimo talento (véase a Meri, Gizz o Cristy), así que pasaos por allí y, si encontráis los fics que más os han gustado, votad, porque eso significa un mundo para las autoras :D_

 _ **4.** He creado una **página de escritora en Facebook** con el mismo nombre de mi nick en FF,  MrsDarfoy, así que si pudierais darle a Like, os estaría muy agradecida. Allí iré avisando de actualizaciones, demoras y nuevos proyectos. _

* * *

**PRESCINDIBLE**

* * *

«Cuando menos lo esperamos, la vida nos coloca delante un desafío que pone a prueba nuestro coraje y nuestra voluntad de cambio».

Paulo Coelho

 **Capítulo 8:** **Aires de cambio**

—¿Puedo pasar?

Hermione levantó la cabeza de la pila de informes que había sobre su mesa y miró con curiosidad a Ollard; normalmente, era ella quien acudía al despacho de su superior cuando esta necesitaba algo de ella.

—Por supuesto. Siéntate, por favor. —Con el tiempo, las dos mujeres habían dejado atrás los formalismos y se tuteaban.

La mujer ocupó la silla enfrente de Hermione y se quedó mirando el montón de trabajo que aún le quedaba, pero al menos el montón de informes redactados era más alto que el de incompletos. Ollard sonrió con satisfacción.

—Tengo una noticia muy importante y quiero que lo sepas tú antes que nadie, querida. —Hermione miró a Mina Ollard sin comprender—. He decidido retirarme. He acumulado bastantes años trabajando aquí y he visto bastantes locuras como para llenar dos vidas.

—Perdona, pero… No eres tan mayor.

Ollard rio.

—Creo que ha llegado el momento de dejar paso a alguien más joven. —Miró significativamente a Hermione—. Alguien que tenga experiencia en todos los campos de la magia y sepa resolver las situaciones más peliagudas. —Hermione abrió la boca para hablar, pero la mujer levantó una mano—. Por supuesto, yo no puedo hacer nada: es el Ministro quien decide quién ocupa el puesto de Jefe de Departamento, pero supongo que Kingsley tendrá en cuenta mi recomendación. Al fin y al cabo, los dos luchasteis en la misma guerra. ―Hizo una pausa ―. Eso si te interesa el cargo, por supuesto.

Hermione no se lo pensó dos veces; era una gran oportunidad y un privilegio ocupar un puesto tan importante con solo veintidós años.

—Me sentiría muy honrada.

Había sido necesario que pasara un año, pero por fin sentía que por fin encontraba el rumbo.

 **~ · · · ~**

Draco tenía la costumbre de leer el periódico cada mañana antes de ir a trabajar. Se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina, con las noticias más recientes del mundo mágico inglés sobre la mesa y un café bien cargado en la mano.

Puede que a partir de aquel día dejara de hacerlo.

En cuanto lo desdobló, un titular y dos imágenes lo asaltaron.

 _Hermione Granger, de heroína de guerra a jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica._

 _Uno hasta podría decir que lleva media vida preparándose para ese puesto. Ayer se hizo efectivo el cambio de poderes de Wilhelmina Ollard a Hermione Granger. La que hasta hace dos días fuera jefa del Departamento dijo con orgullo que no podía imaginar a nadie mejor para el puesto. Hasta el Ministro ha dedicado unas palabras en favor de la joven de veintidós años: «He visto a Hermione Granger en acción y puedo asegurarles que no hay nadie mejor preparado para el puesto». La joven, que terminó sus estudios en Hogwarts hace apenas cinco años, ha asegurado que…_

Draco sonrió, acariciando la foto de la izquierda. Hermione, vestida con un traje oscuro y una blusa azul claro, respondía a las preguntas de un periodista. Tenía una expresión solemne, pero sus ojos brillaban con la luz que desprendían los nuevos comienzos.

Pero el artículo no terminaba con sus logros profesionales.

 _Y parece que la suerte le sonríe por partida doble: hemos pillado a nuestra joven protagonista en una actitud bastante romántica con un joven muggle. Al parecer, está volviendo a sus raíces._

Draco apretó los dientes. En la foto de la izquierda, salía Hermione cogida de la mano de Will. Iban por la calle, vestidos con ropa informal; seguramente venían de una cita. Ella gesticulaba mucho, algo que siempre hacía cuando se emocionaba explicando algo. Will la miraba como si estuviera contándole el verdadero sentido de la vida. No lo culpaba: Hermione podía tener ese efecto si se la conocía bastante y se estaba lo bastante enamorado de ella.

Draco se bebió lo que le quedaba de café de un trago y dobló el periódico con rabia. Lo tiró a la basura, pensando seriamente en cancelar su suscripción a _El Profeta_.

El mundo era un constante recordatorio de que ella lo había amado y él la había perdido.

Se levantó y salió de casa. Al menos en el trabajo las cosas le iban bien. Allí podría olvidarse de ella durante un rato.

Cuando llegó, la secretaria lo recibió con un montón de papeles y una carta. Draco la miró, sorprendido, pero la secretaria se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

―Me la ha dado el señor Hamilton para usted.

―Gracias.

Ella se colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja y le sonrió, pero Draco ya tenía la mente en otro sitio. En cuanto se sentó en su mesa, abrió el sobre. Era una invitación a una fiesta en casa de una tal madame Allamande, e iba acompañada con una nota de su jefe.

 _Ya es hora de que te diviertas y te abras más puertas. Sé que a tu padre le agradará saber que socializas en las esferas más altas de la sociedad francesa._

 _P. Hamilton_

«Así que de eso se trata», pensó Draco. «Quiere congraciarse más con mi padre». Iría. De todas formas, no tenía nada mejor que hacer y, aunque sabía que el señor Hamilton no lo despediría hiciera lo que hiciera, el hombre le caía bien y quería complacerlo.

Así que cuando llegó el sábado por la noche, se arregló con el esmero que lo caracterizaba y con el color que mejor le sentaba: el negro. Se engominó el pelo hacia atrás, gesto que remarcaba sus rasgos angulosos. Cuando se evaluó frente al espejo, casi podía ver al Draco Malfoy que el mundo conocía.

Un chófer estaba esperándolo abajo; lo llevó a las afueras de París, hasta una villa enorme de estilo rococó.

― _Merci_ ―dijo Draco.

Cuando entró, un mayordomo revisó su invitación antes de abrirle las puertas al salón principal. Aunque más que salón, aquello podría considerarse un bar de alto standing mezclado con una sala de baile del siglo XIX. A la derecha, había una gran barra y cuatro camareros atendían las demandas de los invitados, mientras otros cuatro se paseaban por la sala ofreciendo champagne y canapés.

Sin pensarlo, se fue directamente a la barra y pidió un whisky doble. A la mierda la promesa que le había hecho a su padre. No estaba de humor para aquella fiesta, así que si tenía que fingir ser amable, necesitaba algún incentivo.

―¡Draco, aquí estás!

Un hombre bajito, regordete y de semblante risueño se acercó a él. El señor Hamilton llevaba del brazo a una rubia teñida con aspecto de modelo. Por lo que tenía entendido, el señor Hamilton estaba felizmente casado, pero ya se sabía cómo eran los hombres ricos con las mujeres: nunca se conformaban con una.

―Señor Hamilton ―saludó Draco cortésmente, levantándose del taburete.

Se estrecharon la mano.

―Ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme Pierre ―dijo él. Se giró hacia su acompañante―. Esta es Camille Bellamy, mi hijastra. Acaba de volver a la ciudad después de pasar un año sabático.

Draco la saludó con una sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza, pero ella se acercó para darle dos besos en las mejillas. Tenía los ojos marrones perfilados con rímel negro y los labios pintados de un rojo intenso.

― _Enchanté_ ―dijo.

―El placer es mío, señor Malfoy ―respondió ella en un inglés sin apenas acento.

―Como puedes ver, Camille habla tu idioma casi perfectamente. Así te sentirás como en casa ―explicó el señor Hamilton con una sonrisa.

―¿Ha estudiado en Inglaterra, señorita Bellamy? ―preguntó él, más por ser amable que por verdadero interés.

―¡Oh, no! ―replicó ella―. Pero tuve buenos profesores, y cuando era pequeña, tenía unos vecinos ingleses cerca de nuestra casa de veraneo.

―¡Monsieur De la Fontaine! ―exclamó Hamilton, saludando a otro hombre que acababa de entrar. Se giró hacia su hijastra y Draco―. Si me disculpáis… Creo que te dejo en buena compañía. ―Le guiñó un ojo al hombre antes de dejarlos solos.

«Genial, otra cazafortunas». Draco esbozó una sonrisa fría antes de volver a sentarse en la barra. Ella se sentó a su lado.

―¿Qué le parece París, señor Malfoy? ―preguntó.

«Qué original».

―La verdad es que hay pocas cosas que me sorprendan de París: mi padre es de ascendencia francesa, así que me conozco el país bastante bien. Los Malfoy solíamos pasar algunas temporadas en nuestra casa de la campiña francesa cuando yo era pequeño.

―¡Por eso habla tan bien francés! ―respondió ella―. Mis padres y yo también solíamos pasar algunas temporadas en la campiña, pero en la inglesa. Hasta que mi padre enfermó y tuvimos que quedarnos en casa. Luego murió, así que mi madre vendió la propiedad y me quedé confinada en Francia ―suspiró―. Pero siempre he querido volver a Inglaterra.

―Interesante ―se limitó a responder él mientras echaba otro trago a su whisky. Pobrecita, cuántos problemas había afrontado en la vida.

Cayó un silencio espeso entre los dos.

―Mi padrastro me ha dicho que usted… ―volvió a empezar ella.

Draco suspiró y se llevó dos dedos a la sien. Había sido mala idea acudir, ahora lo veía. No estaba de humor para aguantar la charla insustancial de una cara bonita con una sesera vacía.

―Mire, señorita Bellamy, con todos mis respetos, no me apetece hablar. No me interesan lo que usted cree que hayan podido ser las tragedias de su vida. Ni dónde vive o si trabaja en algo más que en lucir siempre tan atractiva con la esperanza de atrapar a algún soltero adinerado. No es nada personal: simplemente creo que no tenemos nada de qué hablar, y no estoy de humor para aguantar una charla intrascendental mientras finjo que me lo estoy pasando bien. Así que si me disculpa…

Hizo amago de levantarse, pero ella lo interrumpió.

―Siempre me ha fascinado la habilidad que tienen los niños ricos para presuponer que todo y todos están a su disposición y para su entretenimiento. ―La joven lo miró con los ojos entornados mientras tomaba un sorbo de su Martini―. En primer lugar, siento mucho molestarlo con mi presencia, pero yo, como usted, también me veo obligada a cumplir con ciertos protocolos y exigencias sociales. No crea ni por un segundo que lo que más quería del mundo hoy era venir aquí a hablar con usted. ―Draco la miró, boquiabierto, pero no dijo nada―. En segundo lugar, no tengo por qué dar explicaciones sobre mi aspecto. En tercer lugar, me gustan las mujeres, así que tranquilo, está a salvo de mis «garras». ― Seguro que más de un hombre se sentía decepcionado―. Y, por último, si cree que mi habilidad conversacional es deficiente y frívola, podemos hablar, no sé, de contabilidad, puesto que eso fue lo que estudié y soy yo quien lleva la de la empresa de mi padrastro. Así que no, no soy ninguna niña rica de cabeza hueca y con grandes aspiraciones económicas.

Draco la miró, sorprendido. No se hubiera esperado ni en un millón de años una réplica semejante. Lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar una carcajada; acababan de darle una lección de humildad en toda regla.

―Mis disculpas, señorita Bellamy. A veces peco de engreído ―dijo.

―Estoy segura de que más que «a veces» ―replicó ella, con una ceja enarcada. Su expresión seria dio paso a una sonrisa de dientes perfectos―, pero acepto sus disculpas. Y llámame Camille.

―Draco. ―Le alargó una mano―. ¿Empezamos de nuevo? ―sugirió.

Ella se la estrechó.

―Empecemos.

 **~ · · · ~**

Hermione se apareció en el jardín de La Madriguera. Los Weasley la habían invitado a una de sus comidas familiares de los domingos. Ya había tenido que declinar la invitación dos veces, por lo que la señora Weasley le había dicho (palabras textuales): «¡Señorita Hermione Granger, o vienes a comer el domingo o escribiré al mismísimo Ministro para que te obligue!».

Se acercó a la casa, pero se detuvo, extrañada, al no oír el característico barullo que caracterizaba el hogar de los Weasley.

―¿Molly? ―llamó, acercándose lentamente.

Se oyeron unos susurros en el interior y la señora Weasley, bastante alterada, respondió:

―¡Pasa, querida, estamos en la cocina!

Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? En cuanto abrió la puerta, se oyó una pequeña explosión y el aire se llenó de confeti.

―¡ENHORABUENA POR TU ASCENSO! ―gritó una multitud de voces.

Cuando por fin consiguió distinguir algo, vio a Harry, Pansy, Ron, Ginny, Blaise, George, Angelina (y su barriga de embarazada de seis meses), a los señores Weasley y… a sus padres y a Will.

Se cubrió la boca con las manos, emocionada por la sorpresa.

―¿Qué hacéis aquí? ―preguntó.

―Mírala, le celebramos una fiesta sorpresa y no nos dice ni mú ―se quejó George en su habitual tono bromista.

―Nos han traído ―explicó la madre de Hermione. Su padre, que se esforzaba por sonreír, tenía el rostro ligeramente amarillento ―. Algunos nos hemos tomado el viaje mejor que otros… ―insinuó, riendo.

―Es una forma suave de decir que hemos temido por la salud de tu padre ―añadió Harry con una sonrisa.

Molly dio unas cuantas palmadas en el aire.

―¡Moveos, niños, que la mesa no se pone sola!

―En realidad sí lo hace. Magia, ¿recuerdas, madre? ―señaló George, pero se movió rápidamente, sabiendo que, si no lo hacía, recibiría un tirón de orejas de su madre.

En menos de media hora, ya estaban todos sentados a la mesa en el jardín; había que aprovechar el buen día que hacía. Molly había preparado comida para un regimiento, pero, por la cara de hambre de Ginny, Ron y Blaise, no parecía que fuera sobrar comida.

―No hemos desayunado esta mañana ―explicó Ron. Ginny lo corroboró con un asentimiento de cabeza―. Ya sabíamos que mamá prepararía algo así.

―En realidad, a mí me han obligado a no comer ―puntualizó Blaise, fulminando a Ginny con la mirada. Esbozó una sonrisa complaciente rápidamente ―. Pero estoy seguro de que valdrá la pena ―añadió, alzando la copa hacia la señora Weasley. Esta sonrió, complacida.

―Qué bien sabes quedar ―dijo Ginny, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

―Tengo que ganarme a mis suegros ―se excusó él.

―Niños, menos discusiones y más comer. Will, coge patatas, hijo, que estás en los huesos.

La fuente de patatas se acercó levitando hasta Will. Este se quedó mirándola, maravillado, pero sin atreverse a tocarla.

―Adelante ―instó Hermione―, no muerde.

Will se sirvió unas cuantas patatas con expresión de pena.

―Yo también quiero ser un mago ―suspiró.

Hermione rio.

―Créeme, no te hubiera gustado estar en Hogwarts al mismo tiempo que Harry.

El aludido levantó la cabeza y la fulminó con la mirada.

―¿Tengo que recordarte quién le prendió fuego a Snape en primer año? ―dijo.

―¡Eso fue porque pensaba que te estaba atacando! ― exclamó―. ¿Tengo que recordarte yo quién hablaba con serpientes y tenía una parte del señor Tenebroso en su interior? ―contraatacó ella.

―¿¡Puedes hablar con serpientes!? ―exclamó Will.

―Sí, pero no es nada épico de escuchar. Suena como si estuvieras intentando silbar y no supieras.

―¿Quién no sabe silbar? ―preguntó la señora Granger, que se había metido en aquel momento en la conversación.

―Harry ―respondió George.

La conversación siguió corriendo como el agua de un río, sin impedimentos, hasta que Will se sacó el móvil del bolsillo. Frunció el ceño.

―La señal no llega hasta aquí.

―Es por la magia. Interfiere con todos los aparatos electrónicos ―explicó Hermione.

―Me había parecido sentir una vibración, pero ahora está apagado. ―Volvió a metérselo en el bolsillo―. Luego lo comprobaré. Estoy esperando una llamada de mi jefe.

―Ese aparato era un… ¿cómo lo llamáis? ¡un móvil! ¿verdad? ―preguntó el señor Weasley. Su pasión por los objetos muggles hablaba por él.

―Sí ―respondió Will, mirando de reojo a Hermione. Para él era inconcebible que alguien no supiera lo que era un móvil.

―Y dime… ¿cómo funciona exactamente? ―inquirió Arthur.

―Ya empezamos. ―Su mujer meneó la cabeza.

―Pues verá, las ondas llegan hasta… ―empezó Will.

―Espera, espera. ―El señor Weasley frunció el ceño―. ¿Ondas?

Y así empezaron una charla que hubiera sido infinita de no ser por la intervención del señor Granger, que propuso un brindis en honor de su hija. Todos levantaron los vasos.

―¡Por Hermione, porque al final ha salido más lista de lo que todos pensábamos! ―exclamó George.

―¡Y eso que ya era más lista que todos nosotros juntos cuando estábamos en Hogwarts! ―añadió Ron, sonriendo.

Todos rieron e hicieron chocar los vasos antes de beber.

Cuando terminaron de comer, retiraron los platos y la mesa y se quedaron en el jardín, disfrutando del excepcional buen día que hacía.

―Ahora vuelvo. Voy a comprobar si me ha llamado alguien ―dijo Will. Dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione y se alejó, moviendo el móvil de aquí allá en busca de cobertura.

―Para ser muggle, es buena persona. Me cae bien ―dijo Blaise. El señor Granger carraspeó―. O sea… ―El moreno intentó disculparse―. No insinuaba que…

―Blaise, cierra ya la boca, anda. ―Pansy puso los ojos en blanco―. Perdónenlo, señores Granger. A veces le sale la vena purista. Es cosa de familia ―lo justificó.

―Habló la amante de los muggles ―replicó él con sorna.

―Este ―la muchacha señaló a Harry― es mestizo, así que, a menos que tengáis un hijo squib, voy ganando yo. ―Se recostó en la silla y cruzó los brazos con gesto triunfal.

Harry y Ginny se miraron con cara de circunstancias mientras los demás reían ante lo absurdo de la conversación.

―¿Ya te has cambiado de despacho, cariño? ―preguntó la señora Granger, cambiando de tema.

―Todavía no he tenido tiempo. Mañana lo haré.

Sus padres se miraron.

―¿Eso significa que nos llenarás el desván de papeleo inútil? ―preguntó Adam.

Hermione soltó un grito ahogado.

―¡No es «papeleo inútil»! ¡Nunca se sabe cuándo podré necesitarlo y ya sabéis que en mi piso no cabe!

―Seguro que sigue guardando los trabajos de primer año ―murmuró Ron. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada―. ¿Veis? Sabía que tenía razón ―sonrió, complacido.

―Hermione ―la llamó Ginny. Señaló a sus espaldas, completamente seria.

Cuando Hermione se giró, vio que Will por fin volvía. Había perdido completamente el color. La bruja se levantó, preocupada, y se acercó a él.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó.

Will la miró con gravedad.

―Tengo que irme. Tengo que volver a casa inmediatamente.

* * *

 _Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido Camille? Alguien en los reviews me dijo que le gustaría leer un poco más desde la perspectiva de Draco, y he creído oportuno introducir a este personaje sacado de la manga ahora mismo, a ver si Draco asimila ya que si va así de engreído por la vida un día se llevará una paliza._

 _Parece que Hermione tiene totalmente superado a Draco, pero él no puede pasar página. Personalmente, estoy disfrutando mucho con su sufrimiento; ¿soy la única? Aun así, las cosas están a punto de torcerse ligeramente para ella y Will..._

 _Pues nada más, amores. Muchas gracias por la espera y por todos los reviews; nos vemos en dos semanas. Si os ha gustado y/o me odiáis por tanto sufrimiento, dejadme un **review** haciéndomelo saber :) _

_Un beso,_

 _MrsDarfoy_


	9. Volver

_¡Hola! Antes que nada, quiero responder a un review de un Guest (por favor, si vais a preguntar algo y tenéis cuenta de FF, dejadme el comentario desde vuestra cuenta, así puedo responder). Esa persona me preguntó si este fic era Dramione, porque da la sensación de no serlo. Sí que lo es, pero en cierta manera no. Es complicado, pero con el tiempo todo se aclarará._

* * *

 **PRESCINDIBLE**

* * *

«La vida nos exige continuamente tomar decisiones. Siempre nos demanda nuevas respuestas. Tenemos que acostumbrarnos al cambio, a fluir, a adaptarnos».

Javier Urra

 **Capítulo 9:** **Volver**

Hermione le tendió una mano. Will la miró sin comprender.

―Si no te coges de mí, no podemos desaparecernos ―explicó ella. Se volvió hacia sus padres y amigos―. Hablamos luego.

Will le cogió la mano; Hermione se concentró, visualizando el piso de Will, y se Desaparecieron. Cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos, estaban en el pequeño salón de Will.

Este se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el dormitorio. Hermione lo siguió.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué querías volver? ¡Will! ―exclamó.

―Aquí no, a _casa_. A Wisconsin. ―Abrió el armario y sacó una maleta―. Mi padre… está en el hospital. ―Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca, atónita―. Al parecer, nadie de mi familia, ni él mismo, creyó conveniente contarme que tiene cáncer ―explicó con rabia.

No paraba de coger cosas del armario y meterlas en la maleta sin ton ni son. Hermione suspiró; sacó su varita y con un movimiento, hizo que la ropa empezara a guardarse y ordenarse sola. Se acercó a Will y lo cogió por el brazo, obligándolo a sentarse en la cama. Le temblaban las manos.

Apoyó con suavidad sus manos en las mejillas de él. Quería decirle que todo saldría bien, pero los dos sabían que eso era un cliché, demasiado impersonal como para poder expresar algún sentimiento de verdad. En vez de eso, lo abrazó. Él la apretó contra su cuerpo como si así pudiera deshacerse de toda la preocupación, el miedo y el enfado que lo invadían.

Cuando se separaron, Will estaba ligeramente más relajado, pero no más tranquilo.

―¿Puedes llevarme al aeropuerto? ―le pidió.

―Claro.

Por el camino, Will llamó a su jefe para explicarle lo sucedido. Estuvieron discutiendo un buen rato, pero al final acordaron que le darían una semana de vacaciones para que arreglara sus asuntos. Como si algo así pudiera arreglarse.

El resto del trayecto trascurrió en silencio.

Hermione no sabía qué decir; en su cabeza, cualquier intento de darle ánimos sonaba superfluo, estúpido. Él, por el contrario, tenía demasiadas cosas dando vueltas por su mente como para siquiera pensar en decir algo.

Por suerte, había un vuelo de última hora directo al aeropuerto General Mitchell. Costaba un ojo de la cara, pero Will había cogido parte de sus ahorros para pagarse el viaje. Antes de embarcar, él y Hermione se dieron un bes de despedida.

―Llámame en cuanto llegues ―le hizo prometer ella.

Antes de atravesar las puertas de embarque, Will se giró una última vez a mirarla. Esbozó una sonrisa que casi llegó a sus ojos. _Casi_. Hermione le devolvió el gesto, pero tampoco consiguió que le saliera natural.

Cuando volvió a su coche, se quedó sentada un rato, pensando. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que algo no saldría bien? Odiaba los presentimientos: aquello era cosa de la profesora Trelawney, que veía muerte allá donde mirara. Negó con la cabeza con decisión, obligándose a tener pensamientos positivos. Seguramente el señor Darcy no estaba tan mal como todos creían. La medicina muggle estaba muy avanzada, podrían curarlo. Todo era cuestión de tiempo.

Arrancó.

Ya no podía hacer nada más que esperar a que Will la llamara.

 **· · ·**

Era lunes y Hermione todavía no había tenido ninguna noticia de Will. No había pegado ojo en media noche y en el trabajo apenas prestaba atención. Menos mal que le habían dejado la mañana libre para trasladar sus cosas de sitio.

Su corazón le exigía que fuera ella quien llamara a Will, pero su buen juicio le señalaba que, si él no había llamado todavía, seguramente sería por una buena razón. Lo más seguro era que estuviera con su familia y se hubiera olvidado de todo lo demás; al fin y al cabo, hacía meses que no los veía. Querría pasar tiempo con ellos y estar con su padre. Averiguar cómo estaba, si podía hacer algo por él. Como si la mera presencia de un hijo pudiera volver inmortal a un padre. Ojalá.

Hermione se hizo jurar a sí misma que esperaría hasta la noche para tener noticias de él. Al fin y al cabo, no sacaba nada de llamar ahora: en Estados Unidos todavía era de madrugada. Lo último que quería era asustar a Will con su llamada o ser una molestia.

―No, esperaré hasta esta noche ―musitó.

Con el objetivo de distraerse, empezó a ordenar todos los papeles que guardaba en su escritorio. Los clasificó en tres montones: casos abiertos, casos archivados y material innecesario (y con innecesario quería decir que iría a parar a la buhardilla de sus padres, _por si acaso_ ). Después, empezó a meter sus objetos personales en una caja. Acarició con cariño, la foto que tenía encima del escritorio: era un día soleado de marzo y ella tenía siete años. Sus padres la habían llevado al parque de atracciones; para ello, habían tenido que arrancarle un libro de las manos. Hermione, que se había negado a subir a nada (aunque sí había aceptado a regañadientes el algodón de azúcar que le había comprado su madre), salía en la foto con cara de malas pulgas mientras sus padres sonreían.

Un repiqueteo en su puerta la distrajo. Cuando se abrió, apareció el Jefe de Aurores, Harry.

―¿Preparada para darnos órdenes a todos?

Hermione le sonrió.

―He pasado media vida intentando darte órdenes y nunca me has hecho caso. Imagínate ahora, que eres el Héroe del Mundo Mágico.

Harry se apoyó en su escritorio.

―Pero antes no podías despedirme ―señaló en tono de broma―. ¿Qué pasó ayer? ―preguntó, poniéndose serio.

―Era su madre; su padre está en el hospital. Tiene cáncer y, al parecer, está muy mal. ―Suspiró―. No sé nada más.

Harry se quedó pensativo.

―¿Has probado a llamarle? ―sugirió.

―Acordamos que él me llamaría. No quiero molestar.

―Espero que no sea nada grave. O nada inevitable, al menos.

Harry se mordió la parte interior de la mejilla. Parecía querer decir algo, pero no se atrevía.

―Venga, suéltalo ―dijo Hermione―. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿A qué has venido realmente?

―¿Por alguna casualidad has hablado con Ginny? ―Ella negó con la cabeza; no había visto a nadie desde el día anterior―. Ah, bueno, entonces nada ―dijo antes de irse rápidamente―. ¡Adiós!

Y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Hermione se quedó mirando la puerta, atónita. ¿Qué clase de conversación había sido esa? Entrecerró los ojos; Harry ocultaba algo, lo sabía. Y él sabía que ella era muy buena en detectar las mentiras, por eso prefería evitarla. Tendría que hablar con Ginny…

Se encogió de hombros, resignada. Lo que tuviera que ser, tarde o temprano lo descubriría. Ya tenía bastante en lo que pensar.

Después de vaciar los dos primeros cajones, abrió el tercero y empezó a sacar sus trastos más viejos: la primera pluma que utilizó cuando empezó a trabajar en el Ministerio, una foto de su graduación, una lista de la compra (¿por qué guardaría aquello?)… Cuando lo retiró todo, observó que algo brillaba en el fondo del cajón.

Se quedó mirando el anillo.

Ya se le había olvidado que estaba allí. Hasta que existía.

Lo sacó y lo hizo rodar en los dedos. La verdad es que era muy bonito. Y elegante. Sin poder reprimirse, se lo probó; encajaba perfectamente en su dedo. ‹‹Claro que te queda bien, tonta, era para ti››. Se lo quitó casi con vergüenza y lo dejó caer en la caja. Le daba pena tirarlo, pero tampoco sabía qué hacer con él, así que se limitaría a cambiarlo de cajón.

 **~ · · · ~**

Draco se fue directamente a casa después del trabajo, pero cuando llegó a su piso, se encontró con que la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave.

«Qué raro, yo diría que sí que cerré esta mañana…».

Sacó la varita, dejó su maletín en el suelo y entró sigilosamente. Quien fuera que se había atrevido a entrar en su casa, iba a pagarlo caro.

Oyó unas voces en el salón. Bajando la varita, maldijo a todos los directores de Hogwarts habidos y por haber. Se acercó allí a grandes zancadas.

―¿Se puede saber qué hacéis entrando en mi casa así como así? ¿Tanto costaba avisar de que veníais?

Blaise y Pansy se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas.

―¿Hace meses que no nos vemos y nos recibes así? Tan encantador como siempre, Draco. ―Blaise se levantó del sillón (su sillón, se recordó Draco) y le dio un abrazo―. Por cierto, qué confiado te has vuelto con los años; hemos abierto con un simple Alohomora.

«Nota mental: reforzar con magia la puerta principal».

―Que conste que la idea ha sido de Blaise. Yo quería mandarte una lechuza antes de venir ―se excusó Pansy, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

―Os diría que os sintierais como en casa, pero veo que ya lo estáis.

―Queríamos darte una sorpresa. ¿Whisky? —preguntó Blaise, levantando una de las botellas que le había robado de la cocina.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

―Me he pasado a bebedor ocasional. Y es un poco pronto para empezar a beber, ¿no crees?

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

—Seguro que en alguna parte del mundo ya es de noche. —Echó un trago—. ¡Demonios, me alegro de verte! —exclamó de forma jovial—. Entre que Theo anda desaparecido, Goyle trabaja y Pansy pasa más tiempo con Potter que sola, ya no queda nadie decente con quien salir por ahí.

—¡Eh! Yo no paso las veinticuatro horas del día con Potter —protestó la aludida―. Además, tú te pasas el día con Ginny, así que estamos empatados.

—Ya, eso es lo que tú dices…

Draco sonrió; había echado de menos a sus amigos.

—¿Qué opinan tus padres de tu novio, Pansy?

La morena esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y se apartó la melena negra hacia atrás.

—Están encantados. Imaginaos: su hija saliendo con el héroe que salvó al mundo mágico.

—Sí, San Potter es un regalo para este mundo —dijo Blaise en tono mordaz.

—Creía que a estas alturas los amigos de Weasley ya te caerían bien —señaló Draco.

—Y me caen bien, pero son demasiado…

—¿Gryffindor? —sugirió Draco con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Exacto. Necesito salir una noche sin tener a Ron mirándome con cara de querer asesinarme por haberme llevado a su hermanita al lado oscuro o a Hermione preocupada porque el día siguiente tiene que madrugar o…

Draco se tensó visiblemente; Pansy fulminó a Blaise con la mirada, pero ya era tarde. Su amigo tenía la fea costumbre de hablar sin pensar antes.

—¿Cómo está?

Draco no podía simplemente dejarlo pasar. El último año había sido una tortura. El trabajo lo mantenía ocupado, pero en cuanto se quedaba solo, no pasaba mucho tiempo hasta que sus pensamientos volvieran a ella. Los periódicos le servían para saber algo de ella, pero hablaban de ella con la suficiente asiduidad.

—La han ascendido a Jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica —explicó Pansy. Draco ya lo sabía, pero se hizo el sueco—. Ginny se queja de que ya se pasa más tiempo en la oficina que en su casa y que ahora que será la mandamás, la verá todavía menos.

―Ja. Lo dice la que siempre está entrenando… ―musitó Blaise.

—No sabía que Ginevra y tú fuerais tan amigas —señaló Draco. Pansy se encogió de hombros—. Te he preguntado cómo está, no qué hace. —Draco sabía que su amigo intentaba evitar un tema peliagudo—. ¿Terminó saliendo con aquel chico, verdad? ―preguntó, intentando no parecer demasiado interesado.

—Muy muggle, pero un buen tipo. Parece que se quieren —intervino Blaise.

—Me alegro.

El moreno enarcó una ceja con incredulidad.

—Te conozco y no es verdad.

—Lo digo en serio. He cambiado —aseguró Draco.

Blaise no cambió su cara de incredulidad, pero sacó otro tema de conversación.

—¿Has hablado con Theo últimamente?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Con el sermón que me echó la última vez, ya tengo bastante Theo para un año más, por lo menos. Antes de que me fuera dijo que tenía planeado irse a Alemania, ¿no?

—Creo que hace unos meses estaba en Eslovaquia. Qué hace allí, es algo que solo él sabe —explicó Pansy―. Yo creo que se aburre y necesita viajar para distraerse.

—Tranquilos, volverá pronto. Le he dicho que lo necesito aquí en unos meses.

Draco levantó las cejas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa en unos meses?

Blaise esbozó una sonrisa carismática.

—Que va a haber un miembro menos en la familia Weasley.

―O uno más, depende de cómo se mire ―apuntó Pansy.

 **~ · · · ~**

Hermione llegó a casa un poco más temprano de lo habitual. Hasta el día siguiente no tenía que ponerse al día con el trabajo que le había dejado su predecesora.

Su móvil vibró.

 _¿Te apetece cenar comida hindú?_

Hermione sonrió: era Ginny. Seguro que venía para contarle eso tan misterioso de lo que Harry había rehusado hablar.

 _¿A las ocho en mi casa?_

Hermione se duchó y, antes de que se diera cuenta, Ginny ya estaba en la puerta con dos bolsas que olían increíblemente bien.

―¡Merlín, no sabía el hambre que tenía hasta que has llegado! ―exclamó, dejando pasar a su amiga.

Se sentaron en la pequeña mesa de la cocina y empezaron a devorar el pollo al curry y el _chow mein_ con verduras. Hablaron de mil cosas sin importancia: los entrenamientos de Ginny, la marcha de Will, el nuevo y más grande despacho de Hermione, la Liga Internacional de Quidditch…

―Y hablando de eso… ―empezó Ginny.

Hermione enarcó una ceja.

―Vaya, es la primera vez que te veo nerviosa por algo ―señaló.

―Shh, déjame hablar ―replicó la pelirroja―. La Liga empieza en seis meses; estaré viajando por toda Europa durante el siguiente medio año (eso contando que ganemos, aunque ya te digo yo que ganaremos; más nos vale), así que no tendré mucho tiempo para estar con vosotros.

―Ya. Llevas hablando de la Liga Europea casi desde el año pasado, cuando te seleccionaron para el equipo nacional. ¿Qué problema hay con que estés por ahí? Podemos ir a verte jugar y…

―No es eso lo que intento decir ―la interrumpió―. Blaise me ha pedido que me case con él.

Ginny se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un anillo de diamantes y rubíes. Lo dejó encima de la mesa, a media distancia entre las dos, como si fuera una criatura extraña que acababa de descubrir.

Hermione miró el anillo y luego miró a su amiga, atónita. Ninguna de las dos respiró durante unos segundos.

―Eso es… Bueno, es… ―Hermione se levantó y rodeó la mesa para abrazar a Ginny con fuerza―. ¡Es fantástico! ¿¡Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes!? ¡Me alegro mucho por vosotros! ―Estaba a punto de llorar; Ginny rio―. ¿Cuándo te lo pidió? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo os casáis?

―A eso me refería cuando decía que la Liga empieza en seis meses: Blaise y yo hemos pensado casarnos antes de que yo esté demasiado ocupada con los partidos.

Hermione se quedó parada.

―¿A cuándo te refieres con ese «antes»?

―A dentro de cuatro meses. Así tendríamos tiempo para organizar la boda e irnos de luna de miel. Creo que a Blaise le hace más ilusión que nos vayamos de viaje por ahí que casarse conmigo. Ya ves tú, como si hiciera algún trabajo que requiera descansar, el muy vago…

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

―Es lo que tienen los ricos, que se aburren con facilidad.

Esa frase le recordó a un momento no muy agradable de su pasado, pero se deshizo de él con una sonrisa.

―Entonces… ―Ginny se mordió el labio inferior y la miró con expectación― ¿serás mi dama de honor?

Hermione se llevó una mano al pecho; se sentía tan feliz por su amiga que apenas podía pensar en nada más.

―¡Por supuesto! De hecho, no te hubiera perdonado nunca que no me lo hubieras pedido. A no ser, claro, que le pusieras mi nombre a tu primera hija…

―¿Y que tuviera que vivir bajo la sombra de su talentosa tía? Pobre futura e hipotética hija mía ―replicó Ginny, sonriendo.

―Espera, ¿ibas a contarlo ayer, verdad?

―Sí ―afirmó la pelirroja―, de hecho, eres la única a la que no se lo había contado todavía. Mi madre casi muere del infarto; dice que es el segundo día más feliz de su vida, después del nacimiento de sus hijos.

―Técnicamente, debería ser su octavo momento más feliz, pero… ―señaló Hermione. Los viejos hábitos perfeccionistas no se dejaban atrás con facilidad.

―Hay otra cosa de la que tenemos que hablar ―El semblante de Ginny se volvió serio―: el padrino.

Hermione miró a los ojos de su amiga y lo supo. En el fondo, desde que le había dicho que se casaba, una parte pequeña de su cerebro ya sabía de quién tendría que ir cogida del brazo a la ceremonia.

―No pasa nada, Ginny. ―Hermione se obligó a sonreír ―. Es vuestra boda; es normal que Blaise quiera que su mejor amigo sea el padrino. La historia que tuve con Draco es cosa del pasado ―aseguró ―. No puedo decir que le he perdonado completamente, pero es algo que pasó hace más de un año y ya he pasado página. ―Cogió a Ginny de las manos y le dio un suave apretón. Tragó saliva―. Draco y yo nos llevaremos bien, ya verás.

Ginny parecía escéptica.

―Si se porta como un gilipollas, lo echaré de la boda de una patada en el culo ―aseguró.

Hermione rio.

―No te preocupes, eso puedo hacerlo yo misma.

 **· · ·**

Con la emoción por la boda, a Hermione se le había pasado completamente llamar a Will. Comprobó su móvil; ni una llamada, ni un mensaje. Nada.

Se tumbó en el sofá y suspiró mientras contemplaba el techo. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Antes de que tuviera más tiempo para pensarlo, marcó el número de Will (que se sabía de memoria) y se lo acercó a la oreja. Sonó seis veces antes de que lo cogieran.

―¿Hola? ―preguntó ella.

―Hermione… Siento no haberte llamado. ―La voz de Will sonaba ronca, como si hubiera estado llorando.

―¿Cómo está tu padre? ―Ya se temía la respuesta, pero quizá…

Pasaron unos segundos en los que solo se oían sus respiraciones antes de que Will pronunciara seis palabras.

―Ha muerto. Mi padre ha muerto.

* * *

 _¡Draco vuelve! ¿Estáis contentas? ¿Cómo creéis que será el reencuentro entre Draco y Hermione? ¿Qué consecuencias creéis que tendrá la noticia de Will? ¡Pronto habrá boda Blinny! ¿Os hace ilusión la boda Blinny? ¡Porque a mí sí jaja! En definitiva..._ _¡Se avecinan grandes cambios!_

 _Muchas gracias por la bienvenida, es gratificante reemprender la publicación de esta historia, a pesar de todos los dolores de cabeza xD. Por cierto: La próxima actualización será el 14 de abril._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_


	10. Caminos cruzados

_¡Hello, darlings! Perdón por no actualizar ayer, pero la inspiración no ayudaba y no tenía el capítulo terminado. Avisé por mi página de FB,_ **MrsDarfoy** _, así que si pudierais seguirme para enteraros de este tipo de cosas, estaría muy guay :)_

 _Antes de dejaros leer, quiero hablar de una cosa. Hace unos días descubrí que un fic mío, "Sin compromiso" había sido plagiado. A ver, no me gusta utilizar la palabra "plagiado" porque la chica me dijo que no lo hizo con mala intención y lo borró en seguida, pero eso está feo. No voy a decir tu nombre por razones obvias, pero si lees esto, quiero que sepas que no te guardo rencor. Solo quiero hacer la reflexión habitual sobre lo mal que está robar ideas ajenas. Si alguien quiere llevar o adaptar alguna de mis historias a otra plataforma, que se ponga en contacto conmigo primero y hablaremos. También quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que me dieron su apoyo y dejaron comentarios en la historia pidiendo que se eliminara._

 _Y ahora, sin más... ¡Capítulo 10!_

* * *

 **PRESCINDIBLE**

* * *

«La casualidad nos da casi siempre lo que nunca se nos hubiera ocurrido pedir».

Alphonse de Lamartine

 **Capítulo 10:** **Caminos cruzados**

Hermione permaneció al final del grupo, en una esquina. Sujetaba el paraguas con fuerza; desde el mismo instante en que había puesto un pie en Estados Unidos, apenas unas horas antes, había empezado a llover, y todavía no había parado. Ni el cielo se había atrevido a dejar lucir el sol en un día tan triste.

La señora Darcy se abrazaba a su hijo con fuerza mientras lloraba desconsolada. Will, en cambio, permanecía pétreo. El único signo de tristeza que dejaba escapar eran las lágrimas que se caían por sus mejillas y se entremezclaban con las gotas que mojaban la tierra. Hermione lo conocía; sabía que se mostraba fuerte no por él, sino por su familia.

Cuando el sacerdote terminó de hablar, todos los asistentes ―que no eran pocos―, se acercaron al ataúd a dejar una rosa. Hermione posó la suya suavemente sobre la madera pulida. « _Sit tibi terra levis_ , señor Darcy», pensó. Se apartó a un lado hasta que hubieron enterrado el ataúd y la familia se despidió del sacerdote, y entonces se acercó a ellos. La señora Darcy, a pesar de los ojos enrojecidos y los labios apretados, intentó sonreírle. Se abrazaron.

―Es un placer conocerte, aunque sea… Aunque sea en estas circunstancias ―dijo la mujer.

Hermione asintió con pesar.

―Lamento su pérdida de todo corazón, señora Darcy. ―Miró a la hermana de Will―. Laura…

Laura, una chica unos años más joven que ella, con el pelo rubio y mismos ojos que Will, se lanzó a sus brazos como si se conocieran de toda la vida. La única vez que se habían visto había sido un día en casa de Will, cuando este literalmente la arrastró delante del ordenador para que su hermana, con quien estaba haciendo Skype, la viera. Aquel día, la chica lucía radiante como el sol; habían charlado sobre sus estudios, con los que la chica estaba muy entusiasmada, y se habían reído con anécdotas sobre la infancia de Will. Unos minutos hablando y Hermione ya sentía que si vivieran más cerca, Laura y ella serían buenas amigas.

Pero una muerte apagaba los ánimos de cualquiera.

Cuando se separaron, ninguna dijo nada, pero Laura entendió la mirada de ánimo y apoyo que le lanzó Hermione.

Cuando llegó el turno de Will, este la abrazó como si así pudiera borrar todo lo malo que había sucedido. Hermione se dejó estrujar entre sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro; ¡Merlín, cuánto lo había echado de menos! Casi se sintió culpable por dejarse reconfortar en vez de ser ella la que estuviera aliviando su dolor.

―Lo siento ―susurró contra su cuello.

Will se separó finalmente de ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

―Gracias por venir. No tenías por qué…

―Claro que sí ―interrumpió Hermione.

―¿Quieres quedarte a comer? ―intervino la señora Darcy.

Hermione no había comido nada desde el día anterior, antes de coger el avión, y sintió el impulso de aceptar, pero entendió que solo se lo ofrecía para quedar bien, así que negó con la cabeza.

―Tengo que volver a Inglaterra. Le dije a mi jefe que no me ausentaría mucho tiempo.

Y era cierto. Le había escrito una carta a toda prisa a Kingsley diciéndole que tenía que ir a Estados Unidos por motivos personales y que no tardaría en volver, que buscara quien la sustituyera durante ese día.

―Mamá ―Will se acercó a la mujer y le dio un beso en la mejilla ― ¿por qué no vais al coche? Me gustaría despedirme.

La señora Darcy miró primero a su hijo y luego a Hermione, y sonrió ligeramente, pero se le empañaron los ojos. Sin duda, ver a una pareja joven y enamorada dolía. Madre e hija se dirigieron a la camioneta vieja con la que habían ido al entierro.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Will volvió a abrazarla con más fuerza que antes. Se miraron a los ojos, marrón contra marrón, durante unos segundos, y se besaron. Los labios de él sabían a lágrimas saladas.

―¿No podrías… quedarte un tiempo? ―preguntó. El tono de súplica de su voz partió el corazón de Hermione en dos.

―Creo que tu familia preferirá no tener a una intrusa en casa. Necesitan tranquilidad y tiempo para curarse ―argumentó.

Lo que menos querrían los Darcy en aquellos momentos eran miradas de lástima y silencios incómodos.

Will suspiró; sabía que Hermione tenía razón. Pero aun así, la echaba de menos.

―¿Cuándo ―Hermione odiaba tener que hacer aquella pregunta― volverás?

Will se pasó una mano por la cabeza.

― Laura quiere quedarse a ayudar, pero tiene que volver a la universidad pronto si quiere mantener sus buenas notas, pero no lo hará si sabe que mamá está sola. ―Hermione asintió―. He pensado en pedir una excedencia de un mes y quedarme para ayudar con el papeleo, la granja y todo lo demás.

El repiqueteo de la lluvia contra los paraguas se hizo más persistente, señal de que pronto el tiempo se pondría peor. No quería que Will tuviera que conducir bajo la lluvia con ese tiempo ni quería que la tormenta interfiriera con sus poderes. La Aparición Intercontinental ya era bastante peligrosa de por sí, pero si alguien se enteraba de que la había realizado bajo los efectos electromagnéticos de una tormenta, podría meterse en un lío muy gordo.

Era hora de decir adiós. O hasta pronto, en ese caso.

Se despidieron con un último beso. Hermione le hizo prometer que la llamaría más a menudo y que no la mantendría en la oscuridad como hasta entonces.

Cuando Hermione se quedó sola, cerró el paraguas, dejando que la lluvia la mojara. Desde pequeña, le había gustado la lluvia, y aunque prefería pasar las tardes leyendo, de vez en cuando suplicaba a sus padres que salieran a dar un paseo. Le encantaba saltar dentro de charcos, para disgusto de su madre, que siempre le advertía de que caería enferma si seguía haciéndolo. Inspiró hondo y cerró los ojos; ya era hora de volver a casa. Se concentró en una sola imagen, su habitación. El aire vibró a su alrededor, se convirtió en un remolino, y en cuestión de segundos, todo volvió a la calma. Hermione abrió los ojos; estaba en su piso, a miles de kilómetros de distancia de Will. Se sentó en la cama, a la espera de que se le pasara la habitual sensación de mareo de las Apariciones, y decidió darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, no fuera que su madre tuviera razón al final y terminara resfriada.

Cuando salió del baño, ya cambiada y con el pelo húmedo, decidió que era buena idea salir a tomar un café. Si bien la cafeína no solucionaba nada, siempre ayudaba a reflexionar y pensar con más claridad. Y Hermione tenía mucho en lo que pensar últimamente.

 **~ · · · ~**

Si algo caracterizaba a Lucius Malfoy, era su mirada penetrante. Era un rasgo, según él, que debía tener cualquier hombre de negocios ―y aristócrata― que se preciara. Servía para poner nervioso al adversario, evaluar al posible socio o, en este caso, intentar descubrir cuáles eran las intenciones ocultas de su hijo.

―Por enésima vez, padre, esa mirada no funciona conmigo. Soy tu hijo, no uno de esos muggles con los que tratas; la tengo muy vista ―señaló Draco con aplomo―. Bueno, ¿qué me dices? ¿Me dejas volver ya o tengo que ponerme a suplicar?

Lucius enarcó una ceja.

―Un Malfoy nunca suplica. Creía que al menos eso sí que se te habría quedado de todo lo que te enseñé.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa cínica. De su padre había aprendido pocas cosas, y menos todavía habían sido buenas.

―EL Señor Tenebroso no opinaría igual.

Sabía que arriesgaba mucho revolviendo el polvo de esa parte del pasado familiar, pero no había podido resistirse. No soportaba esos aires de grandeza y magnanimidad con las que su padre iba por la vida. No después de haber visto cómo los mortífagos invadían su casa sin que su padre se atreviera a protestar. No le iría mal que se lo recordaran de vez en cuando.

Lucius lo miró con rabia contenida, pero relajó el rostro y centró su atención en su vaso de brandy. Lo levantó, admirando el color rojizo del líquido.

―Una última oportunidad, Draco. El señor Hamilton quedó muy satisfecho contigo, así que te trasladaré a la sección de finanzas. ―Miró a Draco con seriedad―. No me falles. No dejes que _nada_ te distraiga.

Ahí estaba. Todo se reducía a lo que había pasado dos años atrás.

―No oirás ni una queja de mí ―prometió Draco con una sonrisa de dientes perfectos―. ¿Puedo volver ya a mi apartamento?

―¿No crees que hay demasiados recuerdos?

«Le encanta hurgar en la herida, y luego se queja cuando hago lo que hago».

―Lo tengo superado, padre.

Por la mirada que Lucius le dedicó, quedaba claro que no creía ni una palabra, pero para suerte de Draco, decidió zanjar el tema con un asentimiento de cabeza.

―Y es hora de que vuelvas al mercado, ¿no crees? Ya has lloriqueado bastante, ahora debes buscarte a otra mujer. Una más… adecuada, a ser posible.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Su padre no descansaría ―ni lo dejaría a él en paz― hasta verlo deslizar un anillo de boda en el dedo de una guapa heredera sangre pura. Y ya podría morir en paz si le diera un nieto. Varón, por supuesto.

―¿Se ha abierto ya la temporada de caza? ―dijo Draco con ironía. Frunció los labios―. No estoy de humor para flirteos ni relaciones, padre. No todavía, al menos ―añadió para apaciguar los ánimos.

Lucius esbozó una sonrisa tirante.

―Ya cambiarás de opinión con el tiempo. Ahora…―Abrió uno de los cajones y sacó algo. Se lo tiró Draco; resultaron ser las llaves de su antiguo piso―. Bienvenido a casa.

Dicen que el hogar está donde está el corazón. Si eso era cierto, Draco nunca se había marchado de Londres.

 **· · ·**

 _¿No te conté que me había mudado con Potter? Hace dos meses que no vivo con mis padres, gracias a Merlín. Juro que no aguantaba más su parloteo incesante sobre bodas o compromisos. Bueno, volviendo al tema… ¿Quieres que nos veamos en el Callejón Diagon mañana a las cuatro? Podemos ir a mi casa (o sea, la de Potter), estaremos más tranquilos allí._

 _Pansy_

Draco sonrió al ver que seguía refiriéndose a su novio por su apellido. «Los viejos hábitos de la escuela son difíciles de abandonar, supongo. Hermione y yo tardamos un año en…». Draco cortó el pensamiento de golpe. Cuanto menos pensara en ella, mejor. Ya tendría bastante en qué pensar cuando se la encontrara por primera vez, algo que, estando ambos en Londres, no tardaría en suceder. La verdad era que se sentía un poco ansioso por verla de nuevo.

―Llegas tarde ―señaló Pansy con un mohín cuando vio a Draco acercarse.

―Solo llego cinco minutos tarde. ―Señaló con la cabeza las bolsas que colgaban del brazo de su amiga―. Y por lo que veo, has estado entretenida. ¿Qué es, lencería para una noche salvaje con Potter?

Pansy lo fulminó con la mirada.

―No es de tu incumbencia. ―Sonrió y le guiñó un ojo―. Y no necesito lencería provocativa para conseguir una noche de sexo salvaje, querido. Me basta con poner ojitos.

Draco soltó una carcajada y estrechó a Pansy entre sus brazos. ¡Demonios, cómo la había echado de menos! Si se hubiera preocupado por mantener más el contacto con sus amigos mientras estaba en París, los meses se le hubieran hecho más cortos.

―Venga, venga, que vas a arrugarme el vestido ―se quejó Pansy, pero cuando se separaron, sus ojos brillaban de emoción. Ella también se alegraba de la vuelta de Draco―. ¿Vamos a mi casa, pues?

Draco asintió y le ofreció su brazo.

―Quiero ver en qué clase de sitio te ha metido Potter.

El apartamento no estaba mal: pequeño, sencillo, pero práctico. Y se notaba que Pansy vivía allí, porque todo parecía renovado. Con mucho mejor gusto, cabía destacar. Draco se dejó caer en el sofá de dos plazas.

―¿Quieres un café? ―ofreció Pansy.

Draco negó con la cabeza, por lo que Pansy se sentó a su lado.

―Bueno… ¿Cómo va aquello que me contaste sobre una tienda de ropa?

Su amiga sonrió, complacida y pagada de sí misma.

―La señora Trudeau me eligió, por supuesto.

La señora Trudeau era un icono en el mundo de la moda. Cualquier bruja que se preciara (y tuviera galeones de sobra) llevaba al menos una vez un vestido suyo a una fiesta. Pansy había solicitado unos meses atrás un puesto en su empresa y finalmente había sido aceptada.

―¿Y en qué consiste principalmente? ¿Pasas por delante de las modelos como un comandante con sus soldados y eliges los vestidos que más te gustan, o cómo? ―preguntó Draco con cierta sorna.

Pansy entrecerró los ojos. Nunca se había tomado con humor que se rieran de ella.

―Pues sí, imbécil. La señora Trudeau me ha contratado como asesora de moda. Por mis hermosas y elegantes manos pasará todo lo que se llevará la próxima temporada.

Draco estaba seguro de que Pansy exageraba, pero no quería quitarle la ilusión que tenía por su nuevo trabajo, y la verdad era que todo eso de la moda le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

―Me alegro, Pansy. Tú intenta controlar esa lengua viperina tuya y todo saldrá bien.

Pansy soltó una carcajada.

―No puedo prometer nada. Aquello está lleno de chicas con problemas de autoestima y un ego desmesurado (algo un tanto contradictorio, si me preguntas) que sacan las uñas cada vez que ven una mínima posibilidad de hacerle la pelota a la jefa. ―Resopló―. El milagro será que no me encierren en Azkaban por asesinato antes de que termine el mes.

―Menos mal que puedes permitirte un buen abogado. Y hablando de la ley… ¿Qué dirá Potter cuando se entere de que he estado en su casa?

―Nada, porque no pensaba decírselo. No sale del Ministerio hasta dentro de una hora, y pienso echarte en cuarenta y cinco minutos exactamente, así que…

Draco suspiró.

―Ya veo que te avergüenzas de mí.

Pansy sonrió de lado.

―Tengo motivos para hacerlo. Además… ―Vaciló por un momento―. Granger vive arriba.

La respiración de Draco se detuvo por un segundo.

―¿En serio? No lo sabía.

Pansy se encogió de hombros.

―Harry me pidió que no te lo contara. Pero tarde o temprano os encontraréis, y no puedo estar quedando contigo como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo solo porque tú y Hermione hayáis terminado mal. Lo cual, por cierto ―señaló a Draco con una uña perfectamente pintada de negro― fue culpa tuya.

―Has tardado mucho en opinar ―suspiró Draco.

―No estabas de humor para aguantar discursitos meses atrás, pero ahora tendrás que escucharme, jovencito.

―Por Merlín, Pansy, pareces mi madre hablando así…

―¡No me interrumpas! ―Pansy le propinó un puñetazo en el hombro―. Llegas a hacerme a mí lo que le hiciste a ella, y tu madre llevaría más de un año llevándote flores al cementerio. ―Pansy inspiró hondo y ladeó la cabeza―. ¿Qué te pasó, Draco? No te creía tan…

―¿Tan hijo de perra? ―Draco terminó por ella―. No…

El ruido de una llave en la cerradura de la puerta principal los distrajo. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos tuviera tiempo a reaccionar, Harry apareció en el salón.

―¿Estás aquí, Pans…? ¡Oh! ―Potter no parecía contento de verlo allí―. No sabía que tenías compañía ―dijo con dureza.

Draco se levantó.

―Ya me iba. ―Lanzó una mirada de circunstancias a Pansy, quien frunció los labios levemente―. Potter.

Se acercó a él con la mano extendida. El Auror lo miró a los ojos y después su mano, pero decidió estrechársela después de un largo e incómodo silencio.

―Así que ya has vuelto. Interesante. ―El tono de su voz era todo lo neutro que el que una persona podía usar, pero por detrás de sus palabras, flotaba la amenaza. «Acércate a Hermione y te hago papilla», gritaban aquellos ojos verdes.

―Supongo que nos veremos por aquí. ―Draco no iba a dejarse amedrentar―. Adiós, Pansy.

 **~ · · · ~**

―Creía que hoy volvías más tarde ―fue lo único que Pansy fue capaz de decir.

Harry se sentó en el sofá, pero se levantó a los diez segundos.

―¿¡Por Merlín, Pansy, en qué estabas pensando!? ¡Te recuerdo que Hermione vive arriba!

Ella lo miró con reproche.

―¿Tan insensible me crees? Le he dicho de quedar precisamente porque sé que Hermione no está. Y aunque esté, no voy a dejar de ver a mi amigo solo porque Hermione y él no se lleven bien. ―Pansy se levantó también―. No es problema mío. Y tampoco tuyo, por cierto.

―¡Hermione es mi amiga y no voy a dejar que…!

―¿Que qué? ―cortó Pansy―. ¡No es como si no hubierais sabido durante semanas que Draco le ponía los cuernos y no hubierais dicho nada, verdad?

El reproche caló en Harry, que abrió mucho los ojos, dolido.

―Cometimos un error, le pedimos perdón y pasamos página.

Pansy se cruzó de brazos.

―Tal vez a ellos también les toca pasar página. Además, te recuerdo que ahora yo también vivo aquí, y si quieres que esto siga siendo así, no quiero oír quejas sobre los amigos a los que traigo a casa.

Harry frunció el ceño y observó en silencio cómo su novia se metía en el baño. Sabía que tenía razón respecto a eso de pasar página, pero ella no había visto lo mal que lo pasó Hermione cuando se enteró de la infidelidad.

No quería ver sufrir a una de las personas más importantes de su vida. Nadie podía culparlo por eso.

 **~ · · · ~**

Draco cerró la puerta del apartamento suavemente y se alejó por el pasillo con rapidez, antes de que los gritos lo hicieran sentirse culpable por meter a Pansy en un lío con su novio. Bajó las escaleras lentamente, y cuando llegó al exterior, se subió el cuello de la chaqueta; soplaba un viento condenadamente helado aquel día.

Mientras caminaba por la calle, pensó en lo fácil que hubiera sido subir y ver si Hermione estaba en casa. Todavía le debía una disculpa de verdad; además, quería verla. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien, aunque al mismo tiempo sabía que le dolería verla feliz sin él. Y no podía arriesgarse a que su novio abriera la puerta. Ni siquiera él era tan masoquista.

 _Algo_ lo hizo mirar al frente. Parpadeó. ¿Podía ser posible? ¿Podía ser que la chica que se caminaba en su dirección con la mirada perdida fuera _ella_? ¿Acaso estaba teniendo alucinaciones?

No, no era una alucinación. Hermione Granger estaba a diez pasos de él.

Sus miradas se encontraron.

* * *

 _¡Y hasta aquí! Soy mala, lo sé xD Pero en este fic ya estaréis acostumbradas, así que... jajajaja._

 _Nos vemos en dos semanas más o menos :) Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que habéis mostrado a la vuelta del fic, os quiero mucho._

 _P.D: ¿Habéis votado ya por vuestros fics favoritos en los Amortentia Awards? ¿No? ¡Pues venga! Encontraréis el link en la página de Facebook del mismo nombre :)_

 _MrsDarfoy_


	11. Cuestión de necesidad

_Perdón por haber tardado un día más de lo que dije, pero este capítulo me ha costado bastante de escribir. Estoy un poco bloqueada en estos momentos, pero a pesar de todo, lo he logrado._

 _Todas sabéis qué toca en este capítulo, pero no esperéis un gran reencuentro. Al fin y al cabo, han pasado más de un año sin hablar ni verse, y no pueden tratarse ahora como si nada hubiera pasado._

 _Sin más, a leer :)_

* * *

 **PRESCINDIBLE**

* * *

«Hay que seguir la lucha con lo que podamos hasta donde podamos».

Benito Juárez

 **Capítulo 11:** **Cuestión de necesidad**

Draco tenía el pelo ligeramente más corto, y había dejado de ponerse tanta gomina. También estaba más delgado, lo que aportaba más seriedad a su rostro. Aparte de eso, seguía teniendo el mismo porte aristocrático y la misma seguridad al andar. Y seguía llevando sus trajes oscuros, aunque solo fuera para ir a la esquina y volver. Sí, Hermione suponía que, en lo esencial, seguía siendo el mismo hombre que había conocido.

Todos estos pensamientos cruzaron como un relámpago por la mente de Hermione en los pocos segundos que tardó en llegar hasta donde él estaba. Por un momento, había considerado dar media vuelta y hacer como que no lo había visto, pero era demasiado tarde: sus miradas ya se habían cruzado. El corazón de Hermione estuvo a punto de salírsele del pecho; de entre todas las personas que pensó que podía encontrarse, había dado de bruces con la última de la lista.

Se detuvo a un metro de Draco. Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio. Por la expresión de desconcierto que lucía, él tampoco sabía qué decir.

Hermione fue la que rompió el hielo.

―Creía que seguías en Francia.

―No. ―Draco carraspeó―. He vuelto hace poco.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, preguntó lo único que le chocaba en aquellos momentos:

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―Dándose cuenta de que había sonado muy brusca, se apresuró a añadir―: En mi zona, me refiero.

Draco cambió el peso de un pie al otro.

―Había quedado con Pansy. No sabía que vivíais en el mismo edificio. Pansy me dijo que no estabas…

Dicho así, sonaba a disculpa, a justificación de su presencia allí.

―No pasa nada ―respondió ella, aunque no podía negar que le molestaba (aunque fuera mínimamente) encontrárselo allí.

―¿Cómo estás? ―La preocupación en sus ojos parecía sincera.

«Mi novio ha tenido que volver a América porque su padre ha muerto repentinamente y no sé cuándo volverá, o si volverá. Además, acabo de encontrarme con mi ex, con el que no terminé muy bien que digamos, que ahora me pregunta cómo estoy, como si fuéramos viejos amigos que se ven después de mucho tiempo. ¿Tú cómo crees que estoy?».

―Bien ―terminó diciendo con un encogimiento de hombros―. Como siempre.

―Me alegro ―aseguró él. Lo dijo en un tono tan convincente que Hermione se lo creyó.

―Bueno... ―Hermione empezaba a sentirse incómoda con una conversación tan espesa. Ni Malfoy ni ella sabían cómo seguir (ni ella quería seguir, la verdad), aunque se notaba que él estaba más predispuesto a seguir hablando, aunque no supieran bien de qué.

―Nos veremos por aquí, supongo ―se despidió él―. Me ha alegrado verte ―repitió.

Hermione asintió, sin saber qué más decir. No podía coincidir en lo de alegrarse por verla, pero sí debía darle la razón en lo de que se verían otra vez. El mundo mágico era más pequeño de lo que parecía.

―Adiós.

Hermione siguió su camino, con unos ojos grises clavados en su espalda. Cuando llegó a la puerta de su edificio, echó un rápido vistazo casual hacia atrás, pero Draco ya no estaba allí. Solo cuando cerró la puerta se permitió soltar todo el aire contenido. Si no fuera porque el corazón le iba a mil, hubiera creído que lo que acababa de pasar había sido una alucinación. Eso, y que seguía usando la misma colonia.

 **~ · · · ~**

Hermione seguía como siempre. Esa era la única conclusión a la que Draco había llegado desde que se habían encontrado, dos días atrás.

No había esperado que ella se comportara con tanta cordialidad con él, la verdad. Obviamente, había pasado más de un año, pero el estatus de su relación era incierto. ¿Podía aspirar a ser amigos? ¿Viejos conocidos? ¿Ella preferiría ni saludarlo? No lo sabía.

Tal vez podrían quedar, así Draco podría disculparse de una vez y quitarse esa carga de encima…

―Draco, ¿me estás escuchando? ―Draco parpadeó. Su padre lo miraba desde su silla con expresión hastiada―. No, evidentemente no ―sentenció―. ¿Qué te tiene tan pensativo esta vez?

«El otro día me encontré por casualidad con la mujer de la que sigo enamorado».

―Vivo para buscar nuevas formas de complacerte, padre ―respondió.

―Un día te vas a atragantar con tanto sarcasmo, hijo ―respondió Lucius con dureza―. Y deja de intentarlo, porque parece ser que funciona más bien poco ―añadió con un ademán.

Draco torció el gesto levemente, pero por lo demás, no dejó que las palabras de su padre le molestaran.

―Bueno, ¿qué decías? Tengo trabajo que hacer. ―Miró la mesa de su hijo―. ¿Eso son puros? ―Señaló una caja―. No sabía que fumaras.

Su padre arrugó la nariz.

―Sí son puros y no, no fumo. Son un regalo de Hamilton.

Draco rio entre dientes.

―El hombre no puede ser más muggle.

Aquel comentario arrancó una pequeña sonrisa cómplice a su padre, algo que solo pasaba raramente. El señor Hamilton era tan parecido a Lucius Malfoy como lo eran las uvas y los zapatos de charol. De hecho, Pierre Hamilton era tan afable y risueño que Draco no entendía cómo se había hecho un nombre en el mundo de los negocios. Normalmente, los hombres como Lucius se comían vivos a los hombres como Pierre.

―Muggle o no, es mi socio, y tengo que acceder a alguno de sus… caprichos. Me ha pedido que le haga sitio a su hijastra. Al parecer, a la chica le apetece vivir aquí. Hemos acordado ponerla en tu sección, a tu cargo. ―Draco enarcó una ceja, sorprendido―. Intenta hacer que se sienta cómoda y que no estorbe mucho. Sobre todo intenta hacer que esté contenta, ¿estamos?

―Como quieras.

―Ah, y ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella más de lo debido.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. El día que su padre dejara de decirle con quién salir y con quién no…

―Ya te dije que no estoy interesado en enredarme con nadie del sexo opuesto.

«En realidad sí, pero la única que me interesa no me tocaría ni con su varita».

―Bien, porque ambos sabemos que no tendríais nada serio y no la quiero quejándose a su padrastro.

Draco había conocido brevemente a Camille, pero le había bastado aquel encuentro para saber que no era la típica chica que se pasaría días llorando porque un hombre la había dejado o rechazado. Era más del tipo que dejaba.

Eso sin tener en cuenta que era _imposible_ que llorara por un hombre.

―Tranquilo, padre. Camille no estaría interesada en mí ni aunque yo quisiera. ―Sonrió con satisfacción ante la expresión perpleja de su padre―. Juega en nuestra liga.

La expresión desconcertada de Lucius no varió. Draco resopló. Su padre iba siglos atrasado.

―Le gustan las mujeres, padre ―dijo lentamente, masticando cada palabra―. Es lesbiana.

― _Ah_. ―Lucius se quedó callado un segundo, pero asintió―. Mejor, así cuando vuelvas a tus escarceos ella no estará en tu radar.

―¡Y dale con lo mismo! ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que mi vida sexual es nuestro tema de conversación más frecuente? ¿Quieres que me líe con alguna mujer de dudosa _estirpe_ en concreto para poder criticarme y amenazar con desheredarme, como hiciste con Hermione, o qué?

―¡No hablaría tanto de tu vida si te molestaras en sentar la cabeza de una vez! ―Draco abrió la boca para mencionar que una vez estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero a Lucius tampoco le parecía bien su elección―. ¡Con alguien digno de esta familia! ―añadió su padre, leyéndole la mente.

Draco soltó un grito exasperado.

―¡Te juro que si ser gay fuera opcional, me casaría con un hombre solo para ver cómo te atragantabas con la tarta! ―exclamó.

―Disculpe que les interrumpa, señor Malfoy. ―La secretaria de su padre los interrumpió con un pequeño carraspeo y tono de disculpa―. Tiene una reunión en cinco minutos.

Draco y su padre se quedaron mirándose. Tenían tan interiorizado el terminar discutiendo que ya no sabían mantener una conversación normal. Menos mal que los habían interrumpido, porque hubieran acabado tirándose la caja de puros a la cabeza.

―Me voy, que yo también tengo trabajo ―anunció Draco, levantándose.

Cuando pasó por el lado de la secretaria, esta lo saludó con una sonrisa sensual, pero él la ignoró y pasó de largo. ¿Qué no entendería el mundo sobre no querer nada con nadie?

 **~ · · · ~**

Solo cuando Hermione aceptó la videollamada y vio a Will al otro lado de la pantalla, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo había echado de menos.

―¿Cómo estás? ―preguntó.

Él le dedicó una de sus habituales sonrisas deslumbrantes.

―Ahora que te veo, mejor, aunque me gustaría más que estuvieras aquí. ―Miró a sus espaldas un segundo―. ¿Estás segura de que no puedes acercarte? Ya sabes, dando uno de esos saltos.

Hermione sonrió con tristeza.

―Podría meterme en un lío. La Aparición es peligrosa y los Trasladores tienen que estar permitidos por ambos países. Y no creo que a la presidenta de MACUSA le guste la idea. «Hola, señora Presidenta. Mire, es que echo de menos a mi novio no-maj, ¿me dejaría poner un traslador en Wisconsin para poder ir a visitarlo cuando quiera? Gracias».

Will hizo un mohín con los labios muy gracioso.

―Pues no entiendo por qué no se puede. Estos magos son tan raros…

Aquello consiguió arrancarle una carcajada a Hermione.

―¡Gracias por lo que me toca, eh!

Will sonrió con picardía.

―Un poco rarilla sí que eres, admítelo.

Hermione fingió ofenderse.

―Si ahora te pones quisquilloso…

―¡Eh, que yo no me he quejado! ―exclamó él.

Ambos se rieron. Cuando pasó el momento gracioso, se quedaron mirándose. Sus sonrisas fueron desvaneciéndose hasta que fueron sustituidas por expresiones serias.

―¿Qué ha pasado? Cuéntame. ―Para Hermione, los silencios eran más fáciles de interpretar que las palabras. A veces, desearía no ser tan intuitiva respecto a lo que la gente se callaba.

Will suspiró y se recostó en el sofá. Se pasó una mano por el pelo. Durante todo el tiempo de su relación, Hermione nunca había visto que le costara expresarse. Tal vez era porque nunca había tenido tantas preocupaciones como ahora.

―Estamos endeudados hasta las cejas ―anunció―. Las cosas en la granja no iban tan bien como papá quiso hacer creer a todo el mundo. Tuvo que pedir una hipoteca para salvar la producción de varios años malos, y luego otra para pagarnos los estudios a Laura y a mí. En total, debemos más de lo que podemos permitirnos, incluso si vendemos la granja y la casa ―explicó.

Hermione lo escuchaba con los labios apretados.

―¿Y qué haréis?

Él suspiró.

―Nos sale más rentable intentar solucionarlo que vender la propiedad. He revisado las cuentas y todavía les debemos a los trabajadores la paga de dos o tres meses, pero no estamos tan mal como pensaba. Sin embargo, necesitamos hacer saneamiento, recortar en gastos y… despedir a gente ―dijo con expresión compungida.

Hermione no se imaginaba al bueno de Will diciéndole a nadie que no podía seguir pagándole y que tenía que prescindir de ellos. Pero la vida era así: los tiempos difíciles creaban personas endurecidas.

―¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudar?

―¿No tendrás escondido por ahí medio millón de dólares, verdad? Prometo devolvértelo en la próxima vida. ―Negó con la cabeza―. Con que estés ahí ―alargó la mano― al otro lado de esta… fría y aséptica pantalla, me vale.

Hermione sonrió.

―Eso siempre.

 **· · ·**

Hermione tenía la vista fija en la hoja que tenía delante, pero habría entendido lo que ponía igual de bien si hubiera estado escrito en arameo. No podía concentrarse; sus pensamientos volaban lejos de aquel informe, de aquel despacho y de aquel continente. Intentaba pensar en una manera de ayudar a Will, de aliviar su carga, pero no se le ocurría nada. Si le sobrara el dinero, sería otra cosa, pero desgraciadamente, ella no había nacido millonaria.

Dejó la pluma en la mesa con rabia y se levantó. Estiró los brazos, desentumeciéndose. No servía de nada estar allí calentándose la cabeza con algo que no podía solucionar. Pero tampoco aguantaba más tiempo allí encerrada.

Tomó la decisión súbita de que ya terminaría el trabajo más tarde y salió de su despacho a grandes zancadas. Si la memoria no le fallaba, Harry solía estar en el Departamento de Aurores sobre esas horas, a no ser que estuviera en un caso (algo que sabía que no pasaba, porque era ella quien gestionaba las salidas de los Aurores), así que fue a probar suerte.

La fortuna le sonrió, pues Harry tenía la misma cara de aburrida que ella mientras leía el periódico con desinterés. Cuando la vio, dejó _El Profeta_ a un lado.

―¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Vienes a mandarnos trabajo? ―preguntó.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

―¿Tienes planes para comer? Yo invito ―ofreció.

Harry sonrió.

―Bueno, si la jefa paga no puedo decir que no.

Fueron al Callejón Diagon, a un pequeño restaurante que había en la esquina con Flourish y Blotts. Se sentaron en una mesa al lado de la ventana.

―¡Qué gusto poder cambiar un poco de la comida de la cafetería del Ministerio! ―exclamó Harry, leyendo la carta―. En serio, alguien tiene que hablar con Kingsley: aquello se parece más a la comida de una cárcel que a la de la sede del Gobierno.

Hermione rio.

―Entre que nos saltamos el horario de trabajo y que nos quejamos, menudos funcionarios estamos hechos.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

―Somos el Jefe de Aurores y la Jefa del Departamento de Seguridad; si no comemos en condiciones, no podremos salvar al mundo de los peligros que acechan ahí fuera.

Hermione suspiró.

―La verdad es que echo de menos la comida de Hogwarts. Aquello sí que eran unos buenos festines.

―Sí, la verdad es que si no fuera porque Voldemort intentaba matarme año sí y año también, Hogwarts era una maravilla ―bromeó.

Hablar con Harry siempre animaba a Hermione. Con el paso de los años habían dejado de verse tanto como en la escuela, pero siempre sería su mejor amigo.

Al final, irremediablemente, terminó contándole lo que le pasaba a la familia de Will.

―Puedo prestarle dinero si lo necesita urgentemente ―ofreció Harry.

Hermione lo meditó por un momento, pero desechó la idea rápidamente: a pesar de que su amigo era rico, Will necesitaba mucho dinero. Además, Hermione dudaba mucho que pudiera devolvérselo después.

―Gracias, pero creo que es mejor que busque otros modos.

Harry se quedó pensativo.

―Estoy pensando formas de ganar dinero rápido, pero como no venda cosas que no necesite, no se me ocurre nada…

«Cosas que no necesite…».

Aquellas palabras calaron en Hermione, y una bombilla se encendió en el fondo de su mente, pero ¿por qué?

De repente, lo recordó: ella tenía un objeto valioso por el que podía sacar dinero y que no necesitaba para nada: el anillo.

Hermione se levantó de golpe y cogió su bolso. Se acercó a Harry, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y se alejó.

―¡Eres un genio! ―exclamó―. ¡Tengo que hacer una cosa, nos vemos luego! ¡Paga tú esta, te prometo que yo invito a la siguiente!

Volvió a su despacho en la mitad de tiempo del que necesitaría normalmente y abrió el último cajón con tal fuerza que se salió del mueble. Lo dejó en el suelo y rebuscó entre las carpetas que había dentro. Allí estaba, tan reluciente como el primer día, el que hubiera sido su anillo de compromiso. Lo levantó en alto, admirando el diamante engarzado en la parte de arriba. «Es la primera vez que me alegro de que Draco tenga gustos caros», pensó.

Se miró el reloj: todavía tenía cuarenta y cinco minutos hasta reincorporarse al trabajo, tiempo más que suficiente para ir y volver.

 **· · ·**

Hermione no podía presentarse en la joyería donde Malfoy había comprado el anillo y pedir que le devolvieran el dinero casi dos años después, por lo que su mejor opción era ir a un prestamista. No era una ilusa, sabía que lo que le darían por el anillo, por caro que fuera, no serviría para pagar todas las deudas de Will, pero al menos ayudaría.

La tienda era un lugar aséptico, con un par de sillas a un lado y un mostrador con una mampara de cristal que separaba al tasador de los posibles clientes. La mujer que se encargaba del negocio en aquellos momentos era una señora de unos sesenta años, entrada en carnes y con expresión de soberano aburrimiento.

―Buenos días ―saludó Hermione. La mujer se limitó a mirarla de arriba abajo, probablemente evaluando si podía tener algo de valor para ella―. Me gustaría saber cuánto podría darme por esto.

Cuando se sacó el anillo del bolsillo y se lo dio, la cara de la mujer se iluminó. Hermione casi podía ver cómo se relamía los labios.

Le tendió el anillo, que fue examinado minuciosamente durante unos minutos que a Hermione le parecieron eternos.

―Esto es un diamante real ―musitó la mujer, más para ella misma que como pregunta.

―¿Y bien? ―preguntó Hermione.

―¿No era tu príncipe azul, eh?

La bruja torció el gesto y sonrió.

―Me salió rana.

Dejando el anillo a un lado, la mujer la miró con seriedad.

―Por una joya así, podemos darle doce mil libras ―seguro que el anillo costaba mucho más, pero Hermione no estaba en posición de exigir―, pero no disponemos de esa cantidad aquí ahora mismo. Además, tenemos que comprobar que el anillo no figura en ninguna lista de objetos robados. Son los procedimientos habituales, lo siento.

―¿Cuándo tendría el dinero, entonces?

La mujer revisó unos papeles.

―Puedo darle cinco mil dólares en dos días, si tiene prisa, y el resto en una semana.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

―Puedo esperar a recogerlo todo junto.

Cuando salió de la tienda, se sintió ligeramente mal por vender algo que no era suyo, pero al fin y al cabo, Malfoy se lo había regalado, así que podía hacer con él lo que quisiera, ¿no?

* * *

 _¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Hace bien Hermione vendiendo el anillo? ¿Qué pensáis de que Camille se mude a Londres? Ay, releo lo que he escrito hasta ahora y pienso en lo fácil que es a comparación de todo lo que vendrá..._

 _¡Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas!_

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

-OFFTOPIC-

 _Han empezado a salir los premios de los Amortentia Awards. No he ganado Drama, pero me alegro porque el premio se lo ha llevado "Y consumir tu cordura", de la maravillosa MeriAnne Black. Sin embargo, sí que he ganado el premio a Mejor Romance con "Una rápida sucesión de terribles infortunios", lo cual ha sido una sorpresa. No creo que lo mereciera, pero a pesar de mi opinión, quiero agradecer si me votasteis. Vuestro apoyo significa mucho más que cualquier premio, y esto lo digo de corazón._

 _MrsDarfoy_


	12. Ni rastro

_¡Hola! Sí, ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que actualicé, pero para las que no lo sepan, primero estuve de exámenes y justo el día después de terminar me fui a Canadá. Acabo de llegar a mi casita querida hoy mismo, y como fui previsora, os traigo nuevo capítulo que escribí durante el hiatus. Me gustaría poder compensaros con una doble actualización, pero ya sabéis que este fic me cuesta mucho y cada capítulo que escribo es una odisea y una tortura. Aun así, hoy estamos un capítulo más cerca del final que ayer, ¡no hay que perder la esperanza!_

 _Hoy también actualizo_ «Lo que la memoria esconde» _(sí, otra vez, jeje) y_ «El viaje hacia el altar» _. ¡No os perdáis los capítulos!_

 _Dedicado a_ _ **Montse**_ _._

* * *

 **PRESCINDIBLE**

* * *

«Conviene al poderoso para los infelices ser piadoso; tal vez se puede ver necesitado del auxilio de aquel más desdichado».

Félix María Samaniego

 **Capítulo 12:** **Ni rastro**

La notificación entró volando por la puerta del despacho con tanta ligereza que Hermione no se dio cuenta hasta que el papel no aterrizó delante de sus narices. Se puso recta ―demasiadas horas allí sentada terminarían haciendo que se pareciera al Jorobado de Notre Dame― y levantó la notificación a la altura de la mirada. Sus ojos escanearon la pulcra letra estrecha y ligeramente curvada hacia la derecha y reconoció al remitente casi sin ver su nombre.

Lucius Malfoy.

¿Qué querría su encantador exsuegro?

Lo único que la carta decía era que «Si la señorita Granger es tan amable de acudir a Malfoy Company, hay unos asuntos urgentes que deben ser atendidos».

Hermione se recostó en la silla. No sabía qué había pasado, pero debía de ser algo grave si el hombre que tanto la detestaba la había hecho llamar precisamente a ella. La idea de que la necesitara y tuviera que rebajarse a pedir su ayuda la satisfacía, especialmente después de todos los años que pasó puteándola para que dejara a Draco. Tendría que haberle hecho caso, para una cosa que hizo bien, pero esa ya era otra historia.

Miró el reloj y fue a levantarse para acudir a la cita, pero lo pensó mejor. Lucius Malfoy podía esperar. Sabía que se estaba comportando como una niña, pero ni le apetecía encontrarse con ese imbécil ni quería hacerle creer que acudiría corriendo solo porque él lo llamara. Volvió al trabajo que tenía pendiente y decidió que iría cuando terminara las autorizaciones que estaba evaluando.

Al final, cuando se hizo la hora de comer, decidió que Lucius Malfoy ya debía de estar dando vueltas por su despacho como un león enjaulado. Cogió sus cosas y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Su secretario, un joven que estaba de prácticas en el Ministerio, se levantó y se frotó las manos con nerviosismo. La miró con ansia, expectante.

―No tienes que levantarte cuando aparezco, Austin, no soy la reina de Inglaterra. ―El joven, de ascendencia pura, frunció el ceño y la miró perplejo, sin idea de quién era esa reina, pero Hermione decidió que no tenía tiempo para explicaciones―. ¿Podrías avisar al Ministro de que Lucius Malfoy me ha hecho llamar? Dile que le informaré de lo que sea que el señor Malfoy quiere.

Hermione se preguntaba por qué Lucius no había recurrido al ministro en persona, dada la alta opinión que tenía de sí mismo, pero pronto lo averiguaría.

Austin asintió varias veces y tomó nota en un papel, pero cuando fue a dejar la pluma encima de la mesa tiró el tintero y ensució todo lo que tenía alrededor. El joven se puso pálido y empezó a musitar disculpas mientras intentaba rescatar lo poco que había quedado intacto.

Hermione suspiró y cogió al secretario con nervios de cristal por el brazo y lo detuvo. El chico la miró con cara asustada.

―Austin, eres mago ―dijo Hermione, devolviéndole la mirada fijamente―. Usa tu varita. Y relájate, por Merlín, no voy a despedirte.

En los últimos años, Lucius Malfoy había apartado su desprecio hacia lo muggle y ahora aceptaba su dinero, por lo que Hermione decidió coger un taxi para ir a la dirección que venía en la notificación ―como si Hermione no supiera dónde trabajaba.

Malfoy Company estaba situado en el distrito financiero; era un rascacielos negro con la letra «M» en color plata encima de la puerta principal. Hermione inspiró hondo, pensando en con quién podría encontrarse allí, pero apartó el pensamiento, mandándolo directamente al cajón de cosas en las que no le gustaba pensar. Cuando entró, se sorprendió de que todo fuera de un blanco inmaculado; había supuesto que un exmortífago preferiría el negro. Los únicos muebles eran unas sillas situadas al lado de los ventanales, algunas macetas con plantas artificiales y la mesa de recepción.

Se aproximó al hombre sentado detrás de la pantalla.

―Buenos días ―saludó―, ¿el despacho del señor Malfoy?

El recepcionista la miró a través de sus gafas de diseño, evaluándola con la mirada. Cuando pareció satisfecho con lo que vio, esbozó una sonrisa eficiente y dijo:

―Última planta. Coja el ascensor de la derecha.

Mientras Hermione subía en el ascensor, recordó la última vez que se había reunido con su por aquel entonces suegro a solas.

 _Hermione llegó a casa después de haber ido a cenar a La Madriguera. Recorrió lentamente el caminito de piedra hasta la entrada, y se fijó en que las luces estaban apagadas: sus padres debía de estar todavía de cena con unos amigos. Sonrió; saber que sus padres volverían a casa en unas horas como máximo y que no estaban a miles de kilómetros de distancia le daba una paz que pensaba que no volvería a encontrar._

 _Cuando metió las llaves en la cerradura, notó que algo iba mal. El aire estaba impregnado de ese aroma inconfundible e indescriptible de la magia. Hermione se llevó una mano al bolso y sacó su varita. Entró sin hacer ruido y escudriñó la casa a oscuras._

 _Se hizo una luz en el salón._

― _¿Vas a tenerme esperando toda la noche, niña? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer._

 _La mano de Hermione recorrió la distancia hasta el enchufe y encendió la luz. Tragó saliva al ver a Lucius Malfoy sentado en su sofá. Tenía la espalda muy recta, las manos apoyadas en su bastón y su típica expresión de asco y desdén. Aun así, no iba a dejar que la intimidara._

― _No haber venido entonces. Nadie lo ha invitado y, desde luego, esto es allanamiento de morada, así que o dice lo que tenga que decir rápido o aviso al Ministerio de que ha entrado aquí sin invitación y me ha amenazado._

 _Los ojos de Lucius brillaron con algo similar a «Cuidado con lo que dices»._

 _Hermione se acercó a grandes zancadas y se sentó en el sillón, de frente al hombre. Cruzó las piernas y levantó el mentón en actitud desafiante. Sus miradas lucharon entre ellas hasta que Lucius arrugó la nariz, como molesto por tener que dirigirse a ella, y habló:_

― _Dime, ¿qué quieres? ¿Qué pretendes sacar de… esto?_

 _Hermione enarcó una ceja y fingió que no sabía a qué se refería._

― _Creo que no tengo el placer de entenderle._

 _Lucius soltó un bufido._

― _No juegues conmigo, sangresucia. Que hayas encandilado a mi hijo con alguno de tus trucos bajos no significa que yo vaya a caer en tu trampa. ¿Qué quieres, dinero? ¿Un puesto en el Ministerio? ¿Ser famosa?_

 _Hermione lo miró largamente. Saber qué pensaba de ella Lucius Malfoy y oírlo en persona eran dos cosas distintas, y tuvo que inspirar hondo para que no se le humedecieran los ojos por cómo la hacían sentir esas afirmaciones._

― _Lo único que quiero es a su hijo._

 _Ya estaba dicho. Draco y ella habían hablado de sus sentimientos, pero ningún «Te quiero» había salido de sus labios. Lucius Malfoy no se merecía aquella confesión, pero debía saberlo._

 _Lucius soltó un sonido despectivo._

― _A mí no me engañas, zorra. ¡Si esto es una especie de venganza…!_

 _Hermione se levantó._

― _Basta ―cortó―. Viene a mi casa, me insulta y pretende que le obedezca como si usted tuviera poder sobre mi vida, o sobre la de su hijo, ya puestos. ¿No ha tenido bastante jodiéndole la vida todos estos años? ―increpó. Lucius permanecía sentado en el sofá, y la miraba con expresión lívida de ira―. ¿Por qué no se preocupa más por preguntarle qué le hace feliz, en vez de amargarle la vida con sus prejuicios de mierda?_

 _Inspiró hondo, intentando calmar el pulso agitado y el temblor de manos, pero Lucius aprovechó para levantarse en ese momento. Se acercó a ella hasta que sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia. Él agachó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos con odio._

― _Esto no quedará así ―advirtió antes de marcharse de la casa como una exhalación._

 _Hermione volvió a sentarse en el sofá con una mano en el corazón. Sonrió, porque si lo suyo con Draco no fuera en serio, su padre no se había presentado allí con amenazas e insultos._

― _Tengo que poner un hechizo protector, no sea que vuelvan a entrar ratas ―musitó._

El sonido de la puerta del ascensor abriéndose la sacó de lo más recóndito de su memoria. Hermione parpadeó, más paredes y muebles blancos aparecieron ante sus ojos, casi cegándola.

Cuando salió al pasillo, miró a ambos lados. Había gente entrando y saliendo de otras salas, pero ninguno reparó en ella. Lo único notable que ocupaba el amplio espacio era una mesa con una joven que no llegaba a los treinta vestida de rojo, resaltando como una mancha de sangre contra la pared.

Hermione se aproximó a ella.

―El señor Malfoy me está esperando. Dígale que es del Ministerio.

Si la secretaria se mostró sorprendida por la mención al gobierno, lo disimuló muy bien.

―Un momento, por favor ―respondió la chica con una sonrisa eficiente y distante. Se levantó, llamó a la puerta del fondo del pasillo y murmuró unas palabras dentro que Hermione no llegó a entender. Cuando volvió, lucía la misma sonrisa, como si la llevara enganchada con pegamento―. El señor Malfoy la atenderá ahora.

La secretaria le abrió la puerta del despacho de Lucius Malfoy y volvió a su sitio. Hermione se demoró un segundo antes de recorrer el espacio hasta la silla vacía delante del escritorio y se sentó.

Lucius y ella se miraron. El silencio se volvía más denso por momentos, hasta que Hermione lo rompió abriendo su maletín y sacando un bloc de notas. Levantó la cabeza y enarcó una ceja.

―¿Y bien, señor Malfoy? Supongo que no me ha llamado para charlar.

―Por supuesto que no ―respondió él en tono de desprecio.

Hermione sonrió. El hombre no había cambiado ni un ápice. Que empezara el juego.

―Vaya al grano entonces, el Ministerio tiene asuntos que atender.

Malfoy se recostó en su silla y juntó las yemas de los dedos en expresión calculadora.

―Al Ministerio más le valdría ocuparse bien de uno de sus mayores inversores. ―A Hermione le jodía que aquella afirmación fuera verdad, pero no lo mostró―. Pero tiene razón, señorita Granger ―se notaba que le dolía tener que referirse a ella con respeto―: vayamos al grano. Anoche sufrimos un ataque.

Hermione parpadeó. Por lo que ella sabía, la empresa de Lucius Malfoy se dedicaba a inversión en la construcción ―y otras cosas, pero ni le había interesado en el pasado ni lo hacía ahora―, y sus negocios se daban exclusivamente en el mundo muggle.

―¿Ha probado llamando a la policía? ―sugirió con sorna.

Las aletas de la nariz de su exsuegro se abrieron, pero el hombre mantuvo su expresión estoica.

―Supongo que su educación en Hogwarts no fue tan pobre como muchos supondrían ―Hermione estuvo a punto de señalar que era jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, pero el hombre no la dejó intervenir―, pero le habrán enseñado que cualquier uso de la magia deja una imprenta, una huella que puede detectarse con los hechizos adecuados. En cuanto supe que nos habían asaltado, hice el examen rutinario, pero no detecté nada.

Hermione dejó de anotar cosas en su cuaderno y miró al hombre, asimilando sus palabras.

 _Nada_.

―Eso no es posible. Nadie consigue eliminar por completo el rastro de magia.

―Pues alguien lo ha hecho ―replicó Malfoy.

Hermione se quedó pensando, pero al sentir la mirada de Lucius clavada en ella, se irguió. Sabía que aquel imbécil aprovecharía cualquier signo de debilidad para afianzar su opinión de que Hermione no era merecedora de su cargo. No lo había dicho, pero tampoco hacía falta.

―Llamaré a Johnson ―el encargado de Hechizos y Ataques Mágicos dentro del Cuerpo de Aurores― para que venga inmediatamente.

―No ―se negó Malfoy―. En mi empresa tengo a centenares de muggles. Uno de mis técnicos ya revisó nuestros archivos y no encontró nada raro, así que si ahora se presentan «policías», levantaría sospechas y desconfianza.

―¿Y qué propone? ―preguntó Hermione, volviendo a guardar sus cosas en el maletín.

―¿Tengo que hacerlo todo por usted? ―replicó Lucius con una sonrisa de superioridad―. Haga llamar a quien sea, pero esta noche, cuando ya no quede nadie.

Hermione terminó admitiendo a regañadientes que era buena idea y asintió.

―Estaremos aquí a la hora del cierre.

Se levantó. Cuando ya tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta, la fría voz de Malfoy la detuvo.

―Ah, y señorita Granger… No se atreva a dejarme esperando otra vez como hoy.

Hermione se detuvo, se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa.

―¿O qué?

Solo obtuvo una mirada de odio como respuesta, y salió del despacho con expresión triunfal. Le encantaba hacerlo rabiar, era su forma de cobrarse cómo la había tratado cuando estaba con Draco.

Y hablando del rey de Roma…

Hermione estuvo a punto de detenerse, pero se dijo «Hermione, no seas tonta. ¿Dónde vas a ir si te das la vuelta?». Así que siguió andando.

Draco iba vestido con uno de sus habituales trajes negros y tenía una mano metida en el bolsillo mientras gesticulaba con la otra al hablar. Frente a él había una espectacular rubia teñida. La chica rio ante algo que él dijo y Hermione no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Todas caían siempre ante sus encantos, ella incluida en su momento.

Cualquier esperanza de poder pasar desapercibida y meterse en el ascensor silenciosamente desapareció cuando Draco giró la cabeza casualmente y sus ojos se posaron en ella. Calló inmediatamente y la seriedad reemplazó a la expresión relajada que había tenido unos segundos antes.

Dejando a la rubia olvidada, salió a su encuentro.

―Hermione.

―Draco ―respondió ella con un asentimiento de cabeza. Intentó seguir andando, pero él se situó a su lado.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó. Cuando pasaron por delante de la chica con la que había estado hablando, pareció recordarla de repente―. Perdóname, Camille. Luego hablamos.

La chica asintió y miró a Hermione con curiosidad, pero ella no se detuvo y pronto quedó fuera de su campo de visión.

―¿No te lo ha contado tu padre? ―preguntó Hermione, volviéndose hacia el que fuera su novio, que seguía a su lado―. Habéis sufrido un ataque.

Draco pareció sorprendido.

―¿Un ataque? ¿Qué tipo de ataque?

Llegaron al ascensor y Hermione le dio al botón de bajar. Por suerte para ella, el ascensor ya estaba allí y no tuvo que esperar.

―Te sugiero que lo hables con él.

Observó la intención del hombre de entrar en el ascensor con ella, pero finalmente se contuvo y se quedó dónde estaba.

―Me ha alegrado verte, Hermione ―se despidió Draco mientras se cerraban las puertas.

―Adiós ―se limitó a responder ella.

Tampoco iba a mentir y a decirle que no seguía molestándole verlo. Desde que Ginny le había dicho que sería el padrino de la boda, había intentado hacerse a la idea, pero le costaba horrores tener que fingir que estaba preparada para tenerlo de nuevo en su vida.

 **~ · · · ~**

―Bonito plantón el que me acabas de dar ―señaló Camille con una sonrisa ladeada.

Draco suspiró levemente. Cuando había visto aparecer a Hermione cualquier otra cosa a su alrededor se había desvanecido.

―Lo siento, tenía que hablar de algo importante con ella ―se inventó.

Desgraciadamente, su más reciente amiga no cayó en la mentira.

―Ya, claro ―Camille enarcó una ceja―, por eso no habéis intercambiado más de dos frases.

Draco la fulminó con la mirada y se encaminó a su oficina, pero ella lo siguió.

―¿Es tu ex, verdad? Esa que te rompió el corazón. No, espera ―Camille se quedó pensando; lo apuntó con el dedo―: fuiste _tú_ quien le rompió el corazón y ahora vas llorando por los rincones por ella, ¿no? ―Sonrió, ligeramente abstraída―. Una mujer como esa tiene cara de no dejar pasar ninguna cagada monumental. No es que pueda culparla… ―añadió.

―No pienso darte ni un solo detalle más de mi vida personal.

Ella puso cara divertida.

―¡Oh, vamos, no es culpa mía que haya acertado! Tú tienes cara de cagarla monumentalmente ―señaló, como si eso sirviera para excusarla―. ¿Cómo se llama?

Draco apartó la mirada.

―Hermione.

Camille frunció el ceño levemente, pero en vez de señalar la rareza del nombre, sonrió.

―Un nombre especial para una chica especial. Aunque suene a cliché ―sentenció.

―Lo es. El cliché solo lo corrobora.

 **~ · · · ~**

Hermione cambiaba el peso de un pie al otro mientras vigilaba la puerta de Malfoy Company. Hacía sus buenos diez minutos que el último empleado había abandonado el edificio, pero no estaba de más estar seguro. Harry, a su lado, no parecía tan dispuesto a ser paciente.

―¿Entramos ya? ―Edward Johnson, el especialista en Hechizos, puso voz a la voluntad de Harry.

Después de echar una última mirada al edificio acristalado, Hermione asintió.

―No perdamos más tiempo.

Bajo un hechizo de invisibilidad, se encaminaron hacia la puerta y la abrieron con un movimiento de varita. Ahora que no quedaba nadie, el sitio parecía mucho más grande, con tres pares de pasos resonando contra las paredes blancas.

Los dos hombres Malfoy los esperaban de pie, con pose similar. Hermione deshizo el hechizo, haciéndose visibles para sus ojos grises. Hermione empezaba a sentirse molesta: los encuentros con Draco empezaban a hacerse más numerosos de lo deseable. Bueno, cualquier número superior a cero era indeseable para ella.

―Síganme ―dijo Lucius sin preámbulos.

Subieron en ascensor hasta la penúltima planta, Finanzas, y el hombre los guio hasta una sala acristalada con una decena de mesas y un ordenador en cada una. Allí era probablemente era donde trabajaban los contables de la empresa.

―¿Es aquí? ―preguntó Hermione. Aparentemente, no había ningún signo de intrusión. Ni siquiera parecía que el lugar fuera digno de intentar colarse.

―Hechicé el edificio para que mi varita me avisara cuando alguien no autorizado entrara fuera del horario laborable. El aviso me condujo a la puerta principal ―señaló la oficina― y aquí, pero cuando llegué, no encontré nada.

Johnson aproximó a la puerta de cristal y se quedó pensativo, con una mano en la barbilla. Sacó su varita.

―Necesito que me diga qué hechizo en concreto utilizó, señor Malfoy. Después procederé a la investigación.

Lucius Malfoy apretó los dientes; parecía reticente a hablar. Su hijo lo miró entre maravillado y divertido.

―No me digas que hechizaste este sitio con magia negra…

Hermione frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de echarle la reprimenda de su vida cuando Harry la mandó callar.

―Escuchad ―dijo.

Todos se quedaron muy quietos. Al principio apenas se oía un zumbido, pero pronto el ruido se volvió identificable: era el sonido del ascensor del lado derecho subiendo. Un «cling» señaló que se había detenido justo en aquella planta. Inmediatamente todos se movieron a un lado, ocultos detrás de una pared.

―¡Menos mal que su varita lo avisa cuando entra alguien, señor Malfoy! ―recriminó Hermione, levantando su varita.

Un repiqueteo resonó contra el suelo de mármol. Hermione, Harry y Johnson se hablaron con la mirada y saltaron al pasillo al unísono, apuntando con las varitas hacia delante.

Hermione estuvo a punto de bajar su varita de la sorpresa.

―¿Camille? ―Draco, que también había salido de su escondite, miraba con incredulidad a la chica rubia con la que Hermione lo había visto hablando aquella mañana.

―Puedo explicarme ―respondió Camille, bajando lentamente la varita que sujetaba en la mano.

* * *

 _Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Después de tantos capítulos con poca interacción entre Draco y Hermione, cada paso que doy parece de gigantes jajaja. En el próximo capítulo (que no sé cuándo será, sorry) habrá todavía más interacción e incluso una conversación civilizada (espero)._

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 _MrsDarfoy_


	13. A regañadientes

_¡Hola!_

 _Me encanta ver cómo me contradigo a mí misma en las notas de autora. Pero supongo que no os molestará para nada que la mitad del capítulo sea "dramione". Quizás por eso me he inspirado y este capítulo tiene 3300 palabras exactas. Anyway, disfrutad si podéis :)_

* * *

 **PRESCINDIBLE**

* * *

«El que quiere de esta vida todas las cosas a su gusto, tendrá muchos disgustos».

Francisco de Quevedo

 **Capítulo 13:** **A regañadientes**

―¿¡Qué demonios haces con una varita!? ―exclamó Draco.

Hermione había bajado la suya y observaba la interacción de los dos rubios. La tal Camille escondió la varita en su bolso mientras enrojecía de la vergüenza.

―¿No lo mencioné nunca? Bueno, soy… soy bruja.

―Eso ya lo vemos, señorita ―señaló Johnson con ironía. Miró a Hermione, esperando órdenes.

Se encontraba en una encrucijada: no conocía a esa chica, pero había aparecido en el escenario de una investigación sobre un ataque mágico y se había descubierto como bruja en un sitio en el que solo trabajaban muggles. Que ella supiera.

―¿Algún otro mago no registrado entre sus empleados? ―se giró hacia Malfoy padre y le dedicó una mirada gélida.

Lucius no dijo nada, pero miró con tal intensidad a Camille que pareció que fuera a cruciarla solo con la fuerza de sus ojos. Hermione pudo concederle que la joven no se dejó impresionar ni un ápice.

―No que yo sepa. Pero me gustaría tener un par de palabras con la señorita Bellamy ―respondió Malfoy.

Hermione negó con la cabeza de forma tajante.

―Primero deberá acompañarnos al Ministerio. La señorita Bellamy debe responder a un par de preguntas.

No se sentía cómoda con aquella situación, pero no podía dejarla marchar así como así. No sin saber por qué nadie sabía que era una bruja y por qué estaba allí justo en ese momento.

―¡Pero si no ha hecho nada! ―exclamó Draco con incredulidad. Miró a Hermione―. Hermione, ¿qué haces?

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. Lo que le faltaba, que la pusieran en duda.

―Mi trabajo. ―Miró a Camille―. Si es tan amable de acompañarnos…

Camille cuadró los hombros y sonrió. Tenía expresión tranquila.

―Por supuesto. Lamento las molestias que le estoy causando, señor Malfoy, pero si pudiera ahorrarle la noticia a mi padrastro… Él no sabe nada de la magia.

―¿Puedo acompañarla? ―preguntó Draco.

Hermione y Harry se miraron. Ella suspiró; sabía lo que parecía con su comportamiento, pero no iba a mantener su puesto dejándose llevar por las necesidades de los demás.

―Cuando la señorita Bellamy salga, podréis hablar de lo que queráis. Si no tiene nada que esconder ―miró a Camille, quien le dedicó una sonrisa―, no le robaremos mucho de su tiempo.

Ninguno de los Malfoy añadió nada más, lo que Hermione tomó como señal de que la conversación había terminado y ya podían trasladarse al Ministerio. Johnson se ocupó de Camille, tomándola por el brazo para realizar la Aparición.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Harry se acercó a su amiga.

―¿Qué hacemos, la bajamos a las salas de interrogatorio? ―preguntó en voz baja.

Hermione observó a la amiga de Draco. Era lo contrario a un criminal: guapa, bien vestida, una sonrisa bonita… Pero por supuesto, el camino hacia el infierno estaba plagado de buenas intenciones.

Apretó los labios.

―Sí. ―Hermione no creía en las preferencias―. ¿Empiezas tú el interrogatorio? Yo tengo que aclarar unos asuntos primero. ―Su amigo asintió―. Pero no seas demasiado duro ―agregó―, su único crimen hasta ahora es no haber notificado a nadie que es bruja.

Mientras sus compañeros bajaban a la zona de las mazmorras, ella subió a su despacho. Su secretario seguía allí.

―Austin, ¿podrías contactar con alguien del Ministerio francés? Necesito que averigües todo lo que tengan sobre Camille Bellamy. Y si tienen algo sobre Pierre Hamilton, que te lo den también. ―Austin tomaba notas apresuradamente y asentía sin parar―. Y ponte en contacto con Shacklebolt, quiero que venga para que podamos discutir esto con él. O Malfoy no nos dejará tranquilos ―masculló para sus adentros.

Austin tragó saliva, como si fuera un niño a quien el hubieran encargado un trabajo de mayores. Hermione le sonrió para inspirarle confianza y lo dejó para que cumpliera con su labor.

―Ah, Austin… Lo necesito para dentro de veinte minutos. Como máximo. Lo siento ―añadió al ver la expresión de desaliento del joven.

Bajó a las mazmorras. «Hay que cambiarle el nombre», pensó, «suena demasiado lúgubre. Demasiado "Vamos a pegarte una paliza como no confieses ya"». Se metió en la sala donde Harry había ubicado a Camille; todavía no habían empezado, Harry la había tenido rellenando varios formularios hasta que ella apareciera.

Hermione ocupó la silla al lado de su amigo auror. Observó a Camille durante unos segundos. La mujer le devolvió la mirada de forma serena. Tenía las manos encima de la mesa, unos dedos largos rematados con uñas pintadas de rosa palo. No le temblaban, señal de que no estaba nerviosa.

―He oído hablar mucho de ti. ―La joven rompió el silencio con una sonrisa―. ¿No te importa que nos tuteemos, verdad? Podéis llamarme Camille, si quieres.

Hermione meditó sus palabras. ¿Qué le habría dicho Draco de ella?

―Bien… Camille ―dijo Harry―, ¿qué hacías en Malfoy Company después de la hora del cierre?

―Me dejé unos papeles que tenía que llevarme a casa para revisar, así que pensé que no pasaría nada por volver y cogerlos.

―¿Y cómo entraste?

―Con un _Alohomora_ ―explicó la mujer, riendo. Carraspeó―. Perdón, las situaciones serias tienden a hacerme gracia.

―¿Sabías que los Malfoy son magos antes de venir a trabajar con ellos? ―inquirió Hermione.

Camille volvió a reír. Más parecía que estuviera teniendo una charla con unos amigos que sometida a un interrogatorio.

―¿Y quién no? Aunque lleven viviendo aquí siglos, los Malfoy siguen siendo una de las familias con el linaje más antiguo de Francia. Nadie que haya estudiado genealogía y heráldica podría confundirlos.

―Ellos no sabían que eres bruja. ―No era una pregunta. Hermione se giró hacia Harry―. ¿Has mandado a que analicen la varita? ―preguntó.

―No encontrarán nada ―intervino Camille―. La llevo encima solo por precaución, para casos de emergencia.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Aquello le parecía inverosímil: ¿qué mago renunciaría voluntariamente a la magia?

En aquel momento llamaron a la puerta. La cabeza de Austin se asomó.

―Perdonen la interrupción. Traigo lo que me había pedido, señorita Granger. ―Hermione estaba gratamente sorprendida de la rapidez del chico; tomó nota mental de felicitarlo después.

Se quedó mirando a Camille sin parpadear, pero Harry carraspeó levemente y Austin cerró la puerta mientras musitaba una disculpa.

Cuando Hermione abrió la carpeta, se encontró una foto en movimiento de una Camille adolescente con un uniforme de Beauxbatons, con el pelo rubio oscuro al viento, sonriendo a la cámara. Hermione frunció el ceño; según sus datos, Camille tenía tres años más que ella, por lo que debería de haber estado en Hogwarts cuando se celebró el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

―¿No viniste a Hogwarts junto con los de tu curso? ―preguntó.

La expresión de Camille se volvió triste.

―Fui, pero a las tres semanas tuve que volver a casa. Mi padre cayó gravemente enfermo y mi madre creyó que era mejor que estuviéramos los tres juntos, por si sucedía lo peor y mi padre moría estando yo tan lejos. Al final hizo bien, porque papá apenas duró tres meses. Nadie pudo salvarlo. Después de eso, abandoné los estudios mágicos y me centré en sacarme una carrera muggle.

Unas letras aparecieron en uno de los documentos que tenía Harry en las manos. Se lo enseñó a Hermione. _Último hechizo realizado: Alhomora._

―Está limpia ―dijo Harry, intercambiando una breve mirada con Hermione.

―Os lo he dicho, la utilizo muy poco, y solo para tonterías. Me he adaptado demasiado bien al mundo «normal».

Hermione la evaluó durante un largo minuto antes de decidir que no había motivos para retenerla durante más tiempo. No haber informado a las autoridades de que era bruja no era un delito, ya que trabajaba en una empresa muggle. Y tampoco había sido ella quien había entrado en Malfoy Company, o su varita la habría delatado.

―Bien. Muchas gracias, Camille. Puedes irte.

La rubia sonrió y se levantó.

―Si necesitáis cualquier otra cosa, ya sabéis dónde trabajo.

En la salida de la sala, Hermione se encontró con el señor Ministro. Shacklebolt no parecía muy contento de haber sido sacado de la comodidad de su casa para acudir al Ministerio.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ―quiso saber.

―Hemos tenido un percance cuando estábamos investigando el ataque a los Malfoy, pero al final ha resultado ser una falsa alarma.

―¿Habéis averiguado qué pasó?

La bruja negó con la cabeza.

―El único indicio de un ataque mágico es la falta de rastros de magia. Aparte de eso, podríamos pensar que a Malfoy se le ha ido la cabeza, porque no se ha tocado nada. Ni un archivo, ni un objeto, nada. Todo sigue en su sitio.

Kingsley se quitó el gorro que siempre llevaba y se pasó una mano por el pelo corto. Empezaba a tener canas.

―Bien. Dejemos que pase un tiempo, a ver si podemos lanzar algo de luz sobre esta incógnita.

 **· · ·**

Hermione entró en el Ministerio con prisa. Había pasado la noche anterior en vela, pensando en que algo no encajaba con todo el asunto del ataque a los Malfoy ―¿Qué sentido tenía entrar en el edificio si luego no iban a robar nada?―, así que para cuando se durmió, ya casi era hora de levantarse e ir a trabajar.

En el vestíbulo, se cruzó con Austin, quien iba cargado con dos cafés.

―Buenos días, señorita Granger ―saludó, tendiéndole un café.

Hermione le dio las gracias con una sonrisa, pero cuando probó el primer trago, descubrió que se había pasado con el azúcar. Aun así, no dijo nada porque sabía que el pobre chico estaba acomplejado con su torpeza.

―¿Qué tal el fin de semana? ―preguntó amablemente.

―Bien, bueno, no hice mucho… ―Austin se quedó en mitad de la frase; cuando Hermione se giró hacia él para ver si estaba bien, lo encontró mirando hacia atrás.

―Hermione ―llamó una voz demasiado conocida.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco antes de girarse.

―Draco. ―Últimamente veía más a su ex novio que a sus padres, lo cual no era un cambio agradable―. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

―Tengo que hablar contigo sobre un tema importante.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. Si hubiera sido algo referente al ataque, hubiera acudido su padre en persona: aunque Lucius Malfoy fuera orgulloso y no le gustara rebajarse, no dejaría algo tan importante en manos de su hijo. Entonces, ¿qué quería?

Le devolvió su café a Austin con cierto pesar.

―Vayamos a mi despacho ―dijo después de notar cómo las miradas comenzaban a posarse en ellos.

Lo único que le faltaba a la guinda de ese pastel podrido era que empezaran a circular rumores sobre ellos dos.

Ni se dignó a mirar atrás para comprobar que él la seguía; ni tan siquiera lo miró cuando estaban en el ascensor. No se detuvo hasta que llegó a su despacho. Ya una vez dentro, cerró la puerta y se sentó en su silla. Draco se quedó de pie unos segundos hasta que la imitó y ocupó la silla frente al escritorio.

―¿Cómo estás? ―preguntó.

―Ocupada. ―«Vamos, Hermione, no seas así»―. Ya sabes cómo es esto por aquí. ¿Qué era eso tan importante de lo que querías hablar? ―inquirió.

Draco se metió la mano en el bolsillo. Cuando la sacó, tenía entre los dedos pulgar e índice el anillo de compromiso que le dio, dos años atrás. El mismo anillo por el que Hermione iba a recibir bastante dinero.

«Mierda».

―Me han dicho que alguien ha intentado empeñarlo.

―Sí. Fui yo.

―¿Necesitas dinero? ―preguntó.

Hermione inspiró hondo.

―Es complicado. Pero puedes quedártelo. Por lo que veo, no conseguiré venderlo nunca.

Draco la miró con preocupación.

―Puedo darte el equivalente a su valor. O el doble. O el triple. Sabes que el dinero no es un problema.

Ella soltó un ruidito sarcástico. Qué forma más triste de ganársela.

―No, gracias. Me las apañaré. No es tan urgente ―mintió.

Él se quedó mirando el anillo. Entonces lo dejó sobre la mesa.

―Es un desperdicio que algo tan valioso se pierda. Déjame ayudarte ―insistió.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. ¿En qué idioma tenía que decirle que no podía ir de bueno y esperar que se llevaran como si nada, solo porque sí?

―No quiero tu dinero, Draco. Es todo lo que diré sobre el tema ―sentenció Hermione con sequedad―. Y quédate el anillo. Ya no me sirve de nada.

Draco echó un último vistazo a la joya antes de guardársela en el bolsillo. Se quedaron así, en silencio, durante unos segundos que a Hermione se le hicieron interminables.

―¿Querías algo más? ―preguntó, apretando la mano en torno al extremo del reposabrazos de la silla.

Draco la miró con ojos de cervatillo asustado. Ella sonrió internamente con crueldad. Si pensaba que esa táctica iba a funcionar con ella.

―¿No crees que deberíamos hablar?

―No ―respondió, cortante.

Él inspiró hondo, cerró los ojos durante un instante, antes de volver a abrirlos y clavar en ella su mirada penetrante.

―¿Todo va a ser siempre tan difícil? ―preguntó con un punto de exasperación.

Hermione clavó las uñas en la madera hasta que le dolió. Era su forma de no levantarse y echarlo de allí a patadas.

―Lo dices como si te debiera una charla. ―Ladeó la cabeza y entornó los ojos―. Pero vamos a hacer como que te sigo la corriente: ¿de qué quieres hablar exactamente?

Él se pasó una mano por el pelo. Las ventajas ―o inconvenientes, dependiendo de cómo se mirara―, era que Hermione conocía cada manía que tenía, y siempre hacía eso cuando algo le estaba costando.

―De nosotros.

―No hay un nosotros ―Hermione no tardó ni un segundo en responder―. Hace tiempo que dejamos de tener cualquier tipo de relación. No frecuentamos los mismos círculos, y no hay ningún lazo que nos una, así que, «nosotros» no existe en ninguna de sus acepciones. Tú te encargaste de eso, ¿lo recuerdas, verdad?

La boca de él se retorció en un rictus de dolor.

―Claramente. Mea culpa.

―Por supuesto. Ahora dime de verdad qué es lo que quieres.

―A ti. ―En cuanto esas dos palabras salieron de la boca de Draco, ambos se dieron cuenta de que no era lo que había querido decir, pero ya se le habían escapado. Su subconsciente le traicionaba. Al ver que no había marcha atrás, Draco cuadró los hombros―. Eres la mujer de mi vida, Hermione.

La postura de ella no varió ni un segundo. Ni siquiera apartó sus ojos de los de él. Necesitaba comprobar si mentía, pero no le hicieron falta ni dos segundos para saber que decía la verdad.

Hubiera podido gritarle, contarle todo lo que sufrió por él, todas las esperanzas y sueños de un futuro juntos que rompió por sus caprichos. Sin embargo, permaneció calmada como el mar en un día soleado. Dejó que todo quedara oculto en la oscuridad de las profundidades.

Maldito fuera mil veces.

―¿Seguro? Antes parecía que encontraras a la mujer de tu vida cada pocos meses ―lo dijo sin malicia. Era un hecho, y sabía que Draco no podía negarlo sin pecar de mentiroso. Y no podía darse ese lujo.

El rubio suspiró y se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz.

―Daría todo lo que tengo por poder volver atrás en el tiempo y arreglarlo. ―La miró con desesperación; quería hacerla entender, quería verla darle la razón. Hermione cruzó los brazos delante del pecho; Hermione no iba a dejar que el caballo entrara en Troya. No aquella vez ―. ¿Cuántas veces más tengo que disculparme? ―preguntó, levantando las manos al cielo con exasperación.

Hermione se tomó su tiempo en responder. Apartó la mirada de él por primera vez en todo el tiempo y se observó las uñas. Estaban sucias por culpa de arañar la madera de la silla. Se sacó la suciedad del pulgar con ayuda de la uña del dedo corazón. Ojalá todo fuera tan fácil como eso.

Volvió a posar sus ojos en Draco, quien aguardaba una respuesta.

―Mil veces. Ninguna. Ya da igual. ―Se encogió de hombros―. ¿De qué sirve a estas alturas? ―Se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante y lo miró fijamente; necesitaba que la escuchara bien, porque solo iba a decir aquello una vez―. Mira, Draco… Estuvimos juntos hace año y medio, tú la cagaste, yo te dejé. Sí, te quería. Te quería mucho. Me hubiera casado contigo sin dudarlo. Pero me engañaste, y eso no se olvida. No te odio, pero tampoco te quiero. Ahora estoy enamorada de otra persona, un hombre maravilloso con el que soy feliz. ¿Lo entiendes?

Él apretó los labios y entornó los ojos. Hermione había visto ese gesto muchas veces: estaba preparando su ofensiva.

―¿Seguro que estás tan enamorada de él como dices? ―pronunció las palabras con su antiguo tono frío y desdeñoso, el que usaba en sus tiempos en Hogwarts―. Porque si no entendí mal, empezaste a salir con él poco después de dejarme. ¿Seguro que no es tu forma de vengarte? ¿De decirte a ti misma que no sientes nada por mí?

Hermione se levantó, pasó por su lado sin mirarlo y abrió la puerta de su despacho. Se había cansado. Aunque a decir verdad había aguantado más de lo que pensaba.

―A veces me preguntó qué vi en ti, Draco. Qué me hizo enamorarme de alguien con un complejo de superioridad tan grande que cree que mentiría a una persona durante tanto tiempo solo para darte celos a _ti_. ―Cuadró los hombros―. No tengo por qué explicarte mis acciones, mis sentimientos o lo que hago con mi vida, puesto que no somos nada. Ahora, si me haces el favor de marcharte, tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer.

Él se levantó, abrochando el botón de su chaqueta, y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Se detuvo al lado de Hermione y la miró de reojo.

―La boda de Blaise y Ginny es dentro de unos meses. Tendremos que quedar para hablar de varias cosas.

―Mientras solo sea sobre la boda.

Draco no agregó nada más; aquella conversación llevaba muerta desde que empezó, y no había ninguna palabra que pudiera decirse que solucionara algo.

Cuando no fue más que una figura alta y bien vestida que se difuminaba al final del pasillo, Hermione cerró la puerta y volvió a sentarse en su silla.

Le temblaba la mano ligeramente, pero la cerró en un puño con decisión.

 **~ · · · ~**

«Míralos, atareados con sus burdos quehaceres. Ni siquiera se dan cuenta de lo que se les viene encima. Van de acá para allá sin pensar en lo que hicieron, sin pensar en que no podía quedar así. ¿Cómo pueden dormir por las noches?

Nos tacharán de monstruos, sí. De traidores. No se dan cuenta de que ellos son los que no tienen alma aquí. Ellos son los que traicionaron a su propia gente.

Pero pronto pagarán. Pronto nos vengaremos de todo lo que hicieron».

Los dos cafés fueron a dar contra el suelo. La gente a su alrededor lo miró con extrañeza, pero nadie se detuvo a ayudarlo.

Austin parpadeó, como si acabara de salir de un trance. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Negó con la cabeza; debía de parecer bastante estúpido, plantado allí en medio, con los zapatos completamente mojados. Sacó su varita y limpió el estropicio. Varias personas lo miraron mal al pasar por su lado: estaba interrumpiendo el flujo de magos y brujas que acudían a sus puestos de trabajo.

Se dio cuenta de que llegaba tarde; ¿por qué se había quedado allí parado? Frunció el ceño: no podía recordarlo. Se encogió de hombros; a veces le pasaba, se quedaba embobado mirando algo y se le pasaban las horas sin darse cuenta.

Musitó un par de disculpas, mientras se cruzaba en el camino de varias personas en su odisea hasta los ascensores. Había trabajo que hacer, y no podía distraerse. La señorita Granger contaba con él, sí.

* * *

 _¿Cómo habéis visto la gran charla? ¿Pensáis que Hermione es demasiado rencorosa? ¿Draco ha cambiado realmente o aquí se ha mostrado tal y como es?_

 _De la última escena no digo nada. Todo cobrará sentido con el tiempo._

 _Nos vemos pronto, espero._

 _ **¡Dejadme un review con vuestra opinión!**_

 _MrsDarfoy_


	14. Los misterios de la mente

_¡Hola! Tengo poco tiempo, así que solo quiero dar las gracias a las dos chicas que me señalaron un error que cometí en el anterior capítulo. No tengo internet en el piso, así que tengo que venir a robarlo a la uni, por eso actualizo a esta hora tan rara._

 _Aclaración: Este cap empieza justo donde empieza el anterior, pero desde la perspectiva de Draco._

* * *

 **PRESCINDIBLE**

* * *

«Puede haber un cambio de opinión sin arrepentimiento, pero no hay arrepentimiento genuino sin un cambio de opinión».

Charles Finney

 **Capítulo 14:** **Los misterios de la mente**

Los hombres Malfoy observaron con estupor cómo Hermione y los aurores se llevaron a Camille al Ministerio.

―Desde luego, eso no me lo esperaba ―masculló Draco. Seguía sin saber de su asombro. Miró a su padre con suspicacia―. ¿Seguro que tú no sabías nada?

Su padre lo fulminó con la mirada.

―¡Yo qué iba a saber! Si hubiera tenido el detalle de mencionarlo, no estaríamos en esta situación. Conocí a su madre y no me pareció que fuera bruja, aunque teniendo en cuenta el talento de la hija para mentir… ―caviló. Se pasó una mano por el pelo recogido con un lazo, alborotándoselo ligeramente―. Esta chica debe de haberme visto cara de tonto.

Draco rio.

―Pues sí, porque se te ha quedado una cara…

Lucius entornó los ojos; su hijo sabía que no le gustaba que se rieran de él, pero en vez de lanzarle algún comentario hiriente, esbozó una sonrisa cínica.

―¿Estás seguro de que soy yo el tonto aquí? ―inquirió. Vale, tal vez sí que tenía preparado uno de sus comentarios hirientes, pero Draco estaba más que acostumbrado a sus pullas―. Veamos… ―Lucius se metió la mano en el bolsillo y se sacó algo pequeño. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos al reconocer el objeto: el anillo de diamantes que compró para pedirle matrimonio a Hermione, dos años atrás―. Me lo han mandado esta tarde. Al parecer, tu querida ex casi-prometida intentó empeñarlo hace unos días. No te tiene ni el suficiente aprecio como para guardarlo de recuerdo ―remató con una sonrisa cruel.

Draco se lo arrebató de las manos.

―¿Cómo…? ―quiso saber.

―¿Crees que dejo que cosas de nuestra propiedad se muevan por esta ciudad sin que yo lo sepa? ―Negó con la cabeza, como si le decepcionara que su hijo no hubiera aprendido aquella lección después de tantos años―. Da igual si lo compras con dinero muggle, todo llega a mis oídos.

―Eso dice bastante de tu vida social, padre. ―Se guardó el anillo en el bolsillo―. Me lo quedo; al fin y al cabo es mío.

―Haz lo que quieras con él; de todas formas poco uso puedes darle ya. ¿Irás a verla, verdad? ―inquirió su padre.

Draco se tensó y apretó los labios.

―Eso no es asunto tuyo ―replicó.

―Hijo, ¿no te cansas de intentarlo?

Le parecía increíble estar teniendo aquella charla con su padre allí, en un edificio vacío.

―¿Te cansarías tú si se tratara de madre? ―le respondió.

―Por suerte para mí, yo siempre supe cuáles eran los límites de un hombre. ―Lucius miró a su hijo con dureza, pero su expresión se suavizó unos instantes después―. Uno tiene que saber cuándo rendirse. Hay batallas que no pueden ganarse. ―Soltó una risotada amarga―. Nadie lo sabe mejor que yo. ―La guerra resonó en su voz―. Déjalo ahora que puedes y dedícate a otra cosa.

Draco llamó al ascensor.

―Respóndeme a esto: ¿si su sangre fuera tan pura como la de Astoria Greengrass, también me dirías que no insistiera más? ―Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en ese momento con un sonido metálico. Padre e hijo se quedaron mirándose―. Lo que suponía ―dijo Draco ante el silencio de su padre―. Mañana llegaré un poco tarde al trabajo, tengo asuntos que solucionar ―se despidió.

Cuando llegó a su casa, fue directamente a por una botella de whisky y se sirvió un vaso con dos hielos. Dejando la chaqueta tirada en una silla, se sentó en el sofá del salón y subió los pies encima de la mesa. Se desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa mientras tomaba un trago.

Sacó el anillo del bolsillo y lo contempló. No podía decir que no le dolía que Hermione quisiera vender algo tan valioso. Y no estaba hablando del valor económico. Sí, él le dijo en aquella carta que podía venderlo si así lo deseaba, pero Draco había descubierto que era una persona de opinión muy cambiante.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo con frustración. Era gilipollas.

Tiró el anillo sobre la mesa y tomó otro trago de whisky. Si Hermione quería vender el anillo, debía tener un motivo de peso. Sabía bien cuánto le había costado aquella joya, y sabía que, hasta dándole la mitad de lo que le valía, podía conseguir bastante dinero por él. Frunció los labios. ¿Necesitaría dinero?

Bajó los pies de la mesa y apuró el whisky que quedaba en el vaso. Lo había decidido: iría a ver a Hermione y le ofrecería su ayuda. Sabía que era orgullosa, la conocía bien, y probablemente lo mandaría a la mierda, pero debía intentarlo. No se engañaba a sí mismo, sabía que no podía comprar su perdón a base de chequera, pero era lo único que podía hacer.

Y de paso, serviría para verla. ¿A quién engañaba? La echaba de menos como si le hubieran amputado una parte de su cuerpo. Y la frialdad con que lo trataba las pocas veces en que se habían visto no hacía más que acentuar su seguridad de que todavía le quedaba un largo camino a recorrer hasta que ella pensara en perdonarlo.

No era tonto. Podía esperar.

 **· · ·**

Y solo una conversación le bastó para descubrir que ni era capaz de esperar pacientemente a que lo perdonara ni sabía cerrar el pico cuando debía.

Se alejó del despacho de Hermione a grandes zancadas. La gente se apartaba a los lados, porque podían oler la amenaza de peligro de destilaba Draco a su paso.

«Eres un puto imbécil», se insultó mentalmente mientras se acercaba a una de las chimeneas que conectaban con la Red Flu. Se coló delante del hombre que estaba esperando para usarla, ignorando sus protestas, y se marchó a su casa. A la mierda el trabajo, ese día no estaba de humor. Ya lidiaría con el sermón de su padre más tarde.

Sacó el anillo y lo arrojó el anillo contra la pared, arrancando un poco de pintura blanca. Sacó su varita y empezó a destrozar los muebles del salón de pura rabia.

¿Por qué cojones tenía que haber hablado antes de tiempo? No había querido ser demandante, presionar, pero cuando tuvo a Hermione delante, no pudo evitarlo. Las palabras se atropellaron en su lengua y la única opción que le quedó fue soltarlas.

¿A quién había intentado engañar? ¡Por supuesto que quería que volviera con él! Era un puto egoísta, lo sabía, pero solo quería que ella lo mirara con el mismo amor que sintió tiempo atrás y le dijera que sí, que le perdonaba todo lo que había hecho, que las veces que la había engañado no serían un problema para su relación.

«Te perdono» era lo único que quería oír de sus labios.

Tal vez mencionar a su novio no había sido un movimiento muy inteligente. Sabía que reaccionaría a la defensiva, pero no había podido callarse lo que opinaba. Y que se lo tragara la tierra en ese mismo momento si todo lo que le había dicho no era cierto. _Sabía_ que estaba con ese chico por despecho. _Tenía_ que ser el único motivo. Al menos, el único que aceptaba su mente. Era incapaz de admitir que podía ser reemplazado tan fácilmente.

Se detuvo cuando no quedó un solo mueble en pie, jadeando. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, desordenándolo, y con un suspiro volvió a arreglarlo todo. Se sentó en el borde del sofá y cerró los ojos.

Draco se conocía, y sabía que no pararía hasta conseguir que Hermione volviera con él. La pregunta era: ¿Por qué? Fácil: era el amor de su vida. Lo sabía. Siempre lo había sabido, desde que se enamoró de ella en octavo año. Tendría que haber apreciado lo que tenía en casa, pero no había sabido, y ahora ella no lo perdonaba.

Tampoco es que pudiera culparla. Si algo lo había enamorado de Hermione era su orgullo y amor propio.

 **· · ·**

Draco observó el edificio en el que Blaise vivía ahora con Weasley y se sorprendió, porque con la de dinero que tenía su amigo, él y su novia vivieran en un sitio tan… bueno, cutre.

Llamó al timbre y a los pocos segundos, un pitido anunció que la puerta principal podía abrirse. Cuando estuvo en el recibidor, observó con disgusto que no había ascensor, así que cogió las escaleras. Cuando llegó a la cuarta planta, ya no intentaba disimular que estaba ahogándose.

Miró a ambos lados; había cuatro puertas, dos a cada lado, pero el imbécil de Blaise había olvidado decirle cuál era, así que se quedó allí plantado, pensando dónde llamar primero.

Por suerte para él, una de las puertas de la derecha se abrió. Ginevra Weasley apareció, con una falda larga, botas y una bandolera. Fue a cerrar la puerta de casa, pero cuando lo vio, la dejó entreabierta. Hizo un mohín desaprobador con los labios mientras Draco se acercaba a ella.

―Malfoy. ―Draco todavía recordaba cuando se habían hecho «amigos» y ella había empezado a llamarlo por su nombre. Suponía que ya había perdido ese trato de favor.

―Ginevra ―respondió él.

―Pasa, están esperándote. ―La pelirroja lo rodeó y empezó a bajar las escaleras, dejándolo allí solo.

Cuando Draco entró al piso, comprobó que era tan pequeño como se había imaginado, pero tenía ese aire acogedor de un hogar lleno de amor. En el salón lo esperaban Blaise y Pansy, sentados en el sofá. Su amiga lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

―Llegas tarde ―señaló.

―Ni sabía dónde está esta parte de la ciudad ―se excusó. Arrastró una silla y se sentó frente a sus amigos, apoyando un tobillo en la rodilla contraria.

―¿Te has encontrado con Ginny ahora mismo, eh? ―preguntó Blaise con una mueca burlona.

―Encantadora.

―Ayer estuvo despotricando de ti durante todo el día. ¿Algo sobre que fuiste a ver a Hermione? ―aventuró―. Sinceramente, cuando se pone en ese plan desconecto; lo único que quiere es que la escuche. A veces me pongo a hacer otra cosa mientras ella habla y se pasea por el piso como una fiera enjaulada. Con un par de asentimientos de cabeza cada dos minutos le basta.

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco.

―No sé cómo consigues que Weasley siga contigo, la verdad. ―Ante la expresión pícara de Blaise, Pansy le puso una mano en la boca―. No, no me lo cuentes. Prefiero que no me des detalles.

―Sí, fui a ver a Hermione el otro día ―admitió Draco.

―No nos lo digas: no fue bien ―afirmó Blaise con sorna―. ¿Tío, por qué no lo dejas ya? Tengo la sensación de que cada vez que os veis las cosas van a peor entre vosotros. A este paso me arruinaréis la boda.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada.

―No vengo para que me sermonees, eso ya lo hace perfectamente bien mi padre. Y a él tampoco le he pedido su opinión.

Blaise levantó las manos.

―Eh, que yo solo lo hago porque te veo mal.

Pansy asintió, poniéndose del lado de su amigo.

―No va a volver contigo, Draco.

Una cosa era que oírlo de labios de Hermione o de su padre, pero que sus amigos también tuvieran esa opinión no ayudaba a mantener sus espíritus altos.

―¿Podemos dejar de hablar de mi vida sentimental?

―¿Qué vida? ―se burló Blaise―. Perdón, ahí me he pasado ―se disculpó en cuanto vio la mirada de Draco.

―Como decía antes de que _un_ idiota me interrumpiera, lo que quiero saber es si alguno sabe por qué motivo Hermione necesitaría dinero.

Sus amigos se miraron entre ellos. Pansy abrió y cerró las manos varias veces, algo que hacía cuando se ponía nerviosa.

―No sé si deberíamos… Yo ya la cagué una vez ―le dijo Blaise a la morena.

Pansy se mordió el labio, dudando sobre qué hacer.

―No sé, Blaise. No es asunto nuestro.

Draco observó a sus amigos con incredulidad.

―¿Sabéis que estoy aquí mismo, justo delante de vosotros, verdad? ¿Habéis olvidado buenos modales desde que estáis saliendo con plebeyos?

Los tres antiguos Slytherin rieron. Esa era la dinámica de su amistad: insultarse de forma disimulada hasta que alguno se pasaba de la raya, y vuelta a empezar. Apreciaba muchísimo más esa relación que cualquier amistad llena de convencionalismos.

―Si alguien pregunta, yo no he dicho nada ―le advirtió Blaise antes de proseguir―. A ella no le pasa nada, pero su novio muggle tuvo que volverse a casa porque cuando su padre murió, dejó una deuda enorme, y alguien tiene que hacerse cargo del negocio familiar.

―Tiene una granja, ¿puedes creerlo? Es como en esas películas antiguas sobre indios y vaqueros.

―Creo que ellos prefieren que se les llame «indígenas» ―la corrigió Blaise. Pansy lo miró como si estuviera loco―. ¿Qué? Me he vuelto culto con el tiempo ―dijo con orgullo.

―¿Podemos volver a lo importante, Blaise? ―Draco chasqueó los dedos delante de la cara de Blaise, a lo que este respondió apartándole la mano de un manotazo―. Sé que te cuesta, pero céntrate durante un par de minutos.

―Sí, por favor, volvamos a tu obsesión con tu ex ―dijo con sarcasmo. Se cruzó de brazos―. Bueno, ¿qué más quieres saber?

Draco se acarició el mentón.

―¿Se sabe cuándo volverá?

―Ginny no me ha dicho nada.

―Harry a mí tampoco. Seguramente no lo sepa ni él mismo ―añadió Pansy―. Debe de estar hundido en la mierda ―apostilló.

―Pansy ―Blaise la miró con seriedad―, creo que teniendo en cuenta que tienen vacas y esas cosas, no es un comentario muy acertado. ―Pansy y Draco soltaron una carcajada―. ¡Eh, que lo decía totalmente en serio! ―Se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado, pero el disgusto le duró poco―. Bueno, ahora que supongo que hemos terminado de hablar de Hermione… ―Miró a Draco significativamente, quien asintió con la cabeza―. ¿Sabéis de quién es el cumpleaños en tres semanas? ―preguntó con una sonrisita.

―¿De la persona más pesada del planeta cuando llega su cumpleaños? ―inquirió Pansy con sarcasmo.

―Yo no tengo la culpa de que a ti no te guste celebrar el tuyo por esa manía de que te haces vieja ―replicó él―. Bueno ―dijo, dando una palmada en el aire―, os espero aquí en tres sábados. Cenaremos y luego saldremos por ahí.

Pansy miró a su alrededor con escepticismo.

―¿Aquí? ¡Pero si apenas cabemos los tres!

Blaise la fulminó con la mirada.

―Ni que tú y Potter vivierais en un ático de lujo… ―En cuanto lo dijo, dos pensamientos conectaron en su mente y se quedó mirando a Draco con expresión calculadora―. Pero tú sí. Tú tienes un precioso apartamento en una zona buena, con mucho espacio.

―¿Es tu cumpleaños, pero tenemos que montar la fiesta en mi casa? ―se quejó el rubio. Blaise le puso cara de pena, por lo que al final accedió a desgana―. _Vaaale_. Pero la cena la pagas tú ―advirtió.

Cuando Draco se marchó de casa de Blaise, lo primero que hizo fue sacar su móvil y marcar un número.

Nunca le habían gustado esos cachivaches muggles, pobre sustituto de la magia, pero debía reconocer que era muy útil saber moverse por ambos mundos: te abría muchas puertas. Y te ponía en contacto con la gente adecuada cuando necesitabas algo. Aunque ese «algo» fuera un poco turbio.

― _¡Señor Malfoy!_ ―exclamó una voz rasposa―. _¡Cuánto tiempo sin saber de usted!_

―Necesito que me hagas un favor, Grimes.

Albert Grimes era, como le gustaba llamarse a él mismo, un «Recolector de información»: le bastaba un nombre, una dirección o un simple detalle para averiguar hasta qué ropa interior llevaba la abuela el día de su boda.

― _¡Claro, señor Malfoy, lo que usted quiera!_ ―Draco escuchó con disgusto cómo el hombre terminaba de masticar lo que fuera que estaba comiendo, se limpiaba las manos y rebuscaba un boli por alguna parte, soltando un par de maldiciones por el camino.

―Quiero que investigues a una persona: William Darcy. Es estadounidense. Sé que tiene una granja o un rancho. Veintitantos. Necesito saber cuál es su estado financiero concretamente ―añadió.

― _¿Estados Unidos?_ ―repitió Grimes. Draco casi podía verlo rascándose la calva cabeza―. _Eso me tomará un poco más de tiempo…_

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

―¿Si te pago el doble ahora y el doble cuando termines, servirá eso para acelerar el proceso?

El hombre al otro lado de la línea calló, fingiendo estar pensándoselo, pero Draco lo conocía: era una rata avariciosa.

― _Creo que sí, servirá. Me pondré en seguida a ello. Nos pondremos en contacto cuando tenga la información, señor Malfoy._

Draco colgó sin despedirse.

«Solo es curiosidad, eso es todo» se dijo mentalmente. Tenía verdadero interés en saber si de verdad era tan urgente para haber tenido que dejarlo todo y volver a su granja en los Estados Unidos rural. Al chico se lo veía buena persona y muy enamorado de Hermione, no la abandonaría así como así.

 **~ · · · ~**

El Callejón Diagon era un hervidero de gente a aquella hora de la tarde. Magos y brujas iban de allá para acá, cargando bolsas, jaulas con animales y artilugios de distintos tipos. Algunos se habían sentado a tomar algo, charlar con sus amigos o familia, o simplemente relajarse antes de volver a casa, después de un largo día de trabajo.

Sí, el Callejón Diagon era como el paraíso para la comunidad mágica. Desde la caída de Voldemort, no había sucedido ni un solo accidente en aquella calle. Hasta el Callejón Knockturn había dejado de ser tan negro.

Eran las consecuencias de ganar una guerra: la sensación de tranquilidad.

La falsa ilusión de seguridad.

La figura situada en una esquina se decidió finalmente a moverse. Se subió la capucha negra, ocultando parciamente sus facciones, y empezó a andar. Caminaba con paso tranquilo, como si fuera uno más entre la multitud. No había nada mejor que hacerse pasar por uno de ellos para que nadie cuestionara sus motivos.

Cuando localizó su objetivo, sonrió.

Que empezara el caos.


	15. ¿Y el objetivo?

_¡Hola! ¿Ha pasado mucho tiempo, verdad? Con este fic podría estar meses sin actualizar (y lo estoy, de hecho xD soy mala ficker), pero tranquilas, porque siempre, tarde o temprano, volveré. No voy a abandonar el fic, solo os pido que tengáis paciencia._

 _Por cierto, estamos en el ecuador justo de la historia. Creí que nunca llegaría este momento, pero sí, Prescindible está a la mitad. He tardado un año y cuatro meses approx. en llegar hasta aquí, así que yo creo que para 2019 habré terminado JAJAJA ay :'(_

 _¡Nos leemos abajo, disfrutad!_

* * *

 **PRESCINDIBLE**

* * *

«Para disipar una duda, cualquiera que sea, se necesita una acción».

Thomas Carlyle

 **Capítulo 15:** **¿Y el objetivo?**

Hermione llamó al timbre y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro cuando la puerta se abrió. Su padre pareció primero sorprendido y luego complacido de verla.

―¡Hermione! ―exclamó mientras se limpiaba las manos en el delantal. La estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos al mismo tiempo que la arrastraba hacia el interior de casa―. ¡Margaret, mira quién ha venido! ¡La hija pródiga!

La madre de Hermione asomó la cabeza desde el salón y sonrió al ver a su hija.

―¡Hermione! ―Margaret imitó a su marido y se acercó a abrazar a su hija. La joven tuvo que apartar a un lado la bolsa que llevaba con el postre antes de que quedara aplastado entre su cuerpo y el de su madre.

―¡Qué recibimiento, ni que no nos viéramos nunca!

Su madre se llevó las manos a las caderas y la miró con reproche.

―¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te dignaste a venir? ―Hermione se quedó pensando un buen rato antes de responder, lo que le daba la razón completamente a su madre―. Exacto ―señaló la mujer―. Hace mucho. ―Miró la bolsa con suspicacia―. ¿Qué has traído?

Hermione sonrió.

―Tu postre favorito: tiramisú.

Su madre sonrió mientras cogía el postre y lo llevaba a la cocina.

―Esta chica sabe cómo convencerme: ha salido a ti, Adam. Quedas perdonada ―afirmó en tono magnánimo.

―Bueno, ¿qué hay para cenar? ―preguntó, olisqueando el delicioso aroma que le llegaba desde la cocina.

―Mira a tu hija, se cree que por haber traído postre la vamos a alimentar gratis ―bromeó Adam, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Hermione ―. Menos mal que siempre hay comida para un regimiento, que si no… ―Bajó la voz―. Tu madre tiene el congelador lleno de tuppers.

―¡Te he oído, Adam! ¡Mañana cenarás uno de esos tuppers, pero sin descongelar!

Hermione rio mientras meneaba la cabeza. Admiraba la relación de sus padres: treinta años casados y seguían comportándose como si fueran dos tortolitos. Poca gente era capaz de conocer los defectos del otro y aun así conseguir que la magia nunca muriera.

Entró en el salón y justo cuando dejaba el bolso encima del sofá, su móvil vibró. Tenía un mensaje de su novio, el desaparecido.

 _¿Qué haces? ¿Te apetece hacer Skype luego?_

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior en medio de una sonrisa.

 _Estoy en casa de mis padres, pero no creo que vuelva a casa muy tarde. ¿Te aviso cuando pueda?_

 _Tengo ganas de verte_. La respuesta de Will la hizo recordar cuánto lo echaba de menos.

―¡Hermione, a cenar! ―llamó su madre. Se asomó al salón y sonrió cuando vio la expresión de su hija―. Saluda a mi yerno de mi parte. ―Le guiñó un ojo y volvió a la cocina.

 _Mamá te manda un beso_ , escribió Hermione antes de guardar el móvil en su bolso con una sonrisa tonta. Tenía un dinerillo ahorrado, así que estaba pensando en que, si las cosas estaban tranquilas en las próximas semanas, podría ir a hacerle una visita a Will. De momento no se lo había planteado, no fuera a tentar a la suerte y pasara algo malo. También tendrían que hablar de su relación, pero era un tema que estaba dispuesta a posponer, al menos durante un tiempo más.

Entró en la cocina justo cuando su padre terminaba de servir el pollo al horno con puré de patatas. Se le hizo la boca agua: no había comido nada desde mediodía y se moría de hambre.

Hablando de tentar a la suerte…

Cuando tenía la mano apoyada en el respaldo de la mesa y estaba a punto de sentarse, vio un punto luminoso que se acercaba rápidamente. Sus padres soltaron un grito ahogado cuando una figura plateada atravesó la puerta trasera de la cocina y se plantó delante de Hermione.

Era el patronus en forma de ciervo de Harry.

― _Hermione, ha habido un ataque en Sortilegios Weasley. Ron y George están en San Mungo._

Toda la felicidad de estar en casa de sus padres y las ansias por hacer una vídeollamada con su novio se esfumaron al oír esas palabras. Su mente pasó de una hija que volvía a la casa familiar para cenar a la de una bruja entrenada para enfrentarse a cualquier escenario.

―¿En Sortilegios Weasley? ¿Están bien los Weasley? ―preguntó su madre, levantándose de la silla con preocupación.

Hermione no tenía una respuesta satisfactoria, pero esperaba que fuera afirmativa.

―Me temo que tendremos que cenar en otro momento. Ya me contaréis cómo está el tiramisú.

Casi corrió al salón, cogió sus cosas y se desapareció de casa de sus padres, dejándolos estupefactos.

―Maldita sea, he perdido el apetito ―masculló Adam, lanzando la servilleta sobre la mesa.

Margaret suspiró.

―Lo guardaré en un tupper.

· · ·

Hermione se apareció en la recepción de San Mungo. Una pareja de medimagos que estaban allí plantados dio un salto hacia un lado, sorprendidos por su repentina aparición, pero Hermione ni se fijó. Fue directa al mostrador, donde un hombre de mediana edad leía el periódico con expresión aburrida. Dejó _El Profeta_ a un lado cuando vio acercarse a Hermione y forzó una sonrisa marca «Funcionario público».

―¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

―¿Han ingresado hace poco a algún Weasley? ―«Por favor, que no sea nada grave».

El hombre cogió una carpeta y empezó a pasar el dedo índice derecho por cada línea, buscando el apellido.

―Weasley… Weasley… ―saltaba de una línea a otra con una parsimonia que despertaba ansias asesinas.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a patear el suelo con impaciencia. Cuando más prisa tenías menos te dejaban adelantar.

―Digo yo, señor, que si lo han ingresado hace poco estará en la última página ―señaló, lanzándole una mirada mortal.

El hombre enrojeció ante su estupidez y fue a la última hoja.

―Aquí está: Weasley, Ron. Planta baja, accidente debido a una explosión cercana. ―Señaló un pasillo que se adentraba en el ala este―. Siga recto, lo encontrará en la consulta número siete.

Antes siquiera de que hubiera terminado de darle indicaciones, Hermione ya había echado a correr. Después de la guerra había tenido síndrome postraumático. Lo había superado en pocos meses, pero desde entonces se le formaba una opresión en el pecho al pensar que alguno de sus amigos pudiera estar herido. Nunca había superado realmente ver a Harry «muerto».

La consulta siete estaba detrás de una puerta blanca, y Hermione la abrió sin detenerse a llamar antes. No podía dejar de pensar que «por una explosión cercana» era cómo había muerto Fred.

Cuando entró en la sala, lo primero que oyó fueron los quejidos de Ron. Su amigo estaba sentado en una camilla, pero un medimago situado delante de él impedía a Hermione observar su estado.

―¡Hermione! ―exclamó Ron―. Harry mintió cuando decía que la recolocación de huesos no duele mucho ―bromeó.

Hermione soltó el aire contenido con alivio.

―Bueno, esto ya está. No mueva el brazo en unas horas. ―El medimago se retiró rápidamente, dejándolos solos.

Hermione se acercó a su amigo y le dio un abrazo. Se apartó inmediatamente, fijándose en el brazo en cabestrillo de Ron.

―¿Qué ha pasado? Harry me ha mandado un patronus diciendo que estabas aquí, pero no me ha dado más detalles.

Su amigo levantó el brazo y los hombros al mismo tiempo.

―Si te digo la verdad, no lo sé. Estábamos en la tienda. George estaba en la trastienda, inspeccionando la nueva remesa de filtros de Amortentia, y yo estaba en la caja, charlando con Verity. ―Ron fruncía el ceño; Hermione sabía que estaba intentando ser lo más preciso posible, algo que necesitaba si quería reconstruir los hechos―. No había nadie, así que no estaba muy atento a la puerta. De hecho, ni me enteré cuando quien fuera el gracioso que me ha roto el brazo entró ―admitió con cierta vergüenza.

―¿Viste quién era?

Ron lo meditó durante unos segundos, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza.

―Me pareció ver por el rabillo del ojo una figura negra, pero solo recuerdo un grito ininteligible y el chillido de Verity antes de que me cayera encima una estantería ―rio, pero ante la expresión severa de Hermione, carraspeó y adoptó una expresión seria de nuevo―. He despertado en medio de la calle, con Harry encima de mí dándome guantazos para que recobrara la consciencia. ―Se acarició la mejilla―. Es un bruto.

Hermione no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisilla.

―Mira quién fue a hablar; sois tal para cual. ¿Cómo está George? ¿Le ha pasado algo? ―preguntó, recordando de repente que no solo él había sido ingresado.

El rostro de su amigo se contrajo en una mueca de dolor.

―Tuvieron que sedarlo. Creo que ahora mismo está durmiendo en una cama de una de estas habitaciones; luego iré a buscarlo. ―Bajó la mirada―. Verity dice que le dio un ataque de ansiedad cuando me vio inconsciente.

Hermione le dio un apretón en el brazo bueno. Ya habían perdido a un hermano, y George nunca se había recuperado del todo ―y dudaba mucho que lo hiciera algún día; era imposible superar la muerte de tu gemelo―, y ver a Ron así debía de haber sido un trauma.

―¿Dónde está Harry? ―quiso saber.

―Se ha quedado en la tienda investigando junto a otros aurores. Creo que también había algún Inefable. ―Miró a Hermione con expresión de sospecha―. ¿Por qué vendrían Inefables a investigar esto, Hermione?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, aquello estaría relacionado con la intrusión en Malfoy Company. No veía qué posible relación podían tener ambos negocios, pero presentía que era mejor guardarse sus cavilaciones para ella, no fuera que la cosa se volviera seria. Y quería mucho a Ron, pero su amigo era incapaz de guardar un secreto durante mucho tiempo. Se le escaparía, aunque fuera inconscientemente.

Hermione lo abrazó brevemente.

―Tengo que irme. No muevas el brazo ―advirtió, sacando su lado más protector―. ¡Y dale un abrazo a George de mi parte!

Esperó a salir de la consulta para desaparecerse. Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en el Callejón Diagon, con el familiar aroma a magia que desprendía la calle. No tardó en ubicarse: estaba justo delante de Gringotts; tampoco tardó en ubicar Sortilegios Weasley: estaba rodeada de unos curiosos y algunos empleados del Ministerio.

Distinguió el pelo negro rizado de Harry y se dirigió directamente hacia él.

―¡A ver, señores, señoras, aquí no hay nada que ver! ―Una auror que intentaba dispersar a la multitud lanzó a Hermione una sonrisa cansada y un tanto frustrada. Hermione la conocía; llevaba poco tiempo en el cuerpo, pero Harry decía que tenía talento. Y era Slytherin, lo cual era un puntazo para limpiar poco a poco la reputación de la casa.

Harry estaba plantado frente al escaparate, que había quedado roto en mil cristales esparcidos por la calle. El hombre estaba meditabundo, con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho. En cuanto se percató de la presencia de Hermione, la miró con el ceño fruncido.

―Has tardado mucho.

―He ido primero a San Mungo.

Harry asintió y volvió a mirar hacia la tienda. La bruja se le unió.

―¿Qué ha pasado?

―La versión rápida es que alguien vino, lanzó un hechizo que debía de ser una Bombarda máxima y se marchó. Varios testigos lo vieron huir, pero todavía no hemos averiguado hacia dónde fue ni en qué punto se Desapareció, si es que lo hizo. Llevaba una capa negra con la capucha echada, así que tampoco sabemos si era hombre, mujer o troll de las montañas ―añadió con frustración.

―¿Y Verity? ―preguntó Hermione.

―Adentro; es la única que ha salido indemne, excepto por un par de rasguños, pero ha dicho que estaba bien para interrogarla. En estos momentos una Inefable está sacándole los recuerdos para examinarlos más tarde.

―Iré a hablar con ella ―musitó.

Hermione sorteó los ladrillos y distintos artículos de broma que habían quedado esparcidos y medio destrozados por todas partes y se aproximó adónde tenían a la joven. Verity Walsh era una muchacha de la edad de George que empezó a trabajar en la tienda cuando los gemelos la abrieron, y ahora ya era socia de Sortilegios Weasley. Lo último que sabía de ella es que George y Verity habían estado hablando de ampliar el negocio y abrir otra tienda en Dublín, ciudad de la muchacha.

La Inefable había terminado de embotellar sus recuerdos, así que Hermione aprovechó para aproximarse. Verity la miró con cansancio en sus ojos color miel, pero sonrió levemente, dispuesta a responder a las mismas preguntas una vez más.

Hermione cogió una silla que había en un rincón y la colocó a su lado.

―¿Cómo estás?

Verity se encogió de hombros. Pese a ser varios años mayor, parecía mucho más joven que Hermione, y ahora con varios cortes en la cara y el pelo rubio recogido de cualquier forma en una coleta, parecía una adolescente.

―Bueno, no es mi mejor día. Y estos pantalones eran nuevos ―se quejó medio en broma. Tenía un desgarro en un muslo y varias manchas.

Hermione sonrió.

―¿Has visto algo del atacante?

Verity hizo un gesto indefinido con la cabeza.

―Estaba hablando con Ron, así que no tenía la vista puesta en la puerta. Creo que he oído cómo se abría, pero como no ha sonado la campanilla, no le he prestado atención en un primer momento. ―Frunció el ceño levemente, como había hecho Ron para pensar mejor―. Era alguien encapuchado, todo de negro. ―Miró a Hermione a los ojos con cierto miedo―. Como si fuera un mortífago.

―¿Llevaba algún tipo de máscara? ―En los últimos años, cada vez que había pasado algo, la palabra «mortífago» había regresado como una mala hierba, pero nunca eran ellos. Ya no quedaban mortífagos en Gran Bretaña. Al menos, no tantos como para que pudieran volver a alzarse.

Verity negó con la cabeza con cierta indecisión.

―No pude verle la cara, así que no sé si llevaba algo. Me pareció ver algo de un color claro. Un mechón de pelo, tal vez…

Un mechón de pelo rubio. Bueno, ya sabían más que hacía diez minutos. Inspeccionaría personalmente sus recuerdos, para ver si encontraba algo más analizando las imágenes en frío.

―Gracias. ―Le dio un apretón suave en un hombro antes de levantarse y marcharse.

 **· · ·**

Hermione llegó a casa dos horas después, mentalmente exhausta. Había ayudado a interrogar a los testigos visuales que habían presenciado el ataque desde fuera, pero no habían sido de mucha ayuda. Todos coincidían en que una figura negra había entrado en la tienda, todo había saltado por los aires y luego la misma figura había salido corriendo y había desaparecido por una esquina. Nadie se había atrevido a perseguirle.

Cuando se dejó caer en el sofá, su estómago empezó a echar de menos el delicioso pollo con puré que había abandonado en casa de sus padres. Suspiró y se levantó. Abrió la nevera y se sirvió un vaso de leche.

En ese momento, se acordó de que había dejado una conversación pendiente. Dejó el vaso en la encimera y corrió a buscar su bolso. Sacó el móvil; tenía ocho mensajes de Will preguntando si hacían Skype ya y luego si le había pasado algo. Se mordió el labio con remordimiento.

 _Lo siento, cariño. Me ha surgido un imprevisto y he tenido que marcharme a trabajar de urgencia._

Volvió a por el vaso de leche y se sentó en el sofá. Se quitó los zapatos y suspiró cuando subió los pies a la mesita. Estaba tan cansada… Estuvo a punto de dormirse, pero en ese momento vibró su móvil.

 _¡¿Estás bien?!_

Hermione sonrió.

 _Sí, tranquilo. No era nada importante, pero ya sabes que el país se derrumbaría sin mí_. _¿Te parece si hacemos Skype mañana? Estoy muy cansada._

Odiaba mentirle respecto a la gravedad del asunto, pero no quería preocuparlo.

 _Claro, no te preocupes. Descansa. Te quiero._

 _Yo también te quiero._

 **· · ·**

Lo primero que la recibió nada más llegar al Ministerio fue una notificación de Shacklebolt para ir a su despacho. Hermione se dirigió allí y entró después de dos breves golpes en la puerta. Shacklebolt la recibió con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos denotaban preocupación y estrés.

―¿Cómo están los Weasley? ―se interesó.

Hermione había mandado una lechuza a Ron aquella mañana antes de ir a trabajar, y Ron le había informado de que ya habían salido del hospital. Su brazo ya estaba entero y George ya estaba recuperado, lo cual era buena señal. También se quejaba de todos los daños a la tienda; así era Ron, tan tonto que no pensaba que podría haberle pasado algo más grave.

―Bien. Creo que en estos momentos sufre más Molly que ellos. ―Si conocía a la mujer un poco, y la conocía bien, tendría a sus hijos sin hacer nada, colmándolos con lo que mejor se le daba: cocinar.

Kingsley asintió.

―Me alegro.

―¿Por qué me habías hecho llamar? ―preguntó Hermione.

El hombre se recostó en su silla y se acarició la barbilla, pensativo.

―¿No encuentras nada raro en todo esto? Primero el ataque a los Malfoy, aunque no hicieron nada, y ahora Sortilegios Weasley.

―Bueno ―Hermione sacó su lado más analítico―, en Malfoy Company es evidente que buscaban algo; puede que no lo encontraran y se fueran. En Sortilegios quizá su intención fuera matar ―tragó saliva con fuerza ― a alguien, pero el atacante vio que había demasiada gente y no lograría su objetivo, así que desistió y se fue.

Shacklebolt juntó las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos. Era un gesto que Hermione le había visto hacer muchas veces a lo largo de los últimos años, cuando más metido estaba en su papel de Ministro.

―He estado pensando tanto en este asunto que creo que el cerebro se me ha licuado, y lo único que he sacado en claro es que no sabemos quién ha sido ni qué quiere ni por qué lo ha hecho. ―Miró a Hermione fijamente―. ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? Eso es lo que nos falta.

Hermione abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero no encontraba ni la más remota respuesta satisfactoria a las preocupaciones de su jefe.

El hombre suspiró.

―Hasta que no encontremos alguna pista o alguien reclame la autoría, creo que estaremos dando palos de ciego. ―Se irguió―. Los Inefables han conseguido reconstruir el suceso a partir de los recuerdos de varias personas. Quiero que estés presente cuando pase. Busca respuestas, Hermione.

«¿Cómo, si no sé las preguntas?» estuvo tentada de decir, pero se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y marcharse. Tenía trabajo que hacer.

* * *

 _¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Alguna teoría digna de mención o estáis igual de perdidas que lo estaría yo si no fuera la autora?_ _Tranquilas, que todo sucede por un motivo y con el tiempo sabremos el porqué de todo. No sé si alguien habrá echado de menos a Draco, pero no worries, porque en el capítulo 16 aparecerá._

 _ **Off-topic:** Prescindible ha sido nominado en los  Premios People Choice Dramione 2017 en las categorías de _Best Original Character _(con Will) y_ Best Drama _. Me ayudaríais mucho con un voto, y aunque no me elijáis a mí, hay muchos fics de calidad, así que mostrad vuestro apoyo a las maravillosas escritoras que nos brindan su talento cada día *corazones*. ¡Daos prisa, porque el plazo cierra mañana! (Podéis encontrar el link en la página de Facebook de People Choice Dramione)._

 _¡También he actualizado Diario de un romance accidentado, no os lo perdáis!_

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_


	16. Reuniones

_¡Hola! Seguro que no esperabais actualización de este fic hasta el año que viene. No iba a actualizar (no quiero mentiros xD), pero me ha venido un poquito de inspiración y he decidido escribir el capítulo y publicarlo hoy. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!_

 _Este va para_ **MeriAnne Black** _, que el fin de año te trate bien y te inspire para escribirme ese precioso review que has prometido dejarme. Te quiero (aunque todo el bullying que te hago diga lo contrario)._

 _¡A leer!_

* * *

 **PRESCINDIBLE**

* * *

«Es imposible ir hacia adelante y mirar hacia atrás; quien vive en el pasado no puede avanzar».

Ludwig Mies van der Rohe

 **Capítulo 16:** **Reuniones**

El Callejón Diagon estaba más vacío que de costumbre; ya no se oía el familiar barullo de gente que iba de aquí para allá. Casi podría decirse que se había convertido en una calle fantasma. Y la poca gente que había acudido al lugar iba con el propósito de husmear o averiguar lo que fuera referente al ataque en Sortilegios Weasley.

Hermione se apareció delante de Gringotts y empezó a andar. Un escalofrío la recorrió; no sabía si era por el fresco aire matutino o por el ambiente que se respiraba. O tal vez era ella, que estaba tensa y no había podido dormir bien, y se imaginaba cosas.

Eran las ocho de la mañana, pero por el ajetreo que había delante de Sortilegios Weasley, los Inefables habían llegado mucho antes que ella. Y Harry también, porque la esperaba con dos cafés en las manos.

—Buenos días —saludó Hermione—. ¿Habéis empezado? —preguntó.

Harry negó con la cabeza mientras le ofrecía uno de los vasos. Hermione dio un sorbo y torció el gesto: a su amigo se le había olvidado añadir azúcar.

—Estábamos esperándote. Órdenes expresas de Shacklebolt. —Bostezó—. ¿Crees que si terminamos pronto me dejarán irme a dormir?

Hermione saludó con la cabeza a Dean Thomas, que también estaba allí, y sonrió para sus adentros. Harry no había cambiado en todos esos años.

—Tengo entendido que el Jefe de los Aurores es quien tiene que levantar acta y hacer un informe que debe entregar mañana al jefe del Departamento. O sea, a mí —añadió con una sonrisilla.

—¿Y una prórroga? —Hermione ladeó la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco, a lo que Harry suspiró—. Tenía que intentarlo.

—Señorita Granger —llamó la je de los Inefables, Alma Gómez—, ¿empezamos?

Un asentimiento de cabeza bastó para que tres Inefables se colocaran en posición. El resto de funcionarios retrocedieron, dejándoles espacio. Hermione siempre había sentido fascinación por los Inefables: se ocupaban de desentrañar hilos mágicos a los que solo ellos tenían acceso. Desde la batalla en el Departamento de los Misterios, la mente curiosa de Hermione había deseado poder echar otro vistazo a todo lo que allí guardaban. Por desgracia, hacía falta un motivo de peso y un permiso especial, algo que no iban a darle por amor a la ciencia.

El Inefable situado a la derecha de la tienda levantó su varita y, sin pronunciar palabra, empezó a moverla en el aire. Un hilo azul salió de la punta, y fue tejiendo una tela que se extendió por su zona. Ahora era el turno de la Inefable de la izquierda, quien hizo lo mismo. Cuando el Inefable del centro completó su hechizo, la parte delantera y el interior de Sortilegios Weasley parecían el nido azul de una araña. Con un movimiento perfectamente sincronizado, los tres Inefables trazaron de forma muy rápida una línea trasversal con la varita. Cuando sus manos llegaron al extremo inferior izquierdo, las cuerdas azules empezaron a volverse transparentes hasta que no quedó rastro de ellas. Su único legado fue una figura encapuchada vestida de negro de los pies a la cabeza que aparecía congelada en el aire, a unos metros de la tienda.

Con una mirada interrogativa, Hermione obtuvo permiso para acercarse más. La reconstrucción de los hechos se había realizado a partir de todas las personas que presenciaron el ataque, pero, curiosamente, nadie había sido capaz de vislumbrar su cara, pues el hueco que esta ocuparía dentro de la capucha estaba completamente teñido de negro.

Hermione pudo apreciar que el o la atacante medía apenas media cabeza más que ella. Su primer pensamiento fue que seguramente era mujer, pero también podría ser un hombre no muy alto. Y la capa negra tampoco dejaba muchas pistas sobre la anatomía. En ese aspecto, iban a ciegas.

Suspiró e indicó que podían hacer avanzar la acción. Se apartó unos pasos y siguió a la figura hacia el interior de Sortilegios Weasley. Se fijó en que, cuando la puerta se abrió, la campanilla no había hecho ningún ruido avisando de la llegada del atacante. Hermione observó brevemente a Ron y Verity, pero ellos no tenían ningún interés para ella en ese momento. El encapuchado levantó la mano de la varita.

—Que pare.

La escena se congeló.

Los Inefables y Aurores que había allí estaban expectantes, observando a Hermione con el ceño fruncido, pero esta estaba demasiado metida en la escena como para darse cuenta.

Hermione se plantó delante del atacante y observó el interior oscuro de la capucha. «Vamos, ¿qué te costaba mostrarte un poco?». Lo único que se veía de su cabeza, como Verity ya había anticipado, era un mechón rubio que sobresalía por la parte derecha de su cuello. Al menos así sabían que esa persona tenía el pelo largo hasta los hombros. También era posible que fuera una mujer y llevara el pelo recogido y se le hubiera soltado ese mechón. O tal vez fuera simplemente una peluca y Hermione estaba encajar una pieza inexistente en el puzle.

Dejó de lado ese rasgo y se fijó en otra cosa muy importante: la varita. Era, cómo no, también negra. «Qué cliché». Se agachó hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la altura del objeto y se acercó tanto que casi se pone bizca. Parecía que había algo grabado por toda la varita, una línea de ¿runas? que iba desde la base en espiral hasta la punta.

Hermione se apartó y con una mano, indicó que prosiguiera el ataque. De la figura no salió ni una palabra, que la espiral de la varita se iluminó de morado brevemente antes de que la tienda estallara en pedazos.

Hubo un parpadeo y la figura desapareció de la tienda y reapareció en el exterior, uniendo los recuerdos dispersos de quienes habían vivido el ataque y quienes habían presenciado la huida del atacante.

Una vez terminó todo, Harry y la jefa de los Inefables se acercaron a Hermione.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el primero.

Su amiga se quedó pensando con expresión grave antes de hablar.

—Que investiguen la varita. Creo que es lo único a lo que podemos aferrarnos por ahora.

 **· · ·**

Cuando Hermione salió al mundo muggle, varias horas después su móvil empezó a vibrar, señal de que había recibido varios mensajes. Todos de Ginny.

 _Tengo la peor dama de honor del siglo XXI._

 _Por cierto, ¿quedamos esta tarde? En mi casa a las seis._

 _Tengo una sorpresa para ti, así que no intentes escaquearte._

Hermione sonrió para sus adentros mientras esquivaba a varios viandantes que la miraron mal por ir andando distraída con el móvil.

 _No seré tan mala cuando no sepas cómo distribuir a los invitados y necesites mi ayuda. Nos vemos en unas horas._

Se quedó parada, con el móvil en la mano, pensando. «Por favor, universo, no seas hijo de puta».

 _¿Skype hoy? ¿A mis cuatro?_

Mandó el mensaje y sonrió. Poco le quedaba que hacer respecto al caso de Sortilegios Weasley, ahora el trabajo era de los Aurores e Inefables, así que tenía toda la tarde para ella. En esos momentos no envidiaba para nada a los que tenían trabajo de calle, como Harry, porque rellenar un informe con información que no sabía… Horrible.

Antes tenía sueño, pero ahora estaba completamente despejada. Volvería a casa, comería algo, se daría una ducha y esperaría a las cuatro. Mientras comía, decidió leer un poco el periódico. Normalmente nunca leía la sección del corazón, pero aquella vez hizo una excepción. Y menuda sorpresa. En la octava página, se encontró con su exsuegra con nada más y nada menos que Camille. Las mujeres estaban en el Callejón Diagon comiendo algo en una terraza. Los ojos de Hermione recorrieron el titular.

 _¿Está Narcissa Malfoy comiendo con su futura nuera?_

 _Una fuente fiable nos ha informado de que Malfoy Company tiene a una nueva empleada. Una muy interesante. Lo único que sabemos de ella es que se llama Camille Bellamy, es francesa y su padrastro es uno de los socios de Lucius Malfoy. Al parecer, papá ha mandado a su hija a trabajar con los Malfoy, ¿tal vez con esperanzas de que vuelva con algo más que experiencia laboral? De momento, parece que la señorita Bellamy está siendo muy bien tratada por la familia. Tanto que creemos que, en un futuro, podría formar parte de ella. ¿No hace esta encantadora mujer una pareja perfecta con Draco Malfoy?_

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco mientras cerraba el periódico. ¿Cómo era aquella frase de _Orgullo y prejuicio_ sobre saltar de la admiración al amor, y de ahí al matrimonio?No importaba. Lo único que podía concederle a quien había escrito aquel artículo era que Camille y Draco sí que hacían buena pareja. Pero si lo que Draco le había dicho era cierto (y quería pensar que había dejado de ser un mentiroso de mierda), Camille tenía pocas posibilidades con él. Aunque a Hermione le gustaría que fuera así, porque así Draco dejaría de intentar imposibles.

Cuando terminó de comer, tiró el periódico y las sobras de comida a la basura y se encaminó hacia el baño. Una ducha caliente era lo que necesitaba para mantener a raya su mente inquieta. O volvería a pensar en el ataque a los Weasley, volvería a preocuparse, a frustrarse por no haber averiguado nada y ya no podría pasar la tarde tranquila.

Cuando salió de la ducha, vio entre el vapor del agua caliente la lucecita de su móvil que indicaba que tenía un mensaje. Normalmente no estaba tan pegada a ese cachivache, pero estaba esperando a que Will le respondiera.

Se envolvió en una toalla, se secó las manos y desbloqueó el móvil.

 _A tus cuatro no puedo, tengo que ir a la ciudad. ¿Ahora estás disponible?_

Hermione se apresuró a responder. Tenía muchas ganas de verlo.

 _Dame dos minutos para que me vista, acabo de salir de la ducha._

 _Acepto fotos del proceso,_ respondió Will.

Hermione le sacó la lengua al teléfono, como si su novio pudiera verla, y fue a vestirse. Con un movimiento de varita, se secó el pelo y se lo recogió con una coleta. Después de ponerse unos vaqueros y una camiseta básica de color beige, cogió su ordenador y se tiró encima de la cama.

Le dio al botón de «Vídeollamada» y esperó.

Will tenía el pelo ligeramente más largo, e incluso se había dejado crecer una barba de tres días. Estaba guapo.

—¡Hermione! —Su novio le dedicó una de sus encantadoras sonrisas—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien ahora que te veo —respondió ella. No le gustaba ser tan empalagosa, pero era cierto que lo había echado mucho de menos.

—No será porque no lo he intentado —replicó él, entrecerrando los ojos en broma—. ¿Qué pasó ayer? —quiso saber. Hermione se mordió el labio—. Entendido, vale, no puedes hablar.

—¡No, no! Es solo que… es complicado. Está habiendo unos ataques muy extraños, y no sé por qué ni quién ni ¡nada! —exclamó, dejando entrever su frustración.

Will rio.

—Y odias no saber cosas, ¿verdad?

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y bufó, apartándose de la cara un mechón de pelo que se le había quedado suelto.

—Es que esta vez han atacado a Ron y a su hermano —terminó explicando—. Están bien, tranquilo —agregó rápidamente al ver la expresión preocupada de él—. Pero nos hemos llevado todos un buen susto.

—Mándales recuerdos de mi parte cuando los veas. Y a la señora Weasley también. Me encanta esa mujer.

Hermione sonrió de lado.

—¿Tengo que preocuparme? —preguntó, fingiendo celos.

Will se llevó la mano al pecho.

—¿Y hacerle eso al señor Weasley? ¡Nunca! Es el único con el que no me siento como un completo inútil por no ser un mago —bromeó.

Un repiqueteo en el cristal de la ventana hizo que Hermione mirara hacia allí.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Will, que no alcanzaba a ver qué había pasado.

—Una lechuza. Del Ministerio —dijo Hermione. Se levantó para abrirle y coger la nota que traía el animal consigo.

—Déjame adivinar: tienes que irte —suspiró Will.

Hermione volvió a sentarse delante del ordenador y negó con la cabeza.

—Si hubiéramos apostado, habrías perdido. Solo se me informa de que mañana por la mañana hay una reunión extraordinaria del Wizengamot.

Will la miró con la expresión en blanco.

—¿Y eso es…?

—El tribunal mágico. —Hermione frunció el ceño—. No hacen reuniones extraordinarias desde… —Se vio a sí misma testificando delante del Wizengamot, unos años atrás— desde la guerra. Siempre se convoca una reunión cuando hay un tema urgente o controvertido encima de la mesa. Kingsley es listo y prefiere delegar las decisiones en ellos.

—Wow. Es cierto que lo tenéis todo montado y bien atado.

Hermione sonrió con orgullo.

—Somos pocos, pero seguimos perteneciendo a una sociedad civilizada.

—Excepto porque seguís usando palos para hacer brujería y no sabéis lo que son los bolis BIC —pinchó Will.

—Muy gracioso —replicó Hermione.

En ese momento, llamaron al timbre.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó su novio—. Parece que sepan cuando estamos hablando.

Hermione se levantó mientras soltaba un suspiro hastiado.

—Ahora vuelvo.

Era cierto lo que Will había dicho: parecía que el universo se confabulaba para separarlos. Como si todo un océano no fuera bastante.

El universo, ya que estaba tan pendiente de su vida sentimental, podría haberla avisado de que al otro lado de la puerta estaba su ex, Draco.

Hermione se quedó parada, con la mano en el pomo y la puerta medio abierta.

—Draco.

El hombre había abandonado sus habituales trajes negros y llevaba uno de un azul marino muy favorecedor. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba levemente; solo haberlo conocido durante tantos años podía darle la información a Hermione de que Draco estaba sonriendo al verla.

—Hola. ¿Tienes un minuto? —preguntó.

Hermione cambió el peso de un pie a otro. No podía ponerse a charlar en el salón de su casa con su ex novio como si nada, no mientras hacía Skype con su novio, a quien veía cada mil años aproximadamente.

—¿Tiene que ser justo ahora? —respondió.

—Tranquila, no vengo a repetir nada que no haya dicho ya. Tenemos que hablar de otra cosa.

—Es que ahora estoy un poquito ocupada.

En ese momento, como para corroborar su coartada, se oyó la voz amortiguada de Will desde su habitación.

—¿Hermione?

Los ojos de Draco se adentraron en su apartamento, y tardo un par de segundos en reconocer al dueño de la voz.

—Estoy haciendo Skype —explicó Hermione.

Draco pareció aliviado al oír esa información. «Por supuesto», pensó Hermione. Sabía que en la mente del hombre, su novio era su rival.

—Bien, en ese caso no te distraeré por más tiempo —dijo, carraspeando —. La boda de Blaise y Ginevra está a solo unos meses, y todavía no tenemos nada planeado.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos, apoyada contra el umbral.

—¿Qué tenemos que planear exactamente?

—Bueno, somos el padrino y la dama de honor. Se espera de nosotros que nos encarguemos de ciertas cosas.

Hermione volvió a cambiar el peso de sus pies.

—Bien, podemos hablar, pero no ahora.

—¿Y mañana? A las cuatro en el café que hay en la esquina —propuso Draco.

Hermione lo miró durante unos segundos eternos, valorando si era posible que ellos dos quedaran para charlar como dos personas civilizadas. No, charlar no, eso era para los amigos. Planear la boda de sus mejores amigos era el término más preciso.

—Vale. Nos vemos mañana —dijo, y empezó a cerrar la puerta.

Draco se quedó allí plantado, mirándola mientras el contacto visual entre ellos se reducía cada vez más. Cuando solo quedaba un resquicio de puerta, musitó:

—Adiós, Hermione.

Ella se quedó al otro lado de la puerta, escuchando. Al final, los pasos de Draco indicaron que ya se estaba marchando.

Soltó el aire que no se había dado cuenta que había estado reteniendo.

Corriendo, volvió a su habitación. Vio que Will estaba tirado en el sofá, presumiblemente con el portátil sobre el estómago, y miraba hacia arriba.

—He vuelto —anunció Hermione.

Su novio se incorporó rápidamente y la miró, expectante.

—¿Algo importante? —preguntó.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Rectificó rápidamente.

—Bueno, más o menos. Era Draco. Quiere que hablemos de la boda de Ginny.

—Oh. —Will enarcó ambas cejas, sin saber bien qué decir.

—Hemos quedado mañana —agregó la bruja.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones, Hermione. No es como si fuera a ponerme celoso precisamente de él —dijo entre risas—. Además, cuanto antes lo habléis y quede todo claro, antes nos ahorraremos tu futura crisis sobre «Qué poco tiempo y cuántas cosas tengo que hacer. Soy una persona horrible» —dijo, imitando pobremente su tono de voz.

—Sí, mejor así —convino Hermione, mordiéndose una uña.

 **· · ·**

Hermione llamó al timbre de casa de Ginny y, tras unos segundos, la puerta principal se abrió. Subió las escaleras lentamente, sumida en sus pensamientos. Estaba enfadada consigo misma porque un simple intercambio de palabras con Draco la hubiera dejado así de descolocada. Además, estaba frustrada porque cada vez que veía a Will le recordaba lo lejos que estaban y las pocas perspectivas que tenían de verse pronto.

Finalmente, llegó al piso de Ginny y se encaminó hacia su puerta.

Cerrada.

«Qué raro. Esta Ginny…». Llamó al timbre y esperó, pero nadie abría. Frunció el ceño, porque se oían voces dentro del piso. ¿Estaría también Blaise?

Volvió a llamar, y cuando su dedo todavía estaba sobre el timbre, la puerta se abrió.

—¡Por fin, ya pensaba que no…! —Sus palabras se quedaron ahogadas en su garganta.

Al otro lado no estaba Ginny ni Blaise, sino una chica con el pelo rubio largo y unos enormes y ligeramente saltones ojos azules.

—Hola, Hermione —saludó Luna.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendida, antes de abrazar a su amiga.

—¡Luna! ¿Cuándo has vuelto?

Luna le devolvió el abrazo mientras reía con su voz cantarina.

—Hoy mismo. No puedo perderme la boda de Ginny, ¿verdad?

* * *

 _¿Qué os ha parecido? Tengo poco que decir, porque tengo que arreglarme, etc. y no tengo tiempo para mucho, pero ojalá os haya gustado. ¡Que paséis un feliz fin de año!_

 _Recordad que hasta marzo no volveré a actualizar, me voy de hiatus todos estos meses. Sorry. Or not._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_


	17. Dejar atrás el rencor

_¡_ _Hola_ _!_ _Prometí volver el 7 de marzo, pero últimamente no he estado con ganas de escribir y unas lectoras y amigas maravillosas me han subido el ánimo con sus bellas palabras, así que ayer di la opción a publicar un capítulo hoy y el otro el día 7 en vez de hacer doble actualización ese día. Ha ganado la primera opción, así que aquí lo tenéis ;)_

 _Os refresco la memoria sobre el último capítulo: Hermione acudió al Callejón Diagon para ver la reconstrucción del ataque a Sortilegios Weasley, ella y Will se han visto por Skype, Draco le ha pedido a Hermione que queden para hablar de la boda de sus amigos y Luna ha vuelto._

 _¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!_

* * *

 **PRESCINDIBLE**

* * *

«Perdonar supone siempre un poco de olvido, un poco de desprecio y un mucho de comodidad».

Jacinto Benavente

 **Capítulo 17:** **Dejar atrás el rencor**

Aunque pareciera increíble, Hermione era incapaz de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo una tarde de relax con sus dos amigas. De hecho, tenía la sensación de que, si alargaba la mano e intentaba tocar a Luna, esta desaparecería. Pero su amiga, sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá, estaba concentrada en trenzar el pelo de Ginny, en el suelo delante de ella.

—Podrías haber avisado de que venías, ¿sabes? Hubiéramos podido hacer una fiesta de bienvenida —estaba diciendo Ginny, con la cabeza bien recta mientras intentaba mirarlas de reojo.

Luna sonrió dulcemente mientras negaba con la cabeza, pero como Ginny no podía verla, verbalizó su negativa.

—No hace falta; además, aquí están casi todas las personas que me importan. ¿Para qué querría una fiesta?

Ginny no pareció muy convencida, pero se limitó a fruncir los labios y hacer muecas de dolor ante algún dolor ocasional debido a un tirón de pelo.

—¿Dónde estabas antes de venir aquí? —preguntó Hermione.

—Siberia —respondió Luna, mirándola brevemente—. Investigando a unos animales muy bonitos. Son parecidos a los zorros, pero su pelaje es de cristal —explicó. Su rostro se iluminó al hablar de las criaturas . Junto con Ginny, eran las dos personas de las que Hermione tenía constancia que más disfrutaban con su trabajo—. Ya está —dijo la chica, dando una palmada al hombro de Ginny. Su melena pelirroja había quedado perfectamente recogida en una trenza, con unos cuantos mechones sueltos que enmarcaban su rostro.

—Qué envidia —respondió Hermione—. Unas viendo mundo y otras aquí, con… —Se mordió el labio, dándose cuenta de que estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

—¡Eh, no, eso no vale! —exclamó Ginny, poniéndose en pie. La apuntó con un dedo—. No es justo que nos dejes con la intriga.

Hermione sonrió e hizo un gesto de cerrar una cremallera en sus labios.

—Lo siento, secretos de estado.

Su amiga entrecerró los ojos.

—Tendré que sacárselo a Harry entonces.

—No me obligues a despedirlo, no seas cotilla. Lo único que diré es que tenemos tanta idea de qué está pasando como vosotras dos ahora mismo —se permitió contar. Esa información no revelaba nada y además era la pura verdad, por mucho que la frustrara.

—Pues vaya Ministerio tenemos —se burló Ginny.

—Estoy perdida. ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Luna, mirándola con sus grandes ojos todavía más abiertos.

—Nada —dijo Hermione—. Un ataque aquí, otro allá… Ron con un brazo roto, Sortilegios Weasley destrozado… Y no sabemos quién lo ha hecho ni por qué. ¡Todo muy normal, vamos!

Luna rio.

—No has cambiado nada: sigue sin gustarte no tener las respuestas.

—Es como si Snape se hubiera fusionado con Umbridge y me hicieran preguntas sobre frenología —Ante las miradas confundidas de sus amigas, exclamó—: ¡La frenología no tiene sentido!

Luna y Ginny se miraron de reojo y estallaron en carcajadas.

—Hermione, necesitas relajarte —aconsejó Ginny—. No quiero a una dama de honor al borde de la histeria a mi lado en la boda. Y hablando de eso… —se mordió el labio inferior antes de proseguir— ¡ya tengo el vestido de novia! —anunció.

Luna dio unos cuantas palmadas de alegría y Hermione se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo es? —preguntó en tropel.

—La semana pasada fui a dar una vuelta y pasé por delante de una tienda de vestidos de novia, así que me dije ¿por qué no? Entré y había un par bonitos, pero entonces encontré El Vestido —enfatizó sus palabras haciendo un arco en el aire con las manos—. Tuve que ir corriendo a Gringotts a cambiar galeones por dinero muggle, pero la mujer de la tienda prometió que me lo guardaría, creo que porque me llevé el más caro de la tienda. —Soltó una risita—. Menos mal que la moneda muggle es más barata en el cambio de divisas, o me habría quedado sin nada en mi cámara. Blaise se enfadó cuando se lo conté, porque insiste en pagarlo todo él. —Puso los ojos en blanco—. Ya ves tú, como si no me pagaran más que bien de Buscadora y pudiera permitirme comprarme lo que quiera. —Luego miró a sus amigas con gesto de disculpa—. Os habría esperado, pero entre que una estaba congelándose de frío en Rusia y la otra vive para su trabajo… —se justificó.

En realidad, que Ginny se hubiera comprado el vestido por su cuenta pegaba mucho con su personalidad. Era una mujer muy independiente, y lo demostraba con cada cosa que hacía.

—Bueno, ¿y cómo es? —inquirió Luna.

—Precioso, como la novia —respondió Ginny, guiñándoles un ojo. Soltó una carcajada ante la mirada de Hermione—. Quería hacerle algunos cambios, así que tengo que pasar a dar el visto bueno mañana. Podríais acompañarme, si no tenéis nada que hacer.

—Por mí bien —repuso Luna—. Estoy de vacaciones hasta que te cases.

Hermione apretó los labios. Al ver que no respondía, sus amigas se quedaron mirándola.

—No puedo —dijo finalmente a regañadientes—. He quedado.

—¿Con quién? —quiso saber Ginny, sorprendida—. No te ofendas, pero si nosotras, que somos tus amigas y las personas con las que más te juntas, apenas te vemos…

—Bueno, como tú misma has dejado caer de forma no muy elegante, tengo que ser buena dama de honor y encargarme de algunas cosas, así que… he quedado… con Draco —confesó.

Pasaron ocho segundos exactos de silencio sepulcral.

—¿Qué bien, no? Que os llevéis bien, me refiero —dijo Luna. No había perdido su ingenuidad.

—¿Bien? ¡Bien jodido estará Draco cuando esta se enfade con él a las dos frases y lo mande a San Mungo con un par de costillas rotas! —replicó Ginny entre carcajadas.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos e intentó refutar esa afirmación, pero sabía que tenía esa reputación bien ganada. No es que Draco no se lo mereciera, pero ese no era el tema de discusión actual. Tomó aire con lentitud antes de responder.

—Vino a mi casa el otro día y me dijo de quedar para hablar de tu boda, así que no pude negarme. Además, no puedo estar cabreada con él toda la vida. Mi cara no quedaría bien en las fotos de la ceremonia —intentó bromear.

Luna se acercó a ella y le dio un apretón en el hombro.

—Haces bien. Al final el rencor te consume y no te deja avanzar. Lo contrario del amor no es el odio, es la indiferencia.

«Eso me digo yo siempre, pero no es tan fácil», pensó Hermione.

—Tendréis que ir a ver el vestido sin mí. Pero ya que sabes usar el móvil, podrías mandarme una foto —sugirió a Ginny.

—Ah, no. Si no estás, tú te lo pierdes —respondió esta con malicia—. Pero para la siguiente prueba te avisaré con más tiempo, así te reservas toda la tarde para mí. Lo único que me consuela —soltó un suspiro dramático mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón— es que vas a organizarme una despedida de soltera muy divertida, ¿a que sí?

Hermione tragó saliva. ¿En qué lío se había metido?

 **· · ·**

Pese a ya haber visto al Wizengamot en acción, Hermione no podía evitar sentirse apabullada. Si fuera una simple reunión de los altos cargos, tal vez la ceremonia se vería menos imponente, pero cada vez que el tribunal mágico se reunía con tanta rapidez, alguien terminaba en prisión o muerto. En teoría, Kingsley no tendría por qué haber mandado que se organizara un pleno extraordinario, pero era uno de los derechos que otorgaba su cargo.

Hermione, vestida con el uniforme y el gorro rojos que requería el momento, miraba a su alrededor de forma disimulada. Era, sin duda, de las más jóvenes, solo superada por Harry, que, por ser Jefe de los Aurores, se encontraba a su lado con evidente expresión de malestar. A Harry no le gustaba el aspecto burocrático de su trabajo; a Hermione, por el contrario, le encantaba. Y no era porque disfrutara especialmente con las largas sesiones de trabajo de mesa, sino porque le parecía digno de estudio que unas cuantas personas decidieran el futuro de todo un país.

—Señoras, señores: silencio, por favor. —El ministro, en vez de usar un Sonorus, esperó a que todo el mundo callara; era una táctica de ejercicio del poder muy bien disimulada—. Estamos aquí, como ya saben, para discutir sobre los recientes ataques que han sufrido dos negocios propiedad de magos de nuestra comunidad. —Varios ojos se desviaron hacia Lucius Malfoy, quien, además de tener asiento por ser uno de los mayores inversores del Ministerio, era una víctima directa. El hombre no varió su expresión grave—. No quiero mentirles —Kingsley apoyó las manos en el atril y miró hacia abajo antes de continuar—: les he reunido porque necesitamos ideas. Estrategias. Cualquier sugerencia que sirva de ayuda.

—¿Qué se sabe de los atacantes? —preguntó una voz. Antes de que Hermione pudiera localizar el origen, el ministro ya estaba respondiendo.

—Creo que será mejor que la Jefa de Seguridad Mágica responda a eso. Ella está más al tanto de los pormenores que yo.

Hermione se encontró de repente en el foco de atención de toda la sala. Con decenas de ojos fijos en ella, se levantó y carraspeó.

—El señor Malfoy podrá corroborar que no han robado nada de su empresa ni causado daño alguno. Respecto a Sortilegios Weasley, hemos logrado hacer una recreación de los hechos, pero lamentablemente no se ha podido identificar al agresor ni determinar ningún rasgo físico importante. —Se sabía ese resumen de memoria, así que no fue muy difícil soltarlo del tirón—. Sin embargo, un equipo de Inefables está ahora tras una pista: la varita del atacante. Hemos logrado una visualización bastante precisa de las runas que la adornan, así que puede que saquemos algo en claro de ahí.

Un murmullo recorrió la sala, pero una voz logró alzarse entre las demás.

—¿Y ya está? ¿Nadie ha reclamado nada? —preguntó una mujer. Hermione la reconoció: era la jefa de la Oficina de Servicios Administrativos.

—No por ahora. Tampoco sabemos si los dos ataques están relacionados, pero suponemos que es así, por los elementos que tienen en común. —Al ver que todos estaban concentrados en ella, expectantes, procedió—: no se sabe quién los ha perpetrado, nadie ha reclamado la autoría y desconocemos los motivos. —No era una relación muy fuerte, pero no podían aferrarse a nada más.

Oyó voces que, si bien eran ininteligibles, dejaban claro por su tono que no estaban satisfechas con la información proporcionada. Hermione aguantó, estoica, hasta que los murmullos cesaron y se sentó.

—Esta gente pretende que hagamos milagros —se quejó Harry en su oído. Hermione resopló como única respuesta.

—¡Señor Ministro! —exclamó una voz. El hombre que habló gritó tan fuerte que los demás empezaron a callar y se giraron a mirarlo.

Hermione lo reconoció: era Philip Strauss y trabajaba asuntos mágicos internacionales.

—Proceda. —Kingsley le dio el turno de palabra. El hombre apretó los labios y frunció levemente el ceño, signo de que algo no le gustaba.

—No pretendo ejercer de abogado del diablo ni sacar a relucir viejas rencillas, pero ¿nadie ha considerado la opción de que ya sepamos quiénes son los atacantes?

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala.

—¿A qué se refiere, señor Strauss? —inquirió el ministro—. Hable claro —comandó.

Si a Hermione no le fallaba la vista, Strauss sonrió brevemente antes de hablar.

—Ataques que siembran el pánico… Una organización secreta… ¿Y si _ellos_ han vuelto?

Hubo varios gritos ahogados, exclamaciones desdeñosas y gestos de afirmación. Inevitablemente, todos los ojos fueron en una dirección. Todos los ojos se posaron en el único exmortífago que había en la sala y que se había librado de los pecados de su pasado. Lucius Malfoy se levantó con indignación.

—¿¡A quién intentas acusar, Strauss!? —exclamó, encolerizado. Hermione pocas veces lo había visto en ese estado.

—A nadie, por supuesto. ¿Qué pasa, señor Malfoy, se siente atacado? —respondió el acusador—. ¿Le cuesta dormir por las noches?

Philip Strauss era mestizo. Su padre acudió al Ministerio en la época de Voldemort para declarar sobre el estatus de sangre de su hijo y nunca volvió. Se decía que Strauss había jurado acabar con todos los que ayudaron a matar a su padre.

Lucius Malfoy cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó la mandíbula. Era un gesto muy Malfoy, que usaban los hombres de la familia para tranquilizarse. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, eran apenas una rendija de hielo. Apuntó con el dedo a Strauss.

—Tenga cuidado, no sea caso que acabe arrepintiéndose de sus palabras.

El Wizengamot entero estaba alterado. Los que rodeaban a Malfoy y, por tanto, sus simpatizantes, lanzaban miradas de desdén hacia el otro lado, donde se situaban Philip Strauss y la nueva generación de magos que rompían con la tradición pura.

Hermione y Kingsley intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. Finalmente, fue ella quien volvió a levantarse para intervenir. Al ver que no le harían caso ni al ministro, cogió su varita y conjuró un hechizo amplificador de la voz.

—¡Eh! —gritó. Su potencia combinada con la del Sonorus hizo que muchas personas callaran y se llevaran las manos a los oídos—. Mucho mejor —murmuró Hermione cuando vio que tenía la atención de todos; deshizo el hechizo—. Por favor, comportémonos como las personas civilizadas que somos —sermoneó.

Algunos no veían con buenos ojos que alguien tan joven les amonestara, pero a Hermione le producía un placer secreto tener más sentido común que ellos.

—Este país ya ha vivido una guerra y no hace falta que saquemos a colación sucesos del pasado. —Miró al señor Strauss—. Le tranquilizará saber que los mortífagos no están detrás de esto, porque los mortífagos no existen —pronunció las últimas palabras con lentitud, dejando que calaran—. Acabamos con ellos hace años.

Por mucho que le repateara posicionarse a favor de Lucius Malfoy, creía sinceramente en lo que había dicho: aquellos ataques no tenían la firma de ningún mortífago, básicamente porque todos estaban muertos o en prisión. Excepto los Malfoy, claro estaba, pero dudaba mucho que ellos tuvieran algo que ver. Era sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta quién había sido su ex-familia política, pero sus defectos estaban ahora muy alejados del asesinato y el fanatismo.

Desvió la mirada brevemente hacia Lucius y vio que el hombre tenía los ojos clavados en ella con algo parecido a la sorpresa. Hermione sospechaba que el hombre tenía tan mal concepto de ella que creía que mentiría con tal de verlo arruinado.

—Debemos examinar estos hechos con imparcialidad —fue su última conclusión. No miró a nadie al decir esto, pero quedaba claro a quién iba dirigido.

De hecho, el señor Strauss no tardó ni un segundo en responder.

—Sí, yo también creo que _todos_ debemos ser imparciales.

La implicación de sus palabras se quedó flotando en el aire hasta convertirse en un pesado bloque de hielo que Hermione rompió con una mirada igual de gélida. Entreabrió los labios para responder, pero Harry la cogió del brazo; cuando lo miró, este negó con la cabeza. Hermione se dejó caer en su silla y se cruzó de brazos. Le temblaban las manos por la rabia contenida.

—No vale la pena responder a sus provocaciones —le susurró Harry.

—Intento evitar una tercera guerra mágica y acabo yo entre las bajas —se quejó.

Intentó relajarse y ver lo irónico de la situación: si Philip Strauss supiera cuál era su relación actual con los Malfoy, no se hubiera atrevido a hacer tal insinuación.

—Bien, para estar seguros, ordenaré una actualización de la lista con la ubicación de todos los mortífagos conocidos. Señor Malfoy, no me mire así —añadió Kingsley, dirigiéndose al hombre indignado—, sabemos casi con certeza que usted no ha tenido nada que ver. —Ese «casi» hizo más daño que un Sectumsempra—. Ahora pasemos al segundo punto: debemos decidir qué hacer con las actividades programadas para las próximas semanas.

Esta vez fue Harry quien se levantó. Hermione lo miró, sorprendida. Desde que acabara la guerra, su amigo no había sido muy dado a llamar la atención.

—¿Puedo decir algo? —preguntó. Ante el asentimiento del ministro, miró a todos los presentes antes de continuar—. Creo que no es una buena idea cancelar nada. No podemos permitirnos que nos vean como una institución débil, que se ahoga en un río seco. Sí, han pasado cosas para las que todavía no tenemos explicación, pero no creo que eso sea motivo para encerrarnos aquí como si tuviéramos miedo de nuestra sombra.

Su discurso parecía mágico: muchos de los rostros que mostraban recelo a seguir adelante con cosas como la fiesta del Ministerio ahora parecían más decididos. Hermione, en cambio, seguía poco convencida. En su opinión, era preferible prevenir a curar.

Cuando Harry se sentó, se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa decidida.

—Se me da bien esto de la oratoria, ¿verdad?

—Demasiado bien —respondió su amiga.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡No seas aguafiestas! —exclamó él.

Hermione estuvo a punto de decirle algo sobre su poco sentido de la responsabilidad, pero el ministro llamó su atención.

—Votemos. Quien quiera cancelar la fiesta del Ministerio que tendrá lugar en una semana, que levante la mano. —Unas cuantas manos se levantaron, pero no llegaban a las dos docenas. Hermione fue una de ellas. Lucius Malfoy, sorprendentemente, también—. Ahora, quien quiera que la programación ministerial siga en marcha, que levante la mano. —Casi todas las personas que no habían votado todavía levantaron las manos.

»Queda constatado que ha ganado el no. La fiesta sigue en pie. Recuerden ser puntuales y vestir con propiedad.

Cuando la reunión terminó, los miembros empezaron a salir de la sala con lentitud. Harry fue de los primeros, pero Hermione, que no tenía prisa y prefería estar sola para pensar, se quedó hasta que apenas quedaba nadie.

Al salir, se vio rápidamente interceptada por Philip Strauss. El hombre tenía unos cuantos años más que ella, pero aparentaba diez años más. Ser funcionario pasaba factura.

—Espero que no se haya tomado a mal lo que he dicho antes, señorita Granger —dijo.

—No sé a qué se refiere, señor Strauss —respondió esta con una sonrisa fría—. Por lo que a mí respecta, no ha pasado nada.

—Bien. —Strauss parecía aliviado—. No es bueno que logren separarnos.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

—No es bueno hacer divisiones: al final, siempre acaban pasando factura. —Poca gente había vivido la guerra como ella, y sabía que, al final, todo se reducía a un «ellos» contra «nosotros». Estaba cansada de esos extremos. Luna tenía razón: la indiferencia era mejor remedio que el odio—. Tranquilo —apoyó una mano en el brazo del hombre—, si ellos hubieran vuelto, yo ya estaría en primera fila del campo de batalla —le aseguró.

Siguió su camino y pasó junto a varios grupos que se habían formado para hablar de lo sucedido en la reunión. Al pasar junto al grupo de Lucius Malfoy, se fijó en que este la estaba mirando. Asintió brevemente con la cabeza antes de cortar el contacto visual. Hermione sospechaba que era la única muestra de agradecimiento que conseguiría nunca del hombre.

Ya era un avance.

* * *

 _¿Qué tal? De Luna poco se puede decir, porque esa chica es amor, pero ¿qué opináis de la reunión del Wizengamot?_

 _Tengo varios capítulos escritos de este fic, así que este es mi calendario de actualizaciones:_

 _\- 7 de marzo: Capítulo 18_

 _\- 17 de marzo: Capítulos 19 y 20_

 _\- 27 de marzo: Capítulo 21_

 _\- A partir de ese día, un capítulo semanal hasta que se me terminen._

 _También quiero avisar a las lectoras de_ Diario de un romance accidentado _de que, lamentándolo mucho, no podré actualizar cuando prometí. Estoy pasando por un bloqueo creativo y entre eso y las cosas de clase/vida, no me apetece escribir. Posiblemente no podáis leer nada mío hasta que decida qué quiero hacer con FF y me vuelvan las ganas. No sé cuándo será eso, lo siento._

 _Pero no nos desanimemos: ¡que tenga ocho capítulos escritos de Prescindible ya es un gran logro! ¡Nos vemos el día 7!_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 _MrsDarfoy_


	18. Punto de inflexión

_¡Hola! Como prometí, aquí estoy el 7 de marzo. Este capítulo me ha gustado mucho, así que espero que a vosotras también._

 _¡Nos leemos al final!_

* * *

 **PRESCINDIBLE**

* * *

«Permanece calmado, sereno, siempre al mando de ti mismo. Encontrarás entonces qué sencillo es llevarse bien».

Paramahansa Yogananda

 **Capítulo 18:** **Punto de inflexión**

Si Lucius Malfoy estaba enfadado, se notaba en su casa antes incluso de que llegara. O tal vez era que su esposa estaba acostumbrada a percibir sus cambios de humor desde la lejanía, gracias a los treinta años de experiencia del matrimonio.

—Creo que tu padre viene con un humor de perros —dijo Narcissa, mirando a su hijo.

Draco enarcó las cejas.

—¿Ah, sí? Qué bien —masculló—. Qué buen día para venir a comer. ¿Y cómo lo sabes? —preguntó.

Narcissa sonrió.

—Tu padre es más fácil de leer que los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo. Espera y verás —dijo.

Efectivamente, el tiempo le dio la razón a su madre. Más exactamente, los dos minutos que pasaron hasta que su padre llegó a casa. Se apareció por la red Flu de la enorme chimenea del salón y solo por su rostro pálido, ya se notaba que estaba cabreado por algo.

—Hola, querido —saludó su mujer sin inmutarse—. Hace un día precioso, ¿verdad? —La ironía de su voz hizo sonreír a Draco. Su madre era la única persona del mundo que podía bromear a costa de Lucius sin salir perjudicada.

—¡Un día de mierda, eso es lo que es hoy! —respondió, previsiblemente, su marido. Se dejó caer en el sofá y puso los pies encima de la mesa que había enfrente, pero los bajó después de la mirada de advertencia de Narcissa.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Draco. Se alegraba de ver que, por una vez, no era él el causante del enfado de su padre.

—El puto Wizengamot…

—¡Esa lengua! —exclamó Narcissa, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Los _respetables_ miembros del Wizengamot son un atajo de inútiles —reformuló Lucius, mirando a su esposa, quien asintió en gesto de aprobación y después reprimió una sonrisa.

—Podemos suponer entonces que no ha ido demasiado bien.

—Oh, no, ha ido genial. Excepto porque tenemos que acudir al Ministerio a declarar dónde estuvimos hace dos días —anunció.

Eso sí que era más serio. A Draco y a su madre se les borró la sonrisa del rostro.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber su mujer, totalmente seria esta vez.

—Al idiota de Philip Strauss se le ha ocurrido sugerir que los ataques a _mi_ _propia_ _empresa_ y a la tienda de los Weasley han sido obra de los mortífagos. —Esa palabra llenó de tensión el ambiente.

Draco se llevó una mano al antebrazo izquierdo de forma inconsciente.

—Qué desfachatez —fue todo lo que Narcissa dijo al respecto antes de fruncir los labios en una mueca apretada y quedarse mirando fijamente hacia delante.

—Cuanto antes vayamos y declaremos, mejor. No tenemos nada que esconder.

Draco torció el gesto, pero sonrió, divertido. Mientras solo fuera eso, no había mucho que le preocupara. Y así tendría una excusa para pasarse por el Ministerio.

—¿Nadie se ha opuesto? —preguntó Narcissa.

—¿Ninguno de tus amiguitos? —agregó Draco con cierta burla. Su padre siempre se preciaba de estar respaldado por _la crème de la crème_ del Ministerio, pero no parecía que sus amistades fueran tan sólidas como él pintaba.

Lucius frunció los labios y no dijo nada al principio.

—Pues sí, una persona ha tenido el buen juicio de señalar que esa teoría era una imbecilidad. Tengo hambre, ¿es que en esta casa no se come? —dijo, levantándose. De repente tenía prisa por cambiar de tema.

Su actitud hizo que Draco entrecerrara los ojos y lo mirara atentamente.

—¿Quién ha sido esa persona? —preguntó en tono imperativo—. ¿Padre? —Lucius se dio la vuelta con reticencia.

—Me parece que va ser muy divertido —dijo su madre, mirándolos a ambos con expectación.

—Hermione Granger —respondió Lucius finalmente, como si solo pronunciar ese nombre le dañara la garganta.

—Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba ni yo. —Draco no esperaba esa muestra de empatía hacia su padre de parte de nadie, y mucho menos de ella.

—Esa chica es tan recta que da rabia —masculló Lucius, mirando hacia un lado.

—Primero te saca a ti de un lío —señaló a su hijo— y luego a ti —pasó el dedo a su marido. Debe de estar harta de vosotros —señaló Narcissa. Luego se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su marido—. Vamos a comer algo. —Se detuvo y miró a su hijo—. ¿Te quedas a cenar también, cariño?

—No creo. Tengo planes a las cuatro y no sé a qué hora terminaré ni qué haré después. —Como si fuera a estar todo el día hablando con Hermione, ja.

—¿Con quién? —preguntó su padre con los ojos entornados. En aquella familia todos se conocían demasiado bien.

Draco le sonrió, enigmático, cuando adelantó a sus padres y salió al pasillo. Al llegar al comedor, la mesa apareció mágicamente servida. Ocupó su sitio, a la derecha de su padre, y se colocó la servilleta sobre las rodillas. Lucius ocupó su sitio y miró a su hijo con resignación.

—Intenta al menos que no se enfade contigo. Como las cosas sigan así, necesitaremos el apoyo de la señorita Granger.

Draco se quedó parado, observándolo con perplejidad maravillada.

—Es lo más cercano a tu bendición que has dicho nunca. Llega un poco tarde, eso sí —añadió con una mueca.

—Y tampoco es que preguntaras nunca —señaló su madre en tono ligeramente divertido mientras bebía un poco de vino tinto.

—¿Y ahorrarle a mi padre la maravillosa sorpresa?

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que los tres Malfoy estaban juntos y no discutían. Daba gusto probar eso que la gente llamaba una «familia normal». Y también era la primera vez que se hablaba de Hermione en aquella casa sin que nadie pusiera mala cara. Si esa actitud relajada era consecuencia de una reunión del Wizengamot, Draco les daba permiso para que hicieran una cada día. Aunque por la expresión de su padre, sabía que todavía no había perdonado que los acusaran de volver a sus actividades criminales pasadas.

 **· · ·**

Draco todavía no había atravesado la puerta de la cafetería y ya estaba buscando a Hermione con la mirada. Intuía que ella ya habría llegado, y cuando vio su cabellera revuelta en una de las mesas de la pared, supo que había acertado. Para algunas cosas, Hermione era muy previsible.

Se acercó y vio que ella estaba anotando algo en una libreta; parecía muy concentrada, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada fija en la hoja medio escrita. Antes, cuando estaban juntos, Draco odiaba que se abstrajera tanto en su mundo que no prestara atención a nada más, pero ahora le encantaba verla así.

Se plantó delante de la silla vacía que Hermione tenía enfrente. Ella no dio señales de haberlo visto, así que carraspeó.

—Llegas… —la bruja se miró el reloj, pero apretó los labios cuando vio que faltaba un minuto para las cuatro— pronto —terminó diciendo, fastidiada.

Draco sonrió para sus adentros y se sentó frente a ella.

—Hola —saludó—. ¿Has pedido algo ya?

Hermione le puso la tapa al boli y negó con la cabeza.

 **~ · · · ~**

Hermione observaba absorta el vapor que salía de su taza de café y formaba espirales en el aire al compás que era removido con la cucharilla. Se habían sumido en un silencio cómodo, y ninguno parecía querer romperlo tan rápido. Probablemente por miedo a cagarla. Cuando levantó la vista, vio que él miraba con curiosidad la libreta que ella había traído consigo.

—He anotado ideas que se me han ocurrido sobre la boda. Y sugerencias de Ginny —explicó—. Aunque no me ha aclarado mucho: se ha limitado a pedirme una despedida de soltera «divertida». ¿Blaise te ha dicho algo sobre eso? —preguntó, mirándolo directamente.

Las comisuras de los labios de él se curvaron hacia arriba.

—Blaise se conforma con lo que sea, siempre que sea el centro de atención y pueda beber hasta caer muerto. Creo que si lo llevamos a un club de striptease y lo invitamos a barra libre, él es feliz —bromeó.

Tanto su sonrisa como la de Hermione se borraron lentamente de sus rostros al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. O más bien, del recuerdo que traían sus palabras.

Hermione todavía recordaba el día que recibió el sobre con las fotos, la discusión durante la cena en la que le pidió matrimonio, todo. Lo único que le llegaba mitigado era el recuerdo del dolor que sintió, pero suponía que eso era buena señal. Miraba al hombre que tenía delante y no le parecía el hombre al que amó dos años atrás. Aunque al mismo tiempo, era el mismo.

Por eso, porque ninguno de los dos era la misma persona pero tampoco habían cambiado, decidió que debía darle una oportunidad. O dársela a ella misma, porque guardar un rencor eterno desgastaba demasiado y no compensaba.

Sonrió. Apenas una sombra, pero ya era algo.

—Ginny es igual. ¿Y si les compramos diez botellas de whisky y los dejamos solos en su casa? —sugirió en tono ligero.

Draco relajó la tensión de los hombros y se permitió sonreír también.

—No es mala idea, pero si no damos una fiesta que puedan contar a sus hijos, nos retirarán la invitación a la boda.

Hermione dio un sorbo a su café. Primer escollo superado.

—¿Crees de verdad que será apta para menores de edad?

—¿Cuándo le ha importado eso a Blaise? —repuso Draco con expresión divertida.

—Touché. Blaise es capaz de hacer palomitas y mostrar fotos a sus hijos mientras les cuenta el gran pedo que se pilló la semana anterior a la boda. Y luego les haría jurar que no le contarían nada a su madre. Ginny, por supuesto, se enteraría, pero al final no podría enfadarse porque la historia sería graciosa —teorizó Hermione, moviendo la cucharilla en el aire mientras hablaba.

—Además de dama de honor, adivina. Ginny ha tenido buen gusto. Y Trelawney estaría orgullosa —añadió con malicia, sabiendo cuánto detestaba Hermione la asignatura.

La bruja lo apuntó con la cuchara.

—No tientes a la suerte, Draco Malfoy. Sigo siendo mejor que tú en hechizos.

—¿Segura? —desafió él con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa ladeada—. Yo creo que tanto tiempo metida en la burocracia te ha desgastado.

—¡Mira quién habla! Seguro que en ese despacho tan glamuroso que te habrá puesto papá Lucius en la empresa familiar tienes muchas oportunidades de practicar —atacó con saña. Aunque no con verdadera malicia.

Se quedaron mirándose y rieron a la vez. «Vale, bastante por hoy», pensó Hermione. Carraspeó y abrió su libreta.

—Bueno, ¿alguna idea sobre dónde podríamos hacer la fiesta? —preguntó, con la punta del boli sobre el papel.

Él se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras pensaba.

—Depende de la magnitud que queramos darle —respondió. Una ceja enarcada de Hermione lo animó a proseguir—. Si vamos a hacer que no lo olviden nunca, tenemos que dejar de lado todas esas fiestas cutres donde vas a cenar por ahí y luego te metes en una discoteca —desechó la idea más común con un ademán.

Ella tragó saliva.

—¿Y qué quieres, que nos vayamos a Hawái? —inquirió con sarcasmo. Al ver que él no se reía, se inclinó hacia delante—. Draco, contrólate. ¿Qué pretendes, que hagamos una colecta entre todos los asistentes para pagarlo?

—No —Draco sonrió—, del dinero me encargo yo. Blaise es mi mejor amigo, es lo mínimo. —Hermione lo miraba, estupefacta. Hablaba de montar… no sabía bien qué, como si costara lo mismo que el café que se estaban bebiendo—. Además —levantó el mentón con aire triunfador— tú misma lo dijiste: no estamos juntos, así que puedo pagarlo yo todo perfectamente y no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada.

Hermione volvió a recostarse en su silla. Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Es muy feo por tu parte usar mis propios argumentos contra mí.

Draco sonrió, y Hermione recordó lo disuasorio que podía ser cuando hacía eso.

—Uno tiene que tener sus recursos —dijo, mirándose las uñas—. ¿Qué me dices, me das carta blanca con el dinero?

Ella suspiró.

—Como si pudiera hacerte cambiar de opinión. Aparte de empeñarte en gastar una cantidad indecente de dinero, ¿tienes algún plan específico? Yo había pensado en que podríamos emplear todo el fin de semana. El viernes una cena familiar y el sábado la fiesta.

Draco se terminó su café y pidió otro.

—Me parece bien. Podría servir de cena de ensayo. Para que la señora Zabini presuma de nuevo marido o la señora Weasley haga gala de sus dotes culinarias. Y después, buscamos el mejor local de Londres y lo reservamos para nosotros.

—Que incluya karaoke, por favor —agregó Hermione—. Así tenemos material para anécdotas vergonzosas durante el brindis por los novios. —Sonrió con malicia ante el prospecto.

Draco apoyó un codo en la mesa y ladeó la cabeza.

—Para que luego digan que no puedes ser malvada cuando quieres. En fin, también se me ha ocurrido que el sábado por la mañana podríamos ir a París y seguir allí con la fiesta.

—Claro, y el domingo a Roma —repuso Hermione con sarcasmo. Pero Draco no reía.

—¡Vamos, no me niegues que a estos dos no les hará ilusión que les paseemos por Europa!

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz.

—Estás loco y además eres un imprudente. Pero vale —terminó accediendo, levantando las manos en señal de derrota—. Eso sí, te encargas tú. Yo no tengo contactos para eso.

Él accedió con un encogimiento de hombros. A Hermione, a pesar de conocerlo tan bien, seguía sorprendiéndole que le resultara lograr de forma tan fácil cosas que solían ser inalcanzables para la gente corriente. O la gente con un sueldo normal, al menos. Una despedida de solteros en Londres, París y Roma. De locos.

—¿Juntos o por separado? —planteó—. Creo que Ginny preferirá ir por libre algún día. El sábado. —Ya podía verse por París proclamando a los cuatro vientos que su amiga se casaba; casi estaba emocionada y todo.

—El domingo podríamos organizar una fiesta en la playa por la tarde. No creo que a esas alturas la gente esté para mucho más.

Hermione pasó la hoja de su libreta y empezó a anotarlo todo. Will tenía razón: ahora que sabía cuáles serían los pasos a seguir, estaba más tranquila. Su padre siempre bromeaba con que su obsesión por el control la acompañaría hasta la tumba.

—Vale, entonces esto ya lo tenemos aclarado. —Cerró la libreta cuando terminó de escribir.

—¿Qué vas a ponerte para la boda? —preguntó Draco de repente. Ante la mirada en blanco de ella, añadió—: Por ir a juego, ya sabes.

—No había pensado en que tengo que comprarme un vestido —confesó con cierta vergüenza—. No he tenido tiempo últimamente, pero hablaré con Ginny y en cuanto sepa algo, te lo diré. —Aquella boda prometía muchas reuniones padrino-dama de honor.

—Me enteré de que atacaron Sortilegios Weasley. ¿Cómo están?

—Bien —respondió ella, no sabía si más sorprendida porque preguntara por el estado de salud de los Weasley o porque sonara genuinamente interesado—. Ha habido más daño material que físico.

—Mi padre también me ha contado que esta mañana habéis hecho una reunión extraordinaria del Wizengamot.

—Vaya, creía que esas cosas se mantenían más en secreto. Supongo que también te ha dicho que debéis informar al Ministerio de vuestros últimos movimientos.

—Y de que tú te has opuesto a esa medida.

Increíble: Lucius Malfoy admitiendo en voz alta que Hermione había hecho algo bien. O, al menos, beneficioso para él. Aquel era un día extraordinario de veras.

—No puedo mantenerme callada cuando algo no me parece bien —dijo, mirando su taza de café casi vacía.

—Lo sé. —«Te conozco», había querido decir, y ella sabía que era verdad. En lo fundamental, nadie cambiaba nunca—. Creo que nunca le has caído tan bien como hoy.

Hermione soltó un ruidito sarcástico.

—Qué bien. Descorchemos el champán: ¡Lucius Malfoy ya no me odia! —exclamó.

—Y tú ya no me odias a mí… ¿verdad? —Ahí se había arriesgado, pero Hermione, que se sentía generosa y en paz consigo misma, asintió.

—A ver qué dura —respondió Hermione con una sonrisa—. Bueno —carraspeó—, si no tenemos que hablar de nada más, me voy. —Vio que él quería que se quedaran un poco más, pero no se atrevió a pedir nada—. Ginny está probándose su vestido de novia y quiero verlo.

Él asintió y también se levantó.

—¿Me dejas pagar a mí o me estoy excediendo? —preguntó.

Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras depositaba en la mesa la cantidad exacta de su café. Él asintió, como aceptando el mensaje, y pagó su parte.

Cuando salieron de la cafetería, caminaron juntos durante un trecho. Lo hicieron en silencio, él con las manos en los bolsillos y ella sujetando su libreta contra su pecho. Haber pasado un rato bien con Draco se había vuelto de repente un hecho apabullante.

—Bueno, yo me voy por aquí. —Draco señaló la calle perpendicular a la que estaban en ese momento—. Ya hablaremos.

—Sí. Adiós —se despidió ella.

Siguió andando mientras guardaba la libreta en el bolso y sacaba su móvil. Le mandó un mensaje a Ginny:

 _Ya he terminado con Draco. ¿Estáis en la tienda?_

Miró sus palabras y se alegró de ver que eran ciertas. Se había hartado del muro de hielo que había construido entre ellos dos: requería demasiada dureza y frialdad. No creía que la distancia que había entre los dos pudiera nunca salvarse, pero al menos ya no dejaría que el pasado fuera piedras en sus bolsillos.

 _Calle Queen Elizabeth I, número 86. ¿Cómo ha ido? ¡Tienes que contárnoslo todo!_

 _No he asesinado a nadie, si es eso lo que te estás preguntando_ , respondió. Y añadió: _Solo puedes saber que te va a gustar mucho tu despedida de soltera._

Se guardó el móvil y siguió su camino con energías renovadas.

* * *

 _¡Pues ya está! Hoy es mi cumpleaños, así que agradecería mucho un review con vuestras impresiones como regalo (qué mala y manipuladora soy, but I regret nothing). Además, si que hoy cumpla 22 no os termina de convencer para darle al botón de review, pensad en el largo recorrido que hemos hecho para llegar hasta esta situación; ¿eso merece un comentario, no creéis? ;)_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 _MrsDarfoy_


	19. Las burbujas siempre estallan

_Los capítulos 19 y 20 son mi regalo de cumpleaños para_ **Gizz Malfoy Granger** _._

 _Hoy es un día especial (no porque vaya a actualizar este fic más de una vez en el mismo mes, aunque eso también es digno de mención jaja), porque cumple años una de las primeras amigas que hice gracias a FF; no podía permitir que esta fecha pasara sin actualizar el que fue su regalo para el Amigo Invisible de aquel verano de 2016. Ya por aquel entonces se intuía lo bien que nos llevaríamos y los gustos que compartíamos, y el tiempo no ha hecho más que afianzar esta amistad. Muchas felicidades, amor, espero que disfrutes de esta doble actualización. Te quiero mucho, amor._

* * *

 **PRESCINDIBLE**

* * *

«Creyendo lo peor, casi siempre se acierta».

Francisco de Quevedo

 **Capítulo 19:** **Las burbujas siempre estallan**

El subconsciente de Hermione había estado tan empeñado en que la fiesta del Ministerio no tendría que celebrarse que no se había preocupado en pensar qué se pondría. Ahora, estaba a viernes por la tarde y no tenía nada en mente. O iba de compras al día siguiente de forma desesperada o pedía ayuda.

Menos mal que arriba vivía alguien que podía ayudarla.

—¿Por qué no me sorprendo? —exclamó Pansy, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Hermione había subido a pedirle consejo o, en su defecto, si tenía algo que pudiera servirle.

—Por favor —suplicó Hermione—. Ya tendrás tiempo de meterte conmigo luego. ¿Tienes algo que no vayas a ponerte y me quepa? —preguntó.

Pansy se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y la miró de arriba abajo. Después de unos segundos tensos, negó con la cabeza.

—Yo soy más alta y tengo menos cadera. Y tú tienes menos tetas —señalaba el cuerpo de Hermione a medida que hablaba.

—Pues vaya —respondió esta, decepcionada. No tenía nada para ella y encima acababa de hundirla.

—Aunque podríamos modificar algún vestido… ¿Seguro que no tienes nada que sirva? —preguntó Pansy. Cerró la puerta del apartamento que compartía con Harry y empujó a Hermione hacia las escaleras—. Vamos a ver qué guarda Hermione Granger en su armario. Podría dejarte algo mío ahora mismo, pero prefiero criticar tu ropa primero —añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Cuando Pansy abrió su armario, se quedó dos minutos cruzada de brazos, observando los pantalones, faldas y camisas.

—No tenía con muchas esperanzas, pero te has superado. Para mal —masculló, volviéndose para mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados.

Hermione se encogió desde la cama, donde estaba sentada.

—Te lo he dicho: no tengo nada presentable. ¿A no ser que la gente decida que unos vaqueros y una blusa son aceptables? —aventuró. Solo se ganó volver a ser fulminada con la mirada.

Pansy empezó a pasar las perchas de la izquierda a la derecha, analizando cada vestido que veía. Sacaba alguno, lo miraba, le daba la vuelta, pero invariablemente volvía a colgarlo.

—Hay un par salvables. Este, por ejemplo —sacó un vestido azul y lo levantó para contemplarlo mejor—, si lo alargamos y hacemos el escote más bajo… —La mirada de Pansy se desvió hacia el fondo del armario—. ¿Qué tienes ahí?

Hermione siguió el dedo huesudo de Pansy hasta llegar a un bolso que había habitado en el fondo de su armario durante el último par de años. Se había olvidado de él hasta tal punto que se sorprendió de que siguiera ahí.

—Ropa vieja —respondió—. De cuando me mudé aquí. —Iba a ser asesinada en breves.

Pansy enarcó una ceja ante la palabra «mudé» y, sin pedir permiso, cogió el bolso, lo depositó encima de la cama y miró dentro. Metió la mano, pero se detuvo y miró a Hermione con expresión entre grave, escéptica e incrédula.

—¿En serio, Hermione? ¿Vienes a mi casa super preocupada porque no tienes nada que ponerte y ahora me encuentro con esto?

Cuando sacó la mano del bolso, llevaba en la mano un vestido beige con una tira negra en la cintura y una falda vaporosa. Hermione recordaba aquel vestido perfectamente: lo había llevado el día de su veinte cumpleaños. Había sido un regalo de Draco. Como el resto de espléndidos y caros vestidos que había allí dentro. No sabía por qué no se había deshecho de ellos desde el principio; tal vez porque eso suponía invertir tiempo en pensar en algo que él le había regalado, y no quería dedicarle ni un solo segundo. Después le había dado pereza, y al final su mente había aprendido a ignorarlos.

—No me acordaba de ellos. —Solo era una mentira a medias. Se mordió el labio—. Pero ya puedes olvidarte tú también, porque no pienso ponerme ninguno de los que están ahí —dijo de forma tajante.

Pansy, que había estado admirando otro de los vestidos, esta vez uno de color morado, manga larga y espalda al descubierto, paró cualquier movimiento. Hermione tragó saliva al verla ladear la cabeza lentamente y mirarla con los ojos convertidos en dos rendijas.

—Granger, ¿me estás diciendo que —pronunció las palabras lentamente, en tono bajo— tienes aquí dentro nada más y nada menos que cinco vestidos de lo mejorcito que había en las tiendas por esa época y no piensas ponerte ninguno? ¿Por qué, si puede saberse? —Había pasado de sonar completamente amenazante a parecerse a una madre cuyo hijo no quiere ponerse el jersey para salir a la calle un día de invierno. Aunque eso, si se detenía a pensarlo, también daba miedo.

—Porque… —en realidad, los argumentos que tan bien sonaban en su cabeza, ahora carecían de credibilidad, teniendo en cuenta que ella misma aseguraba que podía llevarse bien con Draco y olvidar el rencor—. Porque no quiero —terminó diciendo.

—¡Oh, por Merlín! —exclamó Pansy, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Cogió un vestido rojo y lo levantó en el aire, a dos palmos de la nariz de Hermione—. ¿Me estás diciendo que no quieres ponerte esta maravilla hecha tela solo porque fue Draco quien te lo regaló? —Dejó el vestido sobre la cama con el mismo cuidado con que trataría a un bebé y cogió a Hermione por los hombros—. ¡No… seas… infantil! —masculló mientras la sacudía.

Hermione tragó saliva con fuerza otra vez. Si Pansy le juraba que la dejaba en paz, se pondría los cinco vestidos uno encima del otro si ella quería.

—Es que… —balbuceó.

Pansy la soltó y levantó las manos, como rogando paciencia. La mujer cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo.

—Mira, lo pillo. —Se sentó al lado de Hermione—. Entiendo que vuestra ruptura fue difícil y que te cuesta aceptar lo que esté relacionado con él, pero si no empiezas a normalizar las cosas, nunca dejarás de verte afectada por todo lo que te recuerda a Draco. ¿Que estos vestidos te los regaló él? ¡Bien por ti, todo eso que te llevaste! —Volvió a levantarse y se llevó las manos a las caderas, mirando con admiración el vestido rojo—. Si yo fuera tú, querida, llevaría cualquiera de esos vestidos como si fueras _tú_ quien puede ir rompiendo corazones por ahí.

«¿Por qué querría hacer daño?», se preguntó Hermione. Pero, visto desde el punto de alguien que estaba acostumbrado a mostrarse indemne ante los ataques ajenos, las palabras de Pansy tenían sentido.

Hermione se levantó y examinó los vestidos.

—¿Cuál entonces? —preguntó.

Pansy sonrió con satisfacción.

—El rojo, por supuesto.

—Cómo no —masculló Hermione, sonriendo con cinismo.

—¿De cuándo es este? —quiso saber la otra bruja.

Hermione se inclinó para acariciar la tela. Cómo se notaba la calidad.

—Del día que me pidió matrimonio —respondió como si nada. Como si no hubiera sido aquel el día en que todo se desmoronó. Parecía que perteneciera a otra vida.

Pansy soltó una carcajada.

—Qué ojo tengo. ¿Con quién irás, por cierto?

—Con nadie —Hermione se encogió de hombros—: tú vas con Harry y a Ron no le gustan este tipo de fiestas. Demasiada gente falsa, dice.

—No le falta razón. —Pansy frunció los labios—. Podemos ir Harry, tú y yo juntos. Tampoco es como si fuera una boda y te encasillaran en el papel de soltera patética si no llevas pareja.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Hermione con una ceja enarcada.

—Bueno, siempre podemos dejar a Harry en casa e ir juntas. Seguro que somos la envidia de la fiesta.

Ambas mujeres compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.

 **· · ·**

El interior del Ministerio parecía un lugar completamente distinto al habitual destino de decenas de funcionarios con caras aburridas que recorrían sus instalaciones para sentarse en sus sillas y ponerse a trabajar. Toda la planta baja había sido modificada para que estuviera iluminada por una agradable luz blanca, en sustitución de las velas y candelabros. La gran estatua central había desaparecido, creando un espacio amplio donde habían colocado varias mesas flotantes con copas de distintos licores y bebidas que se sustituían mágicamente cuando alguien cogía una.

Harry, que se creía de repente algún Casanova de las películas románticas malas, les había ofrecido un brazo a cada acompañante, y los tres entraron con paso firme. No eran los primeros, pero sospechaban que tampoco serían los últimos. A muchos les gustaba aparecer cuando hubiera mucha gente ante la que poder presumir de apariencia o contactos, al ir saludando a compañeros con los que apenas intercambiaban palabras en un día normal.

Hermione contempló los rostros de los invitados sin mucho interés. Nunca se le había dado bien entablar conversación trivial con meros conocidos, al contrario de Pansy, que ya se había separado de Harry y saludaba a una pareja. Por su ropa y lo poco que Hermione los había visto por allí, debían de ser benefactores. Pansy movía las manos y sonreía con los años de práctica ganados gracias a proceder de una familia rica. Y debía reconocer que la mujer estaba deslumbrante, con un vestido negro largo que dejaba toda la espalda al descubierto. Y el hombre con el que hablaba debía de estar pensando en lo mismo, por cómo la miraba.

Hermione vio por el rabillo del ojo al ministro. Lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, pero al ver que el hombre le hacía señas con una mano, se soltó de Harry.

—El deber me llama —le susurró.

—Disfruta un poco, Hermione —le respondió este, dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Y no te encorves —dijo.

—¡Pasas demasiado tiempo con Pansy! —le reprochó su amiga con una sonrisa antes de dirigirse hacia Kingsley.

Pero le hizo caso. Todavía no se sentía del todo cómoda con ese vestido, pero el espejo le había susurrado que parecía diseñado para ella, por lo que lo mejor era lucirlo y sacarle el máximo partido. Debía reconocerle a Draco que tenía buen gusto: el escote en forma de pico resaltaba su pecho sin que quedara mal por no tener mucho, y la tela cubría sus curvas sin asfixiarla. Además, el corte en la parte baja trasera de la falda resaltaba sus piernas al andar.

—Pues no está yendo tan mal —fue la frase con que saludó su jefe a Hermione.

Ella miró a su alrededor. Pese a seguir adelante con la fiesta, Kingsley había escuchado su consejo y había apostado a unos cuantos aurores que vigilaban todos los movimientos de la sala. Eso sí, los había vestido de gala, para que no desentonaran.

—Esto no ha hecho más que empezar —respondió ella con cierto tono lúgubre. Luego pensó que parecía que quisiera que algo saliera mal, y sonrió—, pero espero que al menos te dejen tiempo para hacer tu discurso.

Kingsley rio entre dientes.

—Por favor. Llevo toda la semana ensayándolo. Sería un desperdicio de elocuencia dialéctica. Aunque nuestros queridos atacantes anónimos me harían un favor si me evitan tanta… —Levantó una mano, señalando a su alrededor.

—¿Falsedad? —sugirió Hermione.

—Buena educación excesiva —dijo él, sonriendo.

Hermione imitó su sonrisa y asintió. El ministro sabía moverse entre todos los círculos del Ministerio con gracia y soltura, pero eso no significaba que se hubiera vuelto como ellos.

—Y hablando de eso… —añadió el hombre, señalando con el mentón hacia la espalda de Hermione.

Esta se giró y observó a cuatro cabezas rubias, dos con ojos grises, una con ojos azules y otra de ojos oscuros, destacar entre la multitud. Lucius y Narcissa caminaban delante, el brazo de ella elegantemente entrelazado en el de su marido. A su paso, la gente hacía dos cosas: se callaban y los miraban, o fingían que no se habían dado cuenta de su entrada y miraban de reojo. Detrás, Draco llevaba del brazo a su amiga francesa, Camille. Los Malfoy iban de negro, como emisarios de la muerte que fueran a ejecutar su cometido con una hermosa condescendencia; su acompañante femenina más joven, en cambio, llevaba un vestido dorado largo que combinaba a la absurda perfección con sus pecas, sus ojos marrones y ese cabello rubio teñido perfectamente liso.

E iban directamente hacia Hermione y el ministro. Ella pensó en retirarse discretamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde, a no ser que quisiera que pareciera que los rehuía, algo que no era cierto. Así, cogió una copa de champagne de una mesa cercana y permaneció junto a Shacklebolt con una sonrisa que nadie diría que era falsa. Se la había copiado a Pansy, de la clase rápida que le había dado antes de venir, titulada «Cómo ser una perfecta señorita y ocultar que odias a medio mundo».

—Señor Ministro, ha obrado usted un milagro aquí —dijo la señora Malfoy con una sonrisa perfectamente cordial.

Kingsley soltó una carcajada.

—Créame, yo no he tenido nada que ver. Pero es mi deber como dirigente llevarme el mérito. Tanto de lo bueno como de lo malo —añadió, lanzando una mirada furtiva al señor Malfoy.

Este asintió brevemente, pero su expresión no era muy animada.

—¿Cómo estás, Hermione, querida? —Esta estuvo a punto de escupir el champagne cuando vio que Narcissa se dirigía a ella.

—Bien, muchas gracias. —Estuvo a punto de decir «Bien, muchas gracias, Narcissa», pero no sabía si podía seguir llamándola por su nombre—. Disfrutando del agradable cambio de escenario. —Las palabras sonaron tan extrañas en su boca que casi no parecían suyas. Tendría que pedirle a Pansy una clase de frases comodín para ocasiones como aquella.

Narcissa asintió, expresando que se alegraba de oír eso, y se unió a la charla que había empezado su marido con Kingsley. A Hermione, por tanto, no le quedó más remedio que girarse hacia la otra pareja más joven. No sabía qué era más incómodo: que Draco se hubiera dado cuenta de qué vestido llevaba y la mirara como si fuera una aparición, o la sonrisa deslumbrante que le dedicaba Camille, como si fuera una amiga a la que no veía desde hacía un tiempo.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó esta. Se acercó a ella y le dio tres besos; Hermione frunció el ceño, sorprendida, y apenas pudo devolvérselos—. Parece que estamos destinadas a vernos aquí —rio.

—Al menos esta vez es en mejores circunstancias —señaló Hermione con una ceja enarcada.

Camille soltó una risita.

—Menos mal. ¡Al final parecerá que soy una delincuente seria y todo! —Miró a Draco de reojo, pero al ver que este no separaba los ojos de Hermione y se había quedado mortalmente serio, le dio un codazo—. ¿Dónde están tus modales británicos? —reprochó. Después miró a Hermione y negó con la cabeza, como diciendo «¡Hombres!».

Draco carraspeó y su mirada volvió al presente. Sonrió de forma galante, mirando a Hermione a los ojos, aunque ella, que lo conocía bien, sabía por la tirantez de sus labios que no se sentía cómodo. Sintió un placer secreto al ver que, por una vez, no era ella quién más deseaba evitar el contacto.

—Hola —saludó él con sencillez—. Qué guapa estás.

—Me ha visto hace casi una hora y no me ha dicho ni mu, y a ti en dos segundos te ha echado un piropo —intervino Camille en tono divertido que pretendía sonar ofendido—. Menos mal que hace años que tengo claro que el género opuesto no es mi tipo o ya me habría tirado de los pelos. —Y le guiñó un ojo a Hermione.

La bruja castaña enarcó levemente las cejas ante el descubrimiento de la orientación sexual de Camille. ¿Mujeres? Estuvo tentada de reír al pensar en aquel artículo de periódico que situaba a la mujer francesa como futura señora de Draco Malfoy. «¿Lo sabrá él?», se preguntó, pero al ver que no se inmutaba ante el comentario, supuso que sí. Vaya, la noche ya empezaba a ser una caja de sorpresas, y eso que solo había abierto una solapa.

Hermione se terminó su champagne y dejó la copa vacía sobre la mesa, que desapareció al instante. Draco se acercó entonces y les ofreció a las dos mujeres sendas copas llenas. Hermione alargó la mano para aceptarla, y cuando sus dedos se rozaron con los de él, se miraron brevemente a los ojos. Él quería decirle algo con la mirada, pero Hermione desvió la vista antes de averiguar el qué. «¿Y si piensa que me he puesto su vestido a modo de señal oculta?», pensó, presa del pánico. Sin embargo, cuando se atrevió a volver a mirarlo, ya había recuperado su expresión perfectamente amable e indiferente.

—Y cuéntame, Hermione —Camille se acercó a ella e inclinó la cabeza en señal de confidencia—, ¿alguien a quien deba conocer? ¿Algún chisme sabroso que pueda interesarme? —preguntó, sonriendo con coqueta malicia.

—A no ser que haya cambiado mucho, Hermione es la persona menos acertada del mundo para preguntarle sobre los trapos sucios de nuestra sociedad —respondió Draco con una sonrisa.

Hermione, sin saber bien por qué, se molestó por aquella afirmación.

—Es verdad, no se me da muy bien. Eso siempre te lo dejé a ti —dijo con una sonrisa desafiante.

—Touché —respondió él, bebiendo un poco de champagne.

—Ay, me encantan estas cosas… —suspiró Camille. Cuando Hermione y Draco la miraron con curiosidad, negó con la cabeza—. Nada, no me hagáis caso. Tengo costumbre de divagar sin importar el momento ni el lugar.

Callaron, algo que Hermione aprovechó para retirarse.

—Si me disculpáis, voy a ver dónde se han metido Harry y Pansy.

Les dedicó una última sonrisa de cortesía antes de separarse y empezar a andar sin rumbo fijo. No sabía dónde estaban sus acompañantes originales, pero cualquier lugar era mejor que el previo. Soltó el aire contenido lentamente, dándose cuenta de la tensión que había retenido sin querer.

Cuando le pareció vislumbrar la cabellera rebelde de Harry, se dirigió hacia allí, pero una mujer la detuvo. Al principio, Hermione no la reconoció, pero después de unos segundos de inspección, se dio cuenta de quién era.

—¡Padma! —exclamó. La gemela Patil había engordado ligeramente y se había cortado la larga melena de su adolescencia, pero su rostro seguía siendo el mismo—. No sabía que venías.

Su antigua compañera de curso le sonrió.

—Eddie trabaja aquí, en Administración. —Señaló a un hombre rubio que charlaba con un grupo de tres personas—. No sé cómo, pero ha conseguido convencerme para venir. —De las dos gemelas, Padma era la más reservada.

—Me alegro de ver una cara amiga —respondió Hermione con sinceridad.

—Hablando de eso, ¿quién es la mujer rubia que está con Draco?

—Camille… algo. No recuerdo ahora mismo su apellido. —Hermione se giró para observar a la francesa.

—Me suena de algo, pero no sé de qué —repuso Padma con el ceño fruncido.

Hermione frunció el ceño; no sabía en qué circunstancias podrían ellas dos haberse conocido, pero ahora tenía curiosidad.

—Hermione.

La voz de su becario la distrajo. Vio que era Austin, que había aparecido de repente junto a ellas. Le sonrió, pero el chico no le devolvió el gesto. De hecho, tenía la mirada perdida, aunque el resto de él parecía muy consciente.

La sonrisa de Hermione volvió a su ceño fruncido anterior: qué rara había sonado la voz de Austin…

* * *

 _A simple vista no parece un regalo de cumpleaños muy alegre, pero si Gizz es feliz con esto, todas debemos estarlo._

 _Vale, sé que he dejado varios temas abiertos, pero por suerte para todas, el capítulo siguiente está listito para que lo leáis. No pregunto nada ahora, prefiero leer vuestras impresiones y suposiciones. ¡Nos vemos en el 20!_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 _MrsDarfoy_


	20. Champán amargo

_Los capítulos 19 y 20 son mi regalo de cumpleaños para_ **Gizz Malfoy Granger** _._

 _Segundo capítulo de hoy. Creo que me alegro yo más que vosotras de haber actualizado, porque odiaría mucho que, de ser yo la lectora, me dejaran con el cliffhanger del capítulo anterior jajaja. Menos mal que soy una bellísima persona, aunque ALGUNAS crean que no. Ok. ya paro con el melodrama xD ¡Enjoy!_

* * *

 **PRESCINDIBLE**

* * *

«Las enemistades ocultas y silenciosas son peores que las abiertas y declaradas».

Marco Tulio Cicerón

 **Capítulo 20:** **Champán amargo**

Hermione y Padma intercambiaron una mirada extrañada. El vello de la nuca de la primera se erizó y, con un gesto de la mano, pidió a Padma que retrocediera. Metió esa misma mano dentro de su bolso, sin dejar de observar a Austin. Justo cuando había tocado su varita, la cabeza de Austin se movió hasta que sus ojos perdidos la miraban directamente. Antes de que pudiera moverse, el chico sujetaba firmemente su brazo con una mano. Estaba frío.

—Yo si fuera tú, no haría eso. Además, tranquilízate, no queremos hacerte daño. No ahora.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Hermione. Sabía que con un movimiento rápido conseguiría librarse de su garra, sacar la varita y atacarlo, pero se había quedado congelada. Miraba a Austin —o a quien fuera en esos momentos— con los ojos como platos, muda por la estupefacción.

—¿Quiénes sois? —preguntó en voz baja.

Sus ojos se movieron por los laterales de la cabeza del chico, comprobando si alguien se había dado cuenta de que algo iba mal, _muy_ mal. Pero todos parecían absortos en sus conversaciones intrascendentales.

Los labios de Austin se curvaron hacia arriba, pero era una sonrisa muerta.

—Pronto lo sabrás. Ahora queremos que nos escuches con atención.

Su voz sonaba ronca, como si le costara hablar. Alguien debía de estar controlándolo, pero ¿quién? Tampoco parecía que estuviera bajo un Imperius: no se comportaba como una víctima habitual de la Imperdonable.

—¿Qué… —a Hermione le costaba tragar saliva; respiraba atropelladamente— qué queréis?

Austin acercó su cabeza a la de ella, con la boca suficientemente cerca de su oreja para no tener que hablar en voz alta, pero lo suficientemente disimulado para no llamar la atención de nadie. Hermione sabía que Padma seguía cerca, podía vislumbrar su vestido color coral a través de rabillo del ojo, pero no sabía cómo decirle que buscara a Harry.

—Queremos una cosa muy simple: que os deis cuenta de que el circo que habéis montado pronto llegará a su fin. —Las palabras de Austin sonaron crueles, como si la persona al otro lado de su voluntad disfrutara sabiendo el impacto que iba a tener—. Creéis que estáis a salvo, pero no es así. Sois descuidados, torpes, hipócritas. —Hermione frunció el ceño ante esta última palabra: ¿qué tenía la hipocresía que ver en todo aquello?—. Nadie está a salvo, ¿nos oyes? Nadie.

»Ni tu precioso muggle al otro lado del océano, en su tranquila granja con esa madre y esa hermana tan encantadoras.

Hermione ahogó un grito. Se sentía como si le hubieran echado un cubo de agua fría por encima y ahora se hubiera congelado.

—¿Qué…? —No sabía bien ni qué decir, pero Austin negó con la cabeza.

—Somos nosotros quienes hablamos, y por tu bien, escúchanos con atención: queremos que te deshagas de él. No te lo mereces, de todas formas. —Añadió Austin con desdén—. Queremos que le des un buen motivo para no volver jamás.

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras miraba hacia delante con horror. ¿Qué mierdas estaba pasando? ¿Con quién coño estaba hablando? ¿Qué tenía que ver Will en todo aquello?

—¿Nos estás escuchando? —Austin separó la cabeza lo justo para poder mirarla a los ojos; aquella mirada muerta era escalofriante. Esperó hasta que Hermione asintió escuetamente, y sonrió—. Buena chica. Ah, por cierto… —El rostro de él mudó la expresión: ahora la miraba con gesto amenazante— como nos enteremos de que has intentado ocultarlo o protegerlo de cualquier otra forma, no habrá lugar donde puedas resguardarlo de nosotros. Nada de pedir ayuda a tus amigos. —Austin se llevó un dedo a los labios—. Será nuestro secreto.

Hermione retrocedió un paso al tiempo que Austin parpadeaba. Su mirada se enfocó y frunció el ceño. Miró a Hermione como si no comprendiera qué hacía allí.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza—. Debo de haber bebido demasiado…

Pero su jefa ya había sacado la varita y lo apuntaba con ella. Varias personas a su alrededor se fijaron en la escena y soltaron gritos ahogados y exclamaciones. Pero Hermione no hizo caso a nadie; con una expresión dura como el granito, pronunció el hechizo:

—¡Desmaius!

La expresión confundida de Austin desapareció cuando cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Hermione no tardó ni dos segundos en tenerlo amarrado para evitar que huyera. No sabía qué había pasado, pero estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó una voz. El ministro se aproximó a ella a grandes zancadas y contempló al hombre inconsciente a sus pies sin comprender.

Otras personas se habían acercado. Harry ya estaba a su lado, con una mano sobre su brazo y el ceño fruncido. Draco también había acudido, y su rostro reflejaba perplejidad y preocupación.

Hermione suspiró antes de mirar a las personas que se habían congregado a su alrededor.

—Como Jefa del Departamento de Seguridad, anuncio que la fiesta ha terminado. Nadie podrá abandonar el Ministerio hasta que se hayan hecho las averiguaciones pertinentes. —Miró a sus espaldas, donde dos Aurores encargados de la vigilancia se habían acercado a ver qué pasaba—. Aseguraos de que no sale nadie —les ordenó. Después miró a Harry—. Llama al cuerpo completo de Aurores, los necesitaremos. —Vislumbró un rostro al que también necesitaba—. Señora Gómez, ¿están todos los Inefables aquí? —preguntó. —La mujer asintió—. Bien, también los necesitaremos.

Algunos de los Aurores, previa señal de Hermione, habían empezado a obligar a la multitud a dejar espacio al círculo que formaban el chico inconsciente, Hermione, Harry y la Jefa de los Inefables.

Shacklebolt se acercó a ella y masculló entre dientes:

—¿¡Qué demonios pasa!?

Hermione lo miró a los ojos con una mueca en los labios.

—No voté en contra de celebrar esta fiesta por nada. —Bajó la voz de modo que solo Harry, Alma y el ministro pudieran escucharla—. Ese chico —señaló a Austin— ha dejado de ser él mismo durante unos minutos. Y no sé con quién he estado hablando, pero me ha amenazado. Nos ha amenazado a todos.

 **· · ·**

Hermione rascaba con el esmalte negro con que se había pintado las uñas horas antes de la fiesta. Era el único mecanismo que la tranquilizaba, aunque fuera ínfimamente.

—A ver, empecemos por el principio. —Kingsley ya no era el Primer Ministro, ahora se comportaba como el miembro de la Orden del Fénix que había sido—. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Hermione se pasó una mano por el pelo, soltándose un par de mechones. Pansy no estaría contenta de ver en qué habían terminado sus esfuerzos. Cerró los ojos durante un segundo; no podía dejarse llevar por las emociones.

Dejó las manos encima de la mesa. Habían ido directamente a las mazmorras. Debido a la escasez de personal disponible, Kingsley en persona la estaba interrogando; Harry estaba unos Inefables ocupándose de Austin. Al resto de los Aurores los habían dejado arriba, vigilando e interrogando a los invitados.

Miró al ministro. De repente, Kingsley había envejecido diez años.

—Estaba buscando a Harry cuando Padma Patil me ha interceptado. Hemos estado hablando durante un par de minutos —Hermione frunció levemente el ceño al recordar la pregunta de su antigua compañera sobre Camille, pero no lo incluyó en su declaración— y entonces Austin se nos ha acercado. Pero no parecía él.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Shacklebolt, pasándose una mano por la perilla.

—Su voz sonaba distinta. Como si no fuera la suya. Y tenía la mirada perdida. De hecho, no creo que fuera él quien estaba hablándome.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

Hermione soltó aire lentamente.

—Ha sido raro. Me ha dicho que todo esto pronto llegaría a su fin. Que vivíamos demasiado tranquilos. Que nadie está a salvo. —Miró a su superior a los ojos. Debía ser convincente si pretendía eludir que le sacaran los recuerdos—. También ha amenazado a mi familia.

Kingsley soltó un suspiro cansado.

—Pondremos a alguien las veinticuatro horas vigilando la casa de tus padres. Tranquila, no les pasará nada —le aseguró. Hermione sonrió, agradecida. Al menos por ellos no debía preocuparse. Al menos a ellos sí podía protegerlos.

—También tendríamos que poner vigilancia en algunos lugares clave: el callejón Diagon, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts… —enumeró Hermione, aliviada porque cambiaran de tema.

—Y supongo que también tendríamos que proteger a algunas familias. Pero claro, ¿cómo protegemos entonces a las familias de aquellos a quienes ordenamos proteger a otros? —Kingsley dio un golpe sobre la mesa—. ¡No podemos con todo, joder! —Apretó los dientes—. Qué gran ministro soy, ¿verdad? Con nada ya me estoy agobiando. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Hermione se levantó.

—No creo que consigamos sacar nada en claro, pero vayamos a ver qué nos dice Austin —propuso.

Kingsley asintió y sonrió.

—Tienes madera para esto, ¿sabes? Creo que serás la sustituta perfecta.

Hermione se quedó mirándolo cuando salía al pasillo.

—¿De qué?

—De mí, por supuesto. —Ante la expresión sorprendida de ella, añadió—: No tengo intención de ocupar este cargo para siempre, y ya empiezo a cansarme. Tú y yo sabemos que acepté el cargo porque me convencieron de que era lo que el país necesitaba, pero cada día mis responsabilidades pesan más.

Hermione recorrió la distancia hasta la sala donde estaban interrogando a Austin y se detuvo delante de la puerta. Ladeó la cabeza y miró a Kingsley, quien la seguía muy de cerca.

—Creo que yo tampoco le veo el encanto a tu puesto.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, escuchó unos gritos.

—¡No, no me sirve esa excusa, señor Temple! —Harry había apoyado ambas manos en la mesa que lo separaba de Austin y lo miraba fijamente; sonaba enfadado. Su amigo tenía la particularidad de irritarse de forma rápida cuando no conseguía lo que quería.

Cuando él y Alma Gómez, que también participaba en el interrogatorio, vieron a Hermione y al ministro entrar, se levantaron y los miraron con curiosidad. El hombre más mayor negó con la cabeza; no había nada que pudiera serles de utilidad.

—¡Hermione, por favor! —Austin la miraba con desesperación. Temblaba, posiblemente demasiado abrumado por el conocimiento de que había hecho algo malo, pero sin que supiera el qué. Y todas personas que lo miraban con severidad y desconfianza no le inspiraban muchos ánimos—. ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

Hermione se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Ya lo sé, Austin —era cierto: estaba casi segura de que él no había actuado de forma consciente—, pero creemos que alguien te ha usado como títere.

—Voy arriba —anunció el ministro. Dio un breve asentimiento de cabeza a Hermione, indicándole que siguiera sola.

Harry le ofreció su silla a Hermione, pero esta rehusó. Tenía la mente demasiado inquieta y, por tanto, necesitaba moverse para liberar tensión.

—Bien, Austin, cuéntanos: ¿te ha pasado algo extraño recientemente? —preguntó a su secretario.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

—No que yo recuerde.

—¿Ningún incidente con algún desconocido? ¿No has notado que te falte nada en tu casa? —Harry tomó la palabra.

La respuesta volvió a ser negativa. Harry y Hermione se miraron con impotencia.

—¿Te ha jugado alguna mala pasada tu memoria? ¿No hay nada que te cueste recordar? —Alma Gómez miró a Austin con calma, pero atenta a sus reacciones. Hermione se alegraba de que la mujer estuviera allí: los Inefables controlaban mucho mejor todos los temas de la mente. Sabían dónde se ocultaban los secretos.

Austin frunció el ceño.

—No que yo sepa.

Alma miró hacia abajo y contuvo una sonrisa antes de levantarse.

—Me extrañaría que afirmaras lo contrario. Si me permites…

—¿Qué va a hacer? —preguntó el detenido, mirando la varita que se aproximaba a su rostro con expresión de espanto.

—Tranquilo, solo voy a sacarte los recuerdos. No duele, pero necesito que te quedes muy quieto y cierres los ojos.

Austin miró a Hermione, dudando, pero al ver que esta asentía, intentó quedarse quieto como una estatua. La varita de Alma se quedó suspendida a pocos centímetros de la frente del chico. Con un leve movimiento circular, un hijo plateado empezó a salir de la cabeza de Austin y a unirse con la punta de la varita. La Inefable retrocedió a medida que el hilo se unía y creaba una esfera de luz. Cuando esta adquirió el tamaño de un puño, la conexión se cortó.

El propietario de esos recuerdos parpadeó varias veces y observó, fascinado, la esfera plateada.

—Bueno, esto ya está.

Hermione se despidió de la mujer con un movimiento de cabeza. Cuando quedaron solo Harry, Austin y ella, Hermione se giró hacia su amigo.

—Retenlo aquí hasta que todo el lío de arriba haya terminado.

Harry hizo una mueca de fastidio, pero asintió.

—Dile a Pansy que no me espere.

Hermione abandonó las mazmorras y volvió a la planta baja, donde se celebraba la fiesta. O donde se había celebrado, más concretamente. Ya se habían retirado todas las mesas con bebida y quedaban unos pocos asistentes. El resto ya debían de haber sido interrogados y dejados ir libres.

Kingsley estaba hablando con un par de Aurores, posiblemente dando instrucciones, pero como no la reclamó, Hermione se lo tomó como que su labor ese día ya había terminado. Buscó un vestido largo de color negro y unos cabellos del mismo color, y encontró a la novia de su amigo con los brazos cruzados, de pie junto a Draco y Camille.

El único recibimiento que tuvo fue unas miradas preocupadas y cansadas.

—¿Y Harry? —fue lo primero que preguntó Pansy.

—Tiene trabajo, me ha pedido que te diga que terminará tarde. No hace falta que le esperes —informó.

Pansy soltó un bufido indignado, pero no dijo nada más.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Draco, acercándose a ella.

—Secretos de estado —respondió. Con cada pregunta que no respondía, evadir la verdad le pesaba más, pero también se le hacía más fácil—. ¿Ya os han tomado declaración? —quiso saber. Draco asintió—. Podéis iros a casa cuando queráis, entonces.

—Estábamos esperándote. Para ver si estabas bien —intervino Camille, lanzando una mirada significativa a Draco—. Además, a los señores Malfoy no les ha tocado hasta ahora, así que…

Hermione observó que Dean Thomas estaba hablando con el matrimonio. Narcissa respondía a las preguntas de su compañero de casa, pero quien llamó su atención fue Lucius. El hombre ignoraba a Dean: su mirada estaba fija en un grupo de personas que hablaban a unos metros de distancia. Hermione siguió sus ojos y vio que Philip Strauss mantenía una conversación acalorada con algunos de sus compañeros. Estaba tan entregado a su discurso que podía escucharse desde donde ella estaba.

—¡Yo intenté avisar, pero no, nadie quiso escucharme!

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. No supo qué fue exactamente lo que la hizo moverse, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba plantada en medio de ese grupo, con los dientes apretados y el mentón levantado ante un Strauss sorprendido por su aparición.

—Señor Strauss, ¿podemos hablar? ¿No cree que está siendo demasiado fervoroso? Por no decir insistente.

El hombre rio.

—No sabía que tenía prohibido expresar mis opiniones.

—Y no lo tiene —respondió Hermione—, pero de nada sirve exaltar los ánimos sin tener pruebas que respalden sus acusaciones.

—Yo no he acusado a nadie. —El señor Strauss mudó la expresión divertida y la miró con aire desafiante—. Solamente quiero resaltar algunas similitudes…

Hermione miró a los demás hombres, quienes no habían tenido el tacto de dejarlos solos. Ahora, ante la expresión de Hermione, sí lo hicieron. Cuando solo estaban ellos dos, ella apretó con fuerza los dedos alrededor de su bolso. No debería estar manteniendo una discusión que no le incumbía, pero era la gota que había colmado el vaso de tensión, preocupación y cansancio que la habían invadido en la última hora.

—No vea fantasmas donde no los hay, señor Strauss. Todos perdimos a seres queridos en la guerra, pero no podemos ver marcas tenebrosas donde no las hay.

Philip se inclinó hacia ella y la apuntó con un dedo.

—¿Intenta darme lecciones de moral? ¡Usted no sabe nada! —exclamó.

Hermione enarcó una ceja y se quedó mirando el dedo que la apuntaba hasta que el hombre bajó la mano. Después, cogió su varita y la pasó por el antebrazo derecho, revelando la cicatriz que le hizo Bellatrix. Siempre la llevaba cubierta por un hechizo que la cubría tan bien que a veces se olvidaba de que la tenía. Pero a veces, convenía recordar que seguía allí.

—¿Le parece a usted que no sé nada? —espetó, enseñándole la marca. Él apretó los labios y apartó la vista—. Ahora, no se comporte como un imbécil y váyase a su casa. Ya tendrá oportunidad de dar sus discursos otro día, pero hoy háganos un favor a todos y deje de molestar.

El hombre había palidecido, probablemente por la frustración de no ser capaz de responder. Sin despedirse, se dio la vuelta y desapareció de la vista de Hermione. Esta se pasó una mano por la frente y cerró los ojos. Al menos de ese problema se había librado.

Ahora solo le quedaba ver cómo solucionaba la amenaza de muerte que habían puesto sobre Will. Casi nada.

—Hermione, ¿estás bien? —Pansy se había acercado a ella.

—Sí. Es que algunas personas sacan lo peor de mí.

—Sí, ya lo sé —repuso la otra bruja con una sonrisa ladeada—. Oye, he decidido que voy a esperar a Harry. ¿Te quedas conmigo? —preguntó.

—No, yo… Tengo que irme —respondió. No estaba de humor para permanecer allí dentro ni un minuto más—. Esta fiesta ha sido demasiado para mí.

Pansy asintió.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí. Aunque se dice que ninguna fiesta es buena si no hay un buen espectáculo.

—¡Ja! —exclamó Hermione—. En fin —suspiró—. Nos vemos.

Antes de dirigirse hacia la salida, lanzó una última mirada a Draco. Este estaba hablando con Camille, pero cuando sintió sus ojos en él, se giró hacia ella. Se quedaron mirándose hasta que Hermione hizo intención de marcharse. Mientras andaba, volvió a cubrir su cicatriz con un hechizo.

* * *

 _«MrsDarfoy, por favor, deja las drogas, no entendemos nada». Sí, sí, lo sé. Tiempo y paciencia, por favor. Mi objetivo es que a medida que avance la historia y vayan sabiéndose más cosas, soltéis un par de «Aaaaaah, conque era esto…»._

 _Anyway, vamos a lo importante: Gizz, espero que te hayan gustado tus regalos. Yo sé que tú sabes los pocos buenos sentimientos que despierta en mí este fic, pero últimamente he dejado de tenerle animadversión y ojalá eso se haya plasmado en la narración. Bueno, como mínimo ya sabes que actualizo por ti y lo hago con mucho cariño._

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 _MrsDarfoy_


	21. El mal menor

_¡Hola! Hoy toca felicitar a una persona muy especial: **MeriAnne Black**. Meri, aunque me tengas abandonada (sí, sí, los estudios, lo comprendo, pero déjame ser un poco dramática xD), yo sí me acuerdo de ti y, como te dije, este capítulo es para ti. Sé que no es mucho, pero espero que te guste (léelo, por favor). ¡Feliz cumpleaños! _

_(A las demás: Meri es una persona maravillosa y todavía mejor escritora -sí, eso es posible-, así que, aunque dudo mucho que no lo hayáis hecho ya, pasaos por su perfil si queréis leer fics muy bien escritos)._

* * *

 **PRESCINDIBLE**

* * *

«El riesgo de una decisión incorrecta es preferible al terror de la indecisión».

Maimonides

 **Capítulo 21:** **El mal menor**

Hermione ignoró la llamada entrante en su móvil. En su lugar, fue a ver quién acababa de tocar el timbre de su puerta. Cuando abrió, parpadeó varias veces por la sorpresa de tener a una Ginny con los brazos cruzados y expresión indignada y a un Blaise con las manos en los bolsillos y expresión divertida.

—¿Hola? —saludó, dubitativa.

Ginny la apartó a un lado y entró en su piso con paso decidido, seguida por su novio, que le guiñó un ojo y se encogió de hombros.

—Necesitamos tu ayuda —sentenció Ginny. Se había sentado en el sofá, con una pierna sobre la otra. Blaise también había tomado asiento, pero tan lejos de su prometida como le permitía el mueble.

Hermione trató de ignorar la lucecita de su móvil que indicaba que tenía una llamada perdida y miró a la pareja.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros? —preguntó, sentándose en un sillón. Frunció el ceño, divertida: aquello parecía una sesión de terapia de pareja.

Blaise se giró hacia Ginny y señaló a Hermione con una mano.

—¡Venga, lista, cuéntale por qué venimos a molestarla! Ya verás qué tontería —dijo a la bruja castaña, meneando la cabeza.

—Mi queridísimo novio es un idiota y cree que puede celebrar una fiesta de cumpleaños como si nada, como si no estuviéramos en alerta por ataque desconocido. —El ministro había dado una rueda de prensa dos días antes y había anunciado que era recomendable que la comunidad mágica extremara las precauciones.

—¿Vas a celebrar tu cumpleaños? ¿Cuándo? —preguntó Hermione.

Blaise fulminó con la mirada a su novia.

—¿¡No se lo has dicho!? Merlín, tendría que haber mandado invitaciones. Puede que todavía esté a tiempo… —divagó. Hermione carraspeó y enarcó las cejas—. ¡Ah, sí, mi cumpleaños! El sábado que viene —informó con una sonrisita. Era como un niño la noche anterior a Navidad, incapaz de dormir porque quería abrir ya sus regalos.

Ginny meneó la cabeza y miró a Hermione con expresión de «¿¡Te lo puedes creer!?».

—¿Y en qué habías pensado? —interrogó Hermione.

La pantalla de su móvil se iluminó con un mensaje.

 _¿Estás ahí?_ , alcanzó a leer. Trató de ignorarlo, pero a su amiga no le pasó desapercibido. Ginny enarcó una ceja.

—¿No respondes?

—No es importante.

—¿Ves? ¡Así me gusta, una mujer que tiene claras sus prioridades! —exclamó Blaise, sonriéndole—. Bueno, pues había pensado en que podríamos cenar todos y después salir de fiesta.

Hermione parpadeó.

—¿Quiénes entran dentro de ese «todos»? —No podía oponerse a una fiesta tranquila en casa, pero dudaba mucho que «tranquilo» pudiera aplicarse a Blaise Zabini.

—Bueno… —No parecía que fuera a gustarle la respuesta—. Nosotros tres, Theo, si es que vuelve a tiempo, vuestra amiga la lunática, Draco, su amiga francesa, un par de amigos míos (no los conocéis, pero ya os los presentaré)…

—Qué ilusión —dijo Ginny con sarcasmo.

—… había pensado también en que podías invitar a algunas de tus compañeras del Quidditch, pero si te pones en ese plan, no. —Blaise miró a su novia con aire ofendido—. ¡Ah, y algunos compañeros de Hogwarts! Ya está —terminó con una sonrisa inocente, como si no planeara organizar una fiesta con treinta magos reunidos y ninguna protección.

Hermione empezó a masajearse la sien con dos dedos. Empezaba a ver por qué Ginny había traído a Blaise a su casa.

—A ver —dijo en tono conciliador—, ¿tienes que celebrarlo necesariamente la semana que viene?

—¿Cuándo quieres que lo celebre si no? —Blaise parecía contrariado.

—¿En un mes? ¿O cuando las cosas se calmen un poco? —sugirió la bruja.

El hombre se levantó y se cruzó de brazos; miró primero a Hermione y luego a su novia con expresión decepcionada.

—No puedo creeros. Las dos brujas más valientes que Inglaterra ha conocido, y se acobardan solo porque… —Frunció el ceño— ¿por qué? ¿Por qué, Hermione? Yo que sepa, nos han pedido que confiemos en las palabras del ministro, pero nadie nos ha contado nada. —Movió las manos en el aire de un lado a otro—. No, no intentes decirme que no puedes contarme nada, eso ya lo sé. Pero no pienso quedarme en mi casa el día de mi cumpleaños solo por miedo a que algo malo me pase. —Sonrió—. Si tengo que morir, que sea pasándomelo bien —sentenció.

Hermione y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada rápida; no podían decir que Blaise no tuviera razón.

 _Es importante. Llámame cuando puedas._

—A ver —Hermione intentó concentrarse solo en Blaise e ignorar la lucecita intermitente de su móvil—, como Jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, mi deber es informarte de que nadie puede prohibirte hacer una fiesta, porque no hemos llegado a ese nivel de alerta. —Ginny le dedicó una mirada traicionada, pero Hermione también la ignoró a ella—. Eres rico, ¿verdad? —Blaise resopló como si le ofendiera la pregunta—. Pues contrata a un par de guardias de seguridad privados y pide que pongan unos cuantos hechizos en vuestro piso para evitar intrusiones no deseadas.

—La cena será en el ático de Draco —informó Ginny. Su amiga podía leerle la mente: «¿A que eso no te hace tanta gracia?».

—Pues donde sea —rectificó Hermione. No iba a picar. Política de no agresión—. También estaría bien que proporcionaras la dirección de la discoteca donde acudiremos después.

—Traicionada por mi mejor amiga —masculló Ginny—. Si lo llego a saber, no vengo.

Blaise volvió a sentarse, subió una pierna al sofá y se giró hacia su prometida con una sonrisa calculadora. Hermione estuvo tentada de decirle que bajara esa pierna, pero tenía curiosidad por saber por qué miraba a Ginny como si estuvieran en guerra y fuera a aceptar la rendición de su enemiga.

—Hagamos una cosa: yo renuncio a mi cumpleaños si tú no juegas el partido benéfico de Quidditch que tienes en un mes.

Hermione miró atónita a su amiga.

—¿¡En serio, Ginevra!? —exclamó—. Increíble. Sois increíbles.

Su amiga lanzó una mirada asesina a su novio por haberla puesto contra las cuerdas y haberla delatado.

—Traidor —le susurró, como si no fuera perfectamente audible. Después, miró a Hermione—. Ya te conté que la Liga empezaba dentro de unos meses, pero antes tengo un partido amistoso contra Irlanda. Nuestras federaciones lo acordaron después del último mundial. No es una fecha que pueda cambiarse con tanta facilidad —explicó.

—Eso ya lo veremos —respondió Hermione, entornando los ojos—. Tendré que hablar con Kingsley para ver qué sabe él de esto.

—¡No! ¿Para qué marear la lechuza? —Ginny restó importancia al asunto con un ademán de la mano—. ¡Bien! —Lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Blaise; dejó caer los brazos a los costados en señal de derrota—. Tú celebras tu fiesta y yo juego mi partido. Fin del asunto.

Se levantó e indicó con un movimiento de la mano a Blaise que hiciera lo mismo.

—Pues gracias por nada —le dijo a Hermione, cortante. Acto seguido, su expresión se suavizó y le sonrió—. ¿Quedamos la semana que viene para hablar del vestido de la dama de honor?

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Claro. —Qué gusto poder involucrarse con algo que no le diera dolores de cabeza, al menos a corto plazo.

—Y llámale —añadió Ginny, lanzando una mirada al móvil de Hermione antes de marcharse.

Ella suspiró, pero no dijo nada. Cuando se quedó sola, cogió el móvil y se quedó mirando la pantalla apagada. Tarde o temprano tendría que prestar un poco de atención a su novio. Pero ¿qué podía decirle? «Will, necesito que lo dejemos porque me han amenazado con hacerte daño si no corto contigo?». Él probablemente se reiría y le diría que ni hablar. Y ella tampoco quería dejarlo.

Al final, marcó su número. Se mordió una uña mientras se establecía la conexión. Con un poco de suerte, él no lo cogería y tendría un poco más de tiempo. O podría decirle que las llamadas internacionales eran muy caras —no es que fuera mentira— y que solo le apetecía oír su voz. «Adiós, ya hablaremos, te quiero». Y así ganaría unos días más.

Al final, Merlín no estuvo de su parte y sí que cogieron la llamada al otro lado.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó Will—. He esperado a que salieras del trabajo, pero empezaba a preocuparme cuando no me has contestado. ¿O acaso intentas evitarme? —bromeó. A Hermione no le salió reír.

—Perdona, es que han venido Ginny y Blaise a hablar sobre una cosa y no he estado atenta al móvil. —Técnicamente, no estaba contando ninguna mentira. Simplemente callaba toda la verdad.

—¿Pasa algo con ellos?

—Qué va, siguen igual que siempre; tú decides si eso es bueno o malo —bromeó—. Solo querían invitarme a la fiesta del cumpleaños de Blaise. —Inspiró hondo—. Bueno, ¿qué querías decirme? Tus mensajes parecían urgentes. —Se sentó al borde del sillón, a la espera.

—Primero necesito que me asegures que no estamos en un sueño.

Hermione rio. Para ella, se parecía más a una pesadilla, pero no dijo nada.

—Estás tan despierto como que aquí está lloviendo hoy. —Miró por la ventana; el tiempo acompañaba a su humor.

—Vale, me lo creo: si esto fuera un sueño, haría sol —bromeó Will. Hermione sonrió con melancolía; su novio siempre veía la parte buena de la vida—. Pues tengo una buena noticia. Excelente, a decir verdad. Maravillosa.

Se hizo el silencio. Podía sentir a Will mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Me lo cuentas ya o qué! —exclamó Hermione. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—Estamos a punto de pagar las deudas que tenemos —anunció él con voz emocionada.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta. Un millón de pensamientos atravesaron su mente.

—¿Cómo? —logró preguntar—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Os la han rebajado?

Will soltó una carcajada.

—¿El banco, perdonando a alguien? Qué va. Recibimos varias donaciones anónimas. No sé si es que nos asignaron un ángel de la guarda con millones en una cuenta o qué, pero en cuanto terminemos con el papeleo, seré libre. He hablado con mi madre y me ha dicho que no me preocupe por ella, que si quiero volver, tengo carta blanca.

Cualquier posible alivio que suponía que Will no tuviera que preocuparse por el dinero se esfumó al captar el sentido de sus palabras. Por si acaso, decidió preguntar:

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¡Puedo volver, Hermione! —Ella cerró los ojos con dolor por no poder compartir su felicidad. Al ver que no reaccionaba, preguntó—: ¿No te alegras?

—¡Claro que sí! —Se obligó a sonreír para que su tono sonara auténtico—. Es genial, cariño. ¿Cuándo será eso? —quiso saber.

—En un par de semanas, quizá tres. Oye, quería preguntarte una cosa…

—Dime.

—¿Podría quedarme en tu piso? Al menos hasta que encuentre trabajo de nuevo y pueda alquilarme algo yo. Pero si no quieres, no pasa nada.; no quiero agobiarte —añadió con rapidez. Respetaba el acuerdo al que habían llegado cuando todavía estaban en el mismo país, el de tomarse las cosas con calma. Vivir juntos era un gran paso.

—Claro, sin problema. —«Joder, joder, joder…».

—Puede que vuelvan a contratarme en mi antiguo empleo, pero tendría que volver a hacer la entrevista y…

Will seguía hablando, pero ella apenas escuchaba sus palabras: su mente estaba absorta en su propio mundo. El dinero no podría haber llegado en peor momento. El dinero…

—Will —interrumpió. Él calló para escucharla—, ¿entonces no sabéis quién os ha trasferido el dinero que necesitabais? —preguntó de forma casual.

—Ni idea.

Los labios de Hermione se convirtieron en una fina línea; apretó tanto la mano que tenía libre que empezó a dolerle por tener las uñas clavadas en la carne. Oh, pero no era ella quien iba a pasarlo mal. La política de no agresión acababa de llegar a su fin.

 **~ · · · ~**

Draco estaba en el despacho de su padre cuando avisaron de que tenía una visita.

—Hermione Granger pide verlo, señor. ¿La hago pasar? —preguntó la secretaria por el teléfono fijo que conectaba directamente con esa oficina.

Él enarcó las cejas: no esperaba que ella fuera a verlo, pero tampoco iba a negarse. Sonrió.

—Inmediatamente, por favor —pidió.

Se echó hacia atrás en la silla, pero luego pensó que parecía que no hiciera nada, así que volvió a sentarse recto. Se colocó bien la corbata y se pasó una mano por el pelo; los viejos hábitos eran dominantes en él.

Cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió, Draco esperó un segundo para levantar la vista de su mesa y mirarla. Entonces su sonrisa vaciló: Hermione lo miraba como si ya lo hubiera asesinado de diez formas distintas con la mente. Sin embargo, fingió que no se había dado cuenta.

Ella se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio, pasó una pierna por encima de la otra y no despegó sus ojos de él, aunque tampoco despegó sus labios, así que Draco empezó a inquietarse.

—¿Qué se te ofrece? —preguntó. Luego se maldijo internamente por sonar demasiado profesional. «No estás vendiéndole una escoba».

—Blaise me ha contado que cenaremos en tu casa el próximo sábado. —No sonaba especialmente entusiasmada, pero tampoco enfadada; usaba un tono neutro.

—Sí. No sé cómo, pero me ha convencido.

—Mandaré a alguien para que ponga algunos hechizos protectores —respondió Hermione—. No podemos arriesgarnos: la última vez que hubo una reunión tan grande de magos, recibí una amenaza.

Draco mudó el semblante a uno más grave.

—Por supuesto. Lo que haga falta. —Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose—. Probablemente me arrepienta de esta pregunta, pero ¿te pasa algo?

Hermione hizo una mueca indiferente.

—No me hagas mucho caso, es que ayer me contaron una historia bastante inverosímil y sigo sorprendida. —Esta vez Draco sí que se echó para atrás en la silla, atento—. Verás, estaba hablando con mi novio —a él le costó no hacer una mueca de disgusto, pero finalmente consiguió permanecer estoico— y me contó algo curioso —miró a Draco durante unos cuantos segundos, con una expresión que no supo determinar—: su familia ha pasado de estar endeudada hasta las cejas a conseguir pagar una hipoteca y unos gastos de cifras astronómicas.

Draco tragó saliva de forma inconsciente. Mierda. Aunque no sabía de qué sorprenderse, si cualquiera con dos dedos de frente ataría cabos en seguida.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué bien, no?

—Pues sí. Pero claro, ya me conoces, esta cabecita —se tocó la frente con un dedo— no puede estarse quieta, y ha empezado a preguntarse de dónde habrá salido tanto dinero. —A continuación se inclinó hacia delante—. ¿Qué coño has hecho, Draco? —preguntó.

Él suspiró. Se encogió de hombros.

—A mí me sobra el dinero y a ellos les faltaba. Solo he hecho un reparto más equitativo de la riqueza. —Sabía que su tono de superioridad moral le pasaría factura, pero era su forma de ser. Eso, y que a veces no sabía morderse la lengua.

Hermione dio un golpe sobre la mesa. Se levantó y apoyó ambas manos en el mueble, mirándolo con intensidad.

—¿Crees que soy imbécil? —espetó. Sus ojos eran dos llamas encendidas por la furia contenida—. ¿Por qué te inmiscuyes, eh? ¿Por qué te crees con derecho a meterte en las vidas ajenas a voluntad? ¡Tu dinero no te da derecho a nada, Draco, a nada! ¡Y no vas a comprar nada con él! —Entrecerró los ojos—. Más te vale que no lo hayas hecho por mí.

Él se inclinó hacia delante, todo lo que la mesa le permitía.

—No pienso disculparme por querer ayudarte.

Ella se puso recta e inspiró hondo.

—¿Me ayudas a mí o a ti mismo? ¿Te sientes mejor ahora que has hecho un acto de caridad? ¿Crees que así conseguirás caerme mejor? ¡Oh, qué bueno eres! Me has conquistado con tu buen corazón. ¡Dejaré a mi novio y volveré contigo! —exclamó, escupiendo sarcasmo. Lo apuntó con el dedo—. Que sea la última vez que te metes donde no te llaman, ¿entendido? —advirtió.

—¿No vas a pedirme que recupere mi dinero? —preguntó él, sonriendo con cinismo. Ya que iban a discutir, que ambos afilaran sus cuchillos.

Ella se detuvo de golpe. La palabra «hipocresía» flotó entre ellos y creó un bloque de hielo.

—¿No vas a dejarme nunca en paz? —replicó Hermione, mirándolo con la cabeza ladeada.

Draco bufó.

—¿Por qué eres tan complicada?

La batalla de preguntas terminó cuando ella esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

—Porque no me propongo complacerte; no estás acostumbrado, lo sé. —Draco también sonrió; joder, la besaría en ese mismo momento—. Cuando sepa de qué color es mi vestido de dama de honor, te mandaré una lechuza.

Hermione abandonó el despacho, dejando la puerta abierta. Él observó cómo su figura se alejaba y, después, de pura frustración, lanzó el teléfono de su mesa contra la pared.

Se acercó a grandes zancadas a la puerta y la cerró de un portazo. Después, apoyó la espalda en esta y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Esa mujer la volvía loco, y su locura procedía de no saber si eso era bueno o malo. Cuando pensaba que estaba obrando bien con ella, aparecía y le echaba en cara su comportamiento. A veces se preguntaba qué les había llevado a enamorarse, si cada día quedaba más claro que apenas tenían cosas en común. Pero oh, las reconciliaciones.

Volvió a sentarse y evaluó su situación. Podía entender que estuviera enfadada con él por pensar que quería comprar su perdón con dinero, pero tendría que estar contenta porque su cowboy pudiera volver con ella.

En realidad, los motivos de Draco habían sido puramente egoístas: sí que lo había hecho para que Hermione lo viera con buenos ojos, y si eso le costaba medio millón, lo pagaba con gusto. Pero también lo había hecho porque no podía competir (él seguía aferrándose a la idea de que era un competidor) contra alguien que estaba tan lejos.

* * *

 _Pues hasta aquí :) **Meri** , espero que te haya gustado. Este no es el capítulo que quería dedicarte, pero ya llegará ;) ¿Pensabais que su relación iba a mejorar, eh? Ja, ilusas. Como si no me conocierais. Nah, es broma. Pero hay varios asuntos que necesitan solucionar antes de una posible mejoría, así que..._

 _La próxima actualización será el sábado, así que ¡nos vemos!_

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_


	22. Descubrimientos

_¡Hola! Capítulo 22, wow. Ni yo misma hace un año hubiera creído que este fic duraría tanto. Yo calculo que tendrá entre 30 y 35 capítulos, dependiendo de mi inspiración y cómo adapte los hechos a la longitud de los capítulos (ya habréis podido comprobar que soy una obsesa de las 3k). ¿Os alegra esta noticia?_

 _Que sepáis que me encantan vuestros reviews, sobre todo los sentimientos tan contrarios que leo en cada uno xD Menuda guerra Pro y Anti Draco he montado, ¿eh? jaja Pero bueno, aunque lo neguéis, ese salseo es entretenido. Hoy toca un poquito más, ya leeréis. Me ha gustado mucho escribir la primera mitad de este cap porque me lo he pasado muy bien haciendo research para ciertas cosas y porque no hay nada como una buena conversación para abrirle los ojos a alguien. En fin, estoy divagando, como siempre. ¡Nos leemos abajo!_

* * *

 **PRESCINDIBLE**

* * *

«Nosotros recordamos, naturalmente, lo que nos interesa y porque nos interesa».

John Dewey

 **Capítulo 22:** **Descubrimientos**

 _Trudeau_. Solo alguien con un gran concepto de sí mismo pondría a su empresa de moda su apellido sin más. Pero la marca era tan conocida que no le hacía falta nada más.

Ginny le había mandado un mensaje el día anterior: _Nos vemos en_ Trudeau _a las siete. He conseguido que Pansy nos cierre la tienda para nosotras. Tranquila, paga Blaise._

Al principio se había mostrado reticente e incluso apática, pero se había obligado a poner buena cara y mostrarse entusiasmada por ir a buscar vestidos para la boda de Ginny. Esta le había dicho que la dama de honor era la tarjeta de presentación de la novia y que debían encontrar el vestido perfecto para ella. Su amiga no tenía la culpa de que no hubieran avanzado en la investigación de Austin (demasiados recuerdos que debían de ser analizados antes de descartarse, demasiados detalles en los que fijarse) ni en la investigación sobre la varita del atacante de _Sortilegios Weasley_. La Hermione que trabajaba en el Ministerio se tiraba de los pelos por su impotencia, pero la Hermione civil intentaba mantener a la otra a raya por el sentimiento de culpa debido al abandono a Ginny.

A través del escaparate, percibió a dos figuras hablando junto a un perchero lleno de vestidos, así que abrió la puerta de la tienda y entró.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó Pansy, acercándose a ella. Con un movimiento de varita, echó la llave por dentro y puso el cartel de «Cerrado».

—He sido puntual, sois vosotras las que habéis llegado antes de tiempo —se defendió.

—Uuh, alguien está de mal humor… —Las otras dos brujas intercambiaron una sonrisa y una ceja enarcada—. ¿Qué te pasa hoy: el trabajo no va bien, tienes problemas con tu novio o… Draco y tú os habéis peleado otra vez? —preguntó Pansy.

Hermione la fulminó con la mirada. No iba a responder a eso, porque tendría que hacer un trabajo más largo que algunos que les mandaba Snape. «Punto Uno: odio mi trabajo y desearía que hubiera otro ataque si con eso obtenemos más información. Punto Dos: no sé cómo convencer a mi novio de que no vuelva, porque le he insinuado que estamos en peligro y eso solo lo ha convencido todavía más de que quiere estar a mi lado. Punto Tres: Draco es gilipollas».

—¿Empezamos? —preguntó—. Volverán a crecerme los pelos de las piernas como sigamos así.

—Por Merlín, Ginevra, necesitas más amigas. O que las que tienes sean más simpáticas. Bueno —Pansy movió el perchero con los vestidos hasta el probador—, dime qué colores no te gustan.

Hermione se quedó pensando.

—¿Para una boda? Negro, naranja, amarillo.

—Ni rosa —añadió Ginny, tocándose el pelo—. No combinan.

—Pues que sepáis que el negro es muy elegante, lo que pasa es que no todas saben llevarlos —dijo Pansy con coquetería, contoneándose. Aquel día llevaba pantalones pitillos negros y blusa y tacones del mismo color.

—¿Es porque combina con tu alma? —preguntó Ginny, mordaz.

Pansy esbozó una sonrisa gatuna.

—Exacto. Aunque hoy combinaría mejor con su humor —señaló a Hermione.

Esta puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió de forma exagerada.

—¿Prefieres esto?

—Ug, no. Venga, coge esto, entra ahí y pruébatelo —ordenó la experta en moda.

El primer vestido era palabra de honor, con una falda corta y color violeta pardusco. Hermione se desvistió y se puso el vestido. Se subió la cremallera del vestido y se miró al espejo: no estaba mal.

—No sé si me convence el color —dijo cuando descorrió la cortina.

Pansy y Ginny, que se habían sentado en el sofá de enfrente de los probadores, se irguieron y se quedaron mirándola tanto tiempo que Hermione empezó a cansarse.

—¿Y bien? —dijo. Se llevó las manos a la parte superior del vestido y tiró de él para colocárselo bien.

Pansy observó el gesto con los ojos entrecerrados.

—El color puede arreglarse: el amatista combinaría mejor con tu tono de piel. ¿Pero crees que serás capaz de evitar hacer _eso_?

—¿El qué? —preguntó ella, sin tener una idea de qué era lo que tanto había escandalizado a la otra chica.

—Subirte el vestido de esa forma tan poco elegante —explicó, haciendo un mohín con los labios.

—Bueno… —Hermione dudó—. No lo he hecho queriendo.

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó.

—Eso es un no. Quítatelo: descartamos los vestidos palabra de honor.

—Y los cortos. Prefiero que lo lleve largo —pidió Ginny, mirando la colección de vestidos que la otra había seleccionado.

—¡Hola! —Hermione movió las manos—. Estoy aquí. ¿No tengo voz ni voto?

Pansy y Ginny se miraron y luego estallaron en carcajadas.

—Querida, tú eres como el novio: vas a la boda para acompañar a la novia y que se vea hermosa.

—Del voto olvídate, pero te dejo tener voz si nos cuentas qué te pasa —ofreció Ginny, mirándola con malicia.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada ofendida antes de coger el vestido que le ofrecía Pansy y entrar al probador. Cerró la cortina con rabia y apenas miró la nueva prenda mientras se la ponía. Solo cuando terminó y la cremallera se subió mágicamente a su espalda, se tomó un momento de calma y admiró lo que llevaba puesto. Era un vestido largo, de color verde bosque y un tirante ancho que subía por su hombro izquierdo.

—Vaya —musitó Ginny con admiración cuando ella les mostró cómo le quedaba—. Esto ya empieza a gustarme.

Hermione dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, levantando el bajo del vestido para no pisarlo.

—Lo dejamos en la lista de «Probables», entonces —anunció Pansy con expresión satisfecha.

—¿Probables? ¿Es que esto es una preselección?

—Claro, querida. No querrás comprarte el primero que te quede bien.

—Ella hizo precisamente eso con su vestido —Hermione apuntó con el dedo a la novia.

—Y no se lo perdonaremos nunca. Pero contigo se pueden hacer bien las cosas —dijo Pansy antes de levantarse y empujarla de nuevo hacia el probador con otro vestido en las manos—. Y ve soltando prenda, a ver si crees que hemos olvidado que tienes que contarnos algo.

Hermione resopló mientras se quitaba el vestido verde con toda la delicadeza de la que era capaz. Una parte de ella se resistía, porque lo que no se pronunciaba en voz alta era menos corpóreo, pero _otra_ necesitaba compartir sus preocupaciones con alguien.

Al final, ganó la segunda parte.

—Draco le ha dado a Will de forma anónima el dinero que necesitaba para pagar su hipoteca y préstamos —soltó mientras se pasaba el siguiente vestido por la cabeza.

Este era de color rojo vino e iba desde un poco más abajo del cuello hasta los pies. El único detalle era el fino cinturón de pedrería que adornaba su cintura y la que cubría sus hombros en forma de hoja. Era precioso.

—¿Y qué esperabas? —preguntó Pansy, mirándola con una ceja enarcada cuando salió del probador. Luego se giró hacia Ginny—. Creo que ese puede ir a «Muy probables».

—Estoy de acuerdo con las dos cosas —convino la pelirroja.

—¿Me ilumináis? —pidió Hermione, cruzándose de brazos. Volvió a su posición original en cuanto la asaltó el temor a arrugar la tela.

Pansy se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz y meneó la cabeza.

—Para ser tan lista, qué fácilmente te ofuscas con cosas simples. —Se levantó, se acercó a Hermione y le colocó bien el vestido en los hombros—. Mira qué fácil es relacionar los sucesos: tú estás enfadada con Draco, tú sales con alguien —la chica rodeó a Hermione y se quedó mirándola desde atrás—, tu novio se marcha por motivos económicos, Draco es rico, Draco decide que pagará las deudas de tu novio para que tú lo mires con mejores ojos. —Pansy volvió delante y la miró de frente—. Creo que es el avance natural de los acontecimientos.

—Concuerdo —secundó Ginny.

—Pero ¿por qué?

—¡Porque Draco es así! Merlín, ¿y tú estuviste saliendo con él durante cuatro años? —exclamó Pansy, perdiendo los nervios—. Para ti no tiene sentido lo que para él es lo más normal hacer. ¿Crees que nos metieron en Slytherin porque toda nuestra familia es sangre pura?

—Sí —respondió Ginny.

—Bueno, vale, puede ser. Pero se nos da bien buscar modos de conseguir lo que queremos. Y a nuestros ojos, es lo más acertado. A veces, incluso lo correcto. No hay dos personas que vean un color del mismo tono. Con la perspectiva pasa lo mismo.

Ginny se levantó y escogió otro vestido del perchero, uno con escote en forma de pico y tela de gasa de color azul maya. Se lo tendió a Hermione junto con una mirada sentenciadora.

—Deja de empeñarte en otorgarle la personalidad que tú le has dado para poder criticarlo a gusto y empieza a aceptar que no es como tú quieres que sea. —Rio—. Merlín, pasaste de verlo a través del prisma de una chica enamorada a sentir un odio visceral. —Levantó las manos—. No digo que no tuvieras todo el derecho del mundo, pero ambos habéis cambiado.

—Ya sabes: adaptarse o morir —sentenció Pansy.

—¿Os habéis aliado para darme lecciones sobre la vida? —masculló mientras corría la cortina del probador para probarse el vestido anterior al que precedería al antepenúltimo.

 **· · ·**

A medida que se aproximaba el sábado del cumpleaños de Blaise, Hermione se ponía más nerviosa. Había momentos en que la ansiedad la obligaba a dejar lo que estaba haciendo, respirar hondo varias veces y cerrar los ojos hasta que se le pasaba.

Tenía que hacer algo con Will. También tenía que avanzar en la investigación del Ministerio. Y tenía que aclarar su situación con Draco de una vez por todas.

Empezó por lo más sencillo. Sabía que por mucho que discutieran, Draco nunca le negaría una conversación, así que fue de nuevo a la empresa familiar de los Malfoy. La secretaria la miró con recelo antes de anunciarle que podía pasar.

Draco estaba, como siempre, sentado en la mesa, navegando entre papeles.

—¿Tu padre se ha retirado? —preguntó nada más entrar al verlo de nuevo en el despacho cuya puerta tenía un cartelito con el nombre de Lucius Malfoy.

—Temporalmente, hasta que terminen sus vacaciones en Francia. Él no quería, pero mi madre lo obligó —respondió él con perfecta amabilidad.

Hermione ocupó una silla sin esperar invitación y dejó su bolso sobre la mesa. No sabía por dónde empezar, porque ni siquiera sabía con qué palabras expresar las emociones contradictorias que él le hacía sentir. Así que decidió empezar por algo menos peligroso.

—Rojo vino. —Al observar la expresión confundida de Draco, añadió—: Ese será el color de mi vestido. Te he traído una muestra, por si lo necesitas para algo.

Sacó el trocito de tela y lo dejó sobre la mesa, a medio camino entre los dos. Él no hizo amago de cogerla, pero se quedó mirándola.

—Te quedará bien seguro —sentenció.

—¿Por qué súbitamente todo el mundo entiende de moda menos yo? —exclamó Hermione.

Las comisuras de los labios de Draco se curvaron hacia arriba.

—Porque tenemos ojos y nos fijamos en los detalles.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —preguntó ella.

—No te gustaría saberlo y no me apetece discutir hoy —respondió el hombre—; se me acumularían demasiadas disculpas.

—Respecto a eso… —Hermione se enganchó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja antes de continuar.

Pero no hizo falta.

—Lamento que te moleste que me haya inmiscuido en un asunto que no tenía nada que ver conmigo. —Hermione lo miró con sorpresa—. Pero no me disculparé por haberlo hecho, porque no me arrepiento. Sé que no me entiendes…

—No —cortó ella—, sí que lo entiendo. Lo que pasa es que no apruebo tus decisiones. Sin embargo —añadió—, no puedo controlar las acciones de la gente que me rodea. Pero me han dicho que debo intentar comprenderte mejor si quiero descubrir qué te mueve. Y por favor, di algo ya, no me obligues a seguir, porque solo me he preparado el discurso hasta aquí.

Draco sonrió.

—Tendré que pagarle a Pansy por actuar como mediadora. Ha logrado más ella en un día que yo en todo este tiempo.

Hermione no pudo más que asentir, dándole la razón.

—Creo que a partir de ahora debería estar en todos nuestros encuentros. Te conoce mucho mejor que yo, por lo que se ve.

Él suspiró.

—A veces más que yo mismo. —Sus ojos grises se clavaron con intensidad en ella—. ¿Entonces podemos dar el tema del dinero por zanjado?

—Sí.

—¿Él lo sabe? —preguntó Draco tras unos segundos de silencio—. Que he sido yo su benefactor anónimo.

Hermione se fijó en que había omitido el nombre de Will de forma deliberada.

—No. ¿Para qué? Ahora ya lo tiene todo saldado; solo serviría para amargarle. Además, dudo mucho que lo entendiera, y no pienso discutir con mi novio por tu culpa.

Draco juntó las manos y se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante. Sonrió de forma calculadora.

—Tengo que preguntarlo: ¿nunca habéis hablado de mí?

Hermione soltó una risotada contra su voluntad.

—En el fondo quieres saber si hemos discutido por ti, ¿verdad? Pues no. Will no es celoso. Es como yo cuando estaba contigo: confiado —explicó. No terminaba de gustarle hablar de ese tema con su ex, pero al menos era otro avance—. Tampoco tiene motivos para tenerte celos, así que…

—Vaya.

—No intentes disimular tan bien tu decepción, por favor —le dijo Hermione en tono mordaz. Draco nunca cambiaría, pero ¿qué iba a hacerle?

—Es tan perfecto que casi parece irreal.

—Mira, en eso estamos de acuerdo.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose, hasta que él entreabrió los labios. «No puedes dejarlo estar, ¿verdad?».

—¿Cuándo vuelve?

—En un par de semanas —explicó Hermione.

—No suenas contenta —señaló Draco con suspicacia. «Si tu supieras…», pensó Hermione, lúgubre.

—¿Cuándo sueno yo contenta cuando hablo contigo? —replicó.

— _Touché_. ¿Vendrás a la fiesta de Blaise, no? —inquirió.

—Por supuesto. Ginny ha amenazado con arrastrarme de los pelos si me atrevo a quedarme en casa. Dice que es culpa mía que se celebre, así que tengo que apechugar. —Ante la expresión en blanco de él, explicó por qué—: Vinieron a mi casa y yo les aconsejé que, ya que iban a montar la fiesta de todas maneras, fueran precavidos. Ginny no se fue muy contenta con mi respuesta.

Draco rio entre dientes.

—Tu amiga es de armas tomar. ¿Empezamos de nuevo en la fiesta? —sugirió.

Hermione enarcó ambas cejas.

—A ver cuánto duramos.

—Creo que solo nos llevamos bien desde el momento en que empezamos a salir. Ni antes de eso nos soportábamos ni ahora nos va muy bien —dijo él.

Hermione entornó los ojos.

—Lástima que _alguien_ lo arruinara. En fin —se levantó—, tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos, Draco.

—Por cierto… —Hermione estaba segura de que la había detenido justo cuando salía solo para darle un efecto dramático—. Si querías saber mis motivos, solo tenías que preguntar —dijo—. Tú.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿No te cansas?

Draco negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

Cuando Hermione llegaba al ascensor, una figura esbelta se aproximó a ella.

—¡Hermione! —Camille, con su perfecto cabello rubio recogido en una coleta, le sonrió y le plantó tres besos en las mejillas—. ¡Qué sorpresa verte otra vez por aquí! —Hermione frunció el ceño—. Bueno, no es que el otro día te viera, pero media planta oyó a Draco dar un portazo, así que… No hace falta ser muy lista para adivinar el motivo, ¿verdad? Siempre sueles ser tú.

Vaya, al parecer ahora tendría que responsabilizarse activamente de los actos de Draco. Qué genial.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y se metió dentro, seguida por la otra mujer.

—Voy abajo a recoger unos informes —informó sin que Hermione se lo pidiera.

Pasaron tres segundos hasta que recordó una cosa. Se giró hacia Camille, quien le dedicó una sonrisa inquisitiva.

—El otro día estaba hablando con una compañera del colegio y me dijo que le sonabas de algo. Se llama Padma —informó. Camille frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza—. Padma Patil.

—¡Ah! —exclamó la francesa—. ¿Morena, pelo negro lacio? —preguntó. Hermione asintió con la cabeza—. ¡Claro, ya sé quién es! Pero espera —volvió a fruncir el ceño—, la chica que yo recuerdo no se llamaba así. Era un nombre parecido, pero no ese.

—Tiene una hermana gemela, Parvati.

La mujer rubia abrió mucho los ojos.

—Conozco a su hermana. La conocí hace muchos años. Todavía debíais de estar en Hogwarts. Una amiga suya, Lavender, me presentó a Parvati una vez, pero apenas intercambiamos dos frases. ¡Ya ni me acordaba! —exclamó.

—¿Conocías a Lavender? —Esta vez era Hermione la confundida.

—Su casa y la mía de veraneo estaban cerca. Pasé algunos veranos aquí, en Inglaterra, cuando era una adolescente. Lavender y yo coincidimos un par de veranos y a veces salíamos juntas por ahí. Una chica muy simpática, aunque un poco parlanchina —explicó, con la mirada perdida en el pasado.

—Sí que lo era. —Hermione se quedó mirándola. Qué pequeño era el mundo.

—Bueno, asunto resuelto, ¿no? Dile a Padma si la vuelves a ver que le dé recuerdos a su hermana de mi parte. No creo que se acuerde de mí, pero por probar… —le pidió Camille.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas, le guiñó un ojo a Hermione y salió del ascensor contoneándose. Hermione se quedó mirándola hasta que la vio desaparecer por un pasillo. En aquella ocasión, tal vez la única de su vida, deseaba haber escuchado más a Lavender cuando hablaba, porque seguro que la descripción de alguien como Camille Bellamy no hubiera escapado a su atención.

Sin embargo, no valía la pena darle muchas vueltas. No cuando tenía otras cosas de las que ocuparse. Decidió que su siguiente movimiento había de ser cómo convencer a Will de no volver a Inglaterra.

Debía hacerlo, por el bien de él y porque no se perdonaría que le pasara algo por su culpa. Tenía que hacer lo que fuera.

* * *

 _¿Qué tal? ¿Estáis hartas ya de mí por tantos altibajos y tantos "ahora te odio" "ahora quiero que nos llevemos bien"? ¿No? Pues deberíais xD No, en serio, sé que este fic os saca de vuestras casillas (a mí también), pero es mi forma de salirme de la rutina de "Se odian - se aman - viven felices para siempre". Quiero demostrar que las relaciones humanas son complicadas y que los sentimientos y la razón viven en una lucha constante. Puede que a algunas os parezca una tontería, pero es lo que me pide este fic._

 _¡Nos vemos el próximo sábado!_

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_


	23. La fiesta

_¡Hola! Se acercan cambios y novedades. Es todo lo que diré respecto a este capítulo. Para saber más, tendréis que leer ;)_

 _Sé que a veces no respondo a los reviews, pero los leo todos y me ha hecho muy feliz ver que entendéis lo que expliqué al final del capítulo anterior. Para mí es importante plasmar la relación de Draco y Hermione como la imagino, con sus más y sus menos (sobre todo sus menos), como puede ser cualquier relación entre dos personas que estuvieron juntas y cortaron por determinado motivo._

 _Y hablando de los reviews: ¿qué está pasando? En los últimos dos capítulos no he llegado ni a 15. ¿Algo no os gusta? ¿Por qué ya no comentáis? :(_

 _Pero no quiero entreteneros más con mi cháchara. ¡A leer!_

* * *

 **PRESCINDIBLE**

* * *

«A veces tomas la decisión correcta, a veces haces que la decisión sea correcta».

Phil McGraw

 **Capítulo 23:** **La fiesta**

La lechuza llegó cuando Hermione ya tenía el bolso colgado del hombro y se disponía a salir de casa. El animal repiqueteó en la ventana y empezó a rascar el cristal con una pata, llamando la atención de su destinataria.

—Espera, bonita —Hermione cogió al animal, le desenroscó la nota de la pata derecha y la dejó libre de nuevo—. Gracias. —Pero la lechuza ya había alzado el vuelo y no podía escucharla.

Hermione cerró la ventana y se sentó en el reposabrazos del sofá para leer la notificación. Era, cómo no, del Ministerio. Habían tenido dos semanas para hacer averiguaciones, y tenían que interrumpirla ahora que ya estaba a punto de llegar tarde al cumpleaños.

 _Creemos que hemos encontrado algo útil en los recuerdos del señor Temple. Venga al Departamento de Misterios, a la Sala de los Cerebros._

Era de Alma Gómez, por lo que debía de ser algo importante para ponerse en comunicación con ella. Miró la hora, confirmando que iba a llegar _muy_ tarde. Menos mal que Blaise era una persona relajada y no se lo tomaría a mal.

Hermione se apareció en el Ministerio. A esas horas, el edificio estaba vacío a excepción de un par de Aurores que estaban de guardia. Los saludó con un movimiento de mano, a lo que ellos respondieron con un asentimiento de cabeza y una mirada hastiada. No les envidiaba para nada: pasar la noche del sábado allí metidos no debía de ser lo más entretenido del mundo.

Cogió el ascensor y apretó el número nueve, el nivel donde estaba el Departamento de Misterios. Siempre que tenía que trabajar con algo relacionado con el campo de los Inefables se sentía nerviosa: se sabía tan poco de su trabajo que su mera presencia ya era todo un misterio.

Cuando llegó a la planta nueve, recorrió el pasillo hasta la puerta negra de entrada. Un escalofrío la recorrió al recordar la primera vez que estuvo allí. Por lo menos ahora la soledad la consolaba: era mucho mejor que saber que había Mortífagos al acecho.

Cuando atravesó la puerta negra, se encontró con una sala circular también del mismo color. Había doce puertas equidistantes sin tirador ni pomo, iluminadas por antorchas que desprendían un leve brillo azul. Hermione, por suerte, sabía a qué puerta dirigirse, de otro modo, la sala intentaría confundirla.

Se aproximó a la quinta puerta empezando por su izquierda. Observó la madera oscura antes de tragar saliva y empujar levemente con una mano. La puerta se abrió sin dificultad, y al otro lado, comprobó, aliviada, que estaba la Sala de los Cerebros.

La estancia seguía como la recordaba: lámparas proyectaban su luz dorada sobre el tanque de cristal central y sobre las pocas mesas que constituían todo el mobiliario de la habitación rectangular.

Excepto que, esta vez, sí había alguien esperando. Alma Gómez estaba de pie frente a una de las mesas, escribiendo algo distraídamente en un papel. Si percibió su llegada, no lo demostró hasta que terminó lo que estaba haciendo y levantó sus ojos oscuros hacia ella.

—Lamento tener que hacerte venir un sábado por la tarde. —Enarcó una ceja al verla tan arreglada: Hermione llevaba vaqueros de cintura alta, una blusa de seda verde y tacones. Y hasta se había maquillado un poco—. ¿Presumo que además estoy reteniéndote?

Hermione le restó importancia con un ademán de mano.

—Tranquila, esto es más importante. Bueno, ¿qué habéis descubierto? —preguntó, pasándose al tono profesional.

La otra mujer se aproximó al tanque de agua con cerebros flotando. Al ver que Hermione no se acercaba, rio suavemente.

—Tranquila, esta vez no intentarán atacar a nadie. Yo ya trabajaba aquí cuando os colasteis, hace tantos años. Menudo lío causasteis.

Hermione se aproximó y se colocó al lado de Alma. Miró el tanque de agua. Al principio, no pasó nada, pero cuando la Jefa de los Inefables movió su varita, el agua empezó a crear remolinos frente a ellas. El movimiento del agua desafiaba cualquier ley de la física, pero en aquel Departamento, todo era posible.

—Hemos examinado la vida de Austin Temple a partir de los últimos seis meses. Hemos pasado por reuniones familiares aburridas, citas desastrosas y alguna que otra situación embarazosa, pero al final hemos visto algo que puede estar relacionado con quien poseyera al señor Temple. Sin embargo, puede que no sea nada, pero no cuesta nada analizarlo más a fondo.

Hermione se fijó en las imágenes que empezaban a formarse. Era media tarde, y Austin caminaba por una calle residencial. Iba silbando. Saludó a un vecino que regaba las plantas. Era un escenario demasiado apacible para que nadie sospechara que iba a pasar algo raro. Pero siguió mirando, con el ceño fruncido. Austin dejó de silbar y echó un vistazo a su espalda. Hermione vio que una figura encapuchada se aproximaba a él, pero apenas se distinguía nada del desconocido. Y de ahí, el recuerdo pasó a Austin entrando a su casa.

—Hay un lapso de tiempo sin recuerdos —musitó.

Ella y Alma intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

—Eso es lo que me parece a mí. De Austin nada puede sacarse ya. No hemos notado nada raro en su mente; el recuerdo de lo que pasa entre que esa persona se le acerca y que llega a su casa simplemente ha desaparecido.

—¿Creéis que podéis hacer algo con la imagen del encapuchado? —preguntó Hermione.

Alma se pasó una mano por la boca.

—Puede ser. Aunque no prometemos nada. La mente es algo complejo, y por mucho que hayamos averiguado sobre su funcionamiento, hay cosas se nos escapan. Pero sí, lo intentaremos —asintió.

—¿Algo más?

—Nada. Gracias por venir.

—Es mi obligación —respondió Hermione con una sonrisa—. Al menos ahora sabemos que Austin no es un traidor. ¿Sales? —preguntó.

—No, tengo que terminar una cosa. Y mi marido ya está acostumbrado a que llegue tarde a casa, así que…

Hermione lanzó un último vistazo a la estancia, y sus ojos se detuvieron durante unos segundos en la puerta que daba a la Sala de la Muerte antes de abrir la puerta que daba a la sala de entrada al Departamento de Misterios.

 **· · ·**

Fue Draco quien abrió la puerta cuando Hermione se presentó en su ático, quince minutos después. Llegaba casi una hora tarde y, desde luego, no la habían esperado, porque podía oír gritos, risas, y una música alta desde el interior.

—¿Acaso te han secuestrado? —preguntó Draco con una ceja enarcada.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y entró en el piso. Colgó su bolso en el ropero, ya atestado.

—Hola a ti también —dijo mientras se dirigía al salón.

—¡Hermione! —exclamaron tres personas a la vez. Blaise, Ginny y Harry se aproximaron a ella.

Empezaron a hablar a la vez, y Hermione parpadeó varias veces. Levantó las manos.

—A ver, callaos ya. —Señaló a Blaise—. ¡Felicidades! —exclamó, dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Sí, llego tarde, lo siento, pero dije que iba a venir, así que no uses ese tono acusador conmigo —añadió, mirando a Ginny. Por último, se giró hacia Harry—. Estaba en el Ministerio, ya te contaré. Bueno —sonrió—, ¿dónde está la comida? ¡Me muero de hambre!

—Aquí —llamó una voz suave. Luna estaba al lado de la mesa de los tentempiés y las bebidas. A su lado estaba Theodore Nott—. ¿Un sándwich? —ofreció.

Hermione se acercó a su amiga y aceptó su oferta con una sonrisa. Después, miró al hombre.

—Nott, cuánto tiempo.

—Granger —saludó él.

Ella empezó a comer como si se le fuera la vida en ello mientras escuchaba la conversación que mantenían los otros dos. No sabía nada de la vida de Theodore, pero al parecer él y Luna habían estado en varios países y empezaron a hablar con entusiasmo de la gastronomía búlgara.

—Oye, Luna —había estado tan metida en sus cosas que no se había percatado de un detalle importante—, ¿Rolf no ha vuelto? —preguntó.

—No, tenía trabajo que hacer en Rusia.

—¿Y no… no te echará de menos? —Nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle si su relación con el nieto del señor Scamander era puramente profesional o iba más allá.

Luna la miró con confusión en sus grandes ojos azules.

—No creo, tiene al resto del equipo trabajando con él. Pero me mantiene al día de sus avances —aseguró con una sonrisa.

—Tengo entendido que en la zona más septentrional hay unas islas donde veneran a los rymomarts como si fueran espíritus del más allá —intervino Theodore.

—¡Sí! —Luna se giró hacia él con una sonrisa emocionada—. En realidad…

Después de aprovisionarse con un par de sándwiches más, Hermione dejó a la pareja hablando sobre sus animales espirituales y se aproximó a Harry, Ginny, un par de compañeras de Quidditch y, sorprendentemente, Ron, que también había sido invitado. Este último le ofreció una bebida, que ella tomó con gusto.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó. Hacía tiempo que no veía a uno de sus mejores amigos.

—Bien —Ron se encogió de hombros—, la tienda ya está como nueva y yo puedo mover el brazo como si nada, así que no ha habido grandes pérdidas. ¿Qué tal tú? Te veo… contenta —añadió con recelo.

Hermione sonrió. En el trayecto hasta casa de Draco, se había convencido de que poco a poco conseguirían resolver el misterio y podrían volver a su antigua vida. También se había decidido a disfrutar de la noche.

—¿Sabes cuánto tiempo hace que no salgo de fiesta? ¡Ni siquiera lo recuerdo!

—Oye, Hermione… —Harry se inclinó hacia sus amigos en tono bajo— ¿has averiguado algo interesante? —preguntó. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco e iba a decirle que nada de mezclar trabajo con placer, pero alguien se le adelantó.

—¡Harry James Potter! —exclamó Pansy. Su novia estaba charlando con Blaise, Draco y Camille en la esquina más alejada a donde ellos estaba, así que o tenía un oído más agudo que un perro o conocía demasiado bien a Harry—. Te juro que como intentes ponerte a hablar de vuestro caso super secreto, la cicatriz que tienes en la frente no será la única marca que adorne esa cara! —amenazó con los ojos entrecerrados.

La mayoría de asistentes estallaron en carcajadas, incluido Harry.

—¡Pero cariño, si gracias a esta cara me llevé a la joya de Slytherin! —dijo en tono adulador, ganándose más risas.

—Yo creía que era _Hermione_ quien se había llevado a la joya de Slytherin —intervino Blaise en tono burlón.

Medio salón se quedó mirándolo con los ojos como platos y expresión alarmada. Hermione y Draco intercambiaron una mirada incómoda. Al final, ella soltó una carcajada y varias personas más se atrevieron a imitarla.

—Menos mal que venía con garantía, porque me salió defectuoso —dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Ginny, mientras tanto, se había acercado a su prometido y le había dado un puñetazo en el brazo.

—¡Un año más viejo y sigues sin conectar el cerebro con la lengua! —Alcanzó Hermione a oír que le decía. Como estaba de buen humor, abandonó su grupo y se unió al otro.

—Venga, Ginevra, ¿no le vas a dar tregua ni el día de su cumpleaños?

Blaise se pasó una mano por el pelo y esbozó cara de circunstancias.

—A veces no tengo ni puta gracia, ¿verdad?

—Tranquilo, no… —empezó a decir ella, apiadándose del hombre.

—Exacto —cortó Ginny en tono seco.

—Verdad —convino Draco.

—Al menos lo reconoces. —Pansy también se sumó a la condena colectiva de su amigo.

Todos se giraron hacia Camille, quien miró hacia arriba como si la cosa no fuera con él. Entonces miró a Blaise con expresión de disculpa.

—Lo siento, parece que el veredicto está claro.

La fiesta iba como la seda. Había más comida y bebida que la que diez familias Weasley al completo podían tragar, y la música no dejaba de sonar ni un momento. No sabía quién había hecho la mezcla, pero entendía de música mágica y muggle.

Draco se acercó a ella y le ofreció una cerveza, que esta aceptó. Pese a que estaban abiertas las puertas de la terraza, hacía bastante calor, por lo que el hombre se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata, quedando solamente en camisa negra.

—¿Por casualidad has insonorizado el piso en los últimos dos años? —preguntó ella.

Draco sonrió antes de echar un trago a su bebida.

—Ayer me pasé por casa de los vecinos y les informé amablemente de que hoy haríamos un poco de ruido.

Hermione enarcó una ceja.

—¿También les has compensado económicamente por las molestias? —Él sonrió—. No, no respondas.

—Vale —Ginny se aproximó a ellos y comprobó que Blaise no estaba cerca—, por mucho que lamente romper el precioso momento de la décima reconciliación, tenemos que irnos ya —anunció.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Ya? ¿Y la tarta? —preguntó.

—Lo tengo todo planeado —Ginny parecía orgullosa de sí misma—: la sacaremos en la discoteca, justo cuando den las doce de la noche. Como técnicamente su cumpleaños es mañana… Por cierto, ¿podrías llamar a los taxis? —pidió a su amiga.

—¿Yo? —preguntó ella; entonces lo entendió—. ¡Oh, claro, cómo no, que se encargue de las cosas muggles la hija de muggles! —exclamó, levantando la vista al cielo—. Bien, bien. ¿Cuántos? —preguntó.

Draco y Ginny se miraron.

—¿Muchos? —sugirió él.

 **· · ·**

Cuando llegaron a la discoteca, Hermione no pudo evitar mirar su ropa con aprensión. La dirección que le había dado Ginny era para _Boujis_ , una de las discotecas más prestigiosas de South Kensington. Cada semana actuaban DJs famosos y la entrada era muy exclusiva. Sus vaqueros y su blusa ahora parecían demasiado… ¿plebeya?

Salió del taxi que compartía con Ron, Harry y Ginny y esperó a los demás, que también bajaban en ese momento. Daba la impresión de que habían ocupado la mitad de la flota de taxis de la ciudad. La cola de gente que esperaba para entrar se quedó mirándolos con curiosidad, pero al no reconocer a nadie, volvieron a sus propias conversaciones.

—¡Dejad pasar al cumpleañero! —gritó Blaise, abriéndose paso entre sus amigos. Disfrutaba en exceso de ser el centro de atención—. La lista está a mi nombre, así que…

Se acercó a hablar con los dos seguratas, que, después de repasar la lista de asistentes, apartaron la cuerda que cortaba la entrada y les abrieron la puerta.

Hermione decidió que apagaría su móvil: al fin y al cabo, no le hacía falta para nada. Su varita estaba al fondo del bolso, y eso sí que era útil de verdad. Al encender la pantalla para apagarlo, vio que tenía un mensaje de Will. La sonrisa de su rostro vaciló ligeramente, pero al ver lo que le había mandado, se esfumó de golpe.

Una foto. De un billete de avión a Londres con fecha para dentro de diez días.

«No, no, no…», pensó, presa del pánico. No podía ser. Pensaba que tenía más tiempo. Will le había dicho hacía un par de días que posiblemente se retrasaría un mes. Al parecer, lo que fuera que lo retenía ya se había solucionado, para desesperación de ella.

—Hermione —la mano de Harry en su hombro la sobresaltó, y Hermione lo miró como si hubiera visto al fantasma de Voldemort—, ¿estás bien? Tienes mal color de cara.

Esta intentó sonreír y se guardó el móvil en el bolso con rapidez.

—Sí, sí. Es que hacía mucho calor dentro del taxi y ahora me he helado. No te preocupes. —Menos mal que era buena poniendo excusas y su amigo no vería un muro ni aunque se diera de bruces contra él.

Cuando entraron en la discoteca, Hermione fue directa a la barra.

—¿Qué es lo más fuerte que tienes? —preguntó al camarero.

Este la miró con desconcierto. Probablemente todavía era demasiado pronto para empezar a beber, pero le daba igual.

—¿Y si empieza por un _Bloody Mary_? —sugirió—. Pero no es barato —añadió, fijándose en la ropa de Hermione.

Ella se giró, buscó a Blaise con la mirada y lo señaló con un dedo.

—¿Ves a ese? Él paga.

—¿Empezamos fuertes, eh? —Camille, que sí que iba vestida para un sitio así, con un vestido corto de lentejuelas, se situó a su lado—. Dos tequilas —pidió—. Pero a estos invito yo —añadió, guiñándole un ojo a Hermione.

Cuando el camarero les sirvió las bebidas, Camille cogió los chupitos y le ofreció uno.

—No sé qué te pasa, pero ojalá el alcohol consiga solucionarlo —dijo—. Total, lo que no se arregle con alcohol tampoco va a solucionarse con agua —sentenció antes de tomarse el chupito y morder el limón. Hermione la imitó.

Y la fiesta siguió. A las doce de la noche, el DJ paró la música y le dio el micro a Ginny.

—¡Quiero que todo el mundo felicite a ese bombón de ahí! ¡A veces es un poco idiota, pero joder, cómo lo quiero! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, cariño! —gritó, cualquier vergüenza que pudiera sentir inhibida por el alcohol.

Blaise le lanzó un beso al aire a su prometida antes de soplar las veintitrés velas de la tarta de chocolate que le habían traído. Ginny bajó de la plataforma del DJ de un salto y corrió junto a Blaise para darle un prolongado y sensual beso. Se susurraron algo al oído, solo audible para ellos, entre vítores, aplausos y silbidos.

Hermione aplaudió junto a los demás, pero aprovechó la emoción del momento para escabullirse y salir a la calle. Cruzó a la acera de enfrente y se apoyó en una pared. Inspiró hondo con los ojos cerrados, dejando que el frío de la noche le despejara los sentidos. Negó con la cabeza. No, necesitaba seguir embotada por el alcohol si pretendía que lo que iba a hacer le saliera bien.

Se secó una lágrima que recorría su mejilla mientras con la otra mano buscaba su móvil. Marcó el número de Will, que se sabía de memoria, y esperó.

* * *

 _Creo que mi parte favorita del capítulo es la primera, porque he tenido que releer la Batalla en el Departamento de Misterios para poder describir más o menos bien la sala, y me ha entrado nostalgia sobre the good old days cuando leía HP por primera vez y me maravillaba con el increíble fandom en el que ahora estoy metida hasta el cuello. Cheers, J.K._

 _Seguramente dentro de poco recibiré un review de mi amiga Luna expresando cuán feliz está por el final del capítulo. Lu, no intentes negarlo._

 _No pienso decir nada, prefiero ver qué opináis en los reviews ;) Nos vemos la semana que viene._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_


	24. Tu resiliencia será tu perdición

_¡Hola! Llega el que creo que es uno de los capítulos cruciales del fic. ¿Qué hará Hermione con Will? Supongo que lo sabréis en unos minutos. Disfrutad (si podéis)._

 _Este capítulo está dedicado a_ **MeriAnne Black** _. Me debes un review._

* * *

 **PRESCINDIBLE**

* * *

«Todo lo dora un buen fin, aunque lo desmientan los desaciertos de los medios».

Baltasar Gracián

 **Capítulo 24:** **Tu resiliencia será tu perdición**

De nuevo, Hermione pidió, gritó internamente que no lo cogiera, pero sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas.

—¡Hola! No esperaba que me llamaras. ¿No tenías cumpleaños hoy? —preguntó Will.

Hermione suspiró e intentó que su voz no sonara afectara por las lágrimas contenidas.

—Sí… de hecho, seguimos de fiesta. Pero he salido a tomar el aire.

—¿Has visto la foto que te he mandado? —preguntó Will, muy alegre. A ella, en cambio, esa alegría le sabía a ceniza—. Llegaré a las seis de la mañana. Sé que es muy temprano, pero ¿podrías venir a por mí?

Hermione miró hacia arriba. La contaminación lumínica no permitía observar el cielo estrellado sobre Londres; de hecho, Hermione no recordaba haber vuelto a ver estrellas desde Hogwarts. Al menos el color del cielo combinaba con su estado de ánimo.

—No —respondió, casi en un susurro.

Se hizo el silencio en la línea.

—¿Por qué? Bueno, si no quieres madrugar, puedo llamar a un taxi —dijo Will en tono ligero. Nunca perdía el buen humor. Hermione lo maldijo por nunca pensar mal.

Decidió, a pesar de que su corazón se rompiera poco a poco, que debía ser más tajante. Cruel si hacía falta.

—No quiero que vengas. —La mentira le pesó en la lengua, haciendo que casi no pudiera pronunciar las palabras.

Varias personas que salían de la discoteca a fumar se quedaron mirándola, pero volvieron a sus cosas. Hermione se giró hacia la pared. Así debía ser, dura como el hormigón.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él; ahora sí que había tenido el sentido común de sonar preocupado.

Hermione aspiró aire como si estuviera asfixiándose.

—Es que… He estado pensando mucho en nosotros en las últimas semanas y entre que estás al otro lado del océano, que estoy preocupada por cosas de mi trabajo… No sé, Will, es todo muy complicado. Necesito pensar.

—¿En qué? —preguntó él. Ahora sonaba serio.

—En nuestra relación.

Hubo otro silencio tan largo que Hermione pensó que la línea se había cortado. No pudo volver a respirar hasta que Will habló.

—¿Quieres cortar conmigo? —preguntó. Sonaba dolido, como era normal.

«No».

—No lo sé.

—¿Es… —ella cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. «Por favor, eso no»— es por él? ¿Porque Draco ha vuelto? Te pediré perdón si estoy metiendo la pata, pero tengo que saberlo.

No podía culparlo. De hecho, si estuvieran en la situación contraria, ella sí estaría, como mínimo, ligeramente preocupada. Y la desconfianza, al final, tenía que aparecer.

—No… —Estaba a punto de negarlo todo, pero cambió de idea en el último momento—. No lo sé. Coincidió que tú te fuiste, él volvió… Últimamente lo veo mucho. —Se pasó una mano por el pelo, queriendo arrancárselo de pura rabia—. Estoy confundida.

Recordó la frase de Nietzsche: «Todo lo que se hace por amor está más allá del bien y del mal». Ojalá Friedrich no se equivocara, porque aquella conversación era como andar sobre un lago helado con fracturas en el hielo. Un paso en falso y se hundiría en la oscuridad y ya no podría salir.

—¿Y qué quieres que hagamos ahora? —preguntó él.

Hermione se abrazó el cuerpo con la mano que tenía libre; de repente le había entrado frío, pese a que no soplaba ni una pizca de viento. Sopesó sus palabras con cuidado antes de decirlas.

—Necesito un tiempo. Y no puedo pensar si estás tú aquí.

Oyó a Will suspirar al otro lado de la línea.

—Mira, se nota que has bebido y el alcohol siempre lo distorsiona todo. Hablaremos mañana cuando te despiertes. Buenas noches.

—¡No! —gritó Hermione, pero la llamada se cortó justo en ese momento. Estuvo tentada de arrojar el móvil contra la pared y gritarle a su novio que era un imbécil.

¿Por qué era tan difícil querer proteger a alguien? ¿Por qué las cosas se complicaban cada vez más?

Volvió a apoyarse en la pared y bajó la cabeza mientras dejaba que sus lágrimas corrieran libres. Con un poco de suerte, su pelo ocultaría parte de su patética preocupación.

 **~ · · · ~**

Draco rechazó el trozo de tarta que acababan de ofrecerle. Presentía que el dulce del chocolate y la cerveza que se estaba bebiendo (la cuarta) no combinarían bien. Además, llevaba mucho tiempo sin consumir tanto alcohol y sentía que su cuerpo empezaba a pedirle que parara ya. Haberse vuelto abstemio casi habitual durante el último año no le permitía beber igual que antes.

Cuando terminaron las felicitaciones y la gente empezó a bailar de nuevo, Draco miró a su alrededor disimuladamente. Tenía a Hermione ubicada a su izquierda cuando habían sacado la tarta, pero hacía un rato que no estaba a la vista. «Tal vez ha ido al baño, no seas acosador», pensó, obligándose a dejar de buscar.

Una mano se posó en su brazo. Cuando ladeó la cabeza, tuvo que mirar hacia abajo para ver que quien lo había tocado era Lunática Lovegood. La chica le hizo una seña con la mano para que inclinara la cabeza y le dijo al oído:

—Hermione ha salido hace un rato, pero todavía no ha vuelto. He visto que la estás buscando con la mirada y creí que te gustaría saberlo. —Draco tuvo que concentrarse para poder escuchar aquella vocecita de ruiseñor, pero parecía que Lovegood había estado mucho más atenta que él.

—Gracias —le vocalizó.

Empezó a abrirse paso entre la gente, pero otro brazo lo detuvo. Esta vez era una mano más grande, y al final de la extremidad estaba Theo.

—Tío, déjalo estar —le dijo su amigo.

Por la mirada que le dedicó, supo que él ya había intuido adónde iba. Draco se limitó a sacudirse el brazo de encima y a seguir su camino hasta la salida. Los dos de seguridad lo observaron salir, pero siguieron charlando de lo suyo.

Draco miró a la derecha, pero captó una figura con algo verde por el rabillo del ojo. Hermione estaba en la acera de enfrente, apoyada en la pared, con la cabeza gacha y algo fuertemente apretado contra su pecho.

Cuando se acercó, vio que estaba sollozando.

—¿Hermione? —llamó, preocupado.

Ella ladeó la cabeza mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Draco percibió que lo que sujetaba con tanta fuerza era su móvil.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó él, deteniéndose a poca distancia de Hermione.

La bruja negó con la cabeza y sonrió, pero era un gesto amargo.

—Nada especial. Simplemente es que no se me dan bien las relaciones.

Draco entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué le había dicho su novio para ponerla así? Apretó los labios inconscientemente; a pesar de que él la había hecho llorar en incontables ocasiones, no soportaba que alguien estuviera haciéndola sufrir ahora. Era la irónica hipocresía de su comportamiento con ella.

—¿Qué te ha hecho? —inquirió en tono grave.

Hermione clavó en él sus ojos empañados en lágrimas, y tuvo que resistir el impulso de acercar una mano y secarle una que caía ahora por su mejilla.

—Nada. He sido yo. —Draco enarcó las cejas, sorprendido. ¿Problemas en el paraíso? Quería que ella fuera feliz, pero no podía evitar regodearse con la idea de que pudieran terminar su relación en un futuro cercano—. Dime, ¿por qué me salen mal las relaciones? ¿Por qué conspira el universo contra mí?

Draco hizo algo que deseaba hacer desde el día que le pidió matrimonio y ella lo dejó: se acercó a Hermione, vacilante, y rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos. Al ver que ella no lo rechazaba, la estrechó contra su pecho. Soltó el aire lentamente y se permitió apoyar la mejilla en su cabeza. Cerró los ojos y relajó la expresión cuando las manos de Hermione se apoyaron en su espalda y sus dedos se agarraron a su camisa con fuerza. La cabeza de la bruja descansaba en su pecho, y podía notar cada respiración y cada sollozo que soltaba.

—Tú no tienes la culpa —susurró—. Somos los demás los gilipollas. Pero tienes un gusto pésimo para los hombres.

Hermione rio contra su pecho.

—Sí, claro, ahora intenta responsabilizarme a mí de lo que tú hiciste. —Inspiró hondo y se separó de él—. Siento este espectáculo.

Intentó dar un paso atrás, pero una mano de Draco seguía en su cintura. Alzó la cabeza hacia él, y en ese momento, ambos supieron lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Draco había mantenido la distancia durante demasiado tiempo, porque sabía que no sería bien recibido, pero si podía aprovechar aquel instante de debilidad para poder probar los labios de Hermione una vez más, lo haría. Ya asumiría las consecuencias después, cuando ella lo odiara por besarla sin su permiso.

Tenía razón cuando había dicho que era gilipollas. Y un cabrón también. Pero no pensaba cambiar justo en ese momento.

Llevó la otra mano al rostro de Hermione y acarició suavemente su mejilla; seguía húmeda por las lágrimas. Sus frentes se tocaron y sus alientos se entremezclaron, pues ambos tenían los labios entreabiertos. Draco se tomó esto como una invitación, así que no perdió ni un segundo más en besarla. Estuvo a punto de soltar un gemido de placer por el mero tacto: la había echado de menos más que a respirar tras haber estado sumergido largo tiempo.

No era nada romántico. Se estaban besando delante de una discoteca llena de gente borracha y a saber qué más, en una acera como cualquier otra, y hacía frío. Además, sabía que ella no le permitía tocarla porque hubiera decidido repentinamente que lo había perdonado o que sus sentimientos por él habían vuelto. Pero no iba a detenerse para preguntar.

Sus lenguas entraron en contacto, profundizando así el beso. Draco apretó la mano que tenía en su cintura y la pegó a él, necesitado de su contacto. Hermione, por su parte, había subido una mano hasta su cuello y acariciaba su nuca. Besarla era como volver a una época mejor; de hecho, casi se sentía como la primera vez que se besaron, en sexto. No estaba bien, pero ¿a quién le importaba? ¿Quién podía detenerlos, si no eran ellos mismos?

 **· · ·**

Llegaron al ático de Draco con total tranquilidad; nada de ir arrancándose la ropa ni besarse con pasión. De hecho, habían vuelto a entrar en la discoteca como si nada hubiera pasado. Esperaron quince minutos, hasta que se marcharon, primero él, luego ella, aprovechando que la gente estaba demasiado borracha. La única persona a quien Draco había avisado era Camille, pero su amiga estaba demasiado ocupada flirteando con una de las compañeras de equipo de Ginevra como para darle muchas vueltas.

Draco cerró la puerta principal y observó a Hermione dejar el bolso en el suelo de cualquier modo y recorrer el pasillo hasta su habitación. Su instinto la guiaba, pues ninguno había encendido la luz. Él prefería no hacerlo, por miedo a que Hermione viera lo que estaba a punto de hacer y se echara atrás.

Pero por cómo se había girado hacia él cuando estuvieron los dos en su habitación y se había quitado la blusa, no parecía que fuera a arrepentirse en los próximos minutos. De hecho, Draco pensaba encargarse de que no se arrepintiera.

Empezó a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa con rapidez, sin que sus ojos abandonaran la piel al descubierto de Hermione. Llevaba un sujetado de encaje negro, pero por él como si fuera la prenda más fea del mundo, porque no le importaba. Lo único que quería ver era lo que había debajo. Se quitó la camisa y la dejó caer en el suelo. Ahora ambos estaban solo en pantalones.

Hermione se sentó en la cama, mirándolo con intensidad. Él se aproximó a grandes zancadas y la besó con fuerza al tiempo que buscaba el enganche de su sujetador; con una mano, lo desabrochó. Hermione se quitó primero un tirante y luego el otro, como si supiera que su lentitud lo hacía sufrir. Finalmente, sus pechos quedaron libres, y Draco se deleitó con la visión de esos pezones erectos antes de cogerla en volandas y sentarla sobre él, intercambiando así posiciones.

Su boca empezó a besar, lamer y chupar la piel de su cuello en un camino descendente que tenía como destino su pecho izquierdo. Se metió el pezón en la boca y succionó, arrancándole a Hermione un gemido de éxtasis. Las manos de ella vagaban por la parte superior de su espalda y por su pelo. Cuando se cansó de tantos juegos sutiles, la bruja llevó una mano a la entrepierna de él, bastante abultada a aquellas alturas, y la estrujó levemente.

Draco siseó con una sonrisa ladeada. Joder, cuánto la había echado de menos.

La levantó hasta ponerla en pie y él hizo lo mismo. Era la única manera de desabrocharse los pantalones y quitárselos a patadas. Hermione, mientras tanto, besaba y mordía su cuello con tanta fuerza que posiblemente dejaría marcas. Como si quería escribir su nombre en la piel de él con los dientes. Los mordiscos terminaron cuando Draco la empujó a la cama para quitarle los pantalones. Hermione subió el culo para facilitarle la misión.

Cuando solo quedó la ropa interior, se puso encima de ella y volvió a la labor de besarla. Pretendía encenderla tanto que provocaran un incendio aquella noche. Hermione tomó la iniciativa y, con un impulso, se colocó encima de él y empezó a restregarse, intimidad contra intimidad. Draco gruñó; si seguía así, se correría sin siquiera quitarse los calzoncillos. La cogió por la cintura y volvieron a intercambiar posiciones, pero antes se quitó los bóxers negros. Le estorbaba todo lo que no fuera la piel y Hermione.

Se ocupó también del tanga morado de ella. Lo arrojó al suelo y observó sus partes íntimas. Estaban sumidos en la penumbra, con la única luz que les permitía ver procedente de la calle, pero eso no les impedía saber dónde estaba el otro. Hermione se abrió de piernas para él, invitándolo a que la tocara, y Draco no se hizo de rogar. Primero, pasó un dedo por sus labios, y notó que ya estaba mojada. Se inclinó hacia abajo para poder besarla con ansia mientras seguía acariciándola, esta vez con dos dedos. No le hacía falta más para saber lo lista que estaba, y su pene pedía a gritos hundirse en aquella cálida cavidad.

Ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabra más allá de los gemidos, gruñidos, suspiros y respiraciones agitadas que soltaban, pero no les hacía falta más comunicación.

Draco apoyó la mano en un muslo de Hermione, instándola a abrirse más, y cuando ella lo hizo, no perdió ni un segundo en enterrarse en ella. Hermione arqueó la espalda ante el contacto. Aquella visión, tenerla en su cama con los labios entreabiertos y una mirada ardiente que le pedía más, fue más de lo que podía soportar, y empezó a moverse.

Ninguno de los dos se contuvo: sus gemidos acompasados eran música celestial. Que les jodieran a los vecinos si se enteraban; que supiera el mundo entero que Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy volvían a estar juntos, aunque fuera de la forma más primitiva y carnal.

Después de tanto tiempo sin estar con nadie, él sentía que no podría contenerse por mucho tiempo, pero apretó los dientes: no pensaba correrse sin que lo hiciera ella. Empezó a besar la tierna carne que había debajo de la oreja de Hermione, justo donde sabía que tan loca la volvía, mientras apretaba y estimulaba un pecho.

Las manos de Hermione recorrían su espalda, se enterraban y tiraban de su pelo, apretaban sus nalgas. Era como si estuviera descubriéndolo de nuevo. Por él, que investigara todo lo que quisiera: era enteramente suyo.

Siguió con las embestidas a un ritmo constante, aunque cuando ella arqueó la espalda y entrelazó los tobillos alrededor de su cintura, Draco supo interpretar la señal y aceleró el movimiento de su pelvis. Estaban cerca del orgasmo, podía sentirlo. Las paredes interiores de Hermione eran el cielo, un hogar: cálidas, que lo abrazaban y se adaptaban a él perfectamente. El cuerpo nunca olvidaba.

El sudor de ambos se mezclaba cada vez que su piel se tocaba. Tenían los labios sensibles de tanto besarse y posiblemente el día siguiente amanecerían con varias marcas por todo el cuerpo, pero qué coño le importaba a Draco.

En ese momento, lo único importante era escuchar los gemidos cada vez más frecuentes de ella y sentir que su cuerpo se estrechaba y convulsionaba bajo su contacto. El cuerpo de Hermione estaba en pleno éxtasis, así que Draco dejó de controlarse y embistió con ansia, como si aquel orgasmo fuera a salvarlo de la muerte. Con una última embestida errática, se corrió dentro de ella. Se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo, pero con cuidado de no aplastarla, y esperó hasta que las respiraciones de ambos volvieron a la normalidad para salir de su interior y tumbarse al lado.

A pesar de lo que había pasado, ninguno de los dos habló. El único movimiento que hizo Draco fue para taparlos con las sábanas cuando empezó a sentir que el calor del sexo los abandonaba. Observó a Hermione, pero ella estaba con la mirada fija en el techo y una mano sobre la frente. Quería preguntarle qué le había parecido, si se arrepentía, pero estaba cada vez más cansado.

Al final, se durmió.

 **~ · · · ~**

La puerta del ático de Draco se abrió sin ninguna dificultad después de ser forzada durante un par de minutos. La persona que entró tuvo mucho cuidado de cerrarla de nuevo sin hacer ruido. Sus pasos no resonaban en el pasillo, pero se dijo que poco importaba, porque, si su información era cierta, los únicos ocupantes del piso llevaban varias horas profundamente dormidos.

Se acercó a la habitación principal y asomó la cabeza dentro; la precaución nunca estaba de más. Al ver que sus sospechas se confirmaban, sonrió y entró. Observó la ropa por el suelo con una mezcla de satisfacción e incredulidad. Se plantó a los pies de la cama, a una distancia exacta de ambos extremos, y pensó que aquel ángulo era perfecto.

Levantó el móvil y tomó una foto a la pareja desnuda que dormía tranquilamente.

* * *

 _Bueno, bueno, bueno... ¿No estáis de repente todas muy enamoradas de mí? Vale, quizás todas no, pero la mayoría. Queríais dramione, y dramione os he dado; ya hablaremos de lo que viene después._ _No pienso explicar el porqué de lo que habéis leído más arriba: prefiero que me contéis cuál es vuestra opinión en un review y daros la oportunidad de ver si habéis acertado con vuestras suposiciones cuando leáis los próximos capítulos. Por eso, esperaré hasta haber publicado el capítulo 25 para responder a los reviews que me dejéis, así evito hacer spoilers o condicionaros de alguna manera._

 _Solo daré una advertencia: no me gusta basarme en absolutos._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_

 _P.D: +500 reviews, OMG. ¡Sois geniales!_


	25. El peor escenario posible

_¡Hola! Actualizo un poquito antes porque mañana por la mañana me voy a Londres y no vuelvo hasta el lunes. ¡Si no vuelvo, es que he encontrado el Andén 9 y 3/4!_

 _Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido en el capítulo anterior, como se nota que había lemon, ¿eh? xD A lo largo de la semana que viene intentaré responder tanto a esos como a los que me dejéis en este capítulo. N_ _os leemos al final. Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar. ¡Leed la nota de autora cuando terminéis!_

 _Este capítulo va dedicado a_ **lunatica23** _, quien el 25 de enero a las 20:59pm, hora española, dijo (y cito textualmente): «Queremos que Will sufra». No, no olvido._

* * *

 **PRESCINDIBLE**

* * *

«La vida es la hipoteca del alma: aunque uno salga con buenas intenciones, ir avanzando implica cometer traiciones, con los demás o con uno».

Carlos Ruíz Zafón

 **Capítulo 25:** **El peor escenario posible**

Diez segundos. Eso fue lo que Hermione tardó, cuando despertó, en asimilar dónde estaba. Y con quién.

Tragó saliva con dificultad: tenía la boca amarga, sin duda por el alcohol que había mezclado la noche anterior. Al menos no había bebido tanto para que le doliera la cabeza, aunque hubiera preferido diez resacas juntas a tener que empezar a pensar cómo solucionar el lío en el que se había metido.

Se giró con cuidado, quedando boca arriba, y ladeó la cabeza. Draco seguía dormido, por suerte, o al menos eso indicaba su respiración lenta. Estaba girado hacia el otro lado, por lo que solo podía verle la espalda desnuda. Hermione no pudo evitar torcer el gesto; había sido una completa imbécil: ¿en qué momento se le había ocurrido pensar que tirárselo sería una buena idea? Y ni siquiera tenía la excusa de ir borracha.

Y Will. ¿Qué le diría ahora?

Soltó un quejido en voz baja. Había intentado cortar con él, de verdad que lo había intentado, pero entre que no se había sentido con fuerzas para hacerlo y que él había interrumpido la conversación… Ahora estaba jodida.

Su cuerpo estaba completamente estático, pero su mente trabajaba a la velocidad de la luz. El primer paso era salir de allí cuanto antes, a ser posible sin despertar a Draco. Ya se enfrentaría a él más adelante. Lo siguiente que debía hacer era decidir si se lo contaría a Will o se guardaría el secreto. Miró otra vez a Draco; ¿sería él capaz de callárselo o decidiría que sería divertido arruinar su relación?

«No, Hermione, eres tú quien ha arruinado tu propia relación», le dijo una vocecilla en su cerebro con mordacidad. Apretó los labios con fuerza, reprimiendo las ganas que tenía de soltar las lágrimas de frustración y vergüenza que se acumulaban en sus ojos. En vez de llorar, apartó la colcha con sumo cuidado y salió de la cama.

Buscó su ropa en la penumbra de la habitación. Se puso primero la ropa interior y luego los pantalones y la blusa, sin preocuparse demasiado por su aspecto. Cogió los zapatos con una mano; ya se los pondría cuando saliera de la habitación y no hubiera riesgo de despertar a su acompañante con el sonido de los tacones. Miró a su alrededor, pero entonces recordó que había dejado su bolso en la entrada.

Antes de salir de la habitación, se giró para revisar si Draco se había dado cuenta de que se había levantado, pero él seguía profundamente dormido. Torció el gesto al pensar en que no sabía qué odiaba más: haber tenido ese momento de debilidad o saber que Draco ya no la dejaría en paz y ahora sería culpa suya.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y recorrió el pasillo con rapidez. Su bolso estaba, efectivamente, en la entrada, así que lo cogió y fue al salón para poder sentarse y ponerse los zapatos. Mientras lo hacía, su móvil vibró. Hermione se olvidó de sus pies durante un momento y metió la mano en el bolso para sacar el dispositivo.

Su expresión se quedó congelada en una mezcla entre pavor e incredulidad cuando vio que era un mensaje de Will.

 _Hermione, por favor. Es la última vez que te lo pido: responde._

El corazón empezó a palpitarle con fuerza. La lógica le decía que quizá quería hablar sobre la discusión que tuvieron la noche anterior, pero ¿y si lo sabía? ¿Y si se había enterado de lo que había hecho? Su pulgar se acercó con lentitud al botón de Desbloquear pantalla, y cuando finalmente lo hizo, vio que tenía muchos mensajes y llamadas perdidas. Para ser exactos, quince mensajes y seis llamadas. Tenía miedo de leer lo que Will le había dicho, pero, para bien o para mal, no pudo hacerlo, porque en ese momento apareció en la pantalla una llamada entrante de su novio.

Se mordió el labio inferior, indecisa sobre si era capaz de responder o no, pero finalmente lo hizo. Se llevó el móvil a la oreja y contuvo el aliento.

—¿Sí?

—¿Has dormido bien? —La voz de Will sonaba más gélida que el mismísimo Ártico —. Esa cama parece muy cómoda.

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó. Le temblaba la voz, pero intentó sonar normal para intentar aparentar que no era como los músicos del Titanic, que sabían que iban a morir pero seguían tocando.

—¡Vamos, Hermione, no me hagas parecer más gilipollas de lo que ya soy! —gritó Will, haciendo que ella diera un salto, asustada por el cambio de tono—. ¿¡No te parecía suficiente con un simple «Me he tirado a mi ex» que tenías que mandarme también una foto como prueba!? ¡No sé quién os habrá sacado la foto, pero seguro que os lo habéis pasado muy bien los tres riéndoos de mí, verdad?

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Su mente embotada había empezado a unir algunos hilos, pero se obligó a revisar el móvil para comprobar que lo que Will decía tenía sentido. Salió de la llamada y entró en los mensajes. Si ignoraba todos los que él le había mandado pidiéndole explicaciones, había una imagen mandada por ella. Era incapaz de creer lo que veían sus ojos cuando la abrió: Draco y ella en la cama, profundamente dormidos. No hacía falta ser un genio para adivinar lo que había pasado.

—¿Qué pasa, te has quedado sin palabras? —oyó que le preguntaba la voz amortiguada de Will—. ¿O estás pensando en una excusa plausible? —sonaba frío, distante, como si hubiera dejado atrás la ira hacía varias horas y ahora simplemente intentara constatar un hecho.

Hermione se llevó el móvil de nuevo a la oreja mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo. Los enredos no la dejaban avanzar, pero ella siguió tirando hasta que consiguió liberar la mano. Era su forma de soltar tensión.

—Will, yo… —empezó.

Aquella foto le quitaba cualquier opción de negar los hechos; había hecho lo que había hecho, y ahora no podía hacer más que admitirlo. Aunque pensarlo era más fácil que pronunciar en voz alta su peor miedo: era una mierda de persona.

—Ahórratelo, Hermione —solo había una cosa peor que sentir que su novio estaba enfadado con ella: saber que le había decepcionado—, no quiero tus disculpas.

—Intenté decírtelo anoche… —susurró ella. Ya no era capaz de contener las lágrimas por más tiempo.

—No —cortó Will—. Me dijiste que tenías dudas, que estabas confundida. Pensé que era porque habías bebido y te sentías nostálgica. —Soltó una risotada amarga—. Fui tan tonto que hasta pensé que era porque me echabas de menos. Pero veo que me has encontrado sustituto rápidamente —añadió con rencor—. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, creo que yo he sido el sustituto durante todo este tiempo.

—Lo siento. —Sabía que esas palabras, más que un consuelo, supondrían un insulto para Will, pero era lo único que Hermione era capaz de decir en aquellos momentos.

—Nunca pensé que tu vida se volvería una cadena donde infliges el mismo daño que te hicieron a ti, pero veo que me equivocaba contigo. Sois tal para cual. —Esa afirmación atravesó el corazón de Hermione como una lanza y se lo partió en dos; casi podía escuchar cómo las dos mitades caían al suelo—. En fin, que te vaya bien, Hermione. Por mí no tendrás que preocuparte más, no pienso volver.

Ella estuvo a punto de detenerlo con lo que fuera para que no colgara y poder explicar… bueno, no sabía el qué, pero no podía dejar que se fuera así. Sin embargo, sus últimas palabras pusieron en marcha el engranaje que había montado unos días atrás, cuando decidió que debía buscar una manera de protegerlo de la amenaza.

—Adiós —susurró, aunque ya no había nadie al otro lado de la línea que pudiera escucharla.

Se había quedado sola con sus actos.

 **~ · · · ~**

Cuando Draco despertó, el otro lado de la cama ya se había enfriado. Durante unos breves instantes, tuvo la sensación de que los últimos dos años de su vida no habían existido. Lástima que no fuera verdad. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba (y sonreía al hacerlo), recordar la noche anterior no estaba tan mal.

Se incorporó sobre los codos y miró a su alrededor. La ropa de Hermione, que había quedado abandonada al azar en el suelo la noche anterior, no estaba, así que debía de haber huido, perseguida seguramente por la vergüenza de haberse acostado con él. Suspiró con resignación al contemplar esa posibilidad, pero volvió a sonreír con un ligero triunfo pintado en la comisura de los labios al pensar en que al menos había querido acostarse con él.

Apartó el edredón a un lado, súbitamente animado y lleno de energía, y se levantó. Ahora solo tenía que planear una estrategia que lo llevara cada vez más cerca de Hermione. Tal vez darle un poco de tiempo para reflexionar sobre la maravillosa sesión de sexo que habían tenido le hiciera ver que ya habían dado el primer paso en la buena dirección. Debía buscar una forma efectiva de mostrarle que el Draco mujeriego del pasado había desaparecido.

Mientras se ponía los pantalones, alcanzó a oír una voz que le hizo levantar la cabeza. Frunció el ceño, aunque luego relajó la expresión. ¿Sería posible que Hermione no se hubiera marchado todavía? Puede que hasta estuviera preparando el desayuno. Meneó la cabeza con escepticismo; «Draco, por favor, no seas iluso» le dijo su mente con mordacidad.

Salió de su habitación y se paseó por la casa hasta llegar a la puerta del salón. Cuando se asomó, lo recibió una imagen que, desde luego, no esperaba ver: Hermione estaba sentada en el sofá, medio descalza y con la cabeza enterrada entre las manos; en una de ellas sujetaba su móvil. En cuanto percibió que él estaba allí, levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y Draco pudo apreciar que estaba llorando profusamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Draco, dando varios pasos en su dirección. Presentía que, de alguna manera, sus lágrimas estaban relacionadas con él (como siempre, al parecer), por lo que prefería mantener las distancias.

Hermione inspiró hondo, cerrando los ojos un segundo, y empezó a abrocharse el zapato que le faltaba, todo sin responder. Cuando se levantó, su rostro parecía esculpido en piedra. Y sus ojos… Sus ojos estaban vacíos, como si algo hubiera dejado de importarle. Era una expresión que solo había visto una vez, y aquella noche fue el principio del fin.

—Sé sincero conmigo y respóndeme a esto: ¿has tenido tú algo que ver con la foto?

Draco frunció el ceño. Que le lanzaran un Cruciatus si sabía a qué se refería.

—¿Qué foto?

Hermione buscó algo en su móvil y luego lo giró de manera que la pantalla mirara hacia Draco. Este observó la fotografía que ocupaba todo el espacio: eran ellos dos dormidos en su cama. Probablemente había sido sacada hacía apenas un par de horas. Cuando miró el destinatario de ese mensaje, no pudo hacer más que tragar saliva.

—Te juro por mi madre que yo no he sido, Hermione.

Ella entrecerró los ojos mientras se guardaba el móvil en el bolso.

—Pues qué conveniente para ti. Te han facilitado el trabajo: ahora ya no tendrás que eliminar a la competencia tú mismo.

Draco apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

—Puedes creerme o no hacerlo, pero yo no le he mandado eso a tu novio.

—Exnovio —corrigió ella. En una situación normal, Draco habría sonreído, pero no en ese momento. Si lo hacía, algo malo podía pasar.

—Yo no he tenido nada que ver. —Una posibilidad hizo que un ligero escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal—. Obviamente, alguien ha entrado aquí mientras dormíamos . Además —empezaba a cabrearse de que le echaran la culpa de algo que no había hecho—, sabes muy bien que yo no te obligué a nada, así que deja de intentar echarme la culpa.

La verdad debió de dar justo en el blanco, puesto que el rostro de Hermione se contrajo en una mueca de dolor y culpa, pero se repuso con rapidez.

—Solo quería estar segura de que no has utilizado uno de tus trucos habituales —repuso—. No eres precisamente conocido por tu honestidad.

Draco soltó una risa escéptica y negó con la cabeza.

—Y tú puede que dejes de ser conocida por tu capacidad para ver las cosas con claridad. —Ella levantó el mentón y lo miró con aire desafiante, esperando una explicación—. Siempre haces que todo lo que nos rodea, hasta lo que acaba de pasar con Will, vuelva a lo que hice hace dos años. ¿No deberías replantearte tus prioridades?

Hermione bajó los brazos que había cruzado antes y, por un momento, pareció dolida y algo más que Draco no alcanzó a descifrar. Pero volvió a la carga en seguida.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan egocéntrico, Draco? —Meneó la cabeza; parecía que había decidido que aquella conversación ya no tenía valor—. Si me disculpas, tengo que irme —dijo, intentando pasar por el lado de Draco.

Este la detuvo cogiéndola por un brazo.

—¿En serio vas a marcharte así?

Ella lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos que se habían quedado vacíos, y dijo:

—Tengo que darme una ducha antes de seguir con mi vida.

Draco se quedó plantado en el salón, escuchando con incredulidad cómo se cerraba la puerta principal. Acababa de probar en primera persona lo que era sentirse defraudado y engañado, y no le gustaba nada.

 **~ · · · ~**

Hermione escuchaba desde su habitación a sus padres hablar en la cocina, pero afortunadamente no podía distinguir sus palabras. La última vez que acudió a ellos así de destrozada fue la fatídica noche del casi compromiso con Draco, y los señores Granger temían que le hubiera pasado algo parecido a su hija otra vez, pero Hermione no se atrevía a confesarles cuánto parecido guardaba aquella situación con la original. Aunque no por los motivos que ellos creían.

Se tumbó en la cama boca arriba e inspiró hondo, aunque seguía necesitando aire. Sentía que se ahogaba y, por mucho que quisiera que su pulso volviera a la normalidad, su corazón tampoco colaboraba. Era como si cada célula de su ser supiera lo mal que se sentía y hubiera decidido que debía castigarla por lo que había hecho.

Intentaba darle vueltas una y otra vez a cualquier posible respuesta lógica que sirviera para la pregunta _¿Por qué me he tirado a Draco?_ , pero lo único que encontraba eran excusas débiles. Cuando había sido ella la engañada, lo había maldecido una y otra vez por lo que había hecho, pero era perfectamente consciente de que era él quien tenía toda la culpa. Ni una sola vez se le ocurrió culpar a las chicas a las que Draco se follaba; nunca caería tan bajo como para culpar a otra mujer de lo que había hecho la persona que sí tenía una relación con ella.

Así pues, era injusto e hipócrita echarle la culpa a Draco. Ninguno de los dos había estado borracho cuando habían decidido irse juntos a casa de él; Hermione había sido consciente en todo momento de que podía parar cuando quisiera. Un solo movimiento y podría haber recogido sus cosas y salir de allí para no volver. La cuestión era que _no_ había querido irse. Aunque en el fondo sabía las consecuencias de aquel acto, había decidido seguir adelante.

Había sido egoísta y, lo peor de todo, había herido a alguien que le importaba muchísimo.

Will tenía razón: ella y Draco eran muy parecidos.

Y ahora lo había perdido para siempre.

El único consuelo que tenía era que había cumplido con lo que se le había exigido: mantenerlo alejado de Inglaterra. Era una mierda de consuelo, pero al menos no tendría que preocuparse por su bienestar. Cómo estuviera su corazón era otra cosa.

Antes de pensárselo dos veces, cogió su móvil y abrió un chat con Will. Lo más probable era que la hubiera bloqueado, pero si no lo había hecho, tenía que disculparse de verdad.

 _Seguramente lo que menos quieras en estos momentos es que te hable, pero tranquilo, no pienso molestarte. Sé que nada de lo que diga te hará sentir mejor y mis palabras te sonarán frívolas, pero no pretendía hacerte daño. Sé que nada excusará mi comportamiento, así que solo me queda decirte que lo lamento en el alma y espero que la vida te trate mejor de lo que yo lo hecho._

Lo mandó y dejó el móvil en el suelo, al lado de la cama, sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta. Ahora lo único que le quedaba era intentar afrontar al mundo con aplomo. ¿Pero a quién pretendía engañar? Lo peor era tener que enfrentarse a sí misma. No sabía qué vería cuando se mirara al espejo del baño, y eso le daba mucho miedo.

La última expresión de Draco antes de que ella se marchara de su ático cruzó por su cabeza. Aunque siguiera teniendo la misma opinión de él, sabía que le había hecho daño y que, por una vez, no había sido más que una víctima de su guerra contra unos desconocidos. Tal vez tendría que ir a disculparse con él. Aunque eso suponía volver a los motivos que la llevaron a querer acostarse con él la noche anterior.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. No podía negar lo evidente: lo odiaba y no sabía si algún día podría perdonar completamente lo que le hizo, pero era ese alguien a quien nunca podría superar. Habían bastado un par de horas de buena relación entre ellos y el recuerdo de lo que una vez tuvieron para que se lanzara a sus brazos y a sus labios. Y debía admitir, por mucho que le diera rabia, que nadie conocía su cuerpo como Draco. No era excusa, pero por una noche había querido simplemente dejarse llevar.

El corazón no olvidaba, pero la piel tampoco.

* * *

 _Pues ya está. Sé que muchas estarán contentas de que haya cerrado por fin el capítulo de Will en esta historia. Y sinceramente, yo también. No porque no le tenga cariño al personaje (es a quien más amo de este fic), sino porque hay cosas más importantes en las que centrarnos (no, no hablo del dramione, aunque sé que eso es lo que más os importa a muchas; yo tengo otras cosas en las que pensar). Sé que sueno como la desalmada que soy, pero desde el mismo instante en que Will Darcy fue creado, yo ya sabía que su destino sería el sufrimiento. De hecho, para eso lo inventé. Me duele hacerle eso a mis personajes, pero son peones en mi juego y sacrificaré a quien haga falta para lograr el objetivo del fic._

 _Gracias por todo el apoyo que me dais en esta historia, os amo._

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 _MrsDarfoy_

 _P.D: Lamentablemente, este es el último capítulo que tengo escrito, así que puede que el fic se vaya a hiatus durante un mes o dos. Tengo el 26 empezado, pero debo ponerme con mi trabajo de fin de grado (estoy en último curso) y ya sabéis que los estudios son más importantes. De todos modos, intentaré ir avanzando poco a poco y en cuanto tenga el capítulo lo publicaré. De todas formas, no prometo nada._ _El único consuelo que puedo daros es que al menos ha habido una especie de avance entre Draco y Hermione, aunque aviso que todavía tienen que solucionar muchas cosas._


	26. Hablemos de lo que pasa

_¡Hola! Nadie aquí esperaba que yo actualizara ahora, pero tenía la inspiración y no quería que se me olvidara todo lo que quería meter en este capítulo. Las que hayáis leído "Lo que la memoria esconde" veréis un par de referencias a ese fic: me hacía falta algo parecido a lo que sale en LQLME y es más fácil reciclar mis propias ideas que inventarme algo nuevo, así que... También veréis que alguien ha vuelto ;)_

 _A veces se me olvida mencionarlo, pero este fic sigue siendo todo todito para_ **Gizz Malfoy Granger** _. Por ella nació y por ella sigue._

* * *

 **PRESCINDIBLE**

* * *

«Trabaja en algo para que el diablo siempre te encuentre ocupado».

San Jerónimo

 **Capítulo 26:** **Hablemos de lo que pasa**

Ojos.

Hermione tenía la sensación de que todos los ojos del Ministerio estaban clavados en ella, que vigilaban cada movimiento, cada respiración. Llevaba así dos semanas, y todas las mañanas se repetía que solo eran imaginaciones suyas, pero bastaba un susurro a su paso o un cruce de miradas casual para que volviera la sensación de que todo el mundo la juzgaba. De que todo el mundo sabía lo que había hecho.

Si dos años atrás no soportaba que la miraran con lástima, ahora el sentimiento de culpa se había vuelto una carga sobre su conciencia, agravada con el temor de que alguien descubriera lo ruin que había sido.

Hacía todo lo posible por no cruzarse con nadie, y hasta Harry se había cansado de ir a su despacho a intentar averiguar qué demonios le pasaba. Tenerlo sentado durante media hora mientras ella leía informes y no le dirigía la palabra había sido muy efectivo. Ahora él se limitaba a saludarla cuando se la cruzaba y a dedicarle una mirada sospechosa. Tampoco había quedado con Ginny y Luna: tenía miedo de que averiguaran con una sola mirada lo que había pasado entre Draco y ella. Al menos el susodicho no había dado señales de vida en todo ese tiempo. Al parecer ser desagradable con él había dado por fin sus frutos. O tal vez lo único que había querido desde el principio era acostarse con ella para demostrarle que seguía sin poder resistirse a él.

Como fuera, ahora podía disfrutar de un poco de tranquilidad. Forzada, eso sí.

La falta de socialización la suplía con trabajo. Montones de él, de hecho. Hasta se había pasado por Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas preguntando si podía ayudarlos con algo, _lo que fuera_. Nayuri Hashimoto, la jefa del departamento, la había mirado como si estuviera loca, pero había prometido que la avisaría si tenían algo.

Además, Hermione se había visto los recuerdos de Austin; no es que no se fiara del cuerpo de Aurores, pero la frustraba tanto ese punto muerto (y su propia inquietud espiritual) que necesitaba comprobar que no se le había pasado nada. Pero Alma había tenido razón: aparte de unas cuantas citas desastrosas, no había nada interesante. El mayor logro al que Austin había llegado era quedar dos veces seguidas con uno de los chicos a los que había conocido, pero no pasaron de ahí. Su pobre secretario tenía cero talento para flirtear: Hermione había pasado mucha vergüenza ajena viendo cómo Austin tiraba los cubiertos al suelo y luego se daba un golpe en la cabeza cuando se incorporó después de recogerlos. Su cita había tenido serios problemas para contener las carcajadas.

Ni siquiera el vecino que habían visto en los recuerdos de Austin les había sido útil. Otra pista que no conducía a ninguna parte: los recuerdos del hombre no registraban ninguna interacción inusual entre Austin y el encapuchado. Aunque tampoco habían tenido mucha esperanza en encontrar algo provechoso: con un simple hechizo se podía engañar al ojo muggle.

Estaban dando palos de ciego.

Lo único que podía guiarlos un poco en la oscuridad eran las averiguaciones pertinentes a la varita usada por el atacante en Sortilegios Weasley. Los Inefables estaban siendo exasperadamente lentos, pero eso se debía a que habían tardado varias semanas en averiguar que las runas de la varita pertenecían a una lengua muerta eslava. Después de eso, habían tenido que llamar a un experto lingüista. El señor Vuković tenía ciento cuatro años, cataratas y artritis, pero era el mejor en su campo, así que el Ministerio le había otorgado todo el tiempo que necesitara. Qué remedio.

Ahora, después de lo que parecía una eternidad, había terminado.

Hermione traspasó la puerta que daba al Departamento de Misterios con la seguridad que otorgaba haber visitado el otrora místico lugar una docena de veces en las últimas semanas.

Fue a la oficina de Investigación, donde Alma Gómez ya la esperaba. El señor Vuković estaba sentado en una silla; parecía estupefacto y cansado. Levantó sus ojos grises velados por las cataratas hacia ella y le dedicó una sonrisa cálida. Hermione le devolvió el gesto; ese hombre era como el abuelo que te daba chocolate a escondidas cuando tus padres te mandaban con él al parque y te contaba historias de alguna guerra pasada. Eso sí, un abuelo serbio que había estudiado en Durmstrang, después en Cambridge y también en la Academia Mágica rusa de Omsk. Licenciado en Literatura Inglesa y Runas Antiguas. Una combinación rara donde las hubiera.

—¡Señorita Granger, qué placer volver a verla! —Aunque el hombre le quintuplicaba la edad, seguía insistiendo en mantener la formalidad, sin duda adquirida durante sus años en la universidad británica.

—Igualmente, señor Vuković. Bueno —miró a Alma—, vamos al grano.

El señor Vuković soltó una risita.

—Parece usted estadounidense en vez de inglesa. En fin —alargó una de sus manos temblorosas a la esfera que ocupaba el centro de la mesa—, será mejor que empecemos. —Soltó una tos—. Ya se sabe que los viejos podemos apagarnos en cualquier momento. —También tenía un sentido del humor un poco negro.

Cogió su varita y la pasó por encima de la esfera, sin rozarla, y esta empezó a brillar. Cuando alcanzó la misma potencia lumínica que una bombilla, volvió a dejarla sobre la mesa, pero los dos objetos no llegaron a tocarse, puesto que la esfera flotaba. El señor Vuković murmuró algo mientras daba una sacudida suave a la varita y de la esfera salió proyectada la imagen de la varita que había usado el atacante en Sortilegios Weasley.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía algo así —dijo el anciano—; de hecho, la única vez que lo vi fue cuando era un simple estudiante de Runas Antiguas —confesó—. Sin embargo, mi cerebro sigue funcionando tan bien como entonces, y sé lo que es esto. —Movió la varita alrededor de la proyección y las runas que Hermione había distinguido en primer lugar se separaron de la varita y formaron una única línea frente a ellos.

Se hizo el silencio; el señor Vuković se había quedado ensimismado mirando los símbolos. Hermione intercambió una mirada preocupada con Alma, pero esta se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Finalmente Hermione carraspeó, sacando al hombre de su ensoñación.

—Tantos años por delante y sin embargo siempre con prisa… —musitó.

—Lo siento, señor, pero llevamos demasiado tiempo a ciegas —se disculpó Hermione. Tendría que haber añadido también que últimamente estaba de los nervios y saltaba por nada, pero al hombre no le importaba su vida privada.

—Tranquila, querida —dijo el señor Vuković, risueño—, solo bromeaba. Bien —carraspeó, y su voz adquirió un tono más solemne—, empecemos. Esto —señaló con un dedo huesudo la hilera de runas— es una de las muchas formas que existen de doblegar la magia a nuestro placer. Es un sistema diseñado hace mil quinientos años por un mago cuyo nombre no trascendió a la historia, pero cuyo legado nos ha llegado en forma de un libro: _Knigata na khilyada formi_. _El libro de las mil formas_ , en vuestro idioma.

—¿Eso es…? —empezó Alma, intentando acertar de qué idioma procedía.

—Búlgaro —aclaró el hombre—. No es la lengua original en la que fue escrito el libro, por supuesto, pero es la versión más acertada y también una de las pocas que hay. Las otras están en manos de los gobiernos ruso y polaco. Nadie sabe qué pasó con el libro original —añadió, no muy contento con este dato.

A Hermione no le gustaba cómo sonaba ese «nadie». Cuando algo no podía ser encontrado, usualmente era porque estaba en manos equivocadas.

—¿Y qué es?

—En realidad, _a priori_ no es nada especial ni poderoso: alguien diseñó unas cuantas runas que podían añadirse a una varita para potenciar cierto aspecto mágico del dueño. Estas, por ejemplo —hizo que se iluminaran las cinco runas centrales de la hilera que tenían frente a ellos— permiten ocultarse ante cualquier hechizo localizador. Depende de la pulcritud con la que se graven, son más o menos efectivas. Los más atrevidos incluso se las tatuaban en el cuerpo con la creencia de que así tendrían más poder. La parte interesante de la historia viene —suspiró y se sentó de nuevo— cuando cierto mago oscuro intentó hacerse con el libro y expandir las runas. Corromperlas. Traspasar límites que no podían traspasarse.

El cerebro de Hermione trabajaba a toda velocidad.

—Grindelwald —dijo.

Vuković chasqueó los dedos.

—¡Bingo! Nuestro Voldemort particular quería los conocimientos de _El libro de las mil forma_ s, pero afortunadamente el gobierno búlgaro fue prudente y lo mandó a Estados Unidos hasta que terminó la Primera Guerra Mágica.

—Entonces… ¿cree que alguien ha podido hacerse con el libro esta vez? —preguntó la señora Gómez.

—No, o el gobierno búlgaro ya habría dado la voz de alarma. Y ninguno de mis confidentes me ha avisado de nada inusual en Rusia o Polonia —les confió el hombre. «Ciento cuatro años y todavía tiene energías para contratar a espías», pensó Hermione con asombro.

—No entiendo entonces…

—He dicho que es imposible que alguien haya podido hacerse con las traducciones, pero no he mencionado el original —explicó Vuković cuando vio la mirada desconcertada de Hermione—. Grindelwald, al ver que no podía hacerse con el libro de su país, mandó a unos cuantos subordinados a por los otros libros. También ordenó que alguien buscara el original. Como consiguieron encerrar a Grindelwald sin que este mostrara ningún signo de tener una de las copias en su poder, pensábamos que sus secuaces habían fracasado. Pero tal vez uno no lo hizo —murmuró en tono sombrío.

Alma y Hermione se miraron. A la mujer más mayor empezaban a notársele unas arrugas alrededor de los ojos que antes no tenía.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Eso ya —el anciano se levantó de la silla con dificultad— es cosa suya, queridas. A mí me esperan unas merecidas vacaciones en Panamá. Intenten no meterse en otra guerra, por favor.

 **· · ·**

—¿Y qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Kingsley, llevándose dos dedos al puente de la nariz.

Alma y Hermione estaban sentadas frente a él, en su despacho, y acababan de informarle de su reunión con el señor Vuković.

—He mandado una solicitud al Ministro búlgaro, pidiendo una reunión de emergencia con el Ministro británico —dijo Hermione. Temía haber ido demasiado lejos en el ejercicio de su poder, pero ahora que habían averiguado algo, debían aprovechar cada minuto que tuvieran.

Kingsley se mostró lo contrario a ofendido.

—Gracias, Hermione. No sé qué haría sin ti. —Carraspeó—. Me gustaría que estuvierais las dos presentes. Cuantos más oídos y cerebros trabajen en esto, mejor.

La reunión estaba dispuesta para las cinco de esa misma tarde, en la Sala de Relaciones Internacionales. Era un lugar excepcionalmente raro de visitar, puesto que normalmente solo los ministros tenían acceso a ella. La parte de Hermione que seguía siendo una rata de biblioteca se emocionó al saber que podría entrar en ella.

Kingsley Shacklebolt le mostró al cuadro de Ulick Gamp la tarjeta especial que usaban los ministros para acceder a la Sala; este empezó a abrirse, pero el hombre retratado miró con desconfianza a las acompañantes de su sucesor.

—Vienen conmigo —aclaró Shacklebolt.

—¿Y te haces responsable de cualesquiera que sean sus acciones aquí dentro? —Era una simple formalidad, pero las cosas debían proceder según estaban establecidas.

—Sí.

Cuando el cuadro se abrió, a Hermione le costó reprimir una exclamación de admiración: aquella sala era una oda a la arquitectura. La sala redonda estaba decorada con columnas de un blanco prístino y una bóveda con extraños dibujos que no paraban de cambiar de forma; en ese momento, imitaban un cielo estrellado en una noche de verano. Toda la sala estaba ocupada por sillas de ébano, una por cada Ministro de Magia que existía en ese momento en el mundo. Y tenían los nombres gravados en el respaldo, que cambiaban solos cuando el ministro en cuestión abandonaba su cargo.

En aquel momento, la sala estaba vacía con excepción de ellos tres y dos hombres que se mantenían inmóviles al otro lado de la sala. Uno era el Ministro búlgaro, Bogdan Danailov, y el otro era un hombre que tendría unos cuantos años más que Hermione, alto, de facciones marcadas y pelo y ojos oscuros. A la bruja le resultaba extrañamente familiar, pero no fue hasta que él sonrió cuando lo reconoció.

—¡¿Viktor?! —exclamó, incapaz de creer que el hombre que tenía a tan solo unos pasos fuera su viejo amigo y primer novio.

—¡ _Herrmione_! —El exjugador de Quidditch avanzó hasta ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza. Oyeron un carraspeo procedente del Ministro búlgaro, por lo que Viktor retrocedió y dijo unas cuantas palabras en su lengua nativa.

El señor Danailov rio y negó con la cabeza, quitándole hierro al asunto.

—Los reencuentros _siemprre_ son bonitos. —Hacía las eses y las erres demasiado sonoras, pero por lo demás, hablaba muy bien el idioma—. _Perro serrá_ mejor que lo dejéis _parra_ luego. —Ambos jóvenes asintieron y volvieron al lado de sus respectivos dirigentes.

—Creo que a nadie le molestará que nos sentemos durante la reunión, ¿verdad? —señaló Kingsley, aproximándose a su silla.

La del Ministro búlgaro estaba a tres de distancia, así que cuando este se sentó en la suya, señaló los sitios vacíos a los acompañantes. Hermione y Alma intercambiaron una mirada reticente, pero finalmente accedieron. La primera ocupó la silla de la Ministra rusa, la segunda, la del sudafricano, y Viktor, la de la japonesa. Hermione se tomó unos segundos para asimilar que allí, sentados en esas sillas de caoba, era donde los altos cargos mundiales decidían el futuro de toda la población mágica. Era abrumador.

—La _señorrita_ Granger ha tenido la bondad de informarme del motivo de _nuestrra_ reunión —empezó Danailov—, por lo que he mandado analizar el _librro_ y la sala donde se _encuentrra_. No hemos hallado ningún indicio de forzamiento mágico. Nadie ha tocado ese _librro_.

—El señor Vuković nos ha explicado que no se sabe nada del paradero del original —señaló Alma.

El Ministro búlgaro rio entre dientes.

—Exacto. De hecho, en mi país se dice que nunca existió. Es un mito desde sus mismísimos _orrígenes_. Algunos creemos que nunca existió, y que una de las versiones rusa, _búlgarra_ o polaca es en realidad el _orriginal_.

Hermione vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Viktor negaba levemente con la cabeza. Pronunció unas palabras en búlgaro que hicieron que su superior frunciera el ceño. Este le respondió, pero al ver la expresión tozuda de Viktor, terminó cediendo. Se dirigió esta vez a Shacklebolt:

—Lo siento, pero debemos continuar esta reunión a solas. El _señorr_ Krum cree que hay un asunto que debería _comparrtir_ con usted. Un asunto… _prrivado_ —añadió, mirando significativamente a Hermione y Alma.

Estas, captando el mensaje, se levantaron.

Viktor las imitó y le dijo algo en su idioma al señor Danailov, a lo que este asintió y le hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que podía marcharse. El joven se situó junto a Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—He solicitado _perrmiso_ para _perrmanecer_ en tu país hasta que _terrmine_ la reunión.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un apretón cariñoso en el brazo.

Salieron de la Sala de Reuniones Internacionales, no sin que las dos mujeres echaran un último vistazo dentro antes de que el cuadro se cerrara a sus espaldas.

—Será mejor que vuelva a mi Departamento. La última vez que pasé tanto tiempo fuera uno de los Inefables en prácticas terminó con cuatro dedos menos —suspiró Alma, despidiéndose con un gesto de cabeza.

Hermione entrelazó su brazo con el de Viktor mientras se dirigían a la cafetería.

—Eres a quien menos esperaba ver hoy, la verdad —confesó.

— _Perro_ te alegras de verme, ¿no? —preguntó el hombre, ligeramente preocupado.

Ella rio.

—¡Claro que sí! Es simplemente que me has sorprendido. ¿Cuánto hace que no nos vemos? ¿Tres años?

— _Trres_ y medio —especificó él—. En el último Bulgaria _contrra_ Irlanda que jugué antes de retirarme.

—¡Nunca me contaste que dejabas el Quidditch! —le reprochó la bruja mientras se sentaban en una de las mesas libres.

Varios ojos se clavaron en ellos, posiblemente intentando recordar dónde habían visto antes la cara del búlgaro, pero nadie se atrevió a acercarse.

—Es que no lo tenía planeado —explicó Viktor—. Me lesioné la rodilla _izquierrda_ y mientras descansaba durante la semana obligatoria de reposo un amigo que _trrabaja_ en la policía mágica me contó que necesitaban gente como yo _trrabajando_ en el Ministerio. Y aquí estoy —levantó los brazos—, de Jefe de _Segurridad_.

Hermione rio.

—Parece que somos colegas, porque yo también ocupo ese puesto.

Viktor sonrió. Las facciones del búlgaro se habían suavizado con el paso de los años; seguía siendo aquel muchacho hosco que Hermione había conocido, pero lo había visto sonreír más veces aquella mañana que en todo el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

—¿Y cómo va todo _porr_ aquí? —preguntó el hombre.

Hermione permaneció callada durante unos segundos. Había olvidado cómo de deshecha estaba su vida en aquellos momentos.

—Leí que ya no estabas con el _rrubio_ _engrreído_. Lo siento —se disculpó rápidamente—, es que nunca me cayó bien.

—Tranquilo, no has dicho nada que no sea verdad —concedió ella con una sonrisa irónica—. Sí, lo dejamos hace un par de años. Supongo que habrás leído por qué.

La mirada de Viktor se desvió hacia un lado; parecía avergonzado.

—Los _perriódicos_ nunca se dejan nada.

Hermione sonrió, restándole importancia al tema.

—Pero cuéntame tú. —Apretó los labios un segundo antes de inclinarse hacia delante—. ¿Qué está pasando, Viktor? ¿Por qué hemos tenido que salir de la sala?

Su viejo amigo miró a ambos lados, receloso por si los escuchaba alguien.

—No tengo _perrmiso_ para hablar del tema —dijo—. _Perro_ … —añadió rápidamente— hace poco _aprrendí_ la palabra «hipotéticamente» —Hermione sonrió— y me gusta _usarrla_ _siemprre_ que puedo. Así que, hipotéticamente hablando, puede que no todos los _seguidorres_ de Grindelwald _fuerran_ capturados después de la guerra. Tal vez algunos escaparan y se escondieran. Todo esto son rumores, _porr_ supuesto. No puedo _decirr_ más. Lo siento.

La bruja negó con la cabeza.

—No pasa nada, lo entiendo. Gracias, Viktor. A estas alturas me conformo con lo que sea —suspiró.

—La vida debe de _serr_ una _locurra_ , ¿eh?

—Ni te lo imaginas —respondió Hermione, sombría.

* * *

 _Como habréis podido observar, en este capítulo sale 0 drama romántico. O avanzaba en la trama de Draco y Hermione o daba un poco más de luz a todo lo demás, así que he optado por lo que más me inspiraba y lo que más necesita el fic en estos momentos. Puede parecer que no sea así, pero todo esto será muy importante en un futuro._

 _¡Viktor Krum! Es un personaje al que siempre le he tenido cariño por como trató a Hermione en el cuarto libro. No quiero que le hagáis bashing: sale ahora porque ya que podía meterlo, lo he hecho, pero no viene a infundir el caos ni a ser el nuevo interés romántico de Hermione, así que tranquilas. Viktor es un buen amigo y nada más._

 _A partir de ahora las cosas se pondrán turbias y oscuras, aviso._

 _¡Gracias por todos los reviews en el capítulo anterior!_

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_


	27. El partido

_¡Hola! Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo (tres meses exactos), pero por fin me he animado a seguir escribiendo y traigo el capítulo clave para el avance del fic. Puede que vosotras imaginéis un motivo, pero os aseguro que no tiene nada que ver con Draco y Hermione. Aunque, en cierto modo, sí será decisivo para el desarrollo de su (no)relación._

 _¡A leer!_

* * *

 **PRESCINDIBLE**

* * *

«Hay instintos más profundos que la razón».

Arthur Conan Doyle

 **Capítulo 27:** **El partido**

Hermione salió del Ministerio satisfecha por una vez. Después de una hora de charla con Kingsley, por fin habían llegado a un acuerdo sobre la protección que pondrían al partido de Quidditch contra el equipo irlandés. La bruja había conseguido diez aurores menos de los que quería, pero aun así le había raspado al ministro diez más de los que él había propuesto en un principio. Además, Shacklebolt hablaría con la _Taoiseach_ irlandesa, la Primera Ministra, para que aportara también algunos agentes de seguridad.

En la entrada principal, vio una cabellera pelirroja recogida en una coleta alta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó a Ginny en cuanto su amiga se acercó a ella con paso decidido.

—Sé que hoy tenías la reunión con Shacklebolt sobre el partido del sábado, así que desembucha.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y siguió avanzando.

—Tranquila, no hemos cancelado el partido si es lo que te preocupa. Aunque ya sabes lo que pienso —añadió, mirándola con severidad.

—Eres mi dama de honor: deberías querer hacerme feliz, no hundirme en la miseria. Además, el partido es benéfico: la mitad de la recaudación irá destinada a orfanatos, mejora de infraestructuras y ayudas a personas en situaciones precarias.

Contra eso Hermione no podía discutir y su amiga lo sabía por la sonrisita de triunfo que esbozó.

—Habrá mucha seguridad, eso sí. Y como intentes protestar, te pongo a un auror hasta en el campo.

Ginny rio.

—Seguro que se llevaría una bludger en toda la cara, pobre. —Hermione no pudo reprimir una carcajada—. ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora? —preguntó—. Te invito a un café.

Acto seguido, entrelazó un brazo con el de Hermione, haciendo que esta la mirara perpleja. En su vida Ginny había hecho algo así, lo que significaba que era su método para conseguir que le revelara qué le pasaba.

Fueron a una cafetería muggle, porque a Ginny le encantaba probar sitios nuevos, y se sentaron en una mesa apartada mientras esperaban a que les sirvieran las bebidas.

—La noche de la fiesta de Blaise me acosté con Draco —Hermione lo dijo del tirón, sin respirar, porque así se ahorraba minutos de tira y afloja con Ginny para ver qué le pasaba y también porque necesitaba compartir el peso con alguien.

Su amiga la miró sin parpadear durante medio buen minuto antes de suspirar y encogerse de hombros.

—Bueno, no es que no me lo esperara. Quiero decir que —al ver la expresión de Hermione, añadió—: por mucho que tú te resistas, Malfoy y tú siempre habéis tenido un rollo raro, ¿sabes? —Una pausa—. ¿Y Will? Supongo que no te hará gracia que te lo pregunte, pero…

Les trajeron las bebidas; Hermione se quedó mirando la espuma de su café, donde habían espolvoreado canela para dibujar una carita sonriente, y removió la bebida rápidamente con la cuchara para borrarla.

—Juro que tenía pensado contárselo —dijo. Sabía lo que era que le ocultaran un secreto doloroso y no quería ser así—, pero alguien llegó primero.

Ginny enarcó una ceja.

—¿Draco?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Fue un mensaje anónimo con una foto. Alguien entró en casa de Draco mientras estábamos dormidos y nos la sacó —explicó, sonrojándose ligeramente al recordar aquello.

—¡Pero eso es muy grave! ¿No has hecho que nadie lo investigue? —exclamó Ginny, frunciendo el ceño.

—Para eso tendría que contar primero qué hacía allí y no puedo. —Sabía que era una imprudencia no buscar quién había sido, pero era incapaz. Miró a su amiga con vergüenza en los ojos—. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento.

Ginevra suspiró de nuevo mientras cogía un poco de café con la cucharilla y lo dejaba caer lentamente dentro de la taza.

—Ya me lo imagino. Pero bueno, salir con alguien que en cualquier momento puede marcharse tiene sus problemas. Las relaciones a distancia son complicadas.

Hermione estuvo a punto de contarle que en la fiesta la habían amenazado con hacerle daño a Will, pero se mordió la lengua en el último momento. Miró a su alrededor: las pocas personas que había en la cafetería parecían gente normal y corriente, pero nunca se sabía quién podría ser algo totalmente distinto. Ya no se fiaba de nada ni de nadie.

—Ahora ya no tendré que preocuparme por eso —masculló con amargura.

—¿Quieres que te diga lo que opino? —Ginny acercó una mano a ella y le dio un suave apretón en el brazo. Hermione asintió—. Creo que Will te hizo mucho bien, te ayudó a sanar en un momento en que estabas mal, pero no sé si era el hombre más indicado para ti. ¿Cuál es tu flor favorita?

—La flor de los Alpes —respondió Hermione con una sonrisa extrañada.

—Porque crece en sitios complicados, ¿verdad? Pues Will era como una rosa de jardín. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? —Se echó hacia atrás en la silla—. Aunque eso no significa que Draco sea lo mejor para ti —sentenció.

Hermione se miró las manos. Sabía lo que Ginny intentaba expresar: el amor de Will había sido bueno, puro, pero a veces se necesitaba algo de fuego para que la llama siguiera brillando. Sin embargo, el problema con Draco era que habían terminado quemándose. Él la había consumido.

—En estos momentos lo mejor para mí sería irme de vacaciones a Hawái —suspiró.

Ginny soltó una carcajada.

—Primero tengo que casarme, irme de luna de miel y ganar una Liga, pero cuando termine todo eso, tú y yo nos iremos a pasar un fin de semana donde tú quieras. Lo digo muy en serio —añadió ante la mirada incrédula de Hermione—. Invita Blaise.

Esta vez le tocó a Hermione soltar una carcajada.

—Ginevra Weasley aprovechándose de la fortuna de su marido. —Negó con la cabeza en broma—. Quién me iba a decir que mi mejor amiga sería una cazafortunas.

Ginny se llevó una mano al corazón, fingiendo estar ofendida.

—¡Perdona, no estoy con él solo por su dinero! Tiene también otros talentos —dijo, guiñando un ojo en plan juguetón. Cuando terminaron de reír, miró a Hermione con el semblante serio—. No, pero ahora en serio: tienes que hablar con él y dejarle las cosas claras. ¿Tú quieres volver con él? —preguntó.

—No puedo. A veces me digo que sí, que no sería tan difícil, pero entonces recuerdo el dolor que me hizo sentir y me aterroriza volver a pasar por lo mismo.

—Me parece increíble que esté a punto de pronunciar estas palabras, pero… Quizás no. Quizás esta vez salga bien.

—¿Y la confianza? ¿Cómo recupero algo que murió?

Ginny torció el gesto.

—Ya.

—Pero de todas formas, tienes razón: tengo que hablar con él y zanjar este asunto de una vez por todas —sentenció Hermione, pensativa.

Era algo que le debía a él y a sí misma.

 **· · ·**

Luna y ella habían acordado en verse en casa de Hermione y desde ahí acudir al estadio en traslador. La rubia se presentó puntual en su casa. Cuando la bruja le abrió, vio que llevaba media cara pintada de verde oscuro y una garra dorada en la otra mejilla; sonrió: Luna siempre lo daba todo cuando se trataba de un partido de Quidditch.

—Hola —saludó con una sonrisa—. Te he traído esto. —Pasó una bufanda con los colores de las Arpías por el cuello de Hermione.

—Vaya, gracias.

—Sé que no te hace mucha gracia este partido, pero seguro que a Ginny le hace ilusión verte animando.

Esas palabras hicieron que Hermione se sintiera mal: se había esforzado tanto por cancelar el partido debido a su preocupación que no se había parado a pensar en cómo podía afectar eso a Ginny. Sabía que la vida de Ginevra era el Quidditch. Se colocó bien la bufanda y se dijo que por unas horas podía reprimir la sensación de que algo saldría mal y disfrutar del talento de su amiga. Se dijo que le pediría perdón cuando terminara de jugar.

—¿Nos vamos?

Luna asintió. El Ministerio se había encargado de deshabilitar los trasladores existentes no aprobados por el gobierno, que eran gorros de lana con los colores del equipo, de manera que solo podrían acceder al estadio aquellos que habían comprado entrada de forma legal. No es que aquello previniera mucho, porque si alguien quería entrar en el estadio solo tenía que hacerse con una entrada y el Ministerio le mandaría a casa un traslador, pero al menos servía para aplacar la preocupación de Hermione.

Las dos chicas se miraron y, con un asentimiento de cabeza, tocaron el gorro de lana a la vez. La habitación empezó a dar vueltas y pronto se encontraron en una espiral que las dejó en la otra punta del país. Hermione siempre se sentía mareada cuando usaba ese medio de transporte, así que cayó sobre una rodilla; siseó ante el dolor sordo que se instaló rápidamente en su articulación, pero pronto vio que una mano se apresuraba a ayudarla a levantarse.

—Cuidado, no queremos que te lesiones tú en vez de los jugadores —bromeó Blaise, que era quien la había cogido por el codo. Pareció meditar sus palabras, porque añadió—: Bueno, tampoco queremos que se lesionen los jugadores. Aunque si son del equipo contrario…

—No queremos que nadie se haga daño, Blaise —intervino Draco, que estaba de pie tranquilamente junto a su amigo.

Las miradas de Draco y Hermione se encontraron, pero ninguno dijo nada. Ella sabía que el reencuentro sería incómodo —culpa suya, ya lo sabía—, pero no esperaba el nudo que se le formaría en la boca del estómago al verle.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Luna con voz cantarina.

Se dirigieron a uno de los puntos de entrada y esperaron pacientemente en la cola para mostrar su entrada y ser registrados. Draco iba delante y empezó a hablar con Luna, quien le dijo que había conocido en Ucrania a un tipo que era exactamente igual que él y le preguntó si no tendría familia en el país.

Blaise aprovechó ese momento para colocarse delante de Hermione de forma que daba la espalda a los otros dos. Ella lo miró intrigada.

—Tienes que hablar con Draco —susurró el otro, agachando la cabeza hacia ella para hacerse oír mejor.

Hermione suspiró.

—¿Te lo ha contado, verdad? Ya lo sé, es que…

Blaise negó con la cabeza.

—No he venido a juzgarte, tú sabrás por qué os acostasteis, pero si no vas a querer nada más con él, díselo directamente, Insúltalo si hace falta, pero pasad página ya. —La miró con expresión afable—. No es justo para nadie que sigáis dándole vueltas a esto como si estuvierais en una noria.

Hermione sabía que Blaise tenía razón y probablemente tenía que hacerle caso. Asintió.

—Después del partido —prometió.

—¿De qué habláis? —intervino Luna en esos momentos, mirándolos con expresión inocente. Draco, en cambio, miraba a su amigo con los ojos entornados.

—Le decía a Hermione que después del partido Ginny nos ha invitado a ir a los vestuarios a celebrar la victoria con el equipo —explicó Blaise con una sonrisa; se le daba muy bien salir del paso. Hasta en Hogwarts, donde Slytherin era la casa menos querida, el hombre había sabido camelarse a los profesores.

Draco les dedicó una última mirada sospechosa antes de acercarse a la persona que recogía las entradas. No parecía haberse tragado la excusa, pero no dijo nada al respecto, así que Hermione podía respirar tranquila durante un tiempo al menos.

Cuando se sentaron, Hermione se dio cuenta de que se había colocado entre Blaise y Draco y se lamentó de su suerte. El partido todavía no había empezado y el primero ya estaba buscando a su novia con la mirada por el campo como un poseso, así que a Hermione no le quedaba otra opción que no hablar en todo lo que durara aquel encuentro o intentar entablar conversación con Draco, quien, sinceramente, no parecía tener muchas ganas de charlar. Y no podía culparlo.

Los jugadores de Irlanda fueron los primeros en salir, y la mitad del campo ocupado por sus hinchas se levantó y empezó a vitorear. Blaise los abucheó hasta que Hermione le dio un codazo.

—¿Qué? —se justificó él—. Si Irlanda gana, pierdo una apuesta muy importante contra Ginevra.

Hermione lo miró, poco impresionada.

—¿Tiene que ver con el sexo? —Al ver cómo el hombre se relamía, añadió—: No sé ni para qué pregunto.

Acto seguido, salieron las jugadoras de las Arpías de Holyhead y Hermione se levantó junto con los demás para aplaudir. Se sentía como si estuviera de nuevo en Hogwarts. Nunca le gustó el Quidditch, pero si había que animar a Gryffindor, no se negaba a ver un partido. Especialmente si era contra Slytherin, aunque el último año había tenido conflicto de intereses…

El partido empezó, y Hermione intentó concentrarse en seguir los movimientos de los jugadores y la voz de los comentaristas, pero la primera hora fue bastante tranquila. Lo único emocionante que pasó es que noquearon con una bludger a una bateadora irlandesa, pero recuperó la consciencia antes de tocar el suelo y volvió a su posición. La verdad era que el equipo de fuera era bastante bueno. Ginny y el buscador irlandés permanecían suspendidos en lo más alto, en busca de la Snitch.

Luna y Blaise habían empezado a conversar animadamente sobre los sucesos del partido, olvidando completamente a los otros dos. Hermione miró a Draco de reojo y vio que él tenía los ojos en el campo, pero su semblante era serio. Sabía que Ginny tenía razón y que debería de decirle algo, pero no sabía el qué.

—No hace falta que te mortifiques así, Hermione —dijo Draco, todavía sin mirarla.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, perpleja.

Entonces él si se giró.

—Conozco esa expresión: te preocupa algo —se señaló a sí mismo con un dedo— y no sabes cómo solucionar el problema. Ahórratelo, no quiero tus disculpas. No me las debes.

Hermione estaba sorprendida y confundida: había supuesto que, después de lo que pasó entre ellos y cómo se portó con él, estaría enfadado. Y no le faltaba razón.

—Aun así…

—Cuando termine el partido, si no te has cambiado de opinión todavía, hablaremos.

Ella estuvo de acuerdo y se lo hizo saber asintiendo con la cabeza. Debían zanjar aquel asunto de una vez por todas.

Siguieron mirando el partido en silencio, pero sus pensamientos ya no la dejaban en paz. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ¿Qué diría? Se levantó de repente. Necesitaba moverse, hacer algo, porque permanecer allí como si nada durante más tiempo le estaba causando ansiedad.

—Voy al baño —anunció. Blaise estaba tan concentrado que ni la oyó, pero Luna y Draco asintieron con la cabeza. Este último posó la mirada en ella unos segundos antes de volver a centrar su atención en el partido.

En realidad, Hermione iba a darse una vuelta por los distintos puntos donde habían apostado aurores para vigilar el estadio, así dejaba de lado su ansiedad por Draco y la reemplazaba con la preocupación y el mal presentimiento por el partido. Se hizo paso entre la gente exaltada que contemplaba con emoción al equipo británico ir ganando hasta que finalmente pudo salir a las escaleras. Aquella era una noche helada, pero la cantidad de espectadores que había (el estadio estaba lleno) impedía que cualquiera pudiera tener frío. Y el griterío también impedía que se escucharan con claridad los truenos que anunciaban tormenta.

A pesar del ambiente festivo, Hermione se mantenía alerta: desde que Ginny le confesó que se celebraría el partido, había algo que no le daba buena espina. Aunque quizá era su naturaleza desconfiada, porque lo único que veía a su alrededor eran familias con niños, parejas y grupos de amigos.

Llegó a la Auror que tenía más cerca, una que estaba apostada en la salida inferior a las gradas. Hermione no la conocía personalmente, pero era su trabajo saber que era una de las últimas incorporaciones al cuerpo. Se saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—¿Cómo va la tarde? —preguntó.

La chica, llamada Stephanie Müller, se encogió de hombros.

—Lo más emocionante que ha pasado ha sido una casi pelea entre uno de los nuestros y un irlandés porque el primero le había tirado sin querer la cerveza al segundo, pero lo han solucionado con otra cerveza.

—¿Nadie que se parezca a nuestro sospechoso?

—Si tuviera que arrestar a todas las personas con esa altura y el pelo rubio por los hombros, las celdas del Ministerio estarían llenas —bromeó, pero al ver la expresión seria de Hermione carraspeó y cuadró los hombros—. No, señorita Granger, no he visto a nadie así.

—Gracias. Siga alerta —se despidió Hermione.

En vez de seguir ascendiendo por la estrecha escalera de las gradas, decidió hacerlo por la parte interior, ya que tendría mucha más tranquilidad y avanzaría más rápido.

En las escaleras no había nadie y era todo un alivio poder descansar un poco del alboroto del exterior. Hermione subió hasta la parte más alta y se acercó al auror apostado a la derecha de esa salida.

—Hola, Wong. —El hombre, de mediana edad, mantuvo la vista fija unos segundos más en el movimiento de los jugadores de Quidditch antes de mirarla a ella—. ¿Cómo vamos?

—Pues ganando, pero si esa irlandesa consigue la Snitch, nos vamos al garete.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Me refiero a la guardia, Wong.

El hombre enrojeció, avergonzado.

—Ah, sí… Lo siento. Esto… No he visto a nadie que inspirara desconfianza. Hasta los irlandeses parecen más calmados de lo habitual. —La afición irlandesa era conocida por su exaltación cuando animaba a sus equipos—. Antes me ha parecido ver a un chico con sudadera y el pelo rubio, pero ha resultado ser una chica.

La mirada de Hermione se endureció.

—¿Hemos especificado en algún momento el género del atacante? ¿Por qué ha descartado a una mujer tan fácilmente?

El rostro del auror se volvió más rojo todavía. Ese hombre estaba teniendo la mala suerte de no acertar ninguna de sus frases.

—No, por supuesto, es que… Parecía tan inofensiva…

Hermione apoyó una mano en su hombro.

—Todo el mundo es inofensivo hasta que te apuntan con una varita. Esté más alerta para la próxima vez. ¿Por dónde ha visto a esa chica? —Puede que no fuera nadie, pero necesitaba quedarse tranquila.

El auror señaló la zona a su izquierda y arriba.

—Creo que se ha ido con unos amigos hacia allí arriba. Iban cargados con comida.

—Gracias.

Hermione decidió esta vez coger las escaleras exteriores en caso de que viera a alguien con esas características. Subió con cuidado de no pisar las manos de nadie y de esquivar la comida que la gente dejaba en las escaleras. Cuando llegó a la parte superior, se quedó de pie, oteando a su alrededor.

Por el rabillo del ojo, percibió algo oscuro. Al lado de la salida a las gradas superiores había una figura encapuchada apoyada junto a la estructura de madera. Como estaba en el otro extremo, tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para fijarse bien; podía no ser nadie, simplemente una persona que esperaba a otra que subía, o alguien que buscaba un sitio mejor desde el que ver el partido…

Sin embargo, vio como el desconocido ladeaba su cabeza hacia donde estaba ella; cuando vio que lo miraba, se quitó la capucha negra y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Rubio. Por los hombros.

Hermione soltó un grito ahogado y, sacando su varita, corrió hacia el lugar. O más bien lo intentó, porque la gente no colaboraba.

—¡Abran paso! —exigía cada pocos pasos. La gente la miraba extrañada y algunos incluso preguntaban qué pasaba, pero Hermione no tenía tiempo de pararse a responder. Prefería decir luego que había sido una falsa alarma a dejar escapar a una persona que encajaba perfectamente con el atacante misterioso.

Cuando finalmente llegó al lugar, resollando casi, vio con frustración que ya no había nadie. Vio a Wong en la otra salida e intentó hacerle señas, pero el hombre estaba concentrado mirando el partido y no se dio cuenta de que lo llamaba. Podía mandarle un aviso con su varita, pero en vez de eso prefirió pasar a las escaleras interiores a echar un vistazo.

Ese fue, quizás, su error.

Antes no le había importado la penumbra, pero ahora no quería perderse ningún posible movimiento en las sombras, así que conjuró un Lumos. Gracias a eso, vio que había una figura apoyada en la pared más alejada a ella. Por la luz pudo identificar que era la persona a la que había visto a lo lejos. Era un chico más joven que ella, y sonreía con satisfacción.

—Por fin —dijo.

A Hermione le resultaba familiar, pero no podría identificar dónde lo había visto. Sus rasgos le recordaban a alguien, ¿pero a quién? Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo de pensar en esas cosas ahora. Creó una esfera de luz para así tener visibilidad y poder usar su varita sin impedimento en caso de necesitar defenderse o atacar.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?

El joven se separó de la pared, pero sus brazos continuaron inertes a ambos lados del cuerpo.

—¿No me reconoces? No soy tan joven: nos cruzamos un par de veces por los pasillos. Pero estabas demasiado ocupada salvando al mundo como para fijarte.

Hermione frunció el ceño; ¿qué estaba diciendo? El único sitio en el que podría haberse cruzado con él por los pasillos era… ¡Hogwarts, claro! Pero no tenía sentido: ¿por qué atacaría alguien a su propia gente?

El chico, adivinando sus pensamientos: respondió.

—Ya sabéis por qué.

Hermione lo miró con dureza.

—No sé de qué hablas, pero no te muevas. Quedas detenido hasta que…

El chico negó con la cabeza.

—No te dará tiempo a llevarme a ninguna parte.

La mano de Hermione apretó todavía más su varita.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué piensas hacer? Porque según lo veo, solo uno de los dos está armado.

Él chasqueó la lengua en modo despectivo.

—Solo tú sabes que estoy aquí. En cambio, nosotros sí sabemos dónde estáis vosotros. —Aquellas palabras sonaban a amenaza, así que Hermione decidió que ya había tenido bastante; podría hablar todo lo que quisiera desde las mazmorras del Ministerio. Pero la expresión del desconocido la desconcertó: parecía que miraba a la nada, concentrado en algo—. Escucha, ¿no lo oyes? —dijo.

Hermione lo obedeció inconscientemente. Al principio, no se oía nada fuera de lo habitual en un campo de Quidditch. Pero a los pocos segundos, hubo una explosión que hizo que el suelo temblara y la gente empezara a gritar.

Lo último que vio antes de que el suelo bajo sus pies desapareciera fue la sonrisa satisfecha de aquel chico. En ese momento, recordó dónde lo había visto y a quién se parecía.

Después, se la tragó la oscuridad.

* * *

 _Sí, sé que soy la peor ficker del mundo por dejar el capítulo justo en este punto, pero es que era el momento perfecto para cortar porque lo que viene después es bastante… desolador y hubiera sido peor seguir escribiendo. No sé cuándo tendré el próximo capítulo listo, pero estamos ya en la recta final, así que espero terminar el fic antes de 2022 jajajaja._

 _A partir de ahora abandono la estructura habitual de capítulos de 3000 palabras por razones argumentales. Cada cap tendrá la longitud que crea conveniente para contar lo que necesito en ese momento, así que puede que superen los 3k o que sean más cortos, ya veremos._

 _Si has llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer y apoyarme._

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 _MrsDarfoy_


End file.
